Baseado em fatos reais
by Sukita
Summary: Gina era uma escritora de dramas de sucesso, com carreira profissional melhor impossivel. Ela só não sabia uma coisa: o que ela escrevia acontecia.
1. Reflexões

Baseado em fatos reais

Baseado em fatos reais

Capítulo 1- Reflexões

Calçou o scarpin vermelho e deu mais uma pincelada de blush nas duas maçãs do rosto, dando um sorriso para o seu reflexo logo em seguida.

-Está gatona, hein?

Era estranho. Geralmente não se vestia assim. E geralmente também não usava palavras como 'gatona'. A grande questão era: _por que_ estava vestida assim? Estava indo para um evento tão comum e tão banal que era o lançamento de um best-seller. Por que se arrumar tanto? Se ela fosse para algum tipo de balada, aí sim, mas era só o lançamento do "melhor livro de aventura dos últimos tempos". Suspirou profundamente e o seu reflexo lhe fez uma careta.

-Você não devia ir somente a esses eventos chatos –falou o espelho.

-Eu sei, mas o que posso fazer? –retrucou- Faz parte do meu trabalho, da minha vida.

-Pois arranje outra vida! –concluiu o espelho, como se isso fosse óbvio.

A ruiva olhou a sua interlocutora também ruiva do espelho e deu um novo suspiro. Não era tão fácil quanto um reflexo imaginava.

-Você fala isso porque só fica aí, presa no espelho.

-Pode ser, mas se quer saber, a vida de espelho pode ser bem chata também. Eu não agüento mais vestir terninhos, nem me olhar com livros na mão e também não quero mais dar sorrisos falsos.

Foi a vez de Gina se vingar.

-Ahá, então mude de vida!

O espelho sorriu como se esperasse essa fala o tempo todo.

-Eu sou você. É você quem tem que mudar primeiro.

Ela ficou encarando em silêncio o seu reflexo, com profundas reflexões se refletindo na sua mente. Teria ficado mais tempo ali divagando se o interfone não tivesse tocado. Era o porteiro, o táxi havia chegado.

-Já vou descer.

O arrependimento pela extravagância da noite começou já no seu próprio andar, enquanto esperava o elevador. O vizinho gatinho de 20 anos saiu para de bermuda e sandália de dedo, provavelmente ia comprar hambúrguer. Ele parou no instante que a viu e ficou encarando-a sem a menor discrição.

-É feio encarar os outros dessa maneira –disse secamente e de maneira não muito simpática.

-Uau, vizinha, desde quando você é tão gostosa?

Gina bufou e se recusou a respondê-lo, ficando a ignorar todas as outras olhadas que ele lhe dava.

"Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo assim..." recriminou-se. Mas o que diabos tinha lhe dado? Havia um padrão de vestuário e comportamento para esse tipo de festa, o que lhe fez pensar que ela podia infringi-lo? Céus, já estava com vergonha do seu vizinho sete anos mais novo que ela, imagina quando se visse frente a frente com todos os seus conhecidos.

"Eu vou voltar e me trocar. Não, eu não vou a essa festa. Ou melhor, eu vou pegar um avião e sumir por seis meses!". Riu nervosa, ficaria muito feliz se pudesse pegar um avião e sumir por seis meses.

Quando o elevador chegou ao térreo, ela ainda ficou do lado de dentro pensando se voltava até o seu apartamento e colocava algo mais discreto, mas o vizinho inconveniente segurava o elevador para ela sair, na primeira gentileza que fazia em oito meses que ele morava ali.

-Eu acho que vou sub... Er, muito obrigada.

Ok, era hora de ir, não dava tempo de se trocar. Deu um sorriso amarelo para o vizinho e saiu tentando ignorar o olhar que o porteiro lhe lançava. Com o rosto mais vermelho que o seu próprio cabelo, entrou no táxi.

-Pathernon, por favor.

O Pathernon era um centro cultural muito chique, freqüentado por intelectuais de todas áreas. Um local onde as discussões eram exaltadas e várias amizades começavam e terminavam, às vezes virando rixas a perder de vista. Bom, hoje talvez fosse o seu dia de acumular rixas. Assim, de cabeça e sem se concentrar muito, já conseguia imaginar umas doze caras que lhe olhariam torto e que se recusariam a dirigir a palavra a ela só por estar vestida como estava.

"Você ainda pode mandar o taxista dar meia volta e não ir..." lutava consigo. "Isso mesmo, você manda um vinho e um cartão de desculpas amanhã. Doroffef nem vai notar minha falta e ficará muito mais feliz com o vinho...".

-São vinte e cinco libras –disse o homem com um sorriso para o seu lado.

-Mas já? Já chegamos?

-Sim, e são vinte e cinco libras.

Engraçado, se ela não estava cega, e ela tinha certeza de que não estava, o taxímetro mostrava 35 libras, e não 25. Ela abriu a carteira e tirou o valor total.

-O senhor se enganou, moço. São 35.

O taxista lhe olhou confuso, e ela apontou para o taxímetro.

-Viu? 35, não 25.

Ele bufou impaciente e recebeu os 35 dede mau humor e exclamou.

-Era um desconto...

Gina pareceu surpresa.

-Oh, o senhor não tinha me dito isso. Então pode devolver minhas 10 libras.

-O desconto acabou! –rugiu- E se não se importa, eu tenho que ir.

Ela saiu do táxi quase expulsa e ficou olhando por onde ele havia ido. Uma pessoa atrás ria da cara dela.

-Olá, Draco –cumprimentou sem muita emoção- Você viu isso?

Draco Malfoy, seu editor, lhe deu um abraço caloroso como ela nunca recebera. Gina se afastou e o olhou meio perdida. O loiro passou uma mão pela sua cintura e começou a conduzi-la para dentro do centro cultural.

-Convites, por favor –pediu o segurança.

Eles entregaram e Draco continuava a rir dela.

-Ora, Gina, você não viu que o taxista estava galanteando você?

-O quê? Por que ele faria isso? Ele está trabalhando, é o sustento dele!

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto e balançou a cabeça.

-Você me parece ingênua demais para os seus 27 anos, Gina.

A ruiva fez uma careta e se afastou.

-Não sou ingênua! Apenas acho que não faz sentido um taxista deixar de cobrar 10 libras.

-Mas não foram 10 libras quaisquer, Gina querida, foram 10 libras de uma mulher bonita dentro do táxi dele.

Ela corou furiosamente, mas ele continuou como se não tivesse visto.

-Aliás, você foi muito mal educada em recusar o desconto. Você obviamente o rejeitou.

Aquela conversa parecia tão absurda que ela deu uma risada.

-Eu o rejeitei? Ora essa, mas ele esperava que por 10 libras eu fosse sair com ele ou coisa assim?

Draco continuava a rir da ingenuidade dela.

-É obvio que não, mas ele sairia satisfeito e poderia contar isso aos amigos dele -e como ela continuasse a olhar torto, ele deu de ombros. -São coisas de homem.

Ela bufou.

-Pois são coisas bem idiotas de homens! E eu fiz muito bem em pagar o total, não quero que ninguém saia por aí falando de mim.

Draco resolveu não discutir, ela não entendia mesmo.

-De qualquer forma, Gina, parabéns.

Ela parou de andar e o encarou. Parabéns pelo quê?

-Hoje não é o lançamento de algum livro meu, Draco. É o livro de Doroffef, lembra-se? Por que esse 'parabéns'?

O sorriso que ele lhe deu se assemelhava muito ao do vizinho de 20 anos.

-Eu poderia lhe dar parabéns pelo seu último livro estar vendendo que nem água... Mas estou falando de você. Você está exuberantemente linda esta noite.

Ela voltou a corar e a parecer irritada.

-Ora, Draco, pare com isso –rugiu, dando as costas a ele e pegando uma taça de champagne.

-Se não acredita em mim, olhe em volta.

Com medo do que pudesse ver, discretamente ela passou o olho ao seu redor. Sim, estavam todos lhe olhando. Ela só não concordava com Draco que todos estavam a olhando por achar que ela estava bonita.

-Draco, esse pessoal está me achando uma perua maluca –disse baixinho e envergonhada.

Draco deu uma sonora gargalhada.

-Eu acho que eles podem estar certos. Em dez anos que eu lhe conheço, Gina, nunca ouvi você falar coisas como "esse pessoal" ou "perua maluca".

O seu rosto corou ainda mais e ela manteve a cara de irritação para Draco.

-Você não está me ajudando.

-Me desculpe, mas foi mais forte que eu. E já peço desculpas antecipadas, mas o que te deu de vir assim?

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou fingir que isso não estava acontecendo. Para que foi ouvir o espelho que dizia que ela devia inovar?

-Não pense que está parecendo uma perua maluca –continuou Draco, desta vez sério- Está linda. Seja lá quem lhe aconselhou a vir assim, foi um bom conselho. Bom, mas você conhece _esse pessoal_... Não vão gostar de vê-la ofuscando a todos e ao livro.

-Pare com isso, Draco.

Ele deu um sorriso e se aproximou, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Eu tenho que cumprimentar algumas pessoas. Nos vemos por aí.

Apesar de Draco sempre lhe irritar e lhe tirar do sério, não queria que ele se afastasse dela. Ele não a achara uma perua maluca, e pela primeira vez não lhe chamava de 'abelhona'. Ele havia lhe dado esse apelido anos antes, devido à armação dos seus óculos antigos e do fato de ser curiosa. Aliás, os óculos era algo que sentia falta nessa noite. As lentes de fato não estavam incomodando, como pensou que aconteceira, mas sentia o seu rosto muito nu sem a armação na frente. Sorrindo, olhou Draco de longe.

Draco Malfoy era apenas um ano mais velho que ela e, se ocupava o cargo de editor, era porque a editora pertencia ao pai dele. Haviam começado tudo juntos. Há dez anos, ela era apenas uma escritora iniciante e Draco era um menino mimado que o pai estava fazendo a última tentativa de encaminhá-lo na vida. Ergueram-se juntos. Lúcio Malfoy havia designado Draco para cuidar da escritora que havia pedindo uma chance de publicar ali. Draco tinha que fazer dela um sucesso, e ela tinha que fazer dele um bom editor. Ela deu um sorriso leve quando pensou no passado. É, juntos tinham feito um bom trabalho.

E era isso que ela mais gostava em Draco Malfoy. Ok, ele era implicante, impaciente, irritante, sarcástico, pessimista, brigão, perfeccionista, rabugento, mas... Era da sua idade e pensava como ela. Na verdade, podia-se dizer que eram amigos.

Gina era órfã. Sua mãe aparecera doente no Orfanato da Virgem Imaculada e faleceu dois dias depois, e ela ficou lá. Passou a infância e a adolescência sendo criada com relativo afeto e educação, mas sem grandes perspectivas de crescer na vida e ser alguém. Passara todos os anos do orfanato conversando mentalmente com bichos, móveis, paredes, espelhos e portas. Inventava histórias desde que se entendia por gente, mas até os 17 anos nunca tivera coragem de contá-las para alguém ou escrever algo que deixasse os outros ler. Daí tantos amigos imaginarios. O que ela mais gostava era o espelho mesmo, porque podia ver alguém do outro lado respondendo alguma coisa. Mas o fato é que ao sair do orfanato, a única coisa que sabia fazer de verdade era escrever, e escolheu a editora Green & Silver por acaso. Mas a editora não havia lhe escolhido por acaso, haviam visto em seus textos uma grande escritora em potencial. E Draco desenvolvera esse pontecial dela. Tinha muito sucesso e dinheiro hoje.

Sucesso e dinheiro. E só. Não tinha um namorado há séculos, não tinha família, não tinha grandes amigos íntimos para os quais contasse seus segredos. Mas também não tinha segredos. Nada demais acontecia em sua vida. Vivia para escrever e publicar, escrever e publicar... Quando viajava, era sempre para divulgar seus livros, e ia sempre sozinha. Nas ruas, as pessoas conversavam com ela apenas para pegar um autógrafo e depois ela voltava a sua rotineira solidão. Seu último livro havia sido publicado há cinco meses e era sucesso absoluto, mas desde o dia desse lançamento sentia a sua solidão se cristalizar cada vez mais e engolí-la. E foi por isso que ela deu ouvidos ao espelho.

A mocinha ruiva do seu espelho lhe falava há anos que ela devia sair mais, conhecer novas pessoas, passear mais, mas ela sempre esteve muito ocupada para dar ouvidos a um espelho. Hoje havia escutado e estava ali, num short de alafiataria vermelho e um tomara-que-caia preto e, fechando o conjunto, o scarpin vermelho. Isso era roupa de balada, não de lançamento de livro!

"Mas não tem ninguém para ir numa balada com você, Gina" era o que sempre lhe respondia a cadeira vazia, enquanto ela almoçava. Contava seus planos para a cadeira, planos e alguns poucos sonhos futuros, mas a cadeira vazia era muito sábia e realista, e sempre lhe mostrava como seus pensamentos eram tolos.

-Você está estranha hoje, Ginevra.

Ela olhou assustada por ter sido pega pensando demais. Sempre tinha medo de estar falando em voz alta quando pensava demais.

-Estranha como?

-A sua roupa -respondeu Ítalo Garinni- Você não costuma se vestir assim. E onde estão seus óculos? Gosto de você com eles.

Ítalo tinha o sangue quente e a língua pronta para falar dos italianos. Era um dos que tinha contabilizado que lhe cobraria pela sua vestimenta. Ele era quase sexagenário, filho de embaixadores e havia sido criado num ambiente muito polido e de classe. Sempre gostara muito dele, embora o achasse muito ultrapassado.

-Estou fazendo laboratório para o novo livro, Ítalo.

A expressão dele se anuviou.

-Ah sim, achei que você estava virando uma alienada da massa.

_Alienados da massa_. Esse era o termo geral utilizado ali para designar qualquer pessoa que gostasse de se divertir. Tudo bem, em geral essas pessoas preferiam muito mais se divertir que pensar e trabalhar intectualmente, mas haviam exceções, certo? Ela própria por muito tempo utilizara esse termo, e desde o seu primeiro livro, era a queridinha do Pathernon. "A mais precoce revelação", era o que diziam dela, "e não é uma alienada da massa como as outras garotas da sua idade". Durante muito tempo considerou aquilo como um elogio, afinal fazia parte de um grupo seleto do qual nunca sonhara em participar quando era criança. Mas agora se sentia diferente. Sentia que deveria ter sido mais alienada ou mais massiva. Tinha 27 anos e sentia que ainda não tinha vivido.

-Posso te contar o meu projeto futuro? -sussurrou para ele em tom de segredo.

Ítalo ficou entusiasmado.

-Prometo não contar para ninguém, amore mio.

Ela manteve a aparência séria.

-Estou pensando em fazer um alienado da massa enxergar um mundo novo, um mundo de descobertas intelectuais, entende? Algo diferente.

-Oh, será um livro fantástico, tenho certeza!

-Mas não conte para ninguém, ok?

-Com certeza não, pequena, pode deixar!

Pedindo licensa para ir ao banheiro, ela se afastou. É claro que tudo que falara era mais completa mentira, mas tinha certeza de que ele amara a idéia. Além disso, sabia que em pouco tempo a festa toda "saberia" que ela estava com aquela roupa para fazer laboratório para o novo livro. Isso lhe poupava irritação.

-Me lembre de nunca mais te ouvir -sussurrou para o espelho.

A mocinha ruiva dentro do espelho sorriu marota.

-Você está muito melhor assim...

Uma outra mulher entrou dentro do banheiro e ela interrompeu sua conversa, apenas sibilando para a ruiva do reflexo um "você me paga".

Saiu do banheiro e pegou mais uma taça de champagne. Tinha que ter cuidado para não beber demais, da última vez que resolvera se embrigar, criara tantas rixas que até hoje não tinha se refeito com todas. "E eu acho que já tenho problemas suficientes...".

Na verdade isso era mentira. Não tinha problemas. Somente a solidão.

Avistou Draco dispensando um escritor velho e chato e se aproximou dele, pedindo licensa para roubá-lo um instantinho.

-Obrigado -riu ele, enquanto se afastavam- Odeio quando papai me manda fazer contato com esses pedantes velhacos.

-Por que o seu pai não veio dessa vez, Draco?

-O motivo de sempre... Mamãe não gosta das conversas daqui. Ela sempre reclama quando ele a força a vir nesses eventos.

Gina franziu o cenho.

-Ela veio no lançamento do meu livro forçada?

Draco riu.

-Ora, não sabia que era tão carente! Mas na verdade não, no seu ela veio porque quis. Ela gosta de você.

Sorriu. Gostava de Narcisa Malfoy também, e sempre contava isso a sua penteadeira, que também compartilhava a sua opinião.

-E a mentira que você inventou, hein? -brincou ele.

-Que mentira? -espantou-se ela.

-Ora, já está se dizendo por aí que você veio vestida assim para fazer laboratório para o proximo livro -ele deu uma gargalhada- Não tinha desculpa pior para inventar, não?

Ela deu uma tapa de leve no braço dele.

-Pára com isso. Eles acreditaram!

Draco parou de rir e ficou analisando-a.

-Mas por que eles tinham que acreditar? Por que você simplesmente não podia falar a verdade? Veio assim porque quis.

Gina ficou brincando com o morango dentro da sua taça antes de responder. Apoiou-se numa pilastra por perto e suspirou.

-Sabe, Draco, eu estava pensando... Eu só conheço essas pessoas. E a opinião delas é importante para mim. Mas de uns tempos para cá eu acho que eu queria ouvir outras opiniões, fazer outras coisas. Conhecer gente nova, sabe? Gente alegre, divertida, inteligente, simpática... Na verdade acho que eu só vivi pro trabalho nos últimos anos. Um livro a cada dois anos é uma rotina muito desgastante. Agora eu quero ficar uns cinco anos sem publicar.

-Está me falando isso como editor ou como amigo.

Ela riu.

-Como amigo, seu bobo.

-Ah, pois se é assim eu posso te ajudar... Posso te apresentar um amigo meu -respondeu ele prontamente.

O sorriso dela se iluminou.

-Sério?

-Sério. Tem um que está aqui e acho que você iria gostar dele.

Ela continuou brincando com o morango da taça. Tinha vergonha de conversar essas coisas com Draco.

-E como ele é?

-Ah, ele está solteiro, e acho que também procura alguém. Assim como você. Ele é legal, boa pinta, as minhas amigas mulheres dizem que ele é bonito, simpático...

-E está solteiro? -espantou-se ela. Quando a esmola era demais, o santo desconfia.

-Ora, você também não está? Acho que deve ser a questão de achar alguém...

Ela sorriu e ficou um pouco vermelha.

-E ele está aqui mesmo?

-Posso trazer ele aqui agora se você quiser.

Pensou um pouco. Morria de vergonha desse tipo de apresentação forçada, mas... Quem sabe?

-Ok, conhecer não custa nada.

Draco saiu e pegou o morango da sua taça e comeu. Não queria parecer uma idiota brincando com uma fruta na frente do amigo de Draco.

Mas o sorriso dela meio que murchou quando o viu retornar.

-Ele foi embora?

-Ah, não ele está bem aqui.

Gina olhou para os lados.

-Onde?

Ele estendeu uma mão para ela.

-Draco Malfoy, prazer.

Ela ficou encarando aquela mão sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira.

-Draco, achei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso...

Ele pegou novas taças de champagne para ambos e passou uma mão pela cintura dela.

-Sobre isso o que, querida?

Ela tirou a mão dela e deu um suspiro cansado.

-Sobre você me convidar para sair... Eu já lhe disse que não dá.

-Por que não?

Ela bufou impaciente.

-Ora, Draco...

-Daquela vez você disse que estava muito focada no trabalho e que um relacionamento entre nós estragaria os seus objetivos profissionais. Mas se você quer ficar uns cinco anos sem publicar... Aí a história é outra.

Gina estava sem-graça.

-Draco, aquilo foi somente uma desculpa educada para te dar um fora.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou mais dela.

-Eu sei, mas já que você deixou essa brecha... Bom, estou À sua disposição!

Gina deu uma gargalhada e passou a mão no rosto dele.

-Ah, Draco, você não muda... Quem sabe um dia eu não te dou bola?

Ele se aproximou e sussurrou.

-Se estiver usando uma roupa como essa eu fico ainda mais louco!

Gina corou furiosamente e se afastou.

-Bom, eu já dei as caras e já cumprimentei Doroffef. Vou indo nessa.

-Falou, cara! –brincou ele, e ela estranhou- Ora, agora eu vou falar nesse seu novo vocabulário.

Sem nada responder, ela deu um aceno no ar e caminhou sozinha até a porta.

-Um táxi, madame?

Seria a coisa mais sensata, um táxi. Mas aparentemente o espelho ainda conversava com ela de longe.

-Não obrigada.

Caminhou até a esquina e pegou um ônibus. Ao passar da roleta, todo o povo que lá dentro estava olhou para ela. "Espero que ninguém esteja me reconhecendo..." torceu.

-Posso me sentar aqui? –perguntou a um rapaz.

Ele deu um sorriso e ela sentou do lado dele e ficou olhando para fora da janela. Aliás, para onde ia esse ônibus? Bom, seria meio estúpido perguntar isso.

-Nunca te vejo nesse ônibus nessa hora... –comentou o rapaz- Está indo para onde?

Ela o olhou mais profundamente e ele corou.

-Desculpa perguntar, eu não sou um intrometido! Bom, talvez eu seja... Ah, o fato é que eu sempre pego esse ônibus nesse horário nessa hora e nunca te vi. Geralmente eu gosto de nomear as pessoas na minha cabeça. Aquele senhor ali, por exemplo, eu chamo Dr. Fumaça, porque ele sempre está com um cigarro com você. Aquela loirinha ali atrás é a Laranjinha, porque só roupa ou acessórios laranja. E você, quem é?

Ela não gostava da idéia de ganhar um apelido ridículo quem nem aqueles, mas o mocinho do seu lado era realmente lindo. Um belo moreno de olhos verdes.

-Meus amigos me chamam de Gina.

-Prazer, Gina. Eu sou Harry Potter.

--

N/A: Hello, people!! Well, eu consegui cumpri o meu prazo, hehe! Ta aí Baseado em fatos reais, espero que vocês realmente gostem!! Não é do mesmo estilo de Absinto, porque eu precisava dar uma quebra!! Boa fic pras vcs!! Bjusss, Asuka


	2. Tirando onda

Capítulo 2-

N/A: Este capítulo (e talvez toda a fic) é dedicado à Carolai pela ótima história do amigo do ônibus! Bjinhusss

**Capítulo 2- Tirando onda**

"Meu Deus, o que eu estou fazendo?", pensou ela. Estava sentada num ônibus que ia sabe-se lá para onde, com um cara que nunca tinha visto na vida e estava vestida para uma mega festa a qual não tinha ido nem iria.

-Está indo para onde? –perguntou o moço ao seu lado.

"Boa pergunta! Se eu soubesse seria bem interessante...".

-Para casa de uma amiga.

Achava meio estúpido dizer que tinha entrado no primeiro ônibus que tinha visto. Na verdade era meio estúpido mesmo, mas...

-Você está bem? –perguntou ele.

-Hã? Estou, por quê?

-Não sei, você me parece meio arérea, meio pensativa. Está tudo bem?

Gina deu um sorriso sem-graça. Realmente odiava ser pega pensando demais.

-Está sim. É só um pouco de cansaço...

-Mas a noite ainda nem começou! –riu ele, olhando para a sua roupa.

-Pra mim já terminou...

-Ahá, então aconteceu alguma coisa! –exclamou contente por estar certo.

Gina parecia estupefata. Beleza, talvez esse fosse o momento certo de descer do ônibus...

-Não, não, não –alarmou-se o moreno- Não ache que eu sou estranho. Eu não estou comemorando algum problema seu, não é isso é que...

-Você piora as coisas se se desculpar demais, sabia?

Harry corou e riu sem graça. Ficaram em silêncio um pouquinho e ela deu uma risada de leve. À medida que ele corava, mais vontade de rir ela sentia. Quando deu por si, estava numa gargalhada imensa.

-Ora, não fique com essa cara... Eu deixo passar dessa vez essa sua curiosidade.

Ainda meio envergonhado, ele esboçou um sorriso.

-Mas se me permite perguntar...

Ela o olhou fingindo-se brava e ele se calou.

-Eu só desistir de sair, não tava muito a fim mesmo... –disse ela, antes que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

O ônibus parou num ponto e subiu uma senhora negra de longos cabelos brancos.

-Olha lá a Tempestade –apontou.

Gina olhou a senhora e tentou identificar o porquê do apelido.

-Ela me lembra a Tempestade dos X-men –disse ele, antes que ela perguntasse.

Na sua cabeça, conseguia imagina-lo conversando com alguma outra pessoa na noite seguinte e falando: "Ontem entrou aqui a Nave Vermelha. Era uma ruiva que só ficava viajando...". Começava a ter medo do possível apelido que poderia ganhar.

-Você já intitula os outros assim, logo de cara?

Ele não conseguia perceber que ela não estava fazendo um elogio. Estava cheio de si.

-Bom, nem sempre. Muitas vezes eu penso num apelido logo de cara, mas depois sou obrigado a trocar, porque vejo que não combina com a personalidade da pessoa...

Ah bom, às vezes ele trocava de acordo com a personalidade da pessoa. Não sabia se queria o apelido que já devia estar na mente dele ou se preferia algum outro. Na verdade, como achava arriscado que um cara como aquele conhecesse a sua personalidade meio louca, preferia ficar com o apelido atual, fosse qual fosse.

-Já criou um apelido para mim?

Harry afastou a cabeça um pouco e a olhou dos pés a cabeça pensativo.

-Sabe, ainda não tinha dado. Mas juntando a impressão que eu tive de você quando subiu no ônibus...

"Ai, por que eu fui perguntar?", lamentava para si.

-... e o fato que nós estamos falando de X-Men...

"Pronto, agora eu sou uma mutante retardada!".

-... eu acho que você combina com _Vampira_.

Espantou-se. Gina sempre quis ser a Vampira. Ela era ruiva, forte, batia em todo mundo e tinha um namorado super gostoso. Além de ser engraçada, é claro. Tudo bem, Gina se sentia exatamente o oposto da Vampira. Deu uma risada amarela.

-Eu não creio que combine com a minha personalidade...

Era vez de Harry se espantar.

-Como não? A Vampira sairia para uma festa exatamente como você está.

Gina deu uma nova gargalhada. Ah, mocinho... Ele que não sabia de nada. A Vampira até poderia ir a uma festa do jeito que ela estava agora. Mas era _ela_ que não se incorporava na Vampira, e não o contrário. Queria saber o que ele diria sobre esse apelido se a visse nos corredores da Green & Silver se a visse andando sempre de camisa social, de coque ou de rabo de cavalo e de óculos de armação grossa. Nada a ver.

-Se você diz... –deu ela de ombros.

Ele deu um sorriso confiante de que estava certo e ela achou que tudo aquilo era um absurdo. Que situação mais louca! E de pensar que tudo isso estava sendo causado pela fala de um espelho. Se Gina não tivesse ouvido seu espelho, teria se vestido como de costume e por isso não teria saído da festa, já que estaria à vontade. Ok, por causa de um espelho que falava estava com um cara que distribuía apelidos a estranhos. Que noite!

-Você sempre conta para os passageiros diferentes o apelido dos que sempre estão aqui? –perguntou ela.

Harry por um instante ficou meio parado, sendo pego de surpresa. Só então reparou no que estava fazendo e corou um pouco.

-O que foi? Eu fui indiscreta? Me perdoe, se...

Harry ergueu uma mão e interrompeu a fala dela. Estava envergonhado.

-Não, me desculpe você. Eu realmente não sei porque dei de falar essas coisas com você. Eu realmente não faço isso. Tudo bem, eu crio os apelidos, mas é só pra me distrair nessa viagem meio entediante, eu não fico caçoando de outras pessoas assim, por prazer.

Era a vez de ela ficar envergonhada.

-Eu não estava dizendo que você caçoa dos outros gratuitamente...

Sem nem mesmo esperar ela terminar de falar, ele foi apertando a mão dela e levantando-se, dando sinal para o ônibus parar.

-Bom, é onde eu desço... –falou, já se encaminhando para a porta- Bom, nos vemos por aí se um dia você visitar sua amiga de novo!

Quando o moço desceu, ela ficou boquiaberta olhando ainda por um tempo para a porta por onde ele havia descido. Tinha falado algo demais ou ele que se ofendera muito fácil?

-Ah, o que importa? –falou para si- Ele era um louco!

O senhor que já estava no ônibus desde o momento em que ela entrou finalmente se levantou e também deu sinal. Ao passar por ela, não deixou de fazer um comentário.

-Ele pode ser louco, mas você conversa sozinha.

Surpresa, ofendida e irritada ela o encarou com incredulidade.

-Ora, eu não falo sozinha! Só estava pensando alto...

Ele fez uma cara de deboche que a irritou ainda mais.

-Que seja. Mas louca também ou não, muito obrigada, Srta.

Certo, ela ia deixa-lo sobrar. Olhou para frente e fingiu que não tinha o ouvido. Não ia de forma alguma perguntar pelo que ele estava lhe agradecendo.

-Bom, mesmo que você não pergunte, eu posso responder. Já tinha reparado que esse cara dá apelido aos outros. Veja, ele também fala sozinho e eu costumo ouvir o apelido dos outros... –ele deu uma risada sozinho. O ônibus havia parado- Bom, um louco reconhece o outro, deve ser por isso que o papo de vocês engatou -ele parou e pensou um pouquinho, dando uma risada em seguida- Acho que Dr. Fumaça não está nada mal para mim.

Dando um sorriso para Gina, ele saiu. Novamente olhando fixamente para a porta que se fechava no ônibus, ela sentiu que essa aventura da noite estava na hora de chegar no fim. Bufando consigo mesmo por ter entrado no maldito ônibus ao invés de tomar o táxi, ela se levantou e deu sinal também.

A primeira coisa que fez ao sair foi justamente encontrar um táxi. Queria chegar em casa bem rápido. Deu seu endereço de maneira seca e de cara mau-humorada, deixando visível ao taxista que não queria conversa. Por uma noite, já fora simpática demais com estranhos.

Quando entrou no seu apartamento, jogou-se no sofá e ficou olhando pro teto.

-Você consegue acreditar nisso? –perguntou ao pufe.

Mas o pufe não respondeu dessa vez, já estava dormindo. Ficou olhando para aquele pufe azul e gostoso e sentiu sono também. É, seria bom deitar a cabeça no seu travesseiro macio e relaxar. Trocou de roupa e se atirou na cama, abraçando os lençóis e se aconchegando bem confortável. Com um bocejo arrastado, pensou que a noite não fora tão ruim. Pensando bem, tinha até sido divertida...

-Boa noite –sussurrou quando apagou a luminária.

--

Durante a semana ela acompanhou pelos jornais e revistas a venda do livro de Doroffef, e na verdade o livro não estava vendendo tão bem quanto deveria. Sentiu pena do amigo, sabia que aquele livro era considerado por ele como a sua obra-prima.

O certo seria comprar o livro, lê-lo e ter a sua opinião, mas o fato é que tinha medo de não gostar do livro, e sabia que se não gostasse, não conseguiria esconder isso de Doroffef.

-Esse é o mal de viver para escrever... -pensou alto, enquanto temperava filés de salmão.

Gina não tinha muito costume de comer em restaurantes. Quando pequena, comia no orfanato e, quando cresceu e ficou famosa, lhe incomodava comer com os outros olhando para ela. Durante os primeiros meses se intupiu de besteira e comidas prontas, mas engordou tanto e teve tantas espinhas que percebeu que cozinhar era a melhor opção. Desde então fazia pratos maravilhosos e elaborados que somente ela saboreava. Raramente recebia visitas ou a companhia de alguém, em geral seus amigos todos eram pessoas meio solitárias e que gostavam de ser assim.

-Onde está o azeite? Azeitinho, cadê você?

Achou a garrafa de azeite vazia. Ah não, não cozinhava sem azeite extra-virgem!

-Bosta, vou ter que ir ao supermercado...

Deu uma olhada na cozinha, dispensa e área de serviço para ver se não estava faltando mais alguma coisa. Fez uma pequena lista de compras e tirou o robe preto, vestindo um jeans e uma blusinha qualquer que encontrou pela frente.

Como de costume, prendeu o cabelo num rabo antes de sair e, para não parecer muito feia, passou um batom. Pegou a bolsa e saiu.

-Olá, vizinha!

Aff, era o vizinho de 20 anos de novo. Ele lhe olhava com um sorriso maroto e parecia estar se divertindo com algo na aparência dela. Quando aquele menino ia crescer? Já estava na idade!

-Olá.

-É engraçado como agora sempre nos encontramos, não é?

Ela não conteve um sorriso de escárnio.

-Nós sempre nos encontramos desde que você mora aqui, mas antes você me fazia o favor de ficar calado e não me encher o saco.

Ele deu uma risada e estendeu uma mão.

-Bom, então agora nunca mais serei mal-educado! Prazer, Toddy Flame.

Muito a contra gosto, ela o cumprimentou.

-Prazer, Ginevra Orleans.

À menção do seu nome, Toddy ficou meio sério, então fez uma cara de pensativo e depois pareceu se espantar.

-Esse não é o nome daquela escritora famosa? Uma que escreve uns livros melodramáticos...?

"Respire fundo, Gina. Você não pode matá-lo".

-Sim, é o nome dela, mas ela não sou eu. Somos homônimas. E à propósito, ela não escreve livros melodramáticos, são livros à respeito da existência humana e do vazio do ser. E são muito bons se quer saber.

Toddy parecia meio confuso.

-Homônimo significa que tem o mesmo nome.

-Ah...

Ela bufou e entrou no elevador irritada. Agora seria isso? Teria sempre que conversar com ele?

-Cara, deve ser muito maneiro ter o nome de alguém famoso... Você já tirou onda com isso?

Será que ele tinha mesmo 20 anos? Com essa idade já era bem mais madura que isso! Bom, talvez esse fosse o seu problema, maturidade demais, mas desconfiava seriamente que Toddy estava no quesito maturidade de menos.

-Eu não sei se pareço uma pessoa que _tira onda_, Toddy, mas eu _não tiro_. Sempre desfaço esse mal-entendido.

Ele riu.

-Ah, você pode até não tirar onda em cima disso. Mas olha você aí, tirando onda de séria e de intelectual -ele começou a imitá-la- Olha, olha como eu uso palavras difíceis e sei a respeito do vazio do ser...

O elevador abriu e ele saiu rindo, deixando para trás uma Gina inconformada. "Eu tiro onda? Não, eu não tiro!". Bom, se _tirava onda_, significava que talvez fosse mais descolada do que imaginava ser, mas se essa _tiração de onda_ fosse de ser uma pessoa séria, aí grande coisa... Todo mundo do Pathernon era assim.

-O elevador está subindo? -perguntou uma senhora idosa.

Gina saiu e apertou um andar qualquer.

-Está sim.

Foi caminhando até o supermercado, era só algumas quadras dali. Enquanto caminhava, ficou observando os rostos das pessoas nas ruas. Quem ali tinha cara de que tirava onda com alguma coisa?

-Aqueles manos dali com certeza tiram onda... -riu sozinha.

Divertindo-se imaginando com que cada pessoa na rua e no supermercado tivava onda, ela pegou todos os intens da sua lista e dirigiu-se ao caixa. Quando ainda estava no final da fila, viu de longe, num caixa mais afastado, um cara que se parecia muito com o que conhecera no ônibus.

-Como ele chama mesmo? Ei, mocinho de olho verde!

Ele estava acompanhado de mais dois rapazes e uma garota e tinham o carrinho cheio de bebida.

-Ow, ô mocinho do ônibus!

Todas as pessoas em volta lhe olhavam com repressão, mas ela não tinha como evitar essa situação. O que podia fazer se esquecera o nome do rapaz? Também, mal tinham conversado e ele só dissera o nome uma vez. Não era obrigada a lembrar.

-Ei, você aí da cerveja!

Um barrigudo que também tinha o carrinho cheio de cerveja deu uma olhada para ela e um sorriso indiscreto. Ela corou violentamente e resolveu parar de gritar. O menino do ônibus não ia lhe ouvir e também isso não ajudava muito, já que não sabia o seu nome. Viu de longe quando ele, os dois rapazes e a garota foram embora.

-Eu podia ter me desculpado...

Não que tivesse que se deculpar, é claro. Mas as desculpas seriam uma boa desculpa para falar com ele.

-A desculpa é uma boa desculpa... -riu sozinha.

O barrigudo da cerveja a olhou de novo, achando que ela estava tentando falar com ele. "Ótimo, Gina, continue pensando em voz alta...". E estava quase em apuros, porque ele parecia prestes a vir conversar com ela, mas nessa hora seu celular tocou.

-Oi, Draco!

-Ei, Gina. Hoje minha mãe vai fazer uma reunião e me pediu que para convidar você...

-Sério?

Estranhou. Pouquíssimas vezes fora convidada para as reuniões de Narcisa Malfoy. Eram sempre agráveis e com gente divertida, nunca tinha o tipo de pessoa que Gina estava acostumada. Parecia muito legal, mas ela desconfiava que tinha o dedo de Draco nisso.

-Pode dizer a Narcisa que eu irei sim.

-Então até mais tarde!

-Beijinhos, Draco. Até mais!

Voltou com o celular para a bolsa se sentindo estranha novamente. Estava tendo uma semana muito atípica, realmente diferente das outras, mas o estranho é que agora começava a ter a sensação de já ter visto algo semelhante.

-Mas com certeza não foi comigo... -riu.

-E aí, gata, está falando comigo?

Ela terminou de pagar e ao seu lado estava o barrigudo da cerveja.

-Não, não estava. Era com outra pessoa atrás de você que você não viu...

Antes que ele respondesse alguma coisa ou que puxasse algum outro assunto, pegou suas sacolas e saiu dali depressa. Céus, quem diria que apenas uma ida ao supermercado lhe traria tantas novidades? Essa cantada maluca, o telefonema de Draco, o moço do ônibus...

-Como era mesmo o nome dele? Eu realmente não consigo lembrar!

Ryan. Achava que era isso. Era isso ou alguma coisa assim. Bem, não importava. Chegou em casa e guardou as compras, guardando também toda a comida que estava meio pronta. Amanhã almoçaria aquilo, mas esta noite tinha planos melhores.

Entrou na ducha já pensando com que roupa iria. Não podia ir com suas roupas de sempre, isso não fazia o estilo dos convidados de Narcisa, mas só de pensar em vestir algo como o que vestira no coquetel de Doroffef já tinha vergonha.

-Vamos ver... Algo adequado...

Um salto, com certeza. Olhou tudo e escolheu uma sandália preta de tiras finas, uma que quase nunca usava. Certo, sapato escolhido, agora faltava a roupa que combinasse.

-Nada de short ou saia, com certeza!

Não queria mostrar as pernas de novo. Achava que era isso que mais tinha lhe deixado sem-graça no coquetel. Vestiu uma calça justinha e achou no fundo da gaveta uma blusa decotada. Olhou-se no espelho e o seu reflexo lhe piscou.

-É assim que eu gosto...

Gina bufou.

-Não me venha com os seus comentários. Estou muito bem sem eles...

A ruivinha do espelho ficou calada, mas continuou com um sorisso maroto de quem aprovava a produção. Gina fez uma maquiagem pra noite e colocou algumas jóias. Pronto, estava linda.

-Posso dizer uma coisa? -perguntou o espelho.

-Não!

-Ah, só uma coisinha?

-Não!

-Tudo bem, mas você vai se arrepender...

Passou um gloss e colocou uma presilha prendendo só uma pequena mecha do cabelo, deixando o resto solto. Estava realmente linda. Mas no espelho ainda aparecia um rosto meio desconfiado.

-Ok, pode falar...

-Tire os óculos!

Ah não, disso ela não gostava. Deixar o cabelo solto não lhe incomodava, calçar salto, vestir decote, nada disso tinha problema, mas tirar os óculos... Isso era outra história.

-Vamos lá! Você está linda, mas...

Sabendo que ia se arrepender por dar ouvidos ao espelho novamente, tirou os óculos e foi colocar as lentes. Elas eram flexíveis e fáceis de colocar, mas o problema maior era sentir o rosto desprotegido, vulnerável demais. Mas o espelho aprovou.

-Agora sim! Vai lá e arrasa! _Tira uma onda_ com todo mundo...

Quando saiu de casa, agradeceu ao céus por não ter que esbarrar novamente em Toddy Flame, era bom não ser importunada.

-Só espero que Draco também não me apronte...

Mas ele não aprontou. Na hora que a viu, pediu licença a um amigo que conversava e foi recebê-la na porta.

-Ganhei -disse ele enquanto dava um abraço nela.

-Ganhou o quê?

-A aposta. Robert Nice está aqui e quando eu disse a ele que minha mãe havia lhe convidado, ele apostou comigo que você não viria.

-Obrigado por acreditar em mim, Draco -riu.

-Gina, querida!

Olhou para trás e encontrou Narcisa, sempre muito elegante e cheia de jóias.

-Obrigada pelo convite, Narcisa.

-Ah, Gina, eu que tenho que agradecer por você ter vindo. Draco me contou da sua presença no coquetel de Doroffef e eu lamentei não ido para ver a cena...

-Draco... -brigou baixinho com ele.

-... nunca entendi porque uma moça tão jovem e bonita como você só ia num lugar como o Pathernon. Bom, fique à vontade -ela já saía quando voltou e comentou- À propósito, ficou muito mais bonita sem os óculos. Você tem um rosto delicado, fica bonita assim.

Ela corou um pouco e Narcisa sorriu e saiu.

-Bom, ela fez menos comentários do que eu esperava... -riu com Draco.

-É, eu também achei que ela fosse falar mais mal do Pathernon.

-E seu pai, Draco? Onde está Lúcio?

-Nesse momento trancado no escritório, ligaram pra ele ainda há pouco e até agora ele não saiu. Se demorar mais dez minutos eu tenho certeza de que a minha mãe vai lá e tira ele à força de lá de dentro. Olha lá o Robert. Robert!

Robert era um dos poucos amigos de Draco que ela conhecia e gostava muito dele.

-Ora, ora, veja quem está aqui! Quanto tempo, Gina!

-Você nunca mais foi nos ver na editora...

-Ah, não coloque a culpa em mim! São vocês dois que só falam em trabalho...

Ela resolveu não discordar, sabia que era verdade. Ou que tinha sido... Ah, qualquer coisa do tipo. O fato é que naquela noite não falou em trabalho, nem em livros. Conheceu vários amigos e amigas de Draco e falou tanta bobeira como há muito tempo não falava. É certo que passou um pouco além da conta no álcool, mas no momento aquilo não parecia absurdo.

-Talvez você devesse parar de beber, Gina -recomendou Draco, quando percebeu que o salto de repente não lhe dava mais sustentação.

O seu rosto já vermelho devido ao álcool ficou ainda mais com o cometário do loiro.

-Ok, acho que por hoje é só.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?

Ela pensou bem e deu um bocejo de cansaço.

-Não, na verdade acho que por hoje é só _mesmo_. Acho que está na minha hora.

-Mas está cedo ainda!

Ok, não estava tão cedo assim, mesmo que ainda tivesse muitas pessoas ali. Mas já estava sentindo sono, e essa era a deixa para ir.

-Na próxima eu prometo ficar mais. Mas agora tudo que eu quero é uma cama. Vamos, me ajude a achar Narcisa.

Draco deu o braço a ela e foi discreto ao andar com ela. Não queria que as outras pessoas vissem que ela tinha passado da conta. Narcisa lamentou que ela fosse embora tão cedo, mas ficou satisfeita com a promessa de que na próxima ficaria mais.

-Você pode esperar o táxi comigo, Draco? -pediu ela, rindo meio descontrolada- Está tudo rodando na minha cabeça, acho que eu tô meio tonta.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Aham, meio tonta... Que táxi que nada, eu vou te levar em casa.

Entraram na garagem e ele a ajeitou no carro, prendendo o cinto de segurança. Durante o caminho ela ainda tentou prestar atenção no que ele falava, mas a sua voz foi ficando longe, longe, longe...

-Gina, acorda!

Abriu os olhos e Draco estava rindo da sua cara.

-Vamos lá, bela adormecida, já chegamos no seu prédio.

Ele a ajudou a sair do carro e também subiu o elevador. Tentando mantê-la de pé, ele procurou com uma só mão a chave do apartamento dentro da bolsa.

-Ok, chegamos! Você vai ficar bem?

Gina olhou para o apartamento grande e vazio e suspirou.

-É o que eu faço, não é? Sempre ficar bem aqui.

Draco passou a mão no roso dela com carinho. Sabia que chegaria o dia em que ela se cansaria da pose de auto-suficiente, de super séria e de apenas focada no trabalho.

-Você se divertiu hoje? -preocupou-se.

Ela deu sorriso sincero, e pareceu a ele que ela estava menos bêbada. "Pelo menos não está mais com aquele riso idiota...".

-Foi muito legal -disse ela- Os seus amigos são muito divertidos e simpáticos.

-Se quiser, posso chamar você quando a gente for sair.

-Eu iria gostar muito.

Ele foi dar um beijo de despedida na bochecha dela, mas ela virou o rosto, fazendo com que ele quase a beijasse.

-Opa, essa foi por pouco... -brincou ele.

-Só não foi porque você não quis -disse ela, séria.

Draco ficou sem-graça quando viu que ela, de fato, estava falando sério. Tentou dar um sorriso amarelo.

-Gina, você está bêbada, está cansanda e eu vou indo...

O loiro tentou dar alguns passos na direção da porta, mas ela segurou sua mão e o puxou de leve.

-Ora, Draco, me importuna sempre e quando tem a sua oportunidade vai fugir?

Ele a encarou no fundo dos olhos, sério.

-Eu sou orgulhoso demais para aceitar que uma mulher me beije só quando está bêbada... -respondeu meio seco, afastando-a.

Gina suspirou e deu de ombros.

-Ok, então pode ir.

A porta ainda estava aberta e ele ficou em dúvida. Até dois segundos atrás tinha plena certeza de que ela estava bêbada, mas agora parecia tão bem. Caminhou em direção a porta e a fechou.

-Onde paramos mesmo?

--

N/A: Hello! Início de fic é uma beleza, eu até atualizo rápido...rsrs Vamos ver por quanto tempo!rsrsr Well, antes que alguém pergunte, SIM, essa fic é H/G, apenas deixem de ser apressados!Rs Ah, no primeiro cap eu atava tão ansiosa para postar que até esqueci de falar algo fundamental, hehe... Essa fic está no começo e você ajudaria muito se for um leitor consciente e entrar na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixar uma resenha! rsrssr Bjusss, Asuka

Tonks Butterfly: Q bom q vc adorou! rsrsr Continue comentando, ok? Bjusss

dessa potter: Ah, q gracinha vc falar q eu nunca decepciono!!rsrsr Espero q esse elogio ainda esteja de pé depois do fim desse cap!!rsrsr Tá aí o cap rapidinho! Bjusss

Mlle Gabi: rsrsr Esses dois são tipo um casal meio de doidos, rsrsrs Isso ainda vai dar confusão...rsrs Tá aí o cap procê! Bjusss

Raphaela: Ah, obrigada pelo elogio!! rsrsrsr Em recompensa estou aki fazendo uma leitora feliz!!rsrsrsr Bjusss

Lilyzinha: Aff, essa idéia me deu mto trabalho pra ser "parida" rsrsrsr Mas q bom q vc gostou!rsrsr Bjusss

Ara Potter: AH, depois q saiu o sétimo livro eu só consigo imaginar coisas em Universo Alternativo!rsrsr Mas q bom q vc gostou!!rsrsrs Por enquanto os caps tão saindo rapidinho, espero q eu mantenha...rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: OMG, vc já está me perguntando quantos caps?? huahuahuahuahua Nem eu sei!!rsrsr Mas sei q tem mta coisa aidna pra acontecer!rsrsr Aguarde e confira! Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Acredita que eu, de fato, me baseei em fatos reais pra eles se conhecerem assim? huahuahuahua Por isso q eu dediquei o cap a uma amiga minha, roubei o passado dela, rsrsrs Mas o resto vai por minha conta msm, pq naum deu em nada a minha amiga com o mocinho do ônibus dela!srrsrs Q bom q vc gostou!rs Bjusss

Brousire: Ahá, postei bem rapidinho, mas acho q depois desse cap a curiosidade continua!!rsrsrs Espero q esteja gostando!! Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Aff, eu tô apaixonada por esse Draco!! Tão diferente do d Absinto!! Ele é tão incrível...rsrs Viverei grandes momentos de dilema nessa fic, rsrsrs Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: huahuahuahu "do barulho", gostei da expressão! rsrsr Vou colocar a GIna falando isso em algum momento!!rsrsr Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!! Bjusss

Katyma Choovanski: Ah, eu achei tão bonitinho vc falando "esse Harry ficou a cara da tua Gina", rsrsr parece q eles são feitos um pro outro!!rsrsr (e são!rs) Mas que esse Draco ainda vai me dar trabalho, isso ele vai!!rsrsr Bjusss

Anaisa: E num é que eu tb amei esse Draco?? Oh God, sofrerei mto ao longo dessa fic!!rsrsr Mas a fic é H/G msm, sem dúvida alguma!!rsrsr Bjusss

Patty Potter Hard: Q bom q gostou do primeiro cap, srrsr espero q goste do segunto tb!!rsrsrs Prometo tentar não demorar com o próximo!!rsrsr Bjusss


	3. Verdades incômodas

Capítulo 3- Verdades Incômodas

Era estranha a sensação que sentia. Na verdade, não sentia nada. Sabia que estava acordando, mas não parecia como nos outros dias, em que o sonho simplesmente acabava e ela acordava. Nem sequer tinha sonhado ou, se tinha, já tinha esquecido antes mesmo de acordar direito. Tentou se espreguiçar ou se aninhar mais no colchão, mas até isso parecia diferente. Não se lembrava do colchão daquele jeito.

"Tanto faz".

Supirou profundamente e preparou-se para esquecer que já estava acordando, mas essa sensação de vazio era estranha. Nem um mísero sonho a noite inteira? Bom, agora que reparava melhor, talvez um pouco menos sonolenta, sentia a sua boca mais seca que o normal, embora isso não significasse muita coisa. Pensou em estender a mão para pegar o copo d'água que sempre ficava no criado mudo, mas estava sem forças até para isso.

Mas a sensação de boca seca começou a se tornar mais notável à medida que a cabeça dela também pareceu estranha. Sempre quando estava de olhos fechados perdia o senso de direção e de onde estava as coisas direito, mas nunca lhe parecia estar numa montanha-russa. É, tinha algo realmente diferente.

"Vamos lá, Gina, abra um olho!".

Mas apesar de se esforçar, não era tão fácil assim. Sentia a cabeça pesar muito também, e isso se refletia nas suas pálpebras. Aliás, aquela sensação de vazio e de nada que tinha até pouco tempo já começava a mudar drasticamente. Tinha a leve impressão de que o fato de tudo estar diferente significava alguma coisa a qual ainda não conseguia entender.

Sentiu o colchão se mexer e ela se sentiu mais ajeitada nele. "Bom, colchãozinho, quer que eu volte a dormir profundo...". Ótimo, o melhor era obedecer. Mas, só para constar, desde quando o seu colchão se mexia sozinho? Abriu um olho e tudo o que viu foi o branco do lençol.

"Ok, tudo certo como sempre...".

Bom, talvez _não_ tão certo. Ou a sua cabeça girava muito, ou o lencol subia e descia, subia e descia. Ficou observando isso durante tanto tempo e se sentindo meio dopada, que aquela respiração lenta e calma foi embalando o seu sono novamente...

"Peraí, como assim, respiração?".

Abriu os dois olhos com mais convicção dessa vez e levantou o seu rosto, tentando não gritar. Não estava deitada no seu travesseiro, e sim no peito forte e sarado de Draco.

"Não, não, não, Ginevra, você não fez isso, diga que não fez...".

Fechou os olhos com força, esperando que Draco fosse apenas parte de algum de seus sonhos malucos mas, ou ela estava começando a ter um sonho dentro do outro, ou então começava a se lembrar de coisas que na hora lhe pareceram muito reais para terem sido sonhadas. O pior de tudo, é que a voz que ouvia na sua cabeça era dela própria falando: "Ora, Draco, me importuna sempre e quando tem a sua oportunidade vai fugir?". Céus, isso não podia ser real.

Draco deu um suspiro profundo, fazendo a cabeça dela se movimentar outra vez e lhe provando que tudo aquilo era muito real. De repente, todas as coisas começavam a voltar. A noite maravilhosa que tinha passado na reunião de Narcisa, como Draco lhe trouxera para casa e como _ela _o fizera ficar, como haviam se beijado e como tinham ido para a cama.

"Burra, louca, desgraçada!".

Com muita calma, levantou-se e ficou sentada na cama. Queria simplesmente se levantar sem olhar para ele, para que o peso na sua consciência não apitasse de novo, mas não resistiu a conferir o jeito sereno como ele dormia. Draco tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios e parecia estar tendo algum sonho bom. O cabelo louro estava desgredenhado e isso lhe indicava como a noite devia ter sido. Bom, os braços dele marcados pelas suas unhas também lhe diziam muita coisa.

E o pior de tudo é que havia sido bom. Aos poucos estava se lembrando de tudo e lhe subia um arrepio só de lembrar do modo como ele a beijava e segurava seus cabelos pela nuca. O modo como ele arrancara sua roupa e a jogara na cama. Céus, começava a ficar excitada de novo só de lembrar.

"Pare com isso agora mesmo, Ginevra!", ordenou-se. "Você já sabe no que isso vai dar, então pare de pensar nisso."

Mas o cabelo dele desgredenhado daquele jeito estava tão fofo, e aquele sorriso... Dava vontade de beijar aquela boca novamente. Dava vontade que enquanto ela estivesse o beijando, ele acordasse e lhe segurasse pela nunca novamente.

"Ok, eu já entendi. Hora de cair fora da cama!".

Saiu com cuidado da cama e vestiu uma camisola e um robe que estavam por perto. Certo, não podia acordá-lo e pedir que ele fosse embora enquanto ela organizava seus pensamentos, mas tinha que arranjar um jeito de se acalmar e pensar no que fazer e como reagir a isso.

Cozinhar era sempre uma boa coisa. Era demorado na maioria das vezes e isso sempre lhe ajudava a distrair. Claro que para um café da manhã as coisas não seriam muito demoradas, não o bastante, mas torcia para que ajudasse em alguma coisa.

Fechou a porta do quarto enquanto usava a batedeira e depois disso conferia a porta a cada dez segundos. Queria que Draco lhe desse tempo, pelo menos, de terminar o café da manhã.

"Sabe o que é, Draco? Eu disse que não estava bêbada, mas na verdade eu estava...". Não, definitivamente essa não parecia uma boa fala. "Ok, vamos tentar de novo. Olha só, Draco, que engraçado as coisas que a gente faz quando está bêbado!". É, assim também não dava certo.

Fez as omeletes e a deixou dentro do forno elétrico, para que não esfriassem. Esquentou leite, fez suco, fez torradas, lavou algumas frutas e as colocou na mesa, usou suas xícaras e pires mais bonitos e depois se sentou no sofá, esperando ele acordar. Bom, tudo bem que o bolo ainda não havia ficado pronto, mas já era uma boa hora para ele acordar. Podiam ir conversando durante o café da manhã, e logo em seguida o bolo ficaria pronto e ele comeria um pedaço, dizendo: "É, foi uma boa noite, e eu ainda comi bolo de chocolate no café".

Certo, a quem queria enganar?

Draco ficaria uma fera com ela. Há anos ela lhe dava fora, e no único dia em que abriu uma brecha era porque estava bêbada. Meu Deus, isso não ia prestar. Não ia mesmo.

Ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro do seu quarto e o seu coração disparou. Beleza, tinha chegado a hora. Pelos ruídos, conseguia vê-lo se espreguiçando, sentando na cama, catando o sapato e calçando e vestindo a calça. Apostava que ele apareceria ali sem camisa e com aquele cabelo ainda desgredenhado.

_Bingo_.

-Bom dia, Gina -desejou ele, parado e com a cabeça encostada na porta.

-Bom dia.

Lindo. Era a definição perfeita. Quase nem parecia errado o que ela havia feito. Como resistir a um cara desses? Estava ele ali, sorrindo que nem bobo na sua direção, com aquele peito maravilhoso descoberto e com aquela aparência sapeca de quem havia acabado de acordar. Ao invés de falar o que sabia que devia falar, sentia vontade de que ele viesse em sua direção, deitasse em cima dela e que começasse tudo de novo.

"Pare com isso, Ginevra. _A-go-ra_!".

-Quer tomar café, Draco?

Ele sorriu e foi até a cadeira, se sentando e pegando uma torrada. Ela se levantou e pegou as omeletes, colocando-as em cima da mesa. No momento em que ela se aproximou, ele passou um braço pela sua cintura e a puxou de jeito, jogando-a no colo dele e quase beijando-a. _Quase_. Ela virara o rosto.

O que houve naquele momento foi uma completa paralisia dos dois. Por alguns segundos, ficaram estáticos do modo que se encontravam. Ela, no colo dele, com o rosto virado olhando fixamente para o chão. Ele, com ela no colo, com o rosto próximo ao dela, e no vácuo, olhando para a boca dela que se afastara.

Lentamente, ele a soltou e ela levantou-se, dando as costas por um segundo, mas virando-se para ele em seguida.

-Nós podemos conversar enquanto tomamos café da manhã? -perguntou sem jeito, sentindo-se muito estúpida por isso.

Draco não chegou a respondê-la. Nem quer a olhou. Levantou-se furioso e foi de volta para o quarto, pegar a sua camisa. Gina foi atrás, mas ver as costas dele completamente arranhadas não colaborou para ela ter mais coragem.

-Não, Draco, espere! -pediu, enquanto tentava, em vão, impedí-lo de se vestir- Por favor, não vá agora! Não assim...

Ele a afastou sem ser bruto e terminou de abotoar sua camisa. Não a olhava nem falava nada. Ela estava ficando tão desesperada que já sentia vontade de chorar.

-Por favor, Draco, me ouve só um pouquinho.

O modo como ele a encarou foi tão abrupto e tão intenso que ela se assustou e deu um passo para trás.

-Não precisa, Ginevra, eu _já _lhe escutei. Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de repetir.

Aquele olhar tinha sido tão selvagem que ela ainda se sentia paralisada, e viu ele terminar de abotoar a camisa sem fazer nada. Quando ele pegou a chaves do seu carro e saiu do quarto, ela o seguiu sabendo que tinha que fazer ou falar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não sabia o quê. Quando ele colocou a mão na maçaneta ela deu um grito.

-Draco, espera!

Ele parou e ficou encarando a maçaneta por um instante, a espera de que ela falasse alguma coisa. Ela sabia que tinha que falar, mas a sua voz não saía e aquele silêncio absurdo continuou por mais um segundo, até que um alarme apitou. Gina deu um sorriso sem graça para ele.

-Eu fiz bolo de chocolate para você.

Ele ainda encarava a maçaneta quando deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-Obrigado, mas pode ficar com tudo.

Gina estendeu a mão para ele antes que abrisse a porta, mas não havia tempo nem forças o suficiente para impedí-lo de partir. Draco bateu a porta com toda a força na sua cara.

Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Como se deixara cair nessa armadilha? Agora tinha que dar um jeito, e rápido, de resolver isso do melhor jeito possível.

-Mas como? -perguntou-se, enfiando uma uva na boca.

Sentou-se à mesa do maravilhoso café da manhã e aquilo tudo lhe parecia muito deprimente. Tudo bem, não esperava mesmo que Draco ficasse e comesse direitinho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas era realmente horrível ver aquilo tudo preparado para ela comer sozinha. De novo.

A cadeira vazia ao seu lado estava calada, contendo um comentário infeliz que ela já sabia qual era. "Você não precisava estar sozinha", é o que ela diria se Gina não lhe encarasse com uma cara tão feia.

Mas era verdade. Ou não? Não era certo ficar com Draco só para suprir as suas carências, ele merecia muito mais do que isso, e ela não se sentia apta para dar algo mais para ele.

-É isso que você deve dizer a ele... -disse o seu reflexo na xícara de café.

Ok. Era isso que iria dizer a ele. Só tinha que se preparar para isso.

Levantou-se sem comer mais nada e foi preparar a banheira. Precisava se recuperar antes de encarar a nova batalha do dia.

--

Gina chegou ao prédio da Green & Silver e ficou parada, olhando para o alto onde sabia que ficava a sala do loiro. Forçava o seu pé a dar um passo, mas ele estava com muito medo de fazer isso. Esperara o dia todo e viera no final do expediente, esperando encontrar um Draco talvez mais calmo. Vamos lá, você precisa... Certo, no três: um, dois...".

Antes mesmo de chegar ao três voltou a andar. Sentia que se terminasse a contagem, não teria forças para ir além. Apertou o botão do andar dele e deu um sorriso amarelo para todos os conhecidos dentro do elevador. Quando saiu, Irene, a secretária dele, lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

-Oh, Gina, eu vou avisar ao Sr. Draco que você está aqui!

-Não, não, não! Por favor, Irene, eu posso entrar sem ser anunciada?

Irene lhe deu uma olhada e de repente tudo fez mais sentido. Achou que a presença da ruiva acalmaria o ânimo nada bom que o seu chefe estava hoje, mas a julgar pelo jeito de Gina, desconfiava seriamente de que ela era a causadora daquele ânimo. E a conhecer a história dos dois, essa suspeita se tornava maior ainda.

-Sinto muito, Dona Gina, mas é que o Sr. Draco não está de bom humor hoje. Se eu deixar alguém entrar sem ser anunciado ele me come o fígado.

-Certo -suspirou desanimada- Pode anunciar então.

A ruiva ficou observando atentamente a reação de Irene ao falar com Draco, mas ela era esperta e treinada, e não deixou nada transparecer. Tentando não antecipar algo que viria agora mesmo, bateu na porta de Draco e entrou.

Ele estava de costas.

É, realmente ele estava de mau-humor, ajulgar pelo casaco jogado na cadeira. Draco só fazia isso quando chegava, depois arrumava o casaco no canto da sala. Mas se o casaco estivera jogado ali o dia inteiro, então era um mau sinal.

Pelo menos ele tinha ido em casa. Dava para ver isso pelas roupas diferentes, e pelo cheiro gostoso do perfume dele que estava no ar. Ficaram em silêncio, um esperando uma reação do outro. Ela esperava que ele se virasse para conversar com ela, mas ela esperava que ele se virasse para que pudessem conversar. Como estavam meio que num impasse, ela resolveu começar. Afinal, tudo era culpa dela.

-Draco, eu sei que é mais do que justo o modo como você saiu lá de casa, mas nós temos que conversar.

Ele se virou e o olhar dele era tão duro quando pela manhã.

-Eu estou trabalhando agora, Ginevra.

Sabia que ele não estava. Mas não ia contrariá-lo.

-Me desculpe interromper, então. Mas eu posso tomar cinco minutos do seu tempo?

-Só se for cinco minutos.

Ela concordou. Para se sentir mais confiante, veio com o seu_ eu_ de sempre. Estava de saia preta até o joelho com uma pequena fenda, um camisete branco com linhas pretas, acessórios pequenos e o cabelo em coque. Sempre se sentia confiante quando estava de coque, embora isso não fosse o suficiente agora.

-Draco, eu sei que essa situação é horrível e sei que eu causei isso tudo, mas eu não posso voltar atrás. E se pudesse, eu só voltaria por sua causa.

O cenho franzido dele lhe indicou um bom sinal de que deveria continuar falando. Ela deu um passo em sua direção.

-Draco, por mais que eu tenha lhe dado fora todos esses anos, eu nunca deixei de demonstrar o que eu sentia por você. Eu sinto um carinho imenso, considero você como um dos meus únicos amigos, talvez o maior e o melhor. Eu nunca ia querer estragar isso.

-Vá direto ao ponto, Gina. Eu só lhe dei cinco minutos. Tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco.

Duvidava que ele tivesse qualquer reunião, mas era mais fácil mesmo se fosse direta.

-Certo. Eu sou atraída por você, ok? Sou e sempre fui. Céus, eu entrei aqui praticamente uma menina e você já tinha todo aquele jeito de garanhão metido a conquistador. Eu atuava na defensiva com você porque achava que se a gente se envolvesse, no final eu me machucaria.

-Gina, você sabe que...

Ela levantou uma mão, indicando que não era para ele lhe interromper.

-Eu não sei dizer quando essa situação mudou, Draco. Mas um dia eu simplesmente percebi que não, se a gente se envolvesse, quem sairia machucado seria _você_. Você conquistou a minha amizade sincera, e não acho que eu seja capaz de te oferecer mais do que isso. Se você quer saber o que eu sinto por você, eu posso dizer: eu acho que você é o homem mais lindo da face da Terra, e eu nem tenho palavras para descrever a noite de ontem. Mas eu não acho que eu tenho nada mais para te oferecer do que amizade.

Aquele silêncio novamente. Odiava isso.

-Eu não sei se eu devo pedir desculpas por não ter te dito isso antes de te incitar a me beijar, mas se consola, você é o melhor beijo da minha vida.

Draco a olhava tão comprenetrado que ela podia ouvir as engrenagens do cerebro dele matutando a resposta. Ela teve a impressão de que ele já ia responder alguma coisa quando o telefone tocou.

-Sim, Dona Irene, pode mandar Doroffef entrar.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram. Ela não achou que ele tivesse uma reunião de verdade, e se era com Doroffef, o assunto seria tenso, porque a _grande obra-prima_ do amigo estava estancada nas prateleiras.

-Não seja duro com ele -pediu.

-Não venha me ensinar a fazer o meu trabalho -rugiu ele.

Droga. Não podia sair dali sem ouvir qualquer coisa dele. A maçaneta girou e um senhor de 70 anos um tanto quanto murcho apareceu meio despenteado na sala. O coração de Gina pesava de dois lados. Doroffef a olhou e ela lhe deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Alexis, eu sei que você e Draco vão conversar agora, mas você pode me dar só mais dois minutinhos com ele?

Draco andou firme na direção do homem.

-Tolice, entre logo. Ginevra e eu já terminamos nossa conversa.

Doroffef olhou para Gina e para o jeito mau humorado de Draco e deu um sorriso fraco.

-Eu vou esperar um pouquinho mais do lado de fora. Me avise quando tiver terminado, Gina.

A saída do homem parecia ter deixado Drao ainda mais irritado.

-Você tirou a minha autoridade, Ginevra -sibilou ele, entredentes.

-Ok, coloque isso também na minha balança de culpas que tenho para com você. Mas eu não vou sair daqui sem ouvir alguma resposta sua.

Draco a olhava com tanta raiva que o peito dele subia e descia pela camisa com violência.

-Você quer que eu lhe dê uma resposta? Bem eu lhe darei uma resposta! Sabe por que eu fique amigo de você, Ginevra? Por dois motivos: o primeiro, óbvio e essencial, é que eu precisava limpar a minha barra com o meu pai, que, na época, estava pior impossível. E o segundo é porque você era gostosa e parecia bobinha e eu realmente tinha intenção de te levar para a cama.

Ele parou de falar e se virou de costas para ela novamente, dando um murro na mesa. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava mais controlada, parecia mesmo triste.

-Só que eu gostei de ser editor, e gostei de você. Levei as duas coisas a sério, e nem precisei fingir ou me esforçar muito para isso. Pela primeira vez eu estava fazendo algo legal, que meu pai se orgulhava de mim e eu ainda podia ficar me reunindo com você o quanto eu quisesse. Embora hoje eu ache que todas as inúmeras modificações que eu fiz no seu primeiro livro foram realmente necessárias, na época era só uma desculpa para passar horas conversando com você.

Oh merda, essa conversa estava saindo pior do que o imaginado. Achava que falar a verdade para Draco resolveria tudo, não que complicaria tudo um pouco mais.

-E eu me afeiçoei a você pelos mesmos motivos que você se afeiçoou a mim, Gina. Nós dois jovens, inexperientes, meio assustados, no meio desse monte de gente velha parecendo à vontade por esses corredores. E você era bonita, engraçada, embora desde cedo eu visse essa sua mania de se esconder.

-Mania de me esconder?

Ele a encarou com um sorriso irônico.

-Ora, Gina, qualquer idiota sabe que você criou para si mesma uma imagem de séria e de compenetrada que era só para te ajudar a sobreviver. Eu sei as durezas que você enfrentou na vida e, embora eu achasse que era estupidez ficar com essa pose de séria, eu sabia que quando você se sentisse à vontade, isso mudaria. E olha só a semana passada: eis você de verdade. Ou pelo menos, a sua vontade real de ser tudo aquilo que você nunca foi em toda a sua vida.

-Draco, eu sei que eu te magoei. Mas você está me ofendendo...

-Ofendendo? Eu estou te falando a verdade sobre você mesma que você não quer admitir e nunca quis! Esse seu coque, essas suas roupas sérias, essa imagem de mulher mais velha e mais madura (coisa que você não é) é tudo uma imagem que você criou para si para se sentir mais segura! E sabe por que tudo isso é tão bobo? Por que eu me sentia exatamente como você: perdido e inseguro. Mas ao invés de me esconder eu sempre me mostrei exatamente como eu sou: talvez meio irresponsável e inconsequente no início, mas nunca fingi ser mais do aquilo que eu era. Eu sempre respeitei os meus limites, enquanto você se forçava a extrapolar os seus.

Gina inflou de raiva. Ela já estava passando dos limites. Apontou um dedo na cara dele e já ia lhe falar uma poucas e boas também, mas ele segurou o seu dedo e ficou tão próximo dela que a inibiu.

-A verdade, _Gina_, é que você sempre sentiu vergonha de ser bonita e de ser jovem -ele estava tão perto que ela sentia o ar saindo da boca dele, e ele falava tão baixo que ela própria tinha que se esforçar para ouvir- Você queria ser como os grandes escritores daqui e sabia que eles não te respeitariam da forma como você era, por isso sempre tentava parecer mais velha na aparência e na mentalidade. Mas eu estava aqui, Gina. E eu te respeitava exatamente pelo que você era: o talento mais jovem da literatura inglesa dos últimos tempos.

Ele soltou o dedo dela e lhe deu oportunidade de falar, caso quisesse. Mas ela estava sem fala e ele sabia disso. Deu um novo sorriso irônico.

-Eu sempre soube disso tudo, Gina. E eu esperei você descobrir isso por si mesma até que eu pudesse tenar alguma coisa com você novamente. E eis que semana passada estava você, linda e mais jovem que nunca na festa de lançamento do livro de Doroffef. E se sentia mal porque aquelas pessoas a quem você sempre respeitou tanto agora lhe tiravam toda a sua credibilidade e o seu talento só por causa das suas roupas. E quem estava do seu lado novamente: _eu_!

Foi a vez de ela se virar de costas. Não queria admitir para si mesma, assim como nunca quis, mas sabia que ele estava certo.

-Você veio aqui para me falar a verdade achando que isso resolveria tudo, não era, Gina? Bom, eu também acho isso. Por isso falei tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta durante esses dez anos -ela sentiu ele desamarrar o seu cabelo e viu quando as suas mexas ruivas caíram no seu colo. Um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha quando ele segurou cada um dos seus ombros e sussurrou no seu ouvido- Eu nunca teria chance com a Ginevra Orleans, a famosa escritora, mas se a verdadeira Gina que eu sei que está aí dentro quiser me dar uma chance, eu sei que não vou decepcioná-la.

O fato de ele estar abraçado as suas costas era bom por ela não ter que segurar a sua expressão de espanto, mas sabia que Draco estava a espera de uma resposta.

-E se ela não quiser te dar uma chance?

-Se o 'não' vier da própria Gina, a mulher, e não da escritora, eu saberei encarar isso e continuar a minha vida. Só não tenho certeza se ainda haverá espaço para a nossa amizade.

-Certo. Ela vai pensar...

Gina saiu da sala de Draco sem olhá-lo. Sabia que não conseguiria isso, não nesse momento. Não falou nada a Doroffef nem a Irene, que lhe encaravam atônitos, a espera de uma meia explicação sobre as gritarias dentro da sala e sobre o cabelo desarrumado dela. Não queria falar nada com ninguém, não conseguiria.

Quando chegou na rua, resolveu andar a esmo. Como simplesmente pegar um táxi e ir pra casa, depois de tudo que havia acontecido ali? Céus, sua vida estava uma caos! E o pior era não ter ninguém com quem conversar. Draco era o seu único amigo de assuntos naturais. Seus outros amigos só serviam para as grandes conversas filosóficas. E isso, no momento, era a última coisa que queria.

-O que não daria para ter alguém, uma única pessoinha que fosse, para conversar...

De repente uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Era meio absurda, não fazia sentido nenhum, mas estava meio descontrolada de qualquer forma. Fez sinal para o primeiro taxi que passou.

-Para o Pathernon, por favor.

Estava em outro canto da cidade, e enquanto ia para aquele lugar tão conhecido, via a noite cair e torcia para que essa tentativa também não fosse frustrada, embora absolutamente nada a garantia que fosse dar certo. Quando chegou ao local, ao contrário do que sempre fazia, não entrou, mas foi para a esquina e ficou esperando. Viu vários ônibus passarem, mas não havia reconhecido o número do ônibus que havia pegado anteriormente.

-Será este? -perguntou-se ao ver um que se aproximava.

Mas a resposta veio rápido. Assim que o ônibus parou, ela viu de cara quem procurava, encostado na janela olhando atentamente as pessoas que entravam. Ela ajeitou os óculos e os cabelos, tentando parecer menos descontrolada, e entrou.

Esperou algum sinal de reconhecimento nos olhos dele, mas isso não veio. E, droga, havia alguém sentado do lado dele. Sentou uma cadeira atrás dele e torceu para que a outra pessoa não demorasse a sair. E realmente foi rápido, ela só teve que esprear a próxima parada. Assim que a outra pessoa saiu, ela se sentou ao lado daquele moreno de olhos verdes.

--

N/A: Hello people!! Sorry pela demora, mas a culpa nem foi só minha. Tirando o fato d q fim d período já é um capeta, no dia q eu tive tempo pra escrever, a internet da facul tava fora do ar (para os q não sabem, não tenho pc em casa!rsrsr triste, mas é verdade!Rs). E toda vez q eu ia no laboratório pegar o arquivo, sempre tinha alguem justo no pc q eu tinha deixado o cap lá. Culpem a itnernet fora do ar da UFV por uma semana d atraso!!rsrsr Well, mas se vc tá começando a ler, tá gostando, acha q a fic tem potencial (rsrsr) e quer dar críticas (positivas, hein?rs), sugestões ou simplesmente ser uma boa pessoa, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixe uma resenha!!rsrs Bjinhusss, Asuka

Natiez: Ahá, até hj leitores d Absinto se revelando!!rsrsr Q bom q vc já gostou d Baseado, tentarei não decepcionar!! E tentarei atualizar mais rapido tb, mas sabe como é, né? Fim d período é triste...rsrs Bjinhusss

Mirella Silveira: Ah, mas agora vc sabe pq a palavra 'dilema' acompanhará a fic até bem pra frente, rsrsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Eu tb amo frases feitas! huahuahua Brinco disso o tempo todo...rsrs E q bom q vc achou eles doidinhos e perfeitos...rsrs Pq é o q eles são na minha cabeça!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Nex Potter: Ah, nem me diga esse Draco...rsrs Ah Deus, eu com um desse tava feita... E espere só, a loucura da GIna ainda vai piorar, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

dessa potter: Ops, acho q é tarde demais!!rsrs Ela até dormiu com o Draco, rsrsrsr E eu naum prometo ser uma autora legal quando se tratar do Draco, simplesmente pq atualmente ele é a descrição perfeita (não no cabelo e cor da pele,rsrs) do cara q eu mais sou a fim, então... É, o Harry vai ter q suar a camisa nessa fic, não vai ser tão fácil como em Absinto conquistar a Gina!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Ninha: Ah, eu quero o verdadeiro Draco (muso inspirador) pra mim, isso sim!!rsrsrsrrs Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic, rsrsr vou tentar atualizar mais rapido pra num causar grande espera, rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Tonks Butterfly: A Gina aqui tem 27 anos, já o Draco (e tb o Harry) 28! Tipo adultos "sérios", srsrsrrs. Ah, eu tb SEMPRE quis ser a Vampira!!rsrsrrs Principalmente pra ter o Gambit pra mim!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard:Aff, dessa vez eu naum cumpri minha promessa d atualizar rapido a risca, mas daki pra frente, tudo será diferente (ou não, rsrsr) E eu espero q eu vire gente e não faça mais nenhum trocadilho infame como este!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Eeva Uchiha7: Ah, isso msm, pode contar q leu Absinto q eu fico feliz!!rsrsr Mesmo atrasada, rsrsrs E eu tb AMO a VAmpira, rsrs Sempre quis ser ela, rsrsrs A Gina deu sorte...rsrs Vou tentar atualizar mais rapido, viu??rs Bjinhusss

Tonks e Lupin: Ah, bacana, a Gina não perdeu mto tempo!!rsrsr Foi logo lá dar uma conferida se ela encontrava o Harry...rsrs Tá aí, espero q fique mais ansiosa agora!!rsrs Bjinhusss


	4. Déjà Vu

**Capítulo 4- Déjà Vu**

Por um instante teve medo de que tivesse vindo até ali, pegar um ônibus que a levaria sabe-se lá para onde, por nada. Mas só teve que esperar um ponto até que o banco ao lado do rapaz moreno se desocupasse. Antes mesmo da pessoa que ali sentara descer do ônibus, Gina já estava sentada ao lado dele.

-Olá.

O sinal de reconhecimento que ela esperara quando entrara no ônibus também não veio nesse momento.

-Hum, olá –respondeu ele, meio confuso- Nos conhecemos?

Ela ficou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-Não se lembra? Eu peguei esse ônibus na semana passada, eu sentei do seu lado e você ficou me contando dos apelidos que costuma dar aos outros.

Uma expressão de surpresa denunciou a ela que ele finalmente pareceu reconhecê-la.

-Você é a Vampira? –espantou-se.

Gina corou e deu um novo sorriso amarelo.

-Eu disse que o apelido não combinava com a minha personalidade...

Ele a encarou de cima a baixo, notando a grande diferença entre a moça que conhecera e a que estava ali.

-Você pode ser mais discreto... –brincou ela.

Foi a vez dele corar, mas deu um sorriso bonito.

-Achei diferente, é só. Desculpa, mas eu esqueci do seu nome, só me lembro do apelido...

Ela ficou aliviada, sentiria muita vergonha se ele lembrasse do seu nome e ela não lembrasse do dele.

-Então estamos quites, porque eu também me esqueci do seu. Pode me chamar de Gina.

-Eu sou Harry.

-Eu sabia que era algo assim! –falou mais para si que para ele.

Harry franziu o cenho e ela se apressou em explicar.

-É que eu lhe vi num supermercado ontem e tentei te chamar, mas eu não lembrava do seu nome.

-Ah, sim. Estava com alguns amigos, ontem era aniversário de uma amiga nossa e a gente estava comprando as bebidas da festa.

Ela deu uma risada.

-É, eu vi o monte de bebidas. Foi divertida a festa?

-Foi sim, era surpresa. Cheguei em casa bem tarde.

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa quando ele lhe indicou com os olhos alguém que entrava. Entreolharam-se e deram um sorriso.

-Tempestade –falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom, ele está simpático, acho que não há mal algum se eu pedir desculpas agora...", pensou ela, viajando no sorriso dele.

-Me desculpa, mas aquele dia eu acho que fui indiscreta com você. Eu não sei, mas você pareceu que saiu do ônibus meio desconsertado.

Ele deu um sorriso. Céus, ela estava adorando aqueles sorrisos. Poderia contar piadas ou dançar fantasiada de bobo da corte para ele a noite toda só para vê-lo sorrir.

-Então essa é a minha vez de falar que nós estamos quites. Eu peço desculpas também pelo modo que eu saí. Eu sei que você não estava me zoando, mas é que às vezes eu esqueço que não é uma mania muito bonita a de dar apelido aos outros.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e um pequeno silêncio se instalou entre eles. Num impulso louco viera até ali para conversar com ele, mas a verdade é que não se conheciam e não tinham nada para conversar. Ele pareceu incomodado com o silencio também.

-Está indo visitar sua amiga de novo? –perguntou ele.

Gina franziu o cenho sem entender e ele pareceu meio confuso.

-Sua amiga... A que você estava indo visitar...

Ah, a mentira, é claro! "Não seja estúpida, não se entregue!".

-Ah sim, é que eu não tinha entendido o que você tinha falado. Estou indo vê-la sim.

-São amigas há pouco tempo? Você não vinha aqui antes.

-Não, ela é que se mudou para esse bairro há mais ou menos um mês...

-E vocês estão bem? –perguntou ele, fazendo com que ela se espantasse- Digo, é que você me parece meio abatida.

Gina o encarou séria, surpresa. Harry corou e tentou se desculpar.

-Desculpa, lá estou eu outra vez me metendo no que não é da minha conta... Eu prometo tentar parar.

Gina deu um sorriso sincero para ele.

-Não, não precisa se desculpar. Eu só fiquei surpresa, só isso. As pessoas não costumam muito me perguntar se eu estou bem, se algo me aconteceu, se eu preciso de ajuda ou coisa assim...

Harry franziu o cenho.

-Então você deve ter um monte de amigos chatos –escapou da boca dele.

Ele havia dito aquilo de forma tão espontânea que ela deu uma gargalhada da expressão de vergonha dele. "Meu Deus, até envergonhado ele é lindo".

-É, eu acho que preciso de amigos novos mesmo...

Ainda se recriminando pelas bobagens que havia dito, ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. Era como se uma descarga de corrente elétrica passasse por ela. Até mesmo os seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram, mas ele não percebeu.

-Bom, não ligue para o que eu disse dos seus amigos, foi sem querer. Mas a verdade é que depois de uma boa conversa tudo se resolve.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, meio desanimada.

-É, mas eu já tive essa conversa e a situação só piorou. Fui colocada num impasse.

-Eu não acho que posso ajudar muito, já que eu não sei de nada dessa sua história, mas... –ele se levantou e abriu sua pasta- Eu tenho certeza de que você vai fazer a escolha certa. Tome, uma bala para adoçar seu coração. Até qualquer dia desses.

Ela pegou a bala com carinho e ficou a encarando meio espantada.

-Até.

Depois que ele desceu do ônibus, ela ficou observando ele na calçada até quando deu. Assim que Harry havia desaparecido sua vista, deu sinal e desceu também. Ao contrário do outro dia, em que pegou um táxi assim que saiu do ônibus, ela continuou a caminhar. Caminhava sem olhar muito para onde estava indo, afinal em sabia onde estava, mas encarava fixamente aquela bala.

_Nunca_.

Nunca alguém havia dado algo para ela assim, tão despretensiosamente. Não era só a bala, é claro, mas toda a atenção que ele havia lhe dado. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que alguém percebeu que ela estava triste e que se virou para perguntar para ela se estava tudo bem.

No orfanato não tinha muitos amigos e a fama também não contribuiu para que ela criasse laços mais espontâneos. Gostava muito dos seus amigos, mesmo que nenhum deles pudesse ajudá-la nesse momento, mas... Era diferente. Ainda não sabia como, mas era.

-Harry... –disse em voz alta, só para curtir o prazer de repetir o nome dele- Harry. Sr. Harry. Harry Apelideiro. Harry maluquinho. Harry...

Não, ele não pedia complemento. Mesmo que a idéia de dar um apelido a ele fosse tentadora, o nome dele era perfeito assim.

Estava para numa esquina enquanto o sinal não abria e um táxi parou ao lado dela.

-Táxi, madame?

É, não seria nada mal voltar para casa agora.

-Sim, por favor.

Durante todo o longo trajeto ela foi encarando a bala com um sorriso meio bobo. Pagou o táxi e subiu para o seu apartamento feliz em não ter que encontrar com o vizinho chato. A primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho demorado, então sentou na cama para ler.

Por algumas horas tinha funcionado, e Harry tinha ajudado muito nisso, mas ela já estava angustiada. Estava evitando pensar em Draco, mas o simples fato de saber que estava o evitando até em pensamentos já a deixava aflita.

Ou namoro ou nada.

-Que ela merda você aprontou, Gina... –recriminou o colchão.

-Engraçado, ontem eu não lhe vi reclamar.

Mas por mais que cada móvel mau-humorado da sua estivesse brigando com ela nesse momento, ela estava mais calma do que esperava. Toda vez a ponta de angústia ou arrependimento lhe tocava, ela podia ouvir a voz de Harry. "Eu tenho certeza de que você vai fazer a escolha certa". Bom, era legal alguém confiar nela, pelo menos uma vez.

Afundou-se um pouco no travesseiro com vontade de sumir. Não queria pensar nisso agora, por mais que soubesse que deveria. Pegou um comprimido para dormir e o tomou com água.

-Hoje não... Nada de Draco no meu pensamento essa noite.

--

A semana foi se alongando mais chata do que nunca. Finalmente resolveu ler o livro de Doroffef para passar o tempo e ter uma opinião sobre o livro que estava causando tanta polêmica. Por falta do que fazer e vontade de ocupar o tempo, voltou para a academia e estava se dedicando de verdade. Malhar não era a sua praia, mas cansava bastante para que ela dormisse pesado e era divertido ficar vendo outras pessoas.

Mas o grande problema ainda estava lá: Draco. Não sabia o que fazer, definitivamente não sabia. Deveria ao menos tentar? Sentia uma louca vontade de tentar, mas tinha algo mais lhe prendendo os pés no chão. Só de imaginar quantas noites maravilhosas não teria ao lado dele... Bom, isso era um atrativo e tanto. O único problema é que relacionamentos não se faziam só de sexo, e tinha medo de fiar devendo o resto a ele.

E não era só isso. Tinha vergonha de admitir isso pra si mesma, estava fingindo que não era verdade, mas... "Meu Deus, isso é tão estúpido! Eu pareço uma adolescente boba...". Aff, era muito vergonhoso admitir, mas a verdade é que não parava de fantasiar com Harry. Gastava horas do seu dia imaginando com que ele trabalhava, se gostava de pizza, se ia muito ao cinema ou a boates, se tinha namorada... Devia ter, não devia? Ele era lindo, divertido, meio louco, tudo bem, mas muito simpático e carinhoso.

-Qualquer uma ia querer namorá-lo!

Engraçado, de todas as qualidades dele que havia listado, só no quesito loucura Draco não podia ser incluído. Então por que diabos não podia ser ele? Por que falar um 'sim' era tão difícil? Era patético ficar fantasiando com um ser que ela mal conhecia quando tinha um ali totalmente à sua disposição.

E Draco lhe fazia muita, muita falta. Sentia falta de conversar com ele, de ficar esperando o momento em que ele implicaria com ela, de ver a cara sexy que ele tinha quando ficava irritado. Ele era o seu único amigo mais íntimo, era impensável ficar sem ele. É, talvez a resposta estivesse vindo à tona por si mesma.

E o mais curioso disso tudo é que estava tendo uma sensação esquisita. Não tinha nada a ver com a angústia de dar uma resposta, com o frio na barriga de querer ver Harry ou com a sensação de tédio na maior parte do dia. Não, era alguma _outra coisa_. Era ainda mais estúpido do que fantasiar com Harry, mas tinha a leve impressão, tipo bem leve, de estar sendo vigiada ou coisa do tipo. No exato momento em que fazia alguma coisa era como se ela ou alguém já soubesse que ela ia fazer aquilo. Não, não era bem como se tivesse sendo vigiada, era mais como se já tivesse passado por tudo que estava passando e agora estava repetindo tudo de novo. Mas a questão é que não estava. Ou estava?

Andava na rua olhando para trás e até na sua própria casa começou a olhar por trás do pescoço. Mas é óbvio que nunca tinha ninguém a espreita. Nunca tinha ninguém, de qualquer forma.

O alarme apitou e ela desligou o forno. Tinha feito um bolo de nozes. No momento em que começou a fazer, pensou que poderia levar para Draco e comeriam juntos, conversariam e sairiam finalmente desse impasse, mas agora que colocava a cobertura e o decorava, a verdade é que já tinha perdido a coragem. Se queria tanto conversar com o louro, devia simplesmente ter comprado um bolo e ido, porque a espera enquanto o bolo assava vez toda a força de vontade dela ir pelo ralo.

-Eu definitivamente não vou comer isso tudo sozinha! Ah não, não agora que eu entrei na academia!

Mas com quem dividir? Um sorriso maroto passou pelo seu rosto, mas ela tentava reprimir o sorriso e o pensamento.

-Gina, você não tem 15 anos...

O problema todo é que quando ela tinha 15 anos era certinha demais. Tardiamente estava se rebelando contra si mesma. Correu no quarto, trocou de roupa e saiu. Assim que desceu do táxi em frente ao Pathernon, pensou que da próxima deveria entrar nem que fosse para despistar. Provavelmente alguém ia perceber que ela sempre chegava ali, ia até a esquina e pegava um ônibus.

Como previa, encontrou Harry e falou um pouco de sua amiga imaginária. Ela se chamava Isabela, fazia mestrado em Arquitetura e era filha de italianos. As duas tinham se conhecido numa viagem há tempos atrás. Em determinado momento falou que estava levando um pedaço do bolo que havia feito para Isabela, mas perguntou se ele não queria provar. Ele havia amado tanto que ela separou um pedaço para ele. Foram vinte minutos de glória. Como das outras vezes, assim que ele desceu, ela deu sinal e desceu também.

Chegou em casa já pensando em qual prato faria da próxima vez.

-Bolo é muito simples, preciso de algo mais interessante –falou em voz alta, enquanto folheava um livro de receitas.

Como a vida era louca! Finalmente estava cozinhando para alguém, mas esse alguém se chamava Isabela, não existia e por isso cedia sua comida para um cara do qual Gina só sabia o nome. Riu sozinha, era razoavelmente engraçado. Bom, pelo menos seria se não fosse tão trágico.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. Só estava nessa situação porque estava sozinha, pois nada mais no mundo faria com que ela se desse a essas loucuras.

-A solidão ri da minha cara... –lamentou, olhando para o seu reflexo na mesa de vidro.

Engraçado. Pensava já ter ouvido essa frase, mas onde? Não era bem assim, era "a solidão ria da sua cara". É, o original era assim, mas onde tinha ouvido isso? Ou será que tinha lido?

-Ginevra, você está muito nova para ter esses lapsos assim...

Pegou algum de seus livros na estante e os folheou, observando as parte grifadas. Nada. Folheou vários com atenção, mas não encontrou nada.

-Eu tenho certeza de que já li isso em algum lugar...

Pegou o telefone e discou para Dolores Vilman, uma das senhoras mais idosas do Pathernon. Tinha 95 anos, mas sua memória era melhor que de elefante.

-Vamos lá, Dolores, atenda...

Mas a amiga não estava em casa. Ou estava dormindo. É, já estava meio tarde mesmo. Amanhã telefonaria. Pelo sim, pelo não, continuou folheando vários livros em busca da sua misteriosa frase. Acabou encontrando algumas outras das quais gostava muito e já tinha se esquecido, foi um modo interessante de passar a noite.

Acordou com o sol batendo forte na sua cara e com dificuldade abriu os olhos confusa.

-Ai, parece que um trator passou em cima de mim...

Levantou sentindo cada músculo seu doer. Tinha dormido de mal-jeito no sofá. A sala estava uma bagunça, cheia de livros jogados no chão e ela teria que arrumar com o corpo ruim daquele jeito.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa primeiro, por favor...

Falara 'vamos' mas, como sempre, ia comer sozinha. É, essa sua mania de falar sozinha estava começando a irritá-la. Talvez porque ainda não tinha a pretensão de começar a escrever outro livro, não ter nada para fazer era uma coisa com a qual não estava acostumada, e isso estava fazendo ela se irritar muito.

-Eu preciso de uma companhia diferente de móveis falantes...

O pufe riu, mas ela não se importou. Até porque, o seu pescoço estava estranho e tentar virar estava causando uma dor desgraçada. Pronto, só o que lhe faltava: uma torcicolo. Terminou de comer e já ia arrumar aquela bagunça, mas dava uma preguiça... Ligou a televisão para ver aqueles desenhos engraçados enquanto ia arrumando. Ainda bem que sabia de cor o lugar de cada livro. E nem tinha encontrado a frase que estava procurando. Quando terminou de arrumar continuou sentada no sofá vendo tv. Que vida inútil essa de ficar no sofá o dia todo vendo tv!

Mas a tv tinha aguçado a sua idéia que tivera durante o café. Estava vendo nos desenhos tantos gatinhos tão fofinhos que ficou com vontade de ter um. Aliás, não sabia porque não tinha um gato até hoje. Será que comprava um agora?

-Por que não? Eu posso ir, comprar um gatinho, voltar e telefonar para Dolores!

Animada com a idéia de ter um gatinho, pulou do sofá e pegou a bolsa, saindo com cara de quem ia apontar. Céus, não estava se reconhecendo! Os encontros com Harry, o bolo para Isabela, a academia... E agora um gato! Ah, mas seria legal ter um gato.

Mesmo com a aparência meio idiota por causa da torcicolo, ela saiu naquele mesmo momento e foi até o canil da cidade. Era meio longe, mas parecia uma criança de tão boba que estava. Podia ter comprado um de raça, mas queria adotar um gatinho de rua. Acabou escolhendo uma pequena fêmea rajada de cinza. Era pequena ainda, assim seria mais fácil de educar para viver num apartamento. Saiu de lá e já passou num pet shop, para _dar um up_ na sua nova amiguinha.

-Que nome eu vou te dar, hein?

Ficou encarando nos olhos do bichano que começou a ronronar. Uh, que delícia! Tinha vontade de apertá-la bem forte. Falou vários nomes típico de animal em voz alta para ver se a gatinha se manifestava, mas ela nem sequer lhe olhava. De repente algo lhe veio a cabeça.

-Que tal "Vampira", hein, neném? Hã, você gosta desse nome?

Assim como os outros, a gata não se manifestou novamente, mas Gina já tinha aprovado a idéia pelas duas.

Voltou para casa somente depois do meio-dia com Vampira já cheirosa e vacinada. Também já tinha comprado a caminha dela e arrumou na área de serviço o lugar de ela fazer suas necessidades. Ao lado colocou os potinhos de ração e água. Passou um tempo incontável só olhando a gatinha com sua cabeça torta ela torcicolo.

-Só espero que você não vire a minha única amiga... –falou para a gata.

Já pensou? Poderia se tornar aquelas velhas que só têm gatos de companhia. Argh, não, por favor. Isso seria a visão do inferno. Gina ainda estava brincando com Vampira quando teve novamente _aquela_ sensação. Olhou para os lados meio paranóica e levantou-se, dando uma olhada em todo o apartamento. Não, não tinha ninguém ali.

-Deixe de ser louca, Gina. Isso deve ser só fome.

Tirou um congelado e colocou para esquentar enquanto ligava para Dolores. Ainda queria saber de onde vinha aquela frase. Por um instante achou que ela não fosse atender novamente, mas quando já ia desligar ouviu aquela voz esganiçada que lhe despertava tanto carinho.

-Alô, Dolores? É a Gina, tudo bem?

Ela pareceu demorar um pouco para identificar quem era.

-Ginevra? Oh, minha filha, você sumiu. Eu estou bem, e você?

-É, eu sei que estou sumida, prometo aparecer mais. Eu tenho curtindo um pouco o ócio, você sabe.

-Falaram que por enquanto você não tem previsão de um próximo livro...

-Não, de fato não tenho. Mas, aliás, é sobre livros mesmo que eu quero falar com você. Dolores, você sabe em qual livro tem a frase "a solidão ria da sua cara"? Eu lembrei dessa frase ontem, e acho que era uma frase de impacto de algum livro, mas não me lembro qual. Você consegue se lembrar?

Do outro lado da linha o silêncio lhe fez pensar que Dolores estava tentando se recordar, mas quando a senhora voltou a falar, não era bem isso.

-Você está brincando, Ginevra?

-Hã, como assim?

Dolores deu uma risada de deboche.

-Ora, era frase é sua!

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Gina, fazendo com que ela deixasse cair o telefone. Ainda ouvia a voz de Dolores vindo do aparelho perguntando se ela ainda estava ali, mas era como se, de fato, não estivesse. Estava tendo um mau pressentimento, _aquela_ sensação se multiplicando de forma que ela parecia sufocar. De todos os livros da sua estante, os únicos pelos quais ela nem sequer se virou foram os seus próprios. Agora que Dolores falara, sabia até em qual livro estava essa frase. Pegou sua última publicação com temor e começou a folhear de trás para frente.

Estava lá a frase.

Se tinha a sensação de estar louca ou paranóica, essa sensação se tornou fóbica e ela jogou o livro longe, não se importando se ele se rasgasse.

-Tomara que rasgue, tomara que queime...

Encolheu-se perto da parede com um medo de si mesma que não conseguia descrever. Tinha algo errado ali. E esse algo errado era com ela. Com toda certeza.

-Ei, ei ei, respire fundo, Gina. É só um livro...

Ok, era só um livro. Mas o seu conteúdo era de dar medo. Pegou o livro novamente e leu em voz alta para ter certeza de que não estava louca.

-_Julienne nunca estivera tão sozinha. O mundo tinha milhões de pessoas, mas nenhuma delas ia conversar com ela. A solidão ria da sua cara. Podia fingir, podia fantasiar. Podia comprar seu gato e cozinhar para desconhecidos. Mas ela ainda estava lá._

Ok, isso podia não ser nada. Mas em aquelas linhas tinham ido um impacto muito forte nela. Parecia muito com o que ela sentia e tinha vivenciado naqueles dias.

-É só um livro, só um livro...

A comida terminou de esquentar no microondas, mas ela não se moveu. Sentou-se no sofá e continuou a folhear o livro. Sentindo-se sufocar.

No último livro de sua série, a personagem principal, cuja vida nunca fora fácil, perdia o pai e após isso sua vida só piorava. Aquele livro era um livro sobre a solidão. Era o tema de todo o livro. A solidão era quase um ente real do livro, que era a única a acompanhar Julienne durante os piores momentos de sua vida.

Sentou-se no sofá com o livro tremendo em suas mãos. Agora sabia de onde vinha a sensação de estar sendo vigiada ou de estar repetindo coisas que já tinha feito. Era um _déjà vu_. Há meses atrás já tinha escrito tudo pelo que tinha passado nas últimas duas semanas.

-É só uma coincidência... Só isso. Tem que ser.

Mas estava absurdo demais para ser uma coincidência. Puxou pela memória cada livro para ver até em que ponto estava repetindo seu livro.

O primeiro livro da série tratava de ambição. O segundo de infidelidade. No terceiro livro tinha abordado o ódio. O quarto livro se tratava de aparências. E o quinto de solidão. Tentava fazer uma busca mental cautelosa por cada livro, mas ou estava muito nervosa para conseguir se concentrar nos seus escritos anteriores ou então tudo estava só ali mesmo. Talvez as duas coisas.

-Ok, cinco livros são muita informação para uma cabeça paranóica. Vamos nos concentrar só no quinto...

Vampira pulou no sofá ronronando ao seu lado e de repente até aquela pequena gatinha estava lhe assustando. Voltou a concentração para o livro.

Mas por mais que tentasse, nesse momento só conseguia ver as situações finais do livro. Quando Julienne finalmente perdia o pai, sua solidão aumentava e num momento de carência afetiva ela se envolvia com seu único amigo, magoando os sentimentos dele, que a abandonava depois disso. Em seguida ela encontrava um desconhecido numa praça longe da sua casa e começa a passar por lá sempre só para vê-lo, e começava a sonhar com ele, mesmo que soubesse que era totalmente impossível.

Gina olhou para Vampira com os olhos cheios d'água, totalmente apavorada com a presença da bichana.

-...e quando ela finalmente entende que a solidão havia se cristalizado nela, Julienne compra um gato para tentar se sentir menos sozinha.

Sentiu um dor forte no peito e soltou um grito de dor que nada tinha a ver com a dor física que sentia. Não, não dava para pensar que era uma simples coincidência. Era totalmente absurdo, sem sentido, louco, paranóico. Mas real. Estava dentro do seu próprio livro de drama.


	5. Rebobinando e Repaginando

Capítulo 5- Rebobinando e repaginando

**Capítulo 5- Rebobinando e repaginando**

Ficou imóvel com o livro nas mãos por muito tempo, com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Durante todo o tempo, Vampira ficou ao seu lado ronronando e se esfregando nela. Será que tudo aquilo era apenas um sonho ruim?

O pior é que sabia que não era, não tinha como acordar e simplesmente se livrar disso tudo. Precisava de uma solução. E rápido.

-Vamos lá, o que vem depois...?

Retomou a leitura a partir do parágrafo que tinha lido, mas isso não adiantou muito. Aquela frase já estava na última página, e o resto eram apenas reflexões. Não havia nenhum tipo de ação, nada que lhe indicasse algo que ela não devesse fazer para não entrar no livro. Inferno, isso estava pior do que ela podia imaginar. Levantou-se de supetão, jogando a gata longe.

-Eu preciso de uma opinião de alguém de fora.

Mas quem? Não podia ser Draco por motivos óbvios. Harry também não podia, não queria assustá-lo. Alguém do Pathernon? Quem a sabe a própria Dolores? Mas e se rissem da cara dela e não acreditasse?

Meio desgovernada, pegou a bolsa novamente e saiu. Como o elevador não chegava nunca, desceu 12 andares de escada, chegando ao hall já meio descabelada e com cara de louca, fazendo com que as pessoas lhe encarassem de forma estranha na rua.

O porteiro do seu prédio chegou até a calçada e encostou a mão no seu ombro.

-Srta. Orleans, precisa de ajuda?

Ela o encarou assustada. E se isso também estivesse previsto? Não, não estava escrito no livro. Ou estava numa entrelinha que ela não captou?

-Srta. Orleans, está se sentindo mal? Quer que eu chame um médico?

Isso! Um médico, a opinião de um especialista! Precisa de alguém que constatasse a sua loucura. Ou que lhe desse uma luz no fim do túnel.

-Quem é o médico dos loucos? –indagou ela mais para si que para ele.

O porteiro pareceu confuso.

-Médico dos loucos? Como assim, tipo um psicólogo?

Gina deu a ele um sorriso tão desesperado que ele deu um passo para trás. Ele saiu murmurando algo sobre ligar para não sei quem, mas ela invadiu a rua e parou o primeiro táxi que passava.

-Eu preciso que me leve a um psicólogo! –exigiu ela batendo no vidro do táxi.

Mas o táxi já tinha passageiros. Uma senhora de idade com o que parecia ser sua neta. Gina abriu a porta de trás e expulsou as duas.

-Eu pago a corrida delas também –disse ao taxista- Agora me leve a um psicólogo!

O homem lhe encarava num misto de susto e irritação.

-Como assim, madame? Que psicólogo, onde isso fica?

A sua aparência de louca piorava enquanto ela gritava histérica.

-_Qualquer um! Rápido!_

Talvez mais pelo medo que pelo dinheiro, ele arrancou o carro e ligou o celular.

-Mulher, me dá um endereço de um psicólogo! Rápido!

No banco de trás, Gina chorava silenciosamente e alternava o choro com um riso louco e desesperado.

-Ele vai me dizer que isso é um pesadelo... Vai sim.

Chegou ao seu destino mais rápido do que previa, e como recompensa nem sequer perguntou quanto ficara a corrida, deixando várias notas altas para o taxista.

-É no oitavo andar! –gritou ele quando ela já tinha se afastado.

Da mesma forma que afastara a senhora e sua neta, tirou qualquer um que estava na sua frente. Quando entrou no consultório, a secretária até tentou lhe impedir de entrar, mas Gina estava tão fora de controle que por um instante a cena dentro daquela sala se congelou.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Marta? –perguntou uma mulher morena para a secretária.

-E-eu, eu, eu... Ora, essa louca entrou correndo aqui, empurrando todo mundo! Eu tentei impedir, mas...

A mulher levantou a mão, indicando que a secretária podia se calar. O paciente deitado no divã parecia assustado com a cena, mas a mulher não.

-Você precisa falar comigo, certo?

Gina apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Bom, como você pode ver, eu já estou atendendo. Você vai ter que esperar.

O olhar de Gina adquiriu uma agressividade que fez a secretária dar um passo para trás.

-Mas eu sou mais importante que ele!

A psicóloga era a única ali que não parecia temê-la.

-Mais importante ou não, eu já estou atendendo. E a menos que você queira que eu chame o segurança do prédio, você irá para a recepção e vai esperar.

Gina ficou quieta e a mulher sorriu, entendendo aquilo como um sim.

-Marta, leve-a para a recepção e lhe sirva um chá com bolachas. E desmarque com a Gladis, peça desculpas e peça para ela vir amanhã às oito que eu a receberei com um bolo de chocolate bem grande.

Gina deixou-se conduzir e durante toda a espera nem tocou no chá ou nas bolachas, apenas ficou chorando quieta no seu canto. Gladis, a próxima paciente, era uma criança de uns 12 anos, e Gina a encarou totalmente abismada. Como uma criança podia ter tanto problema para precisar de um psicólogo? Gina a olhou com deboche.

-Com 12 anos, a minha vida era cinza num degradê crescente. Mas eu sabia cuidar sozinha dos meus problemas.

A menina nem se abalou, olhou para ela com petulância.

-Acontece que eu já tenho _13_ anos!

Gina preferiu nem responder. Aguardou calada a sua vez, que pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu, a mulher sorria e levou seu paciente até a porta. Quando ela voltou o olhar para Gina, a olhava como se estivesse olhando para uma criança que aprontara.

-E você, hein? Venha, vamos entrar!

A mulher lhe indicou o divã, mas Gina queria sentir bem os seus pés no chão, ficou sentada.

-Qual o seu nome? –perguntou a mulher.

-Ginevra Orleans.

A morena se espantou.

-Como a escritora? Ou _você_ é a escritora?

-Sou eu mesma.

A mulher estendeu uma mão.

-Nossa, eu nunca tive ninguém famoso no meu divã. Prazer, não sei se você se deu ao trabalho de ler em algum lugar, mas meu nome é Hermione Granger.

A expressão de Gina confirmou a Hermione de que ela não sabia disso.

-Então, Ginevra, como você chegou até o meu consultório?

Isso tinha sido há minutos atrás, mas ela estava tão confusa que até essa pergunta simples era difícil de resposta.

-Eu entrei num táxi e ele me trouxe aqui. Acho que foi só isso.

Hermione deu uma leve risada e ofereceu uma bala a Gina, que recusou.

-Eu não tenho 13 anos, sabe? Você está me tratando como aquela garota que saiu daqui.

Hermione nem alterou sua expressão.

-Pode ser, mas _aquela garota_ que saiu daqui não invadiria meu consultório do modo inconseqüente como você invadiu.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e tentou dar um meio sorriso, mas estava tão abalada que mais pareceu uma careta.

-O que te traz aqui, Ginevra?

-A minha vida é um drama –respondeu ela sem pestanejar.

Hermione se ajeitou na cadeira.

-Como assim? Você pode me explicar melhor?

Gina levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Eu escrevo dramas... E agora eles querem sair do livro. E o alvo sou eu!

Hermione tirou uma ficha de uma gaveta.

-Ginevra, eu peço que você se sente e fique calma. Vamos fazer a sua ficha primeiro?

-Certo.

-Ótimo. Nome completo?

-Ginevra Orleans.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

-E o nome do meio?

-Não tenho –respondeu, dando de ombros- Eu cresci num orfanato. Me deram esse nome e sobrenome e só. Sem nome do meio.

-Ok. Ocupação: escritora. Ou você faz algo mais?

A ruiva somente negou com a cabeça.

-Idade?

Gina perdeu a paciência novamente e levantou-se outra vez.

-Olha, eu vim aqui porque eu preciso que você me ajude, ok? Deixe essa merda de ficha de lado, porque coisas ruins vão me acontecer daqui pra frente e eu não sei o que fazer!

Ora, ora, ora. Nunca tinha tido uma paciente desse tipo, seria interessante ajudá-la.

-Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... Você escreveu coisas que desagradou alguém e esse alguém agora a persegue, certo? É por isso que coisas ruins irão lhe acontecer?

Gina negava com a cabeça, andava de um lado para o outro e ria debilmente.

-Não! Você não está me ouvindo? Eu estou no meu livro de drama, e em livros de drama coisas ruins acontecem!

Hermione respirou fundo, essa seria uma paciente e tanto.

-Ok, eu estou lhe ouvindo perfeitamente, e por isso você pode parar de gritar. Mas eu não estou lhe entendendo, e isso é essencial nesse tratamento. Portanto, você pode me explicar melhor? Talvez começando toda essa história pelo início...

Mas Gina lhe encarava irritada.

-Isso não é um tratamento! Eu não preciso ser curada de nada! –ela deu passos na direção de Hermione e a morena por um instante temeu quando a ruiva lhe segurou pela blusa e sussurrou- Eu preciso é de conselhos para saber o que fazer e o que não fazer.

Hermione tateou um botão embaixo da sua mesa, um alarme para chamar a segurança. Até hoje aquele botão havia sido meramente decorativo, mas estava pensando seriamente em usar. "Só mais uma tentativa, Hermione", pensou.

-Olha aqui –disse ela num tom calmo, mas firme enquanto se levantava- Não me importa se você é famosa, se é rica ou se pensa que é mais importante que os outros. No meu consultório você não vai gritar comigo, nem me segurar, nem me dizer o que fazer. À propósito, eu não dou conselhos, eu ajudo pessoas a encontrarem respostas dentro de si mesmas. Portanto, se você quer conselhos ou quer se descabelar arranje outro lugar. Se quiser minha ajuda para encontrar respostas para suas dúvidas, então, por favor, deite no divã.

Gina a olhou com raiva e andou até a porta.

-_Me desculpe_ –rugiu com ironia- Eu creio que vim ao lugar errado.

Assim que o furacão ruivo saiu pela porta, a secretária Marta entrou e encarou Hermione com espanto.

-Dá pra acreditar nisso? –riu Hermione.

--

Gina passou o resto da tarde e toda a noite sentada na sua cama, devorando com avidez todos os seus cinco livros. Não estava, de fato, lendo, mas passando o olho por cada linha, por cada virgula, a procura de mais sinais que lhe indicassem quando isso tudo havia começado. A madrugada já corria solta quando ela fechou o quinto livro.

-Começou a três parágrafos antes do fim -concluiu.

Queria dar uma razão para isso. Um significado. Por que só agora, depois de dez anos escrevendo sobre Julienne Chastain, a sua obra estava virando contra si? Estava tão exausta que não conseguia criar nenhuma teoria naquele momento, só havia tomado café da manhã. Não almoçara, não lanchara, não jantara nem beliscara qualquer coisa durante todo o dia. Tinha se alimentado de livros e estava bem indigesta, obrigada.

Três parágrafos antes do fim. E agora, o que acontecia? Alguma sombra de pensamento passou pelo seu pensamento, mas antes que pudesse concluí-lo já havia adormecido.

Quando Hermione chegou ao seu consultório na manhã seguinte ficou espantada por um instante, mas depois considerou que era algo previsível. Lá estava a ruiva, bem quieta e comportada, sentada ao lado de Gladis.

-Não posso lhe atender hoje –disse calmamente para Gina- Tenho o horário todo completo e não vou remarcar mais ninguém por sua causa.

Mas Gina estava humilde dessa vez.

-Eu vou esperar. Assim que você tiver uma brechinha, por menor que seja, eu quero conversar com você.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas encaminhou Gladis para dentro e sua sala. Depois da pequena, atendeu a mais dois pacientes. Gina continuava lá. A sua intenção era deixá-la esperando todo o dia, mas o fato é que a presença da ruiva a perturbava. Ainda mais quieta daquela forma, depois de vê-la transtornada como a vira.

-Marta, peça para a Srta Orleans entrar rapidamente.

Gina entrou série e se sentou em frente a Hermione.

-Então, o que você quer, Srta. Orleans?

Gina não parecia brincar quando respondeu:

-Eu quero todo o resto do seu dia para mim.

Hermione deu uma risada de escárnio.

-Ok, isso não é possível. Se quiser mesmo que eu lhe atenda, vá ali fora e converse com Marta. Agora, por favor, me dê licença. Eu tenho um paciente agora.

Gina não se moveu, não ia aceitar um 'não' como resposta. Respirou fundo.

-Dra. Granger, eu sei que ontem eu tive um comportamento lamentável, mas... Eu _preciso _da sua ajuda. Eu tenho um problema que acho que é bem grande e não posso sair daqui sem pelo menos uma luz no fim do túnel. Eu não conseguiria viver.

Hermione sentiu pena dela. Como uma mulher tão bonita e tão jovem podia estar tão perturbada assim?

-Srta. Orleans, não pense que eu não quero lhe ajudar. Mas, primeiro, seria insensato passar o resto do dia com você. Não é assim que um tratamento funciona. E segundo, como eu lhe disse ontem, não dou conselhos. Eu ajudo a encontrar respostas.

-_É disso que eu preciso_ –respondeu a ruiva, com os olhos brilhando.

Havia uma intensidade tão forte no olhar e nas palavras de Gina que fizeram Hermione hesitar. Mas por fim ela balançou a cabeça.

-Que bom que já entende que precisa de ajuda, mas eu repito: seria insensato passar todo o dia com você. Um tratamento não se faz em um dia.

Gina estava desolada prestes a cair em prantos novamente. Céus, o que faria sem poder ouvir uma visão de fora nesse momento tão louco?

-Você não entende... –disse ela numa voz chorosa- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo.

Hermione tentou dar um sorriso simpático.

-Nenhum de nós sabe, Ginevra.

-Mas acontece que eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas sei que vai ser ruim.

O coração de Hermione apertou. Era visível que aquela mulher não estava bem das faculdades mentais, mas o modo como ela falava fazia parecer que alguém tentaria alguma coisa contra ela. Podia ser um delírio, claro, mas e se não fosse? Talvez os delírios da mulher tivessem começado por alguma razão objetiva.

-Me diga, Ginevra. Eu quero lhe ajudar e você quer ser ajudada, mas nós duas temos pensamentos completamente diferentes sobre como isso deve ser. Digamos que, se eu lhe atender hoje durante o resto do dia, você promete continuar o tratamento daqui pra frente?

Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

-Prometo. E você promete me dar alguma luz hoje?

Hermione negou.

-Não. Psicologia é algo muito sério e muito subjetivo. Eu não posso sair dando diagnósticos assim, com apenas uma visão superficial. Seria muito anti-ético e irresponsável da minha parte. Mas prometo lhe dar minhas impressões iniciais, se eu julgar isso conveniente.

-Bom, se é o melhor que posso conseguir... Então está bom para mim.

Hermione suspirou. Ufa, seria bem melhor mesmo se ela colaborasse. Chamou Marta e pediu que remarcasse todos os outros pacientes do dia.

-Então, Ginevra...

-Gina, pode me chamar de Gina

-Ok. Então, Gina, por onde você quer começar?

Gina pareceu ficar confusa.

-Eu posso lhe contar primeiro porque estou tão angustiada e depois o que eu penso disso?

-Faça como você se sentir melhor.

-Você acredita em destino, Dra. Granger?

Hermione foi pega de surpresa. Deu sorriso amarelo.

-Não são as minhas crenças que estão em jogo aqui, Gina.

-Eu não acreditava...

Gina respirou fundo e começou a falar. Falou do seu relacionamento com Draco e de como havia magoado ele. Falou de Harry, como o conheceu por acaso e como se sentia atraída por ele e fazia de tudo para vê-lo. Falou de Vampira e do seu sentimento de solidão. Então abriu seu próprio livro e mostrou a Hermione como as coisas batiam. Esperou alguma reação nas expressões da morena, mas isso não aconteceu. "Ela é treinada para não demonstrar nada", lamentou em pensamento. Em seguida começou a falar das teorias que formulara nessa manhã.

-Eu reli todos os meus livros, sabe? E eu não estou em nenhuma outra parte, só nesse final do último livro. Então eu pensei: por que só agora? Dez anos escrevendo sobre ela. E por que só agora essa história se virou contra mim?

-E você chegou a alguma conclusão?

-Eu não sei se isso só começou agora, ou se antes estava preso, mas acho que entendi _porque _começou agora. A solidão, entende? Eu criei laços entre nós duas. Eu nunca tive pais, nunca tive marido a quem trair, nunca trabalhei com o tipo de trabalho de Julienne, mas a partir do momento em que eu fui tirando, pedaço por pedaço, tudo dela, eu acabei atrelando as nossas histórias. Tudo começa quando eu a deixo órfã e a igualo a mim, pode ver aqui no livro.

Gina queria ter um manual de "Decifre seu psicólogo em dez passos". A face de Hermione era um muro de concreto. Estavam ali há horas, não haviam saído nem para almoçar, mas nem cansaço a morena demonstrava.O que será que ela estava pensando, será que estava acreditando?

-E por que te angustia tanto estar atrelada a Julienne?

Gina deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Você já leu os meus livros, Dra.?

-Confesso que só os dois primeiros, depois acabei não continuando.

-Pois bem, só com os dois primeiros livros dá pra saber que a vida dela não é fácil. E se você tivesse continuado a ler, veria que só piora. E _muito_! –a fala de Gina foi ficando mais rápida e desesperada- E o pior é que eu estou num _período entre livros_, não dá pra saber o que eu não devo fazer, o que eu devo evitar!

-Mas no _período entre livros_ nada acontece, certo? –indagou Hermione.

-Errado! Do segundo para o terceiro livro há um intervalo de seis meses. O segundo livro termina com Julienne recebendo o pedido de divórcio, já o terceiro livro começa com ela saindo de um processo litigioso de divórcio no qual ela só saiu prejudicada! Vê então como eu estou preocupada? Eu não sei quando começa o próximo livro, e nem sei se coisas normais ou muito ruins acontecerão enquanto isso. Até lá a única coisa que eu sei é que eu não morro!

-E como tem certeza disso?

Gina deu uma risada.

-Ora, porque senão o livro não continua!

Hermione nem encontrou palavras para responder. Deu uma espiada no relógio, estava ali há quatro horas e meia para ouvir que a mulher a sua frente era à prova de morte, porque senão o livro da sua vida não continuava. Aff, era quase um dia perdido. Bom, mas pelo menos sabia que ela não estava sendo perseguida nem ameaçada por ninguém, e isso já a ajudaria dormir em paz. Não se perdoaria nunca se tivesse deixado uma paciente perseguida ser capturada só porque não a ouviu. Deu um profundo suspiro.

-Gina, nós estamos aqui há muito tempo e eu estou cansada e você deve estar também. Nós também não almoçamos e por mais que a mente esteja forte, o corpo já está fraco. Acho que por hoje devemos parar.

Foi como se Hermione tivesse dado um soco na boca do estômago da ruiva.

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Não pode me abandonar!

-Bom, eu prometi lhe dar minhas impressões iniciais se eu julgasse conveniente. Eu darei, contanto que você prometa continuar vindo aqui.

Gina assentiu. Hermione passou a mão pela testa, esse era sempre um momento difícil. Os pacientes nunca queriam ouvir nem acreditar no que ela lhes dizia. Bom, mas ela havia prometido. Vamos lá.

-Gina, você não está num livro nem tampouco um livro está em você. Você está viva, e se coisas ruins lhe acontecem é porque isso também faz parte. O que você considera que são "coincidências" ou "atrelamentos" entre você e a sua personagem nada mais são do que frutos do seu próprio inconsciente. Você sempre sentiu atração por Draco. Você sempre quis um gato. Todas as "coincidências" são pensamentos que já estavam no seu inconsciente e que você não deixava vir para a realidade, mas acabava descarregando-os nos seus livros. Eu ainda não farei minha consideração mais aprofundada, mas Julienne é um reflexo que você criou de si mesma. O seu primeiro livro trata de ambição quando você era uma autora iniciante em busca de sucesso, vê? Cada livro seu se espelha em sentimentos que lhe rondavam durante a escrita dele. Você já se sentia sozinha quando escreveu esse último livro, mas só agora que não está trabalhando tem tempo suficiente para refletir sobre isso. E é por isso que as coisas parecem se repetir.

Gina lhe olhava descrente. Hermione já esperava.

-Mas e Harry? Está escrito no livro que eu cozinharia para um desconhecido!

-É a mesma coisa. Você já devia ter esse desejo no seu inconsciente e quando apareceu essa oportunidade você realizou essa secreta vontade sua.

Não, não e não. Estava ali há horas se abrindo ao máximo que podia e Hermione não havia entendido nada! Será que ela não via que sua vida estava prestes a desabar, agora que estava ligada à Julienne?

-Eu sei o que está pensando –continuou Hermione- Mas você não corre nenhum tipo de risco ou coisa assim. Se você acredita que tudo o que está em seus livros vem para você, é uma questão de projeção dos seus sentimentos nos livros. Se sentir melhor, escreverá coisas felizes. Eu disse que não dava conselhos, mas se quer um, comece a fazer coisas que lhe dêem prazer. Talvez uma viagem ou, quem sabe, um romance. Arrisque-se e vá conversar com Draco ou tenha coragem para assumir para ele que não pode enganá-lo. Resolva sua vida ao invés de fugir dela, Gina –ela deu sorriso sincero para a paciente incrédula- Pode confiar em mim.

Saiu do consultório de Hermione não exatamente tranqüila, mas naquele momento uma idéia estava brotando na sua cabeça. E, se desse certo, seus problemas estariam resolvidos. E pensar que tudo estava ali, bem na palma de sua mão.

-Hermione Granger, você é o maior gênio que eu já conheci!

--

N/A: Hello, people!! Nem demorei dessa vez, ahá!rsrsrs E lá vem a Gina, depois de louca alucinada ela vai virar uma louca atrapalhada!rsrsrs Bom, mais cada coisa a seu tempo!rsrsr Por enquanto, se você está lendo e gostando da fic (ou não, é um direito seu), seja um leitor consciente e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!". Se você ainda não fez, não perca essa oportunidade!rsrsr Bjinhusss, Asuka

Eeva Uchiha7: Ow, é incrivel, naum importa quão louca seja a história, sempre tem alguem q já passou/passa por isso!rsrssr Olha lá pra ver se num vai aprontar, hein??rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, mas ainda bom q ela ainda tem consciencia pra se sentir culpada, rsrsr pq isso não vai demorar mto a desaparecer, rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Ninha: Ah, q bom q vc tá gostando!! Espera um pouquinho q fica melhor ainda!! Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, a Gina daki pra frente nem merece dó, dó merecem as pessoas com as quais ela vai aprontar!!rsrs Bjinhusss

Beatrice Sarti: Q bom q vc ta gostando!! Mas aguarda q mto mais coisas inesperadas vão acontecer nessa fic!!rsrsr Bjinhusss


	6. Mexendo com a vida dos outros

**Capítulo 6- Mexendo com a vida dos outros**

Abriu os olhos ansiosa. Olhou-se no espelho. "Ok, até agora tudo igual...". Mas ia mudar, ela sentia isso. Céus, estava tão eufórica. A questão é que agora que tinha aberto seus olhos para a real dimensão dos seus poderes, não tinha muita certeza se seria correto usá-los. "Ah, que se dane...". Espreguiçou-se bem gostoso e levantou da cama, já esperando que esse não-novo dia pudesse lhe trazer muitas alegrias.

Mas a decepção veio rapidamente. Quando abriu a porta do seu quarto Vampira estava lá.

-Oh, neném... O que você faz aqui? -perguntou carinhosamente, enquanto pegava a gatinha no colo.

"Ok, primeira tentativa: frustrada".

Ontem quando saíra do consultório de Hermione estava muito mais calma e com várias idéias na cabeça. Bom, apenas a primeira havia dado errado, mas ainda havia outras que poderiam dar certo. Mas o que era realmente fantástico naquelas horas em que passara com Hermione era a descoberta que a moça lhe ajudara a fazer. Era óbvia, claro. Estava na sua cara piscando com letras garrafais em neon, mas ficara tão assustada que não enxergara o óbvio: ela escrevia seus próprios livros.

-Tudo uma questão de enfoque, não é mesmo? -perguntou a Vampira.

A bichana a encarou e deu um miado engraçado que fez Gina sorrir.

-Isso mesmo, Vampira, _enfoque_. Essa é a palavra.

Pelo menos já descobrira algo mais sobre seus poderes: não podia alterar o tempo. Assim que chegara em casa, Gina passou o resto do dia escrevendo uma história sobre como ela voltava no tempo no dia em que magoara seu melhor amigo e consertava tudo. Achou que hoje acordaria como se fosse o dia em que Draco a convidara para a reunião em sua casa. Ok, não era, mas também não era o fim do mundo.

-Eu ainda posso escrever que ele me perdoa, esquece essa história e todos ficam felizes.

Enquanto comia vendo desenhos na tv, pegou o telefone e agendou uma nova consulta com Hermione. Precisava conversar sobre esses novos acontecimentos. Aquela mulher era muito boa no que fazia, de fato conseguia fazer Gina enxergar respostas em si mesma. E agora precisava de uma resposta de como conseguiria fazer seus poderes funcionarem de novo.

Na tv, a verdadeira Vampira estava voando no céu e lutando contra um vilão.

-É, pena que eu não posso contrariar as leis da física. Se eu não posso voltar no tempo, então também, por mais que eu escreva, nunca poderei voar...

Podia conviver perfeitamente com isso. Se nunca voara até hoje, isso não lhe faria falta. O que lhe fazia falta era a sua amizade com Draco, um romance de verdade e um novo rumo na sua carreira. E esperava poder resolver isso tudo só fazendo o que sabia de melhor: escrever.

Mas uma coisa ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Não podia cozinhar Draco até o momento em que descobrisse como consertar tudo. Tinha que começar a consertar tudo já. Mas como?

-Eu posso ir tomando decisões que não sejam muito drásticas... Aí, quando eu descobrir como posso usar meus poderes direito, aí sim eu escrevo resolvendo minha história com Draco de um jeito que nós dois possamos nos dar bem. E o melhor: tudo sem mágoa, sem rancor. Tudo na mais perfeita paz.

Ah, como era maravilhosa a sensação de saber que tudo ia dar certo! Como podia, né? Até um dia atrás acreditava no exato oposto: que tudo daria errado. Mas enxergar a verdade lhe fizera bem e lhe dava disposição para enfrentar seus problemas atuais.

Ia ver Draco hoje mesmo!

E já que ia vê-lo, iria vê-lo como sabia que ele gostaria de vê-la. Perfumou-se, colocou uma roupa mais jovial, deixou os cabelos soltos, passou uma maquiagem leve e até colocou suas lentes. Draco merecia ser agradado depois que ela havia deixado o pobre em total silêncio por dias a fio.

-E não esqueça do seu melhor sorriso -lembrou o espelho.

Deu uma piscadela para a ruiva do outro lado e mandou um beijo no ar, saindo em seguida. O único problema é que sua mente estava cheia de coisas que ela ia querer resolver, tinha que estabelecer uma ordem de prioridades. O que fazer com o vizinho chato? Ou ele não entraria nos seus planos? Bom, o fato é que até mandaria lavar o seu carro na garagem, muito em breve seu medo de dirigir iria para o espaço.

-Nada mais de táxis! -riu sozinha, fazendo com que o senhor no elevador a encarasse estranho.

Nossa, como seria bom novamente pegar o volante e dirigir horas sem ter por onde ir! Fazia muito isso antes de sofrer um acidente que a deixou no hospital por quase um mês. E era um medo bobo, sabia disso, pois afinal a culpa nem tinha sido sua. O errado era o inconseqüente que estava dirigindo na contramão, mas... Tinha ficado apavorada de que algo novo lhe acontecesse e desde então parara de dirigir. Mas isso já ia mudar. Podia até sentir novamente a textura do volante em suas mãos.

Chegou à editora _Green & Silver_ radiante, qualquer um notava isso. Conversou com o porteiro, com uma das secretárias, encontrou velhos amigos pelos corredores e até colocou parte da fofoca em dia. Não tinha pressa para ir conversar com Draco, nem estava com frio na barriga. Tinha uma sensação de tranqüilidade que nunca tinha experimentado na vida. Adeus insegurança!

-Olá, Irene, pode anunciar ao Draco que eu estou aqui?

Irene lhe deu um sorriso meio amarelo. Merda, o seu patrão levara dias para melhorar, gradativamente e bem devagar, o humor. E agora voltava a ruiva. Podia esperar mais alguns dias de gritaria, grosserias e mau-humor da parte do chefe. Adorava Gina, mas era sob a suas costas que Draco descontava a raiva. Interfonou a ele e deu recado a Gina que ela teria que esperar, Draco estava numa reunião.

-Acho que não deve demorar muito mais -disse a ela- Doroffef já está lá dentro há algum tempo.

Oh, Doroffef! Novamente. Sentiu compaixão do amigo, mas logo em seguida deu um sorriso sincero a ninguém. Ficou sorrindo que nem boba ali naquela sala de espera. Isso mesmo, daria um jeito de resolver a vida de Doroffef também! Pegou um bloquinho na sua bolsa e começou a anotar todas as coisas que precisaria escrever. Céus, era muita coisa já, e isso porque só tinha começado a pensar no assunto a um dia!

Assim que a porta de Draco se abriu, viu sair de dentro um homem muito cansado. Não parecia muito com o amigo imponente e firme que sempre tivera. Ela lhe deu um abraço forte, o qual pareceu fazer bem a ele.

-Como vão as coisas, Alexis?

Ele deu um suspiro.

-Não muito bem, você sabe...

-Pois acredite em mim, tudo vai se resolver -falou com convicção, olhando nos olhos dele- Acredite, de verdade, em mim.

Gina lhe falava tão firme, que ele, de fato, acreditou nela. A ruivinha iria interceder por ele! Gina sempre fora uma moça séria, recatada, tímida, mas estava ali exalando beleza e sensualidade indo encontrar com Draco. Provavelmente ela convenceria o patrão a ser menos rigoroso. Apertou a mão dela com veemência.

-Muito, muito, mas muito obrigado, pequena. Você não sabe o que vai fazer por mim...

Pela primeira vez no dia foi abalada. Assim que Doroffef saiu, ela ficou encarando confusa o corredor por onde ele passara. Ele já sabia o que ela ia fazer por ele? Como assim? "Será que ele também já teve esses poderes e agora os perdeu? Será que é por isso que seu novo livro não vende bem?". Sim, Doroffef podia um dia ter experimentado os poderes que ela agora tinha, e identificara nela esses poderes só de olhá-la. Pior, e se ela própria, sem querer, tivesse roubado isso dele? Oh não, isso era assustador.

-Gina, você pode entrar. Draco está lhe esperando.

Eis a verdadeira razão pela qual ela estava ali: Draco. Recuperou a confiança em si. Se podia perder seus poderes, então tinha é que usá-los muito bem enquanto os tinha. "Eu só preciso de uma chance. Nada mais que isso". Com uma chance resolveria sua vida e dos outros. E se depois perdesse esses poderes maravilhosos, bem... Poderia conviver com isso também.

Draco a esperava sentado, e o olhar que lhe lançou era tão bruto que ela teve pena dele. Estava fazendo-o sofrer muito. "Eu vou te recompensar Draco, pode ter certeza".

-O que quer, Ginevra? Eu estou trabalhando.

Embora ele se esforçasse em parecer forte e ainda bravo, a voz dele o entregava. Podia notar que ele, no fundo, estava nervoso. E podia estar errada, mas tinha quase certeza de que o modo como estava vestida estava influenciando nisso.

-Vim lhe convidar para almoçar -disse com um sorriso.

Um expressão estranha ficou congelada no rosto dele. Era óbvio que estava surpreso, mas estava tentando se fazer de forte e o resultado é que parecia que estava fazendo uma careta.

-Ora Draco, um almoço não é a pior coisa do mundo, é? Não precisa fazer essa careta.

Ele se recompôs e mexeu em alguns papéis na sua mesa, retomando o controle da situação.

-Não, não é. Aliás, seria até muito bom. Mas hoje eu estou cheio de trabalho e não posso ficar perdendo tempo com besteira.

Gina não desanimou. Sentou-se na frente dele com um sorriso maroto.

-E se esse almoço for um almoço de trabalho?

O loiro franziu a sobrancelha e ela não lhe deu tempo de perguntar nada.

-Eu estou pensando ainda em talvez começar um novo livro. São só algumas idéias. E eu queria discutir essas idéias com você -como ele mantinha o semblante fechado, ela resolveu gracejar- Meu editor preferido.

Como esperava, ele deu um leve sorriso. Ela sempre brincara assim, que ele era o seu editor preferido. A verdade é que fora o único de toda a sua vida, e essa era a graça. Mas o sorriso dele só demonstrava que ele tinha entendido o que ela estava tentando dizer: que a conversa seria boa para os dois.

-Eu não tenho muito tempo... -disse ele, fazendo-se de difícil.

-Prometo não abusar!

-Ok, me espere ali fora que eu vou ajeitar algumas coisas aqui antes de sair.

E ela realmente teve que esperar. Gina estava em dúvida se ele tinha mesmo coisas a ajeitar ou se estava só enrolando-a para castigá-la por tudo que tinha feito. Enquanto Draco não vinha, conversou com Irene e com todos que por ali passavam. O loiro só foi sair de sua sala quase uma hora depois.

-Ora, ora, achei que você tinha resolvido almoçar seus papéis!

-Pare de resmungar, Gina, e vamos logo. Não posso demorar.

Ainda continuava na dúvida se ele tinha mesmo tanta coisa a fazer, mas não podia contráriá-lo.

-Onde quer almoçar, Draco? Hoje eu pago.

-Se for um almoço de trabalho a Green & Silver que paga.

-Ora, pare de me encher! -riu, dando um leve tapa no braço dele- Onde quer almoçar?

Ele parou para pensar e Gina já ficou animada, o loiro tinha um gosto muito refinado.

-Existe um restaurante novo que me falaram... Vamos no meu carro, eu sei onde é.

-É claro que vamos no seu carro. No meu é que não seria...

Draco esboçou um leve sorriso, mas ainda estava na defensiva. Não tinha como o culpar, não é mesmo? Durante o trajeto nem pegaram um trânsito muito infernal, ele conhecia vários caminhos alternativos e evitou ruas que com certeza estariam mais movimentadas. Mas quando chegaram ao tal restaurante, ela prcebeu que Draco não conhecia somente ruas alternativas. Aquele restaurante era bem alternativo também.

-Hum, diferente, não? -resmungou, assim que desceram do carro.

O que ela tinha em mente era um almoço num lugar bem sofisticado, talvez com vista panorâmica, um lugar que naturalmente inspirasse um clima bom para o almoço, para a conversa e para os dois. Mas ele estava se vingando. Gina o encarou com um meio sorriso, não ia deixá-lo a irritar. Não ia deixar com que ele estragasse a chance que tinha de fazer tudo se ajeitar.

O restaurante era bem simples, com decoração quase inexistente e, a que tinha, era meio rústica, tornando o ambiente meio pesado. Exatamente o oposto do que ela queria, mas tudo bem. Ela percebeu que muitos ali conversavam em outras línguas, e aos poucos foi percebendo que parecia ser um restaurante barato para imigrantes. Bom, não era tão ruim assim. Se o lugar em si não lhe inspirava muita confiança, pelo menos a alegria e jovialidade das conversas ao redor dela atingiam o seu objetivo.

-Gostou, Ginevra?

Draco se espantou quando ela lhe deu um sorriso sincero e divertido.

-Aqui parece muito legal. Foi um boa escolha.

Na verdade a "brincadeira" de Draco havia se tornado uma faca de dois gumes. Ele queria atingí-la não dando o almoço e a oportunidade que ela esperava, mas Gina mal conseguia conter um riso quando entraram na fila do self-service. A cara de Draco não podia ser mais engraçada. Tudo bem, ele não era desses ricos tão esnobes assim, e com os anos aprendera muito sobre como tratar as pessoas que eram diferentes dele, mas ainda assim, pensava que Draco não devia estar acostumado a self-service e comida feita em massa. Ele era um grande gourmet, aquele lugar não era exatamente para ele.

-Bom, hoje o seu paladar apreciará novos temperos, Draco.

Ele tentou dar um sorriso e não falou nada. Gina percebeu que havia comida de diversas nacionalidades, bem como o público dali. Passar com o prato e ir se servindo do que queria lhe lembrava os tempos do orfanato, embora lá a comida não cheirasse tanto ou parecesse tão temperada.

-Você não vai comer só isso, vai? -perguntou a ele, quando sentaram na mesa.

-Está bom para a entrada.

-Draco, aqui não há entrada. Você serve tudo de uma vez.

Mas ele estava lá, fino, pegando os talheres com distinção e comendo como se estivesse no lugar mais chique de Londres.

-Ora, como não há entrada? Eu posso fazer quantos pratos eu quiser, não posso? Ou é proibido, eu só posso fazer um prato uma única vez?

Não, não era proibido, mas não conseguia imaginar Draco, a quem havia sido servido a vida inteira, levantando-se toda hora para se servir.

-Bom, você é quem sabe...

-Aham, sei disso. Você, aliás, parece ter entrado no espírito do restaurante. Que pratão, hã?

Ela não se abalou, deu uma risada e começou a comer.

-Você está estranho, Draco...

Por um pequeno tempo não conversaram nada, e só depois que Draco se serviu novamente que começaram a entrar no assunto.

-E então, Ginevra, você disse que esse seria um almoço de trabalho, ainda não lhe vi falar nada sobre isso...

-Bom, eu não tenho gostado tanto assim de ficar à toa, é mais difícil do que eu pensei. Por isso estou pensando já num novo livro, não tenho ainda as diretrizes muito definidas, mas estou aos poucos organizando as idéias.

Draco não lhe encarava nos olhos. Comia observando mais a sua comida do que Gina e procurava não fazer nenhum tipo de expressão.

-E você já tem o tema do novo livro?

-_Redenção._

Ele finalmente levantou o olhar para ela e um silêncio se instaurou sobre eles.

-Tem certeza de que quer encerrar a vida de Julienne Chastain?

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

-Como assim, o que quer dizer com isso?

-Ora, Gina, pense bem -disse ele, como se falasse do óbvio- Não faz sentido você fazer um livro sobre redenção e depois escrever mais algum outro no qual novos valores se impõem a ela. Geralmente, quando alguém aborda uma redenção, é o final da história. Mesmo em livros que não são em série... O herói sofre, luta, apanha, mas no final ele tem sua redenção e vence. Não há muito o que se falar depois da redenção.

Estranho. Não tinha visto tudo por esse ponto de vista de Draco, que lhe parecia bem lógio. Mas mesmo assim não titubeou.

-Julienne tem tomado a minha vida durante 10 anos, Draco. Eu não posso acabar com ela da forma que fiz no último livro, acho que tudo merece um final melhor. Mas o fato é que precisa de um final. Eu não quero ser uma escritora de um livro só, de um único personagem. Não posso me ligar a ela para sempre. Eu quero escrever esse livro.

Draco pousou o olhar nela por um bom tempo, analisando-a. Parecia um ritual. Toda vez que anunciava num novo livro ele lhe questionava o tema, ela fazia suas considerações e ele ficava assim, com o olhar pousado nela, somente analisando. Nunca havia feito nenhum comentário depois que a analisava, apenas continuava perguntando sobre como seria o livro.

-Tudo bem. E como será o livro?

"Tão previsível..." pensou.

-Eu não pensei nas situações, apenas no que eu sei que deve acontecer. Ao longo desses 10 anos Julienne cometeu vários erros, e sofreu as consequências desses erros também. Mas eu acho que até hoje ela não aprendeu com esses erros, sabe? Eu quero voltar ao início: quando ela era ambiciosa, quando ela era infiel e assim por diante. Quero que ela retome seus próprios erros para enxergar uma verdade maior nas suas atitudes e descobrir algo grande sobre si mesma que fará com que ela possa viver em paz daí em diante.

"Outro passo, ele nunca gosta de início".

-Ou seja, você quer dizer que ela vai, em um livro, consertar erros de outros cinco livros?

-Pare de pensar como editor só um instante, Draco! Julienne é uma personagem e tem uma vida. As pessoas que lêem meus livros, lêem para saber da vida dela. Então ela vai consertar em um livro sim, vários erros, mas de uma única vida.

Ele parecia ter gostado da resposta, assim como sempre gostava. O olhar que se deram estava repleto de cumplicidade, ele parecia nem lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido.

-E eu também quero consertar vários erros da minha vida -disse ela.

O olhar dele mudou, ficando duro.

-Você está insinuando que eu fui um erro da sua vida?

-Não. Estou insinunado que _eu_ errei com você, não que você foi o erro.

Até mesmo a respiração dele estava diferente, mais agitada. Gina queria dizer algo mais, mas agora as palavras lhe faltavam, era difícil escolher certo. Devia ter refletido mais sobre o que fazer nesse momento.

-E como você corrigiria esse erro...? -indagou ele, desviando o olhar.

Oh, merda. Ela não tinha pensado nisso direito. O fato de pensar que podia resolver qualquer burrice feita apenas com algumas tecladas no computador tinha feito com que ela se esquecesse que antes disso teria que encarar as situações sem qualquer ajuda. E o pior é que Draco estava esperando uma resposta agora. Aliás, ele estava esperando _a_ resposta. Só havia um jeito de começar a corrigir o seu erro com ele antes que pudesse escrever algo melhor. O garfo na sua mão tremia muito, e a sua voz também não estava das mais fortes quando ela voltou a falar.

-Essa é uma situação diferente para mim, Draco. Eu nunca pensei em você como meu namorado ou coisa assim, não de verdade. Talvez eu precise de um tempo de adptação a uma nova realidade, mas se você tiver paciência comigo...

Parecia que ele havia parado de respirar, e por um instante também ela parou. Na entrada do restaurante estava Harry. Mas não estava sozinho. Estava de mãos dadas com uma garota, que olhava na parede as opções do dia. Ela fez uma careta e ele lhe deu um beijo rápido, saindo os dois logo em seguida. Ela voltou o olhar para Draco, que lhe encarava com firmeza.

-Você está certa disso, Ginevra? Eu não pretendo ser usado e muito menos servir de cobaia para você descobrir se gosta de mim ou não.

O coração dela estava disparado, quase soltando pela boca. Olhava para Draco, lindo como sempre, charmoso como nunca com aquela seriedade que só ele conseguia ter nesses momentos. Mas na sua cabeça ainda estava a ver Harry, dando um beijo na garota desconhecida.

-Não me peça para está certa de nada, porque eu me sinto confusa e não posso esconder isso de você. Mas eu posso dizer que da mesma forma que você disse uma vez que quer me fazer feliz, eu me empenharei de todas as formas ao meu alcance para te fazer feliz também.

Ele deu um sorriso e pegou e deu um beijo nas duas mãos dela, que estavam geladas e muito suadas no momento.

-Eu estou contente de ouvir isso, Gina. Pode deixar que eu terei paciência com você. Nós vamos nos acertar com calma e vai dar tudo certo.

-É isso que eu quero que aconteça, Draco.

Saíram do restaurante de mãos dadas e antes de entrarem no carro, Draco a puxou para um beijo. Ora, apesar de tudo ela estava relaxada e feliz, e era até muito bom estar do lado de alguém como ele, e que além de tudo, lhe trataria como uma rainha. Pensou em Harry novamente e o colocou em pensamento ao lado de Draco. Será que queria mesmo que o moreno entrasse na sua história ou deixaria ele passar como um simples coadjuvante?

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir, Ginevra. Você terá que se encontrar com ele uma vez mais" decidiu. E seria o mais rápido possível.

* * *

N/A: Hello, people!! Ahá, não fui super veloz, mas também não vale dizer que eu demorei!rsrsrs E aí tá a Gina, começando a aprontar. Para quem pediu mais aparições do Harry e do Draco, podem se preparar!rsrsr Bom, mas como sempre, se você chegou até aqui, entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixe uma resenha! Bjinhusss, Asuka

Eeva Uchiha7: rsrsr Esse trem de net escondida me lembra q eu já fiz mtoooo isso!!rsrs ALiás, quando tô em casa ainda faço isso pra atualizar!rsrsr Mas que bom q vc leu a atualização, né??rsrs E agora, ma filha, a Gina vai começar a fazer o que der na telha dela, porque essa "certeza" de que vai poder consertar tudo depois vai deixar ela doida!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, a Gina vai acabar ficando louca sim, rsrsrs Imagina só, vc pensar que pode fazer qualquer coisa... Isso não vai rpestar!!rsrsrs Mas ela não vai ficar malvada não, só vai ficar muito da sem noção!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Nex Potter: Acertou na mosca, hein?rsrs Ela já foi encontrar com o Draco, agora ela vai encontrar com o Harry, huahuahua Vai sair merda desse monte de encontro!rsrs Bjinhusss

Pati Melo: Helo, q bom q apesar do erro básico na caracterizaçãod a Hermione, vc tá gostando da fic. Acredita que na hora q eu escrevi ela já tava até imaginando q alguém ia reclamar? Então, eu fiz um período de psicologia na facul, mas seis meses não são nada, né? Mas eu tinha gostado mto da matéria e do geral q eu aprendi, daí a idéia da Hermione como psicóloga. Eu até sei que o divã já não é tão usado assim, mas essa fic tem um tom de humor e achei que talvez fosse melhor assim (dá-lhe novela das sete!rsrsr já viu o psicólogo de lá?rsrs) Bom, o seu msn não apareceu na resenha, senão eu já teria te mandado um e-mail, mas eu ficaria de fato mto feliz se vc pudesse me contar melhor como acontece o tratamento de um paciente. Meu e-mail é Bjinhusss

Shofis Potter: Ah, pagar resenhas atrasadas é bão tb!!huahuahua Brincadeirinha!!rsrsr Ow, e que Draco diferente de Absinto, né?? Ele é realmente apaixonável, rsrsrsrs Mas calma que o Harry terá mais chance de mostrar sas qualidades também. Claro que tem que rolar o dilema aí!!rsrs E eu nem dei uma de Shopfis e demorei a postar, olha lá, hein?? Quero resenha!!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Jackeline Prongs: Hello, nossa que honra!! Fikei mto feliz mesmo de ter duas fics minhas indicadas, vou passar na comu sim!! Bjinhusss

Ninha: Ah, é complicado eu falar que vai ficar melhor, né? É claro q eu puxo a sardinha rpro meu lado, maaaaas, se depender dos meus esforços, só vai ficar melhor sim!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

iana: Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!!rsrs Ela vai continuando sim, msm q de vez em quando eu dê uma enrolada e demore a postar (mas espero q isso não aconteça por agora, rsrsr). Bjinhusss

Leh Black: Se a história está uma coisa de louco, então está realmente do jeito q devia estar!!rsrsrsrs E a sua crítica já foi mto bem acatada, pode deixar q aparecerei mto mais com os dois!!rsrsr E eu sou totalmente H/G, mas a fic não tem graça se num tiver um dilema báaaaasico, né?? rsrsrsr Bjinhusss


	7. Apostas e pontuações

**Capítulo 7- Apostas e pontuações**

uriosa sensação. Sempre se considerara meio louco, e até evitava contar para os outros as sensações estranhas que sempre tinha, mas hoje era um daqueles dias que sentia que não estava inteiramente certo. Ok, podia não ser uma coisa ruim, é claro, mas de toda forma, alguma coisa diferente estava para acontecer. Sentia isso de vez em quando e às vezes acertava, outras errava. De qualquer forma, gostava de apostar consigo mesmo o que aconteceria.

"Mamãe vai me ligar para dizer que meu pai foi promovido e vamos sair para comemorar" apostou. Bom, tomara que fosse algo do tipo, seria algo bem interessante no momento uma promoção, assim seu pai comprar um novo carro e deixaria o atual para ele. E como estava precisando de um carro.

Andara de ônibus a vida toda para ir de um lugar ao outro e sempre se divertira com isso. Gostava de observar os outros, de lhes dar apelidos em sua mente (ok, às vezes falava em voz alta...) e de inventar histórias de vida para aqueles deconhecidos. É, isso era realmente divertido. Mas o fato é começara com isso para se distrair, porque sempre percebera que perdia muito tempo em ônibus. Se tivesse um carro, chegaria em casa em meia hora, mas no ônibus gastava quase o dobro do tempo.

E além disso, chegara num ponto em que já conhecia todos os estranhos do ônibus, todos eles já tinham apelidos e até já criara várias histórias para cada um. Essa brincadeira já estava perdendo a graça. "Talvez eu possa começar a trocar bilhetes anônimos entre eles..." pensou maroto. Sim, isso sim seria divertido, será que conseguiria formar algum casal ali? Já tinha percebido que tipo de olhares a Laranjinha dava ao Pasteiro, mas o problema é que ela era uma garota de uns 15 anos de idade, enquanto o Pasteiro devia ter quase a sua idade, uns 28. Não, não podia formar esse casal, seria pedofilia! Bom, talvez devesse se empenhar em arranjar para ela alguém da sua idade.

O ônibus parou para entrar passageiros e ele então a viu. Vampira. Sim, ali estava alguém que só aparecia esporadicamente, e alguém para quem ainda não tinha inventado uma história. Ele cedeu o lugar ao seu lado e ela se sentou sorrindo.

-Olá, Harry! Como vai?

-Bem, Gina. E você?

Ela deu um sorriso murcho, daqueles que indicam que o dia não foi grande coisa.

-Algum problema?

Ela deu de ombros, estava calada demais hoje, ela não era assim.

-Ah, eu não queria falar sobre isso não. Deixa para lá.

"Ok, como queira...".

-Está indo ver Isabela?

-Estou sim, marcamos de sair essa noite. Sabe, para espairecer um pouco.

Harry deu um sorriso e analisou-a discretamente, sem deixar transparecer que o fazia. "Ela tem maneiras finas, talvez tenha nascido numa família rica que tenha empobrecido...".

-E onde vão?

Ela deu de ombros novamente.

-Ainda não decidimos. Na verdade, vamos ver quando eu chegar lá -ela deu uma risada- Mas Isabela é tão demorada que você nem imaginaria, enrolada que só ela. Espero que ela não demore tanto a se arrumar que me desanime de sair.

Ele ia falar alguma coisa quando ela se mexeu e virou-se para a sua bolsa.

-Ops, celular vibrando!

Gina pegou o celular e atendeu falando "Oi, Isa!", e Harry foi observar o modo como ela conversava com a amiga para saber que tipo de amizade tinham, mas o plano dele foi por água abaixo logo. Gina não chegou a falar muita coisa, só confirmava com 'ahams' e 'an ans' e seu pequeno sorriso foi esmorecendo ainda mais.

-...ok, então, Isa. Eu ainda nem tinha saído de casa, fica para outro dia sim. Isso, ok, beijinho.

Quando a ruiva desligou o celular, ele sabia que talvez não devesse perguntar, mas foi inevitável.

-Ela desmarcou com você?

Gina nem chegou a falar nada, só ficou encarando seus pés e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Sabe...-disse ela- Eu acho então que vou para casa. Vou abrir uma cerveja lá e brindar sozinha a todos os bolos que eu levei hoje...

-Ah, não! -exclamou ele.

O certo é que não sabia porque havia exclamado esse "ah não" com tanta veemência, mas o fato é que ela lhe encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele tinha que dizer mais alguma coisa. Só sabia que não queria vê-la triste, não tinha muito motivo, mas não queria.

-Ora, Gina, eu não tenho nada para fazer, sabe, estou voltando do trabalho agora. Bom, eu não tenho hora para chegar em casa mesmo... Er, se você quiser companhia...

Ele foi ficando vermelho à medida que falava, mas o sorriso dela foi se iluminando de forma tão doce que ele achou que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

-E você tem algum lugar para ir? -perguntou ela.

-Bom, talvez... O que você quer fazer?

"Oh merda, é nessas horas que eu realmente deveria ter um carro. Pai, seja promovido logo!". O que faria se ela quisesse dançar numa boate super legal do outro lado da cidade?

-Ah, eu queria comer pizza.

Ufa, pizza!

-Conheço um lugar muito bom por aqui perto -disse ele, já dando sinal para descer- Nós vamos ter que voltar um pouquinho, mas enquanto a gente anda podemos conversar.

Gina deu um sorriso singelo, mas por dentro a sua vontade era de soltar fogos de artifício. Ensaiara todas suas caras e bocas em frente ao espelho mais de uma vez, e a ruivinha do espelho somente rira da sua cara o tempo todo, mas... Dera certo! Mal conseguia acreditar que Harry caíra em todo aquele teatro falso. Céus, ele era tão ingênuo, tão puro e tão fofo... "Gina, não se esqueça que você tem namorado!". Ok, tinha namorado, mas tinha mãos mágicas que resolveriam sua vida daqui para frente. Só precisava saber se Harry estaria na sua história ou não. Quando ele brincou e lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e sair, parte da dúvida dela foi embora. "Ponto para o sim", marcou mentalmente.

Na rua o vento estava meio frio e ela deu uma pequena encolhida, mas o clima estava agradável. Passaram em frente a uma loja com espelhos e ele se viu andando ao lado daquela semi-desconhecida ruiva e deu uma risada para si mesmo. "Perdeu a aposta, Harry... Nada de promoção do pai nem carro, o que você ganhou hoje foi um encontro!". Bom, não era tão ruim assim perder o carro.

-Do que está rindo? -indagou ela.

-Nada, são besteiras minhas... Faço apostas mentais, acabei de perder uma.

"Ele é tão adoravelmente estranho..." suspirou.

-E o que você apostou?

Gina estranhou quando ele deu uma leve corada, mas ele olhou para o outro lado.

-Nada demais, apenas bobeiras minhas. Só não me ache muito louco por isso.

-Eu não tenho muita credibilidade para chamar ninguém de louco -riu ela.

-E por quê? -perguntou ele, curioso.

-Nada demais -brincou- Apenas bobeiras minhas.

Por um breve momento ficaram apenas se encarando e trocando sorrisos. Meu Deus, era cômoda a sensação de pensar que escrevendo algumas linhas poderia ajeitar qualquer coisa, mas o fato é que estava entrando em um território totalmente desconhecido e não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Estava nervosa como uma adolescente.

-Você disse que estava voltando do trabalho, Harry. O que você faz?

-Eu trabalho com programação de computadores, mas eu queria mesmo era ser detetive.

Gina se espantou e ele corou, não sabia porque tinha deixado isso sair. Por um instante amaldiçoou-a de brincadeira, havia alguma coisa nela que fazia com que ele falasse mais do que deveria.

-Detetive?

-Foi uma brincadeira...

Ela deu uma risada e um leve tapa do ombro dele.

-Eu sou meio devagar, Harry, esse tipo de piada nunca funciona comigo. Eu nunca entendo.

-É, mas o problema é que as minhas piadas também não são muito boas. O cara que mora comigo já desistiu de mim.

-Você divide o apartamento? Deve ser legal ter companhia em casa.

Chegaram à pizzaria e ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

-Às vezes enche o saco, ele é meio turrão às vezes. Mas nós somos amigos há muito tempo, estudamos juntos desde a primeira série, aí a gente sempre se resolve. Mas você mora sozinha?

Gina nem precisou fingir o sorriso murcho de descontentamento, era bem genuíno. Ele aproveitou para fazer mais uma de suas análises. "Ok, talvez ela seja mesmo rica. Filha única, cresceu mimada e com poucos amigos. Acostumada com o dinheiro e com a solidão...".

-Você é filha única?

Ela deu uma risada estranha que ele não conseguiu decifrar.

-Por assim dizer... E você, também?

"Talvez ela tenha tido um irmão que morreu ou coisa assim".

-Filho único também. Mas você não disse com que trabalhava...

-Digamos que eu trabalho em casa.

"Definitivamente: rica e solitária" concluiu ele.

Ficaram um instante em silêncio, apenas escolhendo o sabor da pizza. Estavam se conhecendo direito agora, não tinham muito que conversar. Ela queria um jeito de fazer com que ele a achasse a pessoa mais legal do mundo, mas tinha medo de exagerar na simpatia e ele lhe achar uma chata. Já não bastava o fato de tê-lo "intimado" discretamente a sair com ela. Mas o maior medo dela apareceu quando ele falou em trabalho. Agora que percebia, estavam praticamente em frente ao Pathernon. Aliás, essa era a pizzaria na qual sempre quisera comer, mas seus amigos sempre preferiam o café da praça de alimentação do próprio Pathernon. Céus, tomara que nenhum conhecido passasse. Era meio bobo, mas não queria que Harry soubesse que ela era uma escritora famosa.

-Já escolheu? -perguntou ele.

Ela confirmou e fizeram o pedido, e num daqueles instantes em que o silêncio ainda predominava ele se pegou olhando para o Pathernon.

-Sabe, eu imagino que aquele lugar deva ser muito legal...

-Nunca entrou lá? -perguntou ela, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Não, acho que nada nem ninguém daquele lugar tem a ver comigo. Tudo muito diferente, um outro mundo, talvez.

Ok, um ponto negativo. Agora sim, era com certeza não queria que nenhum conhecido saísse dali, a visse e acenasse falando "Gina, querida!". Seria o fim do seu encontro.

-Por que outro mundo?

-Eu não sei, mas já passei por aqui na frente algumas vezes à pé. Essas pessoas são muito prepotentes, sabe, acham que sabem de tudo. Eu não ia querer parecer um ignorante na frente delas. Oh, pobre rapaz inculto...

Lá estava ele falando demais novamente! Corou ainda mais porque tinha a leve sensação de que ela era freqüentadora de lá, pelo modo como havia falado.

"Ok, mais um ponto negativo" pensou ela. Isso não funcionaria muito se tivesse que mentir para ele para sempre sobre a sua profissão e os lugares que freqüentava.

-Mas você parece que vai muito lá -arriscou ele.

-Isso é uma aposta? -brincou.

Ele ficou sério por um instante, então respondeu.

-É sim.

Oh merda, ele estava sério, e talvez isso fosse um mal sinal.

-Bom, você ganhou sua aposta dessa vez. Não vou tanto assim quanto você pensa, mas já fui algumas vezes. De fato tem muita gente arrogante lá dentro, mas um dia você devia entrar, tem muita coisa legal lá sim. Músicos, pintores, escultores, escritores... Sempre tem alguma exposição interessante no saguão principal, e os lançamentos de livro lá tem um biffet que é uma beleza! Mas eu fui lá poucas vezes -acrescentou rapidamente, quando notou que falara demais- Só quando um amigo meu me chamava.

Ele não pareceu acreditar muito na última parte, mas também não fez drama.

-E se eu entrasse, o que mais teria de interessante além de todas essas coisas culturais e gente chata? -brincou.

-Hum, deixa eu pensar... Tem uma coisa curiosa lá, mas eu não sei muito a respeito. Você iria gostar.

-O quê?

-Parece tipo uma aposta, mas não sei se é bem isso. Não é normal, entende?

-Apostas estranhas? É comigo mesmo -riu ele.

Ela riu também, mas o fato é que o assunto era o maior mistério do Pathernon e ela se mordia por não saber mais.

-É tipo uma aposta, mas parece que dura uma eternidade. Ninguém sabe o que eles estão apostando, e é um grupo muito seleto que pode apostar. Eles se reúnem de tempos em tempos para refazer as apostas, ou coisa assim, e eu não faço a mínima idéia do que o vencedor ganha. Mas você só sabe que uma aposta terminou quando uma nova pessoa é convidada a entrar na próxima.

-E pelo visto você se rói por dentro por não ser convidada...

Ela corou, mas riu.

-Eu não devo ter o perfil. Sabe, eles tem até uma sala que é só desse pessoal. E parece que quando essa sede do Pathernon foi construída, há quase cem anos atrás, essa sala já era do pessoal da aposta. Ninguém que não faça parte pode entrar lá. É o único lugar em que eu nunca fui.

"É, ela realmente conhece o lugar", pensou. Se ela era rica, devia ter vários hábitos refinados, principalmente os culturais. Era natural. Mas ela era gente boa, ao contrário do que imaginava das pessoas de lá.

-E esse amigo que te chama para ir lá é seu namorado?

Gina foi pega de surpresa, ela quem deveria fazer essa pergunta. Ela que viera até ali, ensaiara todo o teatro do "bolo" de Isabela justamente para sondar essa pergunta principal! Ah não, não era justo ela ter que responder antes de saber se ele era solteiro ou não!

-Não pense que eu estou te cantando –corrigiu ele rapidamente e com o rosto corado- Até porque eu mesmo tenho namorada, então eu seria um canalha se eu estivesse te cantando e... –ele parou de falar e deu uma risada nervosa- Enfim, foi só uma pergunta.

Gina riu da cara dele, mas tentava disfarçar a decepção. Mais um ponto negativo, ele já era comprometido.

-Não, eu não pensei nada disso, Harry. Só fiquei envergonhada. Mas esse amigo na época era só um amigo, hoje é meu namorado sim.

"E ele é um idiota por não estar com você agora" pensou, sentindo uma leve raiva desse desconhecido.

-E foi ele que também te deu um bolo hoje?

-Na verdade não, eu já sabia que hoje ele estaria viajando, mas hoje foi um daqueles dias em que tudo que você faz dá errado, sabe? Eu sei que ele não tem culpa, mas queria que ele estivesse aqui.

Aff, já que Harry já tinha namorada e ela já tinha confessado que também tinha um namorado, então ia o fazer pensar que era o relacionamento mais feliz do mundo. Não ia aceitar sair como a abandonada na história.

-Bom, mas pelo menos você teve a chance de sair comigo, que sou superinteressante –brincou ele- Perdeu o namorado por um dia e ganhou um amigo.

-É, parece bom para mim.

Por um instante, ela se permitiu navegar no sorriso dele. Harry era tudo que ela queria, mas era melhor parar de vê-lo e ser feliz com Draco. O moreno não aprovava seu mundo, não se sentia à vontade na presença das pessoas com as quais ela sempre se relacionara e ainda por cima tinha namorada. Seria coisa demais para "consertar", e as chances de dar merda eram muito grandes. Sentiu uma leve pontada de tristeza que nem teve que disfarçar muito, já que ele ainda acreditava que ela estava para baixo.

Harry via como o sorriso dela se desfazia fácil, isso sim é que devia ser um dia ruim, ou então ela tinha muitas preocupações na cabeça. Engraçado como ele se identificava com tudo que ela fazia. O monte de azeite que ela jogava em cima do pedaço de pizza, a mania de fazer desenhos com o catchup e a maionese, e ela ainda preferia guaraná. "Harry, cuidado, você está analisando-a de um jeito que Lindsay não gostaria nada" recriminou-se.

Gina levantou o olhar para comentar sobre a pizza com ele, mas nesse instante seu coração congelou e parou. O carro de Draco acabava de estacionar do outro lado da rua. Isso sim era algo horrível. "Pense em algo rápido, Gina, Draco não pode te ver!". Primeiro porque ele ficaria uma fera se a visse tendo um encontro com outro cara, e segundo Harry perceberia que ela mentia em muitas coisas se visse que o namorado dela não tinha viajado coisa nenhuma. Fingiu esbarrar na bolsa e deixou que ela caísse no chão, espalhando boa parte do conteúdo.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo...

-Não! –cortou ela. Harry era uma ótima barreira para que Draco não a visse, mas o moreno estranhou a forma como ela o interrompeu- É que é pouca coisa, pode deixar. Olha só, já estou pegando tudo!

Mas ela observava, por debaixo das pernas de Harry, se Draco já tinha entrado ou não. Enquanto ele não entrava, fingia deixar cair algumas coisas de novo.

-Olha só, como eu sou mão furada! Ah meu pai, caiu de novo!

Harry resolveu ajudá-la e se abaixou também, pegando tudo de uma vez e colocando dentro da bolsa. Depois riu da cara dela.

-Viu como foi fácil?

Sim, super fácil. Mas Draco ainda estava na calçada do outro lado conversando com um conhecido. Não podia se sentar ainda.

-Como você é esperto, Harry.

Ele franziu o cenho. Juntar objetos no chão não era algo tão difícil assim. É, ela era realmente estranha.

-Hum, obrigado, eu acho.

-Você poderia depois me dar umas dicas, hein? –tentou brincar, mas Harry lhe olhava com estranhamento.

-Certo, eu poderia. Mas nós não podíamos conversar na mesa, ao invés de agachados no chão?

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso que ele captou, mas não entendeu. De qualquer forma, ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela ainda estava com aquela expressão estranha, mas na hora que se levantava, desequilibrou no salto e ele a segurou pela cintura para que não fosse ao chão. Ficaram estáticos apenas se encarando, com seus rostos e bocas muito, muito perto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry a beijou.

Ao contrário do que ele imaginou, ela não o afastou, mas fechou os olhos e se entregou àquele beijo. Entrelaçou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e se esforçou ao máximo para que aquele momento não acabasse. Mas acabou. Harry se separou dela a olhando assustado, sem saber o que falar.

Gina o encarava e encarava Draco, ainda do outro lado da rua. É, beijar um desconhecido praticamente na sua cara não era um bom modo de começar o namoro.

-Eu não sei porque fiz isso, Gina, eu...

-Não, a culpa não foi só sua, eu também...

Envergonhado e meio confuso ele se sentou, o que a apavorou ainda mais, uma vez que ele era a barreira para Draco não lhe ver. Sentou-se também e tentou ficar de modo que o loiro nem a pessoa com quem ele conversava pudessem lhe ver.

-Vamos fazer assim –retomou ele- Eu tenho namorada, você tem namorado, nós somos só amigos. Então vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu, certo? É capaz de manter essa aposta?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Posso sim. Eu quero mesmo manter a nossa amizade.

-Ótimo, então eu aposto que você vai se esquecer disso daqui há um segundo! –brincou ele.

Ela deu uma gargalha e concordou com a cabeça, discordando com o coração. "Ah não, Harry Potter, essa aposta você vai perder".

N/A: Hello povo!! Eis mais uma atualização, com a Gina já metendo os pés pelas mãos...rs Essa vida revezando gente não vai ser fácil!rsrsr Bom, mas se vc tá gostando da fic, see chegou ate aki, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjinhusss, Asuka

Pati Mello: Ah, esse trem d e-mail com a gnt num tá dando certo, rsrs Pq dessa vez o seu apareceu, mas aí eu mandei e voltou...rsrs Well, mas espero q o cap tenha agradado! Bjinhusss

Eeva Uchiha7: Ah, ma filha, a Gina agora só vai se achar, mas tb, até eu se achasse q eu tenho o poder de criar o que eu quero!!rsrsr E o Draco pod ser um fofo, mas já é corno,rsrsr Tadinho...rs Bjinhusss

Beatrice Sarti: Aí o próprio Harry confessando q tem namorada!! Não era bem o q ela queria ouvir, maaaaas, o beijo falou por si só!!rsrsr Mas espere que a própria namorada aparecerá!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Shofis Potter: Olha, vc foi a primeira a pedir o Draco, então no fim da fic ele é seu!!rsrsrs Isso é, vc vai ter q disputar com mais uma outra pessoa, provavelmente, mas quem sbe nos bastidores, hã...rsrs Bjinhusss

Ninha: O Draco é q não se cuide e comece a rebolar pra ele não ver o que acontece!rsrsr Mas o Harry tb vai pensar na mão (literalmente) dessa maluca!rrsrsrs Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, muito obrigada pelo 'fic brilhante'!!rsrsrsr E a garota q tava com o Harry era realmente uma namorada, maaaaas, a Gina vai dar o jeito dela!! Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, pra saber se o encontro dos dois foi demais é só vc falando!!rsrsr Espero q tenha sido...rsrs Ah, e o Draco uma hora tinha q sofrer, né? Na maioria das fics ele é o maioral, ou o vilão mto do poderoso... Então pra dar uma quebra!rsrsrs Bjinhusss


	8. 10 minutos ou a Soneca Parte 1

Capítulo 8- 10 minutos (ou a Soneca) – Parte 1

_Quando Julienne abriu os olhos naquela manhã, o céu estava cinza carregado. O seu próprio despertar parecia diferente de outras vezes, mas ela ainda não sabia disso. Abriu a cortina e se deparou com aquela feia manhã cinzenta de uma fina garoa caindo. Estranho, mas apesar de tudo, sentia-se em paz._

_-Talvez seja a hora de reagir... -falou consigo mesma._

_E sentiu que realmente era. Tudo ao seu redor parecia igual, as mesmas paredes que a prendiam, o mesmo céu sem cor, os mesmos desconhecidos passando na rua lá embaixo. Somente ela não estava igual. Embora ela ainda não entendesse como podia ter dormido sendo uma pessoa e acordado como outra. "O dia de hoje pode ser maravilhoso", pensou ela, enquanto contemplava as tristonhas nuvens carregadas. "Aliás, todos os dias podem ser maravilhosos". Tudo dependia dela._

Hermione terminou de ler e deu um sorriso para Gina. Um sorriso meio amarelo que escondia toda a sua vontade de esganá-la, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

-Gostou? -perguntou uma Gina ansiosa.

-Não são muitas linhas, não é mesmo?

-De fato não são muitas, mas o tom delas já é essencial! Muito diferente do início dos outros livros!

Ok, se era a própria escritora que dizia...

-E o que você pretende escrever daqui para frente?

Gina deu um suspiro que indicava sua confusão mental.

-Eu já defini tantas coisas, sabe? Mas a questão é que elas não podem parecer artificiais, senão quando tudo acontecer será artificial para mim também. E eu também não posso me esquecer de que as coisas não podem estar muito óbvias. Se o personagem que equivale ao Draco se chamasse Draco, eu teria muitos problemas em explicar a ele porquê tudo aconteceu da maneira que eu escrevi. Esse até agora é o meu maior bloqueio. Eu desenvolvo um personagem e me concentro. E me concentro. Concentro muito, muito, muito. Porque o livro tem que entender _de quem_ eu estou falando. E se eu escrevo que algo deve acontecer com Draco, mas pelo fato de o personagem não se chamar Draco a situação acaba por acontecer com outra pessoa com um nome mais parecido? Isso seria uma tragédia...

Hermione já estava se dando por vencida. Tudo bem, não tinha nem dois meses direito que a famosa Ginevra Orleans era sua paciente, e esperar mudanças drásticas vindas dela seria pedir demais. Cada um tinha uma forma de reagir ao tratamento. Mas a questão é que Gina não encarava aquilo como um tratamento, ou pelo menos era isso que deixava transparecer. Hermione estava se sentindo de mãos atadas. Sentia que estava desperdiçando o seu tempo, era muito frustrante não ver nenhum tipo de resultado. Ou pior: a ruiva parecia cada dia mais louca.

-...e tem mais coisas que eu também não sei onde eu posso colocar! Céus, isso está me deixando louca, você nem tem noção!

"Você é que não tem noção,Ginevra, do quanto _você _está me deixando louca". Maldita hora em que resolveu atender a louca desvairada que entrou no seu consultório. Mas mais maldita mesmo era a hora em que resolvera aconselhá-la. Era exatamente por isso que psicólogos não davam conselhos! Olha o só o monstro que havia criado. "Eu deveria desistir dela", raciocinou, "já está claro que eu não posso ajudá-la, talvez eu devesse encaminhá-la para alguém mais experiente...". Ou talvez para um psiquiatra. Desconfiava que o caso dela era um pouco mais grave do que respostas interiores. Ginevra Orleans talvez precisasse de alguns remédios antipsicóticos.

-Sabe Hermione, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de você não está me ouvindo...

-É só sua impressão, pode continuar.

-Ok, então eu disse a Draco que...

Ah, mas ela estava certa. A cada dia tinha menos concentração no que a ruiva falava. Os delírios dela estavam aumentando. Esse poder que ela achava que tinha, essa história absurda. A cada dia ela acreditava nisso com mais força. E agora começara a escrever finalmente o livro da redenção.

-Você me ouviu, Hermione?

-Claro, claro que ouvi.

-Ora, pois então demonstre mais reação! Acabei de te nomear como minha revisora oficial!

O quê? Hermione ficou encarando-a ainda mais sem reação.

-Eu lhe ouvi, Ginevra. Só acho que não entendi muito bem...

-Ah, sua danada, eu sabia que você não estava prestando atenção! Eu disse a Draco que esse era um livro com uma carga reflexiva muito grande sobre os outros livros, e que eu queria poder discutir minhas idéias não com ele dessa vez. Sabe, como eu explicaria que certas coisas _devem_ acontecer? Draco é muito turrão, ele me amolaria muito. E como você é a pessoa que mais me entende e a única que sabe dos meus poderes, então eu disse a ele que tinha uma pessoa que poderia fazer o papel de minha revisora muito bem. Eu não disse o nome a ele, porque senão ele iria te infernizar, mas essa revisora é você!

Certo, beleza. Agora as coisas estavam passando dos limites.

-Gina, eu sou uma psicóloga, não uma revisora. Eu não estou apta para o cargo. Eu agradeço, mas obviamente devo recusar.

Mas a ruiva fazia um 'não' com o dedo indicador e tinha uma cara marota.

-Nem pense nisso! Você é a única pessoa com que eu posso discutir abertamente sobre as minhas idéias para o livro. Só você pode me aconselhar se eu estou indo no caminho certo para conseguir as coisas que eu quero ou não.

-_Eu não dou conselhos _-rugiu entredentes.

-Claro que não, você me ajuda a encontrar respostas. E só você pode me ajudar a descobrir se eu estou certa ou não.

A vontade que tinha era de gritar bem alto e forte: "ERRADA"! Mas a sua ética, ou o que restava dela, lhe impidia de fazer isso. E o pior é que às vezes sentia que Gina estava caçoando dela toda vez que falava 'você me ajuda a encontrar respostas'. Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de ironia, porque agora não tinham chegado a resposta nenhuma, só a mais loucura.

-Gina, eu vou repetir: não serei a sua revisora. Você me deu suas primeiras linhas para ler e eu li, mas não vou ficar lendo todo o seu livro, e muito menos comentando. E menos ainda comentando que direção ele deve tomar ou não.

Gina não se deu por vencida. Apenas abriu a bolsa e deixou algumas folhas mais em cima da mesa da morena.

-Eu sei que você não vai resistir a essa tentação. O resto do que eu já escrevi está aqui. Na semana que vem você pode me dizer o que achou.

Hermione resolveu nem responder, apenas não leria nem comentaria nada.

-E Harry, Gina, o que vai fazer com ele no seu livro e na sua vida?

-Ahá, você terá que ler para saber! Ok, brincadeira... Bom, ele é um personagem difícil, sabe? Porque eu ainda não o conheço direito. Tudo bem, nós temos saído e conversado de vez em quando, cada vez mais frequente e por mais tempo, mas em tão pouco tempo eu não sei tudo sobre ele. Então ele é um personagem que eu não posso errar na mão na hora de escrever, senão não acontece do jeito que eu quero. Então, para não correr o risco de me frustrar, eu estou o conhecendo bem antes de fazer ele entrar na história definitivamente.

-E vocês se beijaram de novo?

-Ah não, seria muito precipitado. Eu tenho feito somente o papel de amiga. Até porque namorar Draco não é nada mal. Sabe, eu fico pensando de vez em quando que eu preferia não ter conhecido Harry. Assim eu poderia ficar com Draco para sempre e nada teria que ser reescrito na minha vida.

Louca. Louca. Muito louca. Aquela consulta estava sendo decisiva para Hermione. Não podia ajudar a ruiva na sua frente, mas também não podia deixar ela brincar a torto e a direito com a vida dos outros. Tinha que aceitar sua limitação. Tinha que encaminhar Ginevra Orleans para alguém mais experiente.

-Ginevra, eu gostaria de conversar com você...

-Pode falar, Hermione -então a ruiva checou as horas e fez uma cara de espanto- Céus, como o tempo passa rápido quando eu estou com você, Draco já deve estar ali fora me esperando! Podemos conversar na semana que vem?

-Certo, eu posso esperar.

-Que bom, então. Na semana que vem nós conversamos e você já me dá suas impressões iniciais sobre os originais que eu deixei com você.

Hermione geralmente não acompanhava o paciente até a porta, mas queria saber quem era o pobre e enganado Draco. É, ela tinha razão, ele era realmente muito bonito. "Mal sabe com quem está lidando, coitado".

-Ora, ora. Essa é a famosa Dra. Hermione Granger? Gina fala muito de você.

-Ela fala muito de você também -gracejou.

Ele deu um leve beijo na testa dela e Hermione teve vontade de rir, mal sabia ela _como_ ela falava dele.

-Você tem feito muito bem a Gina. Muito obrigado.

"E ela tem me feito muito mal, obrigada por levá-la", pensou.

-É só o meu trabalho. Bom, eu só queria conhecê-lo, agora eu tenho que voltar a atender. Boa tarde.

Eles se despediram e ela nem olhou para trás, se trancou novamente no seu consultório e não interfonou a Marta dizendo que o próximo paciente já podia entrar. Estava em crise. Sempre fora acostumada a fazer tudo perfeito, a tirar notas altas e ser um modelo ideal, mas Ginevra Orleans estava a desestabilizando. Não conseguia lidar com o fato de que tinha uma paciente que não só não podia ajudar, como tinha a leve impressão de que estava, sem querer, alimentando a loucura dela. Era humilhante aceitar que essa era uma batalha perdida e que teria que encaminhá-la.

-Tudo bem, Hermione, você se formou há pouco tempo...

Ora, três anos não era tão pouco assim! Em três anos já tinha realizado grandes trabalhos com pacientes bem difíceis! Sempre chamara atenção dos seus professores e colegas de trabalho por seu profissionalismo brilhante, não queria aceitar essa "mancha" na sua reputação.

-Reconhecer uma limitação não é uma "mancha", Hermione.

Ok, sabia que não era. Mas estava lhe doendo muito. Se até hoje tentara com a ruiva, devia esse fato única e exclusivamente ao seu orgulho, pois logo de cara a verdade lhe gritava aos ouvidos que não conseguiria ajudá-la. E esse orgulho estava sendo inconsequente, estava impedindo que uma mulher jovem procurasse tratamento adequado. Uma semana. Quando Ginevra retornasse na próxima semana, ela já encontraria o nome, telefone e endereço do novo profissional a quem devia procurar.

--

Desceram do prédio e Draco sentia Gina muito agitada.

-O que lhe aconteceu hoje? Quer falar alguma coisa?

-Draco, sabe daquele novo amigo de quem eu já falei? Então, hoje ele vai dar uma festa no aparartamento dele para comemorar o aniversário e nos convidou. Quer ir?

"Por favor, não vá! Por favor, não!". Draco fez uma cara de desapontamento.

-Eu receio que não posso ir. Hoje é aniversário do Jordan e você prometeu ir comigo, lembra?

Jordan era o afilhado de Draco, de cinco anos. Era um menino bem arteiro mas muito fofo, Gina gostava dele. Mas precisava fazer anviersário justo no dia em que Harry também fazia?

-Ah, foi mesmo... Eu prometi, não é?

Ela nem conseguia disfarçar sua frustração, o que irritou Draco.

-Esse seu amigo, qual o nome mesmo dele?

-Harry Potter, por quê?

-Por nada. E como vocês se conheceram mesmo?

Ah não, ele estava lhe acuando. Isso não era nada bom.

-Eu já lhe disse, Draco, eu fui assaltada e ele que resgatou minha bolsa. Acabamos conversando depois.

-Aham, sei...

Odiava quando ele dizia "aham, sei", isso era sempre sinal de que ele não tinha engolido a história e de que voltaria a tocar no assunto mais tarde.

-Bom, aniversário de criança acaba cedo -disse ele- Podemos ir no aniversário do Jordan e depois ir para essa festa.

Gina tentou não demonstrar que estava exultante.

-Sim, é uma boa idéia. Já vai voltar para a editora?

Draco não respondeu, apenas deu aquele sorriso. Oh, ela adorava aquele sorriso. Toda vez que ele sorria daquele jeito era sinal de que alguma coisa boa ia acontecer. Ela se inclinou para ele e foi lhe cutucando de leve com uma voz melosa.

-Draco, aonde estamos indo...?

-Eu estou no volante Ginevra -respondeu ele sem olhá-la- Pare de me cutucar.

Mas apesar de tê-la chamado de Ginevra e de estar fazendo aquela cara fingidamente séria, ela sabia que ele estava apenas fazendo tipo.

-Hein Draco... Diz aonde nós estamos indo...

Mas ele não respondia. Adorava as surpresas! Adorava Draco. Ficou perdida encarando-o e sentindo-se apaixonada. Era tão maravilhoso tudo quando estava do lado dele. Ele lhe fazia sorrir, lhe fazia sonhar, dividia seus planos e nunca a deixava na rotina. E agora o editor tão carrasco e rigído como Draco Malfoy estava matando o trabalho para lhe agradar. Ele estacionou o carro em frente a um parque.

-Quer um algodão doce? -perguntou ele.

Os olhos de Gina se encheram d´agua. Há dois dias tinha comentado com ele que nunca havia ido num parque de diversões quando criança pela falta de recursos, e que depois de velha tinha ficado com vergonha e sem companhia.

-Draco...

-Eu acho que isso é um sim.

Ele saiu e voltou rapidamente com um grande tufo de algodão doce rosa para ela e uma maçã-do-amor para ele.

-Quer ir em algum brinquedo?

Ela riu e deu um leve tapa no ombro dele.

-Draco, eu tenho 27 anos. E você 28! Nós estamos muito grandinhos, você não acha?

-Acho que não. Olhe aquele homem ali -apontou ele.

-Mas ele está com o filho pequeno!

-Ora, você está vendo alguma placa escrita 'adultos só acompanhado de crianças'?

Ela riu, na verdade, em alguns brinquedos a placa que se via era justamente o contrário.

-Certo, vamos na roda gigante!

-Eu sabia que seria o primeiro que você iria pedir...

Não que ela tivesse medo de altura. Mas aquele assento balançava demais para o seu gosto. Apertou-se junto a Draco quando a roda começou a se movimentar.

-Achou divertido ou no seu sonho era mais? -perguntou ele.

-Não, o sonho era bom, mas aqui do seu lado é melhor.

E era verdade. Momentos como esse fazia ela duvidar seriamente se queria incluir Harry no seu livro. Bom, estava no início e ainda não se decidira, mas em horas assim a vontade era de jogar tudo para o alto e deixar o moreno de lado. Enganara-se quando pensou que nunca poderia apaixonar-se por Draco. E o problema é que agora estava apaixonada por duas pessoas.

A roda gigante parou quando os dois estavam no ponto mais alto e ela teve uma vertigem quando olhou para baixo.

-Agora eu sei o que a Violet queria dizer sobre o frio na barriga... -riu ela.

-Violet era alguma amiga sua do orfanato?

-Do orfanato, sim. Amiga, não. Ela me dava medo.

Draco riu e deu uma leve balançada no assento, fazendo com que ela protestasse. Pareciam duas crianças naquela roda gigante, e olha que eram quatro horas da tarde!

Depois daquele brinquedo ela ainda quis ir na montanha russa, no kamikaze e alguns outros brinquedos que parecessem levemente perigosos, os que sempre lhe chamaram atenção. Já era quase seis da noite quando saíram do parque.

-Muito obrigada, Draco, foi uma tarde maravilhosa...

-Eu sabia que esse truque ia colar... Sempre descolei gatinhas no parque -brincou ele.

Draco parou o carro em frente ao prédio dela, mas ela não desceu imediatamente.

-Não quer se arrumar aqui? As roupas que você deixou aqui da outra vez estão lavadas e passadas. Você pode ir com elas.

-Não precisa pedir duas vezes...

Gina fez sinal ao porteiro de que abrisse a garagem e o loiro estacionou na vaga ao lado do carro dela.

-Quando pretende voltar a dirigir, Gina? -indagou ele, observando o carro dela.

Era de um modelo moderno e bonito na cor prateada. Os amassos e estragos devido ao acidente já tinham sido consertados e o carro estava ali há quase um ano acumulando poeira.

-Em breve -respondeu ela com sinceridade- Quando você menos esperar lá estarei eu, de volta com as mãos no volante.

-Mérito de Hermione Granger? -perguntou ele.

Gina pensou um pouco e sorriu.

-Podemos dizer que sim.

Subiram abraçados e Toddy, o vizinho chato, não a incomodou dessa vez. Desde que vira Draco frequentando o apartamento diariamente, ele quase não lhe dirigia a palavra. Como nos velhos tempos. Ela preferia assim.

Gina mal havia trancado a porta e Draco já a puxava pela cintura e a jogava no sofá. Amava quando ele fazia isso. As luzes ainda estavam desligadas e já estava bem escuro, mas mesmo assim precisava fechar as cortinas.

-Draco, fecha ali.

Ele revirou os olhos impaciente, mas acatou. Não queria, definitivamente, ser o protagonista de um novo vídeo na internet. Fechou a cortina e já foi logo tirando a blusa, jogando-a para o lado. Gina também já arrancava a própria roupa e ele a puxou do sofá, deitando-a no tapete.

Cada beijo, cada toque dele era perfeito. Quando ela deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo dele e quando ele lhe apertava e lhe puxava os cabelos com força. Céus, era muito bom. Ficaram no tapete muito tempo, e dali tinham ido direto para a banheira. Fora um banho bem demorado também.

Chegaram muito atrasados ao aniversário de Jordan, porque além de tudo tiveram que passar na casa de Draco para pegar o presente do garoto, e isso havia lhes tomado mais tempo.

-Está aqui, campeão! -disse Draco entregando o presente e lhe dando uma abraço forte- Achou que eu não vinha, hã?

-Eu disse a mamãe que se você não viesse, eu mandaria uma carta cheia de bombinhas para o seu escritório.

Gina e Draco riram do menino, mas nenhum dos dois duvidava de que Jordan pudesse fazer algo assim. Ele era uma criança muito agitada. A mãe dele aproximou-se para cumprimetá-los e guardar o presente.

-Estão namorando enfim, hein? -brincou ela- Já não era sem tempo! Draco é louco com você há anos.

Gina encarou o namorado que, não muito distante, brincava com o afilhado. Era uma cena bonita e ela sorriu.

-É, e hoje eu sou louca com ele também.

A mãe de Jordan saiu levando o presente e Gina ficou ali, encostada numa parede, só admirando Draco brincar com o moleque. Estranho, nunca passara por isso, mas agora se via tendo filhos e os criando com Draco. Eis um dos motivos pelos quais seus relacionamentos anteriores fracassaram: depois de um certo limite, ela sempre dava para trás. A qualquer menção de que as coisas pudesse ficar sérias demais, ela sempre caía fora. Mas nesse momento podia se imaginar casada com Draco, dois filhos pequenos, um casal. Nos fins de semana sairiam para passear no parque e Draco ensinaria o menino a jogar futebol.

-Gina, você me ouviu? -chamou ele.

-Hã?

-Vamos lá dentro, Jordan quer nos mostrar os outros presentes que ele ganhou.

O garoto estava muito contente. O tema da sua festa era o Batman e por todo canto a decoração de morcego estava espalhada. Enquanto andavam, Gina pegou salgadinhos de uma bandeja e comeu com vontade. Não comia nada desde o parque de diversões.

Jordan ainda deu atenção a Draco por um tempo, mas depois um amiguinho o chamou e lá se foi ele, destruir algum canto da casa. Draco ria e parecia muito leve, e ela captava aquele sorriso sentindo-se leve também.

-Você está estranha hoje -disse ele com o cenho franzido- Está meio aérea. Meio distante.

Ela o abraçou forte e se aconchegou nele.

-Engraçado, pois eu nunca me senti tão próxima assim.

Draco entendeu que aquilo era uma declaração. Uma declaração à la Gina, sem muitas palavras melosas nem grandes expressões, mas ele sabia identificar os sinais dela. Devolveu o abraço forte e ficaram assim, juntinhos no meio da molecada que corria e quase derrubava refrigerante neles. Draco estendeu a mão e pegou um doce.

-Eu dou um moranguinho pelos seus pensamentos de um minuto atrás.

Gina pegou o moranguinho e abaixou a cabeça, meio corada.

-Um moranguinho é muito pouco para me comprar...

Draco sorriu, o fato de ela estar corada lhe parecia um bom sinal no momento. Resolveu apertar.

-Ora, vamos lá? No que você estava pensando durante essa festa que ficou o tempo todo no mundo da lua?

Encarou aqueles grandes olhos cinzentos e teve medo de responder. Se mentisse, Draco saberia e nem insistiria mais no assunto, mas se ela falasse a verdade... Ah, se falasse que pensara em casamento, então era um passo a mais para perto do altar. Draco ficou sério, desconfiando que talvez o que ela tivesse para falar não fosse tão bom assim, já que ela estava começando a ficar meio pálida.

-Gina... ? Não precisa responder se não quiser.

Ok, não precisava... Mas ela queria. Ele ia soltar o abraço para pegar alguma coisa quando ela segurou firme o braço dele. Draco lhe encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Eu estava pensando que eu poderia me casar com você. Que um dia essa festa poderia ser de um filho nosso.

Era demais até para o loiro. Draco deu um passo para trás e a encarou com os olhos arregalados. Não, não podia estar ouvindo isso dela. Não daquela Ginevra que conhecia, amedrontada em relação a relacionamentos e insegura para dar passos decisivos.

-Ginevra... Você está brincando comigo?

Ela só meneou a cabeça. O coração dele batia tão forte que não conseguia esboçar uma reação. Por várias vezes achou que nunca a conquistaria de fato, mas ela estava ali, sendo a primeira a tocar no assunto 'casamento'.

A mãe de Jordan se aproximou para ver se havia algo errado, mas nenhum dos dois deu atenção a ela. Ainda se encaravam sérios e meio nervosos. A anfitriã ainda tentou falar uma coisa ou outra, mas como havia sido solenemente ignorada, partiu novamente. Quando ela saiu, Draco voltou a falar.

-Isso é sério, pra valer?

Ela balançou a cabeça e ele a puxou tão abruptamente que ela teria se assustado, se já não esperasse por isso. Estavam num beijo tão apaixonado e tão intenso que a mãe do Jordan retornou, dessa vez com um sorriso nada amigável no rosto.

-Isto é uma festa de criança, espero que vocês estejam se lembrando!

Draco pareceu meio envergonhado, mas não deu muita atenção. Olhou apara ela e a abraçou.

-Eu e Gina acabamos de ficar noivos!

A própria mulher não acreditou, mas ao olhar para Gina que sorria e confirmava, acreditou.

-Oh meu Deus, que coisa maravilhosa! Temos que contar a novidade por aí, hã?

Gina deu de ombros e Draco nem acreditou. Ela sempre fora tão reservada, e agora estava mudando todas as idéias que tinha dela. Assim que a notçias correu, duas meninas voltaram com anéis de plástico que tinham em sua sacola-supresa e deram aos dois. As primeiras alianças de noivado que trocaram eram de brinquedo.

Jordan achou a história legal, mas depois ficou com ciúme, porque o assunto do noivado estava chamando mais atenção do que o seu aniversário, então pararam de tocar no tema. Mas o casal ficou abraçadinho e dando doces na boca um do outro a festa inteira.

Como Draco havia dito anteriormente, festa de criança acabava cedo. Quando o relógio bateu dez horas da noite, só havia sujeira no chão e presentes no quarto do aniversariante. De resto, todos já tinham ido. Quando Gina entrou no carro, Draco perguntou onde era a festa de Harry.

-O quê? -espantou-se ela. Não, não iam a festa de Harry!

-Ora, eu lhe prometi, não foi? Primeiro o aniversário de Jordan e depois o do seu amigo. Onde fica o apartamento dele?

Não, definitivamente não! Acabara de se decidir entre Draco e Harry, mas se tivesse que ver o moreno justo nesse instante, essa decisão poderia não ser tão firme assim. Deu um sorriso meigo para Draco e se aninhou nele.

-Draco, essa noite é especial para a gente, e ele é só um amigo recente. Não vale a pena ir lá. Depois eu mando um cartão pedindo desculpas e tudo bem. Vamos ficar só nós dois essa noite.

-Aham, podemos fazer isso. Mas vamos passar lá só para você dar os parabéns para ele. Depois falamos que acabamos de ficar noivos e que estamos indo. Assim está bom, não está?

Sabia porque ele estava fazendo isso. Era aquele 'aham, sei', de hoje mais cedo. Draco não havia engolido a história direito e não ia perder a oportunidade de conferir de perto quem era Harry e de deixar escapar, quase que acidentalmente, que acabavam de ficar noivos. Fingiu que não se incomodava e deu o endereço para ele.

"Você devia deixar esse assunto de lado, Draco..." implorava ela mentalmente, tentando não transparecer que ir a casa de Harry estava a deixando nervosa, "...você devia aproveitar que eu quero deixar o assunto de lado e não mexer nessa história mais". Olha só, no dia em que se decidia que preferia nem ver Harry nunca mais, era o próprio Draco que a levava para a cova do leão.

"Mas você já se decidiu, Gina" ralhou consigo, "Não é a simples visão dele que vai desfazer tudo o que você passou e sentiu com Draco hoje". Sentindo-se um pouco mais calma com esse pensamento, tentou não encanar de dar uma passada lá e depois seguir adiante.

-Vamos ficar só dez minutos, hein? -falou ela descendo do carro.

-Como queira... Mas isso daqui não era o presente para ele?

Aff, era! Tinha comprado quando ainda pensava em conquistá-lo, mas agora não fazia mais sentido dar aquilo. Mas Draco iria estranhar se ela não desse então, sem demonstrar o seu desgosto, pegou o presente cujo formato Draco estranhava. Fazendo uma careta de quem não ia contar o que era o presente, Gina lhe virou a cara de brincadeira. Ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa. Quando tocaram a campainha, um rosto bem familiar atendeu a porta.

-Hermione?

--

N/A: Olá, pessoas!! Cá estou eu de novo, rsrsr sem longas demoras... (yes, adoro quando cumpro o que prometo!!). Se você não entendeu o nome desse capítulo direito, não se preocupe, eu explico melhor no próximo. Mas é que ia ser tudo um só, mas ia ficar grande demais, então eu desmembrei e manti o mesmo nome, porque eu adorei ele, rsrsr (sim, eu sou meio boba msm...). Mas, como de praxe, se você chegou até aqui, se está gostando da história ou não, olha só: você pode opinar e fazer essa fic melhor!! Para isso é só entrar na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixar uma resenha!rsrsr Bjinhusss, Asuka

Nex Potter: Olha só, esse mundo é muito doido msm... Ela queria os dois, na hora em que ela decide por um, o próprio que retoma o dilema!! Ao invés do Draco ficar quieto, não, vai ter crise de ciúme...rsrs Trouxa!rsrsrs Espero q eu não tenha demorado muito!rsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, se você quer ver o que é um Harry rápido aguarde o proximo cap, rsrsr Aí sim vc verá...rsrs E a Gina fica aí, cada vez mais enrolada. E tadinho do Draco, foi corno uma vez só, e bem rapidinho, mas agora pelo menos tá noivo!!rsrsr Ganhou mais terreno que o Harry!rsrs Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Sem mais sumiços, hein?rsrsrsr Eu só imagino que se até agora vc amava o Draco, depois desse cap é que você ama msm...rsrs Até eu fico tentada a deixar os dois juntos, pq eles estão tão bonitinhos assim!!rsrsrs Well, veremos...rsrs Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, ma filha, foi tipo uma 'catada' recíproca!!rsrsr Um catou o outro e vice versa!rsrs E o Draco saiu de coitado no ultimo cap, mas aqui ele virou o jogo de novo...rsrs Já a Lindsay você conhece no cap quem vem!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Beatrice Sarti: Bom, se esse cap não tiver desbancado o que até agora era o seu favorito, adianto que o próximo tem grandes chances de desbancar!!rsrsr Os loucos da fic vão todos resolver aprontar,rsrs... Bjinhusss

Tammie Silveira: Uai, você também queria ser detetive?rsrsrs Mas o Harry não tinha brincado não, tinha falado sério, embora ele tenha disfarçado, rsrsrsr E vc está super desculpada, pq eu entendo esse trem d vestibular, cursinho é uma das piores épocas da vida!!rsrsr (não encare isso como um desestímulo, força menina!) E eu amei o seu 'fato', huahuahua Eu tenho uma amiga q fala assim tb e eu adoro!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

danda jabur: Olha só como as coisas são engraçadas... Eu não posso contar o q vai acontecer, mas de todo vc não errou não, embora eu não tivesse pensado nela repetindo todos os livros. Na verdade ela não pode repetir os outros livros, a não ser por coincidencia (e eu não posso contar pq...rs) Mas foi uma análise mto boa!!huahuahua Deu até vontade de fazer assim, rsrsr Mas não dá, umas partes vc acertou, outras errou, mas não vou falar quais!!huahuahuahuahua Q maldade!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss


	9. 10 minutos ou a Soneca Parte 2

Capítulo 9- 10 minutos (ou a Soneca) -Parte 2

Capítulo 9- 10 minutos (ou a Soneca) -Parte 2

-Hermione?

A cara da psicóloga não podia ser pior. Ela encarava Gina como se esta fosse uma alucinação, como se não fosse real e não estivesse ali.

-Hermione -veio a voz do lado de dentro- Quem é?

O rosto de Harry apareceu atrás da morena e deu um grande sorriso ao ver Gina, ele passou pela a amiga que ainda estava parada na porta e deu um abraço em Gina.

-Parabéns! -disse ela, entregando o presente, que ele achou com um formato meio estranho.

Harry se virou para Draco e franziu de leve o cenho.

-Harry, este é Draco, o namorado de quem lhe falei.

Draco deu um sorriso e lhe deu os parabéns também, mas o aperto de mãos dos dois foi um pouco apertado demais. Mas a ruiva não percebeu.

-Só uma coisa, amor -disse Draco com um sorriso congelado no rosto- Não sou mais seu namorado.

Harry realmente franziu o cenho e encarou Gina que, ao contrário do que pensava de si, não achou ruim Draco dizer isso na frente de Harry. Ela olhou para o amigo e mostrou a mão com a aliança de brinquedo.

-Ficamos noivos hoje.

Harry nem se abalou, a aliança era de brinquedo, isso devia ser algum tipo de piada. Mas Hermione, que até então estivera calada olhando toda a cena ficou estupefata.

-O quê? Vocês noivaram?

Gina apenas confirmou com a cabeça e a morena parecia prestes a ter um ataque. Harry a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Vocês se conhecem?

-Sim -respondeu asperamente a morena, não deixando espaço para Gina dizer nada.

Houve um silêncio estranho entre os quatro e de repente uma nova pessoa apareceu na porta.

-Harry? Por que estão todos aí? Por que vocês não entram?

Harry deu uma risada e foi empurrando de leve Draco e Gina para dentro do seu apartamento. Gina observou discretamente a mulher que acabara de aparecer. Era morena, tinha olhos azuis e uma grande boca vermelha. Os longos cabelos pretos estava semi presos e os cachos da ponta estavam perfeitamente delineados.

-Gina, está é Lindsay, minha namorada. Lin, essa é Gina, amiga de quem lhe falei e este é Draco, o namorado dela.

-Noivo -corrigiu Draco.

Harry olhou meio confuso, se perguntando se ele estava falando sério ou não. Deu uma meia encarada para Gina, mas ela não notou o tom de pergunta do seu olhar. A ruiva estava levemente distraída em seus pensamentos. Lindsay era realmente muito bonita, alta, magra, esguia, de olhar faceiro e gestos delicados. Estava muito contente de já ter feito a sua escolha. Não tinha certeza se qualquer poder que tivesse poderia lutar contra uma mulher daquelas.

-O que é isso? -perguntou Lindsay, pegando o presente de Harry nas mãos- Não é o seu presente, é?

Gina corou levemente e Harry riu, tomando o presente de volta e começando a abrir, fazendo uma cara de confusão. Ele tirou o papel com cuidado para não rasgar e quando viu o que era ficou um instante em silêncio. Draco virou-se para Gina.

-Será que você não se enganou, amor? Esse presente não seria para Jordan?

O rosto dela estava cada vez mais vermelho e em breve ela se misturaria com seu cabelo.

-Não, esse é o de Harry mesmo.

Lindsay olhou com um sorriso amarelo.

-_Detetive_? Mas isso não é brinquedo de criança?

Antes que alguém mais falasse qualquer coisa, Harry interrompeu.

-Não, ela acertou no presente -disse com um sorriso doce para Gina- Realmente acertou.

Lindsay e Draco ainda estavam confusos, e Gina corava ainda mais com o sorriso que Harry estava lhe dando. Hermione, ainda parada ao lado deles sem falar nada, estava a ponto de fazer alguma coisa. "Não é possível que o Harry de Gina seja _este_ Harry!" desesperava-se.

-Bom, então já que este é o presente mesmo, guarde ele logo. Não vamos fazer os dois ficarem aí em pé a noite inteira, não é mesmo? Vai lá guardar, Harry, e vocês venham comigo, eu vou pegar umas bebidas para vocês. Cerveja, vinho, uísque ou vodka com energético?

Enquanto Lindsay servia o casal, Hermione se aproveitou para ir atrás de Harry, enquanto ele deixava o presente dentro do seu quarto. A morena o encontrou encarando o presente com doçura, e isso deu um solavanco no seu estômago. Não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

-Harry? Podemos conversar...

Ele foi pego de surpresa e olhou-a assustado.

-Hermione! Você estava aí? Me deu um susto.

"É, eu sei porque você se assustou, desgraçado, é porque você estava pensando nela!", enraiveceu-se. Ela sentou na cama ao lado dele.

-Harry, o que você acha de Gina?

Se ele desse uma resposta do tipo "Ah, ela é legal, só isso" ela se manteria firme na sua decisão, mas sentiria-se mais calma. Mas apenas o olhar dele já denotava que não era bem isso que ele iria responder.

-Ela é... Diferente. Meio louca, engraçada, divertida. Parece sempre no mundo da lua, eu achei isso estranho no início. Mas acho que ela se parece muito comigo.

"Oh, Deus, é pior do que eu pensava!". Hermione colocou sua mão por cima da do amigo.

-Harry, se lembra na escola, quando você vivia de detenção, suspenso ou sem recreio?

Pela expressão fechada que seu rosto tomou em menos de um segundo, sim, ele se lembrava muito bem.

-A culpa não era minha, Hermione!

Ela bufou.

-Não vou entrar no mérito da questão. Mas o fato é que você sempre falou que a culpa não era sua, que as confusões que vinham até você.

-E era! -protestou ele- Eu sempre estava quieto até aparecer uma confusão!

Ela fez sinal de que ele não precisava se exaltar. Ainda no mesmo tom calmo e procurando não alarmá-lo nem trair sua ética profissional, ela continuou.

-Então, agora está acontecendo a mesma coisa.

O moreno pareceu confuso, e de repente percebeu que nem sabia mais de qual assunto estavam falando.

-Eu não estou entendendo.

-Harry, essa Gina que entrou aí, ela é a mesma coisa que todas as confusões que você se meteu no colégio. Existe uma placa em neon na testa dela piscando e gritando "CONFUSÃO, PERIGO"! Você deve se afastar dela!

Por um instante, Harry ficou esperando Hermione dar uma risada e desmentir tudo, mas ele conhecia bem as feições da amiga para saber que ela falava sério.

-De onde se conhecem, Hermione?

-Ela é minha paciente. E acredite em mim, Harry, ela é completamente louca.

As palavras de Hermione haviam causado a sensação contrária em Harry. Primeiro porque era a primeira vez que Hermione chamava algum paciente seu de 'louco', antes ela brigava veementemente toda vez que alguém falava isso de seus pacientes. E segundo porque pensar que se Gina era louquinha, então ela era, de fato, bem parecida com ele.

-Não dê esse sorriso, Harry! Eu estou falando sério! Se você não quer confusão na sua vida, você devia se afastar dela.

Ainda rindo e não dando muita atenção à amiga, Harry se levantou e deu um beijo na testa dela, saindo sem dizer nada. Droga, não só não tinha funcionado como parecia que, novamente, ela tinha piorado a situação. É, talvez Harry tivesse razão, os dois eram realmente muito parecidos. Loucos e teimosos. "Mas isso não exclui o fato de que ele é seu amigo e você precisa ajudá-lo, Hermione". Ok, ainda lhe restava uma tentativa.

Quando Hermione voltou para a festa, Harry estava conversando com alguns amigos do trabalho. Meio longe de Gina, que estava num canto bebendo e conversando com Draco. Ótimo, até agora eles estavam longe. Foi tentar fazer sua outra tentativa de abrir os olhos do amigo.

-Rony?

O ruivo se servia de mais uísque e a olhou, puxando-a logo em seguida e lhe dando um beijo.

-Onde você estava? Você sumiu!

Ela não lhe deu atenção e se afastou dele, tocando de leve o seu braço.

-Rony, nós podemos conversar? Lá fora.

Ele não gostou daquele tom. Ora, dessa vez ele não tinha aprontado nada para ela vir brava para cima dele. E olha que ainda nem estava bêbado. Ok, já estava começando a ficar altinho, mas estava disfarçando isso muito bem e sabia que ainda não dava para perceber. Como não queria complicar ainda mais a situação que nem sabia qual era, saiu com Hermione para a sacada da sala, e fechou a porta de vidro, abafando o som de dentro.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Rony, você está vendo aquela ruiva ali num canto? Olhe discretamente.

-Ah sim, é a amiga do Harry. A tal Gina.

Que ódio, Rony já sabia da existência dela e Harry nunca havia sequer comentado qualquer coisa com ela!

-Pois bem, me ouça com atenção: você tem que abrir os olhos de Harry para ele se afastar dela!

Rony franziu o cenho, mas por dentro ficou mais aliviado. Yes, a briga da vez não era com ele. Mas ainda assim estava curioso.

-Hermione, por que isso?

-Ela é louca! Louca e inconseqüente! Ela vai ser uma péssima influência para Harry, e se você é amigo dele de verdade, devia me ajudar a alertá-lo sobre ela!

Ver Hermione falando "ela vai ser uma péssima influência para Harry" lhe fazia lembrar sua mãe, controlou seu riso.

-Mas como você pode dizer isso dela? Olhe lá, ela está inocentemente conversando com o namorado, e você nem sequer a conhece! Como pode dizer que ela vai fazer mal para o Harry?

-Acredite em mim, ela é completamente desvairada, pirada das idéias -não queria admitir outra vez, mas sabia que se não o fizesse, Rony não lhe daria atenção- Ela é minha paciente.

Assim como Harry, Rony deu um sorriso ao ver que Hermione estava chamando um paciente seu de "louco", mas como a morena parecesse ainda mais brava, ele conteve o seu comentário.

-Olhe bem, Hermione, mesmo que ela seja louca de verdade, que mal ela pode fazer?

-Você não entende, Rony, eu não posso falar muito, mas ela pensa que tem uns poderes...

Hermione lhe fez uma cara estranha, como se esperasse que ele entendesse que tipo de poderes eram esses. Mas ele não só não entendeu quais era os poderes como ainda estava com muita vontade de rir.

-E ela tem esses poderes?

-É claro que não!

-E se ela tivesse, seria perigoso?

-Ora, depende do modo como ela o usaria. Não creio que ela poderia usar isso de modo malvado, mas em todo caso...

-Hermione -interrompeu Rony- Se ela nem tem poder algum, e se tivesse não seria perigosa, então por que se preocupar?

-Porque ela induz loucura aos outros! Ela acredita tanto nisso que vai se meter e meter todos os que estiverem perto dela em confusão!

Hermione falava com uma certeza de que lhe chocava e lhe dava até vontade de acreditar na namorada, mas então ele olhou novamente para Gina. Ela dava uma gargalhada que mesmo sem ouvir dava para ver que era bem gostosa. Não, não dava para entrar na onda de Hermione. Ela percebeu que o ruivo não queria acreditar e lançou seu último argumento.

-Ron, ela é tão doida que eu nem sequer consegui ajudá-la em nada! Vou ter que encaminhá-la para alguém mais experiente porque eu não dou conta do recado.

-Ah, então aí está o problema... -sorriu ele.

Não, não podia acreditar que mais uma vez o seu argumento virara contra ela! Rony nem precisava falar nada para ela adivinhar que ele achava que ela não gostava de Gina porque essa era a sua primeira paciente que não conseguia tratar.

-Ok, Rony, eu realmente não gosto dela por isso. Mas, pense bem e só por um instante, se _eu_, que sou tão orgulhosa e que nunca desisto até ver que não tem jeito mesmo, se _eu_ estou desistindo dela, então é sinal de que ela é muito, muito, mas muito louca. Acredite em mim -suplicou- Por favor.

Olhou para Gina novamente e balançou a cabeça.

-Não dá, Hermione. Olhe lá, ela parece muito legal. Aliás, gosto dela.

Hermione lhe fez uma cara de deboche.

-É, eu não esperava outra coisa de você...

-Não, mas veja bem, olhe...

-Pare com isso agora! -gritou ela, interrompendo a fala dele- Já me chega de doidos!

-Ótimo! -rugiu ele também- Pois quem me parece doida aqui é você!

Ele ia abrir a porta e sair quando ela segurou seu braço.

-Eles já se beijaram -disse ela em tom funesto, como se isso fosse fatal.

Rony arregalou os olhos e depois deu um sorriso.

-Ora, então foi assim que você descobriu! Harry tinha me contado e eu prometi não contar para ninguém, nem para você, então um dia você veio fazendo umas perguntas estranhas para ele e ele brigou comigo, achando que eu tinha contado! Mas você tinha ficado sabendo do caso pela outra fonte, ah, que engraçado!

Ela não via graça alguma. Quando achou que o Harry de Gina estava se metendo numa furada, ela deu um jeito de descobrir se o seu amigo não tinha conhecido nenhuma garota num ônibus nem saído dias depois para comer pizza com ela. Mas Harry mentira para ela.

-Não, isso não é engraçado! -desesperou-se ela- Será que você não vê que por causa de uma quase desconhecida ele traiu Lindsay, com quem ele namora há tanto tempo?

O ruivo voltou a ficar sério, e dessa vez ele quem assumiu o tom calmo e didático.

-Hermione, isso só aconteceu uma vez e, se você quer saber, ele se sentiu muito, muito mal. Ele não vai fazer de novo, ok? Não precisa dessa tempestade toda que você está fazendo.

-Como vocês homens são uns safados... Vocês traem e acham que um simples remorso apaga a culpa.

Ele revirou os olhos. Não ia discutir isso com ela.

-Ok, Hermione, somos uns safados, vigaristas e sem coração. Mas não sei se você percebeu, ali dentro está acontecendo uma festa, e eu ficaria muito mais feliz se nós festejássemos, bebêssemos e deixássemos essa história de pessoas loucas de lado.

Ela já se dera por vencida. Pelo menos por esse lado. Não conseguiria convencer nem Harry nem Rony de que ela estava certa. Cada um pelos seus motivos. Ok, então ela iria atacar de frente.

-Está bem, Rony, vamos para a festa. Se você gostou tanto dela, não quer que eu te apresente?

-Ah, tudo bem, por que não?

Escondendo o seu sorriso maroto, encaminhou-se com Rony para onde estavam Draco e Gina.

-Ah, aí está você -brincou Gina, ao rever Hermione- Vi você no início e você sumiu.

-Fui resolver umas pendengas... Gina, Draco, posso apresentar a vocês o meu noivo? Este é Ronald Weasley.

Rony apertou a mão de Draco e se virou enfático para a ruiva.

-Gina, o seu nome, não é? Posso saber quantos anos você tem?

Hermione lhe deu um cutucão e lhe fez uma careta.

-_Não comece com isso_ -sussurrou fulminante para ele.

Dando um sorriso amarelo para a ruiva, ela mudou de assunto. Sabia que, assim que Harry a visse conversando com Gina, ainda mais tendo Rony por perto, ele se sentiria seguro o bastante para viver conversar com ela também sem dar motivos a Lindsay de sentir qualquer ciúme.

"Bingo", pensou ela, quando viu pelo canto do olho Harry se aproximar. Antes que ele, de fato, entrasse na roda, ela introduziu um novo assunto.

-Então, Gina, esqueci de lhe dizer. Voltei a ler os seus outros livros. São realmente muito bons. Até o fim da semana eu termino o quarto e começo o quinto.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e procurou fingir que não via a cara de confusão de Harry e de Rony, mudando de assunto logo em seguida.

-Não, mas então -interrompeu Hermione- Eu queria dizer que eu realmente admiro o seu talento, as reflexões que você faz são muito boas e profundas. E olhe que eu ainda nem cheguei no quinto livro, que dizem ser o melhor.

-Gina se supera a cada novo lançamento -comentou Draco, orgulhoso da namorada e de ser seu editor- O quinto livro é realmente o melhor, existe uma tensão que prende a cada linha.

Harry e Rony, que até então não estavam entendendo muito da conversa, resolveram se intrometer.

-De quais livros vocês estão falando?

-Ora, dos livros de Gina! -disse Draco com desdém, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo- Ginevra Orleans é o maior talento da literatura inglesa da contemporaneidade. Eu não estaria mentindo se dissesse que na Green & Silver estamos esperando um Nobel de Literatura nos próximos anos.

Gina olhava para Draco implorando com o olhar que ele se calasse, mas ele não estava vendo-a. Hermione, ao contrário, percebia o olhar acuado da ruiva e estava muito contente de que ela nem tinha precisado sujar totalmente as suas mãos para cair a máscara da ruiva.

Harry encarava Gina sem saber o que dizer. "Trabalho em casa" foi o que ela disse, mas nunca lhe disse com o quê. "Meus amigos me chamam de Gina", mas nunca disse que o seu nome era o Ginevra Orleans, da aclamada escritora. Embora não fosse exatamente isso que tinha acontecido, ele se sentia como se tivesse sido enganado.

-Ginevra Orleans, hã? -disse o moreno, sem conseguir ocultar o seu tom de decepção- Quem diria! Engraçado como de todas as vezes que nós sentamos para conversar você nunca me disse nada sobre isso.

Mas a ruiva nem teve tempo de responder, Draco estava tão inflado de orgulho pela namorada que havia se tornado seu porta-voz oficial.

-Gina é muito humilde e modesta. Eu já mandei ela parar com isso, que humildade deve ser na medida certa, e não exagerada. Com um talento desses, ninguém precisa se esconder.

Mas Harry entendia muito bem que não havia sido por modéstia nem humildade que ela não havia contado. Sentia-se um idiota. Ainda mais quando lembrava da conversa sobre o Pathernon, e como ela se esquivava de dizer que era uma freqüentadora, e como ele disse não querer parecer um pobre ignorante.

-Amor, meu pai está me ligando, você me dá um momento? -perguntou Draco, já se afastando sem obter reposta da namorada.

Se Gina pudesse dar uma resposta a Draco, seria um 'não' bem veemente, e ainda lhe seguraria pelos dois braços. Mas ele não só se afastara, como agora Hermione parecia ter algo muito importante para falar com Rony e ambos tinham saído de perto também. Haviam lhe deixado sozinha com um Harry que parecia muito bravo.

Por um instante eles só se encararam, e ela não conseguia encontrar uma única palavra que pudesse resolver a situação.

-Você quer uma bebida? –perguntou ele, ainda num tom nada amigável.

-Hã? Não, eu acho. Meu copo ainda está cheio.

Harry pegou o copo dela e virou todo o conteúdo num vaso de planta que estava junto a eles, um vaso que Hermione dera de presente a Rony.

-Agora está vazio. Quer uma bebida?

Ela não via outra opção senão aceitar. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e ele a puxou levemente pelo braço para a cozinha. Havia algumas pessoas conversando por lá, mas eles ficaram num canto mais próximo da área de serviço. Harry não fizera a pergunta que estava na ponta da sua língua, mas seu olhar já dizia tudo. Em contrapartida, Gina não sabia o que responder. A verdade não podia ser dita.

-Você se divertia me fazendo de idiota? –rosnou ele por fim.

-Eu nunca te fiz de idiota –retrucou ela com a voz meio trêmula- Eu fui sua amiga sinceramente, apenas estava cansada de ser a Ginevra Orleans a todo momento. Eu ficava feliz de ser simplesmente a "_Gina_".

Harry ainda não estava satisfeito. Para não dar na cara, ele começou a servir vodka com energético para ela.

-E quando você pretendia me contar a verdade? Ou não pretendia?

Gina deu de ombros.

-E-eu não sei. Pensei em dizer nas primeiras vezes, mas depois me acostumei a não ter que falar sobre a minha carreira, a não ter que corresponder à expectativa de ninguém... –ela deu um suspiro triste e o olhou com cara de desculpas- Pela primeira vez em muito tempo alguém gostava de mim exatamente pelo que eu era.

Harry não se compadeceu, ainda estava muito bravo. Sentia-se muito humilhado, como se fosse um ignorante sendo usado pela brilhante escritora.

-E você pensava em escrever sobre mim? –ironizou- Escrever sobre um idiota que mal sabia com quem estava lidando?

O coração dela deu um solavanco e ela por pouco se atrapalhou.

-Harry, é óbvio que eu não ia escrever sobre você, não te fiz de bobo nem pretendia te magoar. Bom, hoje é seu aniversário e eu vim para só dar um pulo de 10 minutos, porque como eu e Draco acabamos de ficar noivos, queríamos passar o resto da noite só nós dois –ela deu um suspiro e pensou em dar um abraço, mas desistiu do gesto no meio do caminho- De qualquer forma, parabéns.

Ela se virou para sair da cozinha. Tinha que sair dali. Tinha que pensar em qualquer coisa e depois se explicar melhor. Ou, quem sabe, nem devia vê-lo mais. Mas o fato é que nem conseguiu sair da cozinha, ele lhe segurou pelo braço e lhe puxou de leve para a área de serviço.

"Isso é que eu chamo de apartamento grande" pensou desesperada ao ver que da área de serviço ainda tinha um pequeno corredor que dava para uma dispensa. Harry ia falar, mas ela já se soltava e tentava sair dali.

-Harry, eram só 10 minutos que a gente ia ficar aqui. Esse tempo acabou, depois a gente conversa, ok?

Ele tirou o celular do bolso da calça e programou no alarme 10 minutos.

-É o que você quer, pois bem: 10 minutos da alteza para esse pobre servo!

-Harry, pare com isso, por favor!

-Ora, nem isso a soberana escritora pode...

-Ok! Você quer 10 minutos, tudo bem. Mas eu já te disse o que eu tinha a te dizer, você tem algo a me dizer?

Ele ficou com o dedo em riste no ar, abria e fechava a boca, mas não dizia nada. Aquilo tudo tinha lhe abalado, mais do que gostaria de admitir. E era estúpido, não era? A verdade é que não eram nada um do outro. Mas sentia-se tão mal.

-Harry, Draco está ali fora, não conhece ninguém e não deve estar no celular mais, eu tenho que ir. Aliás, a sua namorada deve estar te procurando também.

Antes que ela saísse, ele tinha que falar alguma coisa.

-Então vocês noivaram? –disse com ironia.

-Noivamos –respondeu, revirando os olhos. Droga, tinha que ir embora dali, mas ele ficava lhe segurando. Tudo bem, agora não estava lhe segurando fisicamente, mas estava lhe prendendo na conversa.

-Com uma aliança de brinquedo?

-Estávamos na festa do afilhado dele, as meninas nos deram de presente. Foi tudo de repente, não estava previsto.

Não havia mais nada para falar. Ele já tinha brigado, ela já tinha se desculpado e agora ele que aceitasse ou não. Por ela nem precisava aceitar, preferia não o ver mais. Quando achou que finalmente ele a deixaria ir, Harry a puxou e a levou para dentro da dispensa, a colocou contra a parede e a beijou.

A princípio ela tentou resistir. Tentou empurrar, afastá-lo, mas ele era bem mais forte do que parecia por baixo daquelas roupas. Ele lhe segurou os punhos acima da cabeça e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, impedindo que ela se movimentasse e que, principalmente, que pudesse lhe chutar nas partes baixas para se soltar.

Mas depois de alguns segundos ela parou de lutar e deixou o corpo mais mole. Harry segurava firme seus cabelos pela nuca, beijava seu pescoço e voltava a sua boca. Ela deslizava as mãos nos cabelos e nas costas dele, e na sua cabeça não existia pensamento nenhum além de que todo o beijo e a pegada dele era maravilhosa.

Mas a diversão deles foi interrompido por um apito único, que logo em seguida tocou mais uma vez, e mais outra. A função Soneca do celular apitava e esperava ser apertada para despertar novamente dali há 10 minutos.

-O alarme do celular! –rosnou ele- Maldito alarme!

No pequeno instante em que ele despregou o corpo do dela, Gina se aproveitou e se afastou dele.

-Harry, isso não era para acontecer! Eu estou noiva –esganiçou ela, mostrando sua aliança de plástico.

Ele revirou os olhos e a encarou com ironia.

-E há quanto tempo você está com ele?

-Há quase três meses –respondeu com voz baixa.

-Pois eu –disse ele lentamente, dando passos em sua direção- Estou com Lindsay há cinco anos. E realmente não sei o que me atrai para você, mas...

Ela deu dois passos para trás.

-Mas nada. Eu já fiz a minha escolha, ouviu bem? Parabéns e tchau.

Harry ativou a função Soneca e segurou o pulso de Gina, jogando-a na parede novamente.

-Só mais 10 minutos, alteza. Pense nisso como um presente de aniversário que você nunca mais terá que me dar.

Antes que ela lhe respondesse, ele voltou a beijá-la. Novamente tentou resistir, mas toda aquela sensação era mais forte que ela. Bem mais forte.

--

N/A: Hello, people!! Eu espero que todo mundo tenha entendido agora a razão do título!!rsrsrs Êta capítulo baseado em vários fatos reais, rsrs inclusive o apartamento, rsrsrs Eu não sei vcs, mas eu sou viciada na função 'Soneca', 10 minutos é mto tempo pra voltar a dormir, rsrsr Sempre durmo mais q deveria... Anyway, se vc chegou até aki, não custa nada me dar um presentinho (msm q não seja meu aniversário,rs), entrar na campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz' e deixar uma resenha!! Bjinhusss

Eeva Uchiha7: Ah, ma filha, não só a Mione, como o Rony e mto mais gnt depois...rsrs Afinal é uma festa!rsrs E pode espantar esse D/H pra lá!! Jamais!!rs Já o Rony e a Mione já estão mais do q juntos, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Ninha: Mas tem hora q o capeta atenta msm, num é? Ela já nem queria os dois, já tinha escolhido um só, mas aí vem o outro fazer inferno e confundir a cabeça dela d novo!!rsrsr Mas tb, culpa do Draco, isso q dá ficar atinçando o q num devia...rs E a Hermione, coitada, toda vez q tenta ajudar ela piora a situação!!rs Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Ah, eu tb tenho pena do Draco Às vezes, mas... Ou não, rsrs. Tudo depende, rsrsrs E pode esperar q a Hermione ainda não terminou!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Shofis Potter: A Mione é qwuem já tá precisando d uma psicólogo, rsrsr E não precisa nem preocupar, o seu Roniquinho já tá aí!!rsrsr E pode parar com as psicopatia, não era a Mione com o Draco e eu naum posso contar como/quando eu desfaço o noivado!!rsrs Aguarde e confira!!rsrsr Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Ah, agora q é mais justo vc falar "q hora para se parar", rsrsrsr Lembrando q os respectivos namorados continuam na festa!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Não, naum, naum, agora o doido é o Harry!!rsrsr Se bem q nessa fic, com exeção ao Draco, todo mundo parece doido!!rsrsrs Só q, em compesação, tá cada vez mais corno, coitado!!rsrs Ele devia pirar o cabeça pra ver se a situação melhora pro lado dele...rsrs Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: Ahá, q bom q começou a ler a fic!! E num fala da carencia da Gina não, rsrsr tanto das loucuras dela é inspirado em mim...huahuahuahu E o pior, eu não tô brincando!!rsrrs Essa fic é totalmente baseada em fatos reais, cada vez mais,rsrrs Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: E agora esquentando ainda mais...rsrs E com gente pra botar mais lenha na fogueira, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

danda jabur: Ah, nem sou má assim... sou até boazinha, olha só: eles estão se beijando!!rsrsr Eu podia ficar enrolando, rsrs Mas na verdade a Gina está tentando simplificar tudo, só q os outros nnão estão contribuindo com ela, rsrsr Aí danou-se!!rsrsr Só vê se estuda direitinho, viu? Não quero ter culpa em nota d ngm!!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss


	10. Com ouro e diamantes

**Capítulo 10- Com ouro e diamantes**

O seu corpo já estava novamente amolecido nos braços de Harry, mas não foi preciso a Soneca despertar novamente para Gina tentar se afastar. Empurrando-o não foi possível, ele era muito mais forte, mas o corpo dele também estava menos tenso que antes, e não foi difícil dessa vez chutá-lo no meio das pernas. Nem foi um chute muito forte, mas o suficiente para que ele se contorcesse de dor e a deixasse em paz.

Ela nem sequer o olhou, saiu dali quase que correndo e ajeitando os cabelos. Torcia para que ele demorasse um pouquinho a se recuperar para que pudesse sair daquele apartamento o mais rápido possível e sem ter que encará-lo de novo.

Na cozinha ninguém reparou que ela vinha de dentro da área de serviço, tampouco reparavam a palidez dela e a respiração ofegante. Gina respirou fundo antes de ir encontrar Draco. Inferno, estava com uma vontade horrível de chorar. Sentia-se suja e malvada. No dia em que noivava com ele, depois de anos de espera, atracava-se com outro na dispensa.

Ao sair da cozinha passou por Lindsay, que pelo visto ainda não se dera conta do sumiço do namorado. Conversava e ria alto, o que deu a Gina a impressão de que talvez ela já estivesse um pouco tonta. Olhou ansiosa para os lados a procura de Draco. "Céus, ele vai me matar. Ele vai me matar...". Mas assim como Lindsay, Draco também ainda não tinha dado falta da noiva, pois ainda estava ao telefone. Ele estava na sacada que ainda há pouco vira Hermione e Rony conversando, e assim como os dois, Draco também fechara a porta para abafar o barulho.

Ele estava de costas, mas assim que ela abriu a porta ele se virou e deu um sorriso.

-...eu sei, pai, mas como espera que eu localize Sevigné a essa hora? Nunca a localizo nem no horário normal!

Gina o abraçou pelas costas contendo o choro e tentando se acalmar. Draco não vira nada e muito menos percebera que ela se ausentou da festa por alguns instantes. Ufa, já era um consolo. Mas o medo do que poderia ter acontecido fazia as pernas dela tremerem incessantemente e suas mãos suavam frio. Ainda abraçada as costas dele, respirava fundo tentando parecer normal.

Gina podia ouvir a voz de Lúcio, e a julgar pela demora do telefonema, estavam falando de negócios. Se deixasse assim, Draco permaneceria no celular por muito mais tempo. Ela aproximou sua boca do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

-Amor, vamos?

Nem tanto pelo convite para ir embora, mas pelo arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo devido ao sussurro no pé do ouvido, Draco deu um jeito de se despedir logo do pai e ela já o puxava pela mão para sair logo dali antes mesmo de ele guardar o celular no bolso, mas ele puxou-a e a beijou.

Amava o beijo de Draco, amava a pegada dele, o cheiro... Tudo. Mas não nesse momento. Aquele beijo podia ser considerado com um dos piores da sua vida. Não pelo beijo em si, mas pela angústia que isso estava lhe dando. Não havia nem dois minutos de diferença entre o beijo arrebatador de Harry e esse beijo apaixonado de Draco. A situação fazia o estômago dela embrulhar.

-O que foi? -indagou ele, franzindo o cenho.

-O que foi o quê? -tentou disfarçar.

-Você está estranha.

Ela deu uma risada forçada e deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele.

-Ora, não é nada. É só que você me largou ali no meio de um monte de desconhecidos por muito tempo para ficar ao celular. A gente combinou só 10 minutos, lembra?

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas o rosto dele estava sério. Ele abriu a porta e, junto a ela, despediu-se das pessoas as quais havia sido apresentado. Ao contrário do desejo de Gina, Harry já estava na sala quando ela saía, e o casal foi obrigado a cumprimentar o aniversariante novamente antes de se despedir. O curioso é que Harry estava risonho, com aparência já de um pouco bêbado e despediu-se de Gina como se nada houvesse acontecido, o que contribuiu para confudir mais a cabeça da ruiva. "Pare com isso, você não o quer!" recriminou-se, tentando a todo custo impedir que os seus olhos ficasse marejados.

A tarefa de sair do apartamento não foi tão difícil de cumprir como ela havia imaginado, mas lhe parecia impossível esconder de Draco o turbilhão de sentimentos que estava dentro dela. No elevador, ela aconchegou-se nele e o loiro apenas passou um braço pela sua cintura, mas desceram absolutamente calados. "Ele não é tolo, Gina".

Já passavam pelo saguão em direção a rua e o momento daquela conversa horrível estava a segundos em contagem regressiva, mas então alguém esbarrou nela e ela quase foi ao chão.

-Oh, me perdoe, eu não tive a intenção -disse a pessoa, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Você faz tudo errado mesmo! -resmungou um outro do lado.

-Não tem problema -disse ela, já se equilibrando e pensando em se afastar, mas o segundo homem ainda insitia em lhe ajudar.

Gina olhou para Draco meio assustada, que lhe devolveu um olhar de confusão. Na frente dela havia dois homens altos, ruivos e idênticos.

-Prazer, senhorita, meu nome é Jorge Weasley. Queira desculpar o meu pobre irmão atrapalhado, Fred.

Se dependesse de Gina, ela daria um sorriso amarelo e sairia logo dali, mas os dois apertavam sua mão e gesticulavam com muita vivacidade, dando sorrisos engraçados. A cena era tão estranha que ela começou a pensar se não era nenhum tipo de pegadinha de algum programa de televisão, deu uma espiadela para os lados procurando alguma câmera, mas o fato dos dois serem ruivos e terem o mesmo sobrenome do noivo de Hermione tiraram essa idéia de sua cabeça. Pareciam só estranhos mesmo.

-Ela já desculpou -disse Draco, se intrometendo e puxando-a pela mão- Boa noite.

Mas os dois não se deram por vencidos, em reparação pelo mal causado a ela, fizeram questão de acompanhar o casal até a porta, de abrir a porta do prédio e, se Draco deixasse teriam inclusive aberto a porta do carro para os dois.

-Eu já disse que ela está bem -resmungou Draco entredentes, procurando afastar os dois. Gina ainda estava embasbacada.

Draco a colocou dentro do carro e fechou a porta, e ela nem se atreveu a abrir a janela para despedir-se dos dois. Eles estavam assustando-a. E Fred, ou talvez Jorge, a assustou ainda mais quando grudou a cara no vidro do carro e falou:

-Antes de nos vermos pela última vez, senhorita, poderia me dizer quantos anos você tem?

Furioso, Draco arrancou o carro fazendo com que o gêmeo grudado ao carro quase caísse no chão. Gina olhou para trás preocupada e viu o irmão o segurar, quando mais algumas pessoas apareceram do lado dos dois.

-O que foi isso? -perguntou ela em voz alta, mas mais para si que para Draco.

E ainda bem que a pergunta não era para ele, porque ele não respondeu. Dirigia em alta velocidade e segurava o voltante com tanta força que ela via os nós dos dedos dele esbranquiçarem. Oh não, aquele infeliz evento havia contribuído para piorar o humor de Draco, que já não estava muito bom quando deixavam o prédio.

-Para onde vamos? -perguntou timidamente.

-Eu vou lhe deixar em casa -respondeu de modo seco.

O fato de ainda ser razoavelmente cedo, ser o dia do noivado deles e Draco não querer ir para algum lugar diferente e interessante já lhe dava a certeza de que as coisas estavam mal. Tentando organizar seus pensamentos e inventar o que iria dizer a ele, Gina ficou calada o resto do tempo olhando para fora do carro e com cara de criança que sabe que vai ficar de castigo.

Não era para ser assim.

Maldita hora em que falou do aniversário de Harry. Maldito Draco que quis ir ao aniversário e maldito Harry que a beijara forçado duas vezes. Aquela vontade de chorar estava voltando.

Draco entrou na garagem do prédio dela, aguçando os sentidos dela. Esperava que ele fosse parar o carro na calçada, discutiriam rapidamente e ele resolveria deixar a conversa para amanhã, e ela subiria, choraria e pensaria em algo decente para dizer no outro dia. Mas não. O loiro não queria deixar aquela situação pela metade e estava subindo para o apartamento dela, para tirarem aquela história, fosse lá qual ela fosse, a limpo.

Gina ainda tentou fingir que não havia nada de errado, e quando entraram no apartamento dela, ela ainda o abraçou por trás manhosamente, mas ele a afastou com um olhar sério que fez com que as pernas dela voltassem a tremer.

-O que foi? -perguntou ela, como se não estivesse entendendo a situação- Por que você está me olhando assim? Eu não pedi para aqueles gêmeos estranhos me jogarem no chão nem para te tirarem do sério.

Draco nem sequer tentou dar corda ao fingimento dela.

-Ginevra, eu não idiota.

O coração dela deu um solavanco. Como? Como, por Deus, ele podia ter descoberto tudo só encarando-a?

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele revirou os olhos e deu as costas a ela, indo ao barzinho e servindo uma dose generosa de uísque puro para si. Quando voltou a encará-la, seu semblante era de visível impaciência.

-Então esse Harry era, como eu pensava, mais do que um amigo, não é mesmo?

Controlando a vontade de chorar e as pernas fracas, ela se sentou no sofá ainda tentando disfarçar, mas antes que ela abrisse a boca, ele a encarou de tal modo que Gina se viu obrigada a falar a verdade.

-Eu pedi a você -retrucou já com a voz trêmula- Eu pedi a você para nós não irmos lá.

Draco deu alguns passos secos e frios na sua direção.

-Engraçado, se me lembro bem, hoje à tarde você tinha pedido exatamente o contrário. Tinha pedido para irmos lá.

Não dava para esconder nada de Draco, e toda aquela frieza que ele estava a deixava ainda mais frágil. Não ia demorar a hora que iria chorar. Abaixando a cabeça e tendo isso como uma declaração de culpa, ela desviou os olhos dele ao falar.

-Isso foi antes da gente noivar.

Draco se sentou em frente a ela e a forçou a encará-lo nos olhos.

-E no que esse fato fez tudo mudar radicalmente?

-O fato de eu querer ficar sozinha com você? -perguntou, tentando ver se isso colava.

Ele deu uma risada amarela e tomou um gole grande, encarando-a com decepção.

-Ou talvez o fato de que você já tinha feito a sua escolha e não queria fraquejar. É uma boa hipótese?

Gina finalmente começou a chorar e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não conseguindo encará-lo. Draco ainda estava sentado em frente a ela e esperava até que ela voltasse a se controlar. Mas como imaginava que ela não falaria nada espontaneamente, voltou a perguntar.

-O que aconteceu quando eu fui atender o celular?

Ela o encarou desesperadamente, tinha que fazer ele acreditar que nada do que ele pensava havia acontecido.

-Harry brigou comigo e me disse coisas horríveis sobre eu ter omitido que eu era uma escritora famosa.

-E por que você escondeu, Ginevra? -perguntou ele, já sabendo a resposta.

-Eu não escondi, poxa! Da primeira vez não tinha porque eu sair falando "olha, eu sou uma escritora famosa, você já leu meus livros?". E depois eu simplesmente me acostumei a ter pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo que não me perguntava da minha carreira. Eu nunca escondi nada, só não fiquei falando do assunto, ora!

O rosto dele não revelava ainda o que ele pensava, mas revelava que ele se sentia muito enganado por ela. Draco se levantou e foi a vez de ele desviar o olhar do dela.

-E você pretendia me trocar a qualquer momento por ele? Digo, se ele te quisesse?

Era insuportável como ele fazia as perguntas certas e como deduzia tudo certo. Mas agora ele estava de costas, era mais fácil disfarçar. Ela se levantou e o abraçou por trás e susssurrou no ouvido dele.

-Draco, ninguém melhor que você para me conhecer. Eu nunca faria nada para te magoar, nunca tive um pensamento sequer sobre te trocar. Era só um resto de carência afetiva, algo que eu não conseguia entender muito bem. Eu nunca trocaria você por ninguém. E eu acho que hoje eu te dei a maior prova disso.

Ele parecia mais convencido quando se virou para ela. Gina finalmente havia conseguido se controlar e deixar suas idéias claras, agora que não havia aquele olhar opressor nos olhos dele. Mas ainda havia algo no olhar dele que ela não identificava.

-E vocês se beijaram alguma vez?

Ela não titubeou, nem desviou os olhos ao reponder:

-Nunca. Nem houve sequer nenhuma insinuação por nenhuma das partes. A gente só conversou de coisas bobas todas as vezes. Não há porquê você não acreditar em mim.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco continuaram a encarando por longos segundos, como se quisessem vasculhar por dentro dela para saber se ela falava a verdade.

-Você não mentiria para mim, mentiria?

Como resposta, ela grudou sua testa à testa dele e lhe deu um beijo de leve nos lábios. Continuou encarando-o com firmeza, demonstrando que ele podia confiar nela. Então aconteceu algo que ela não esperava, Draco a empurrou e ela caiu no sofá, encarando-o confusa. Ele subiu em cima dela e a beijou com violência, num clima tão intenso que ela se entregou completamente.

-Você não vai vê-lo mais -decretou ele, segurando-a pela nuca com firmeza.

-Eu prometo a você que não. E nem mesmo quero isso.

Puxando-a de jeito, ele a tomou nos braços e a jogou na cama dela, arrancando de uma só vez sua roupa. Gina percebia que o modo violento com o qual ele a amava era uma auto-afirmação para ele, um meio de reafirmar que ela era só e unicamente dele. E o modo que ela retribuía àquele amor tão intenso e forte era uma afirmação a ele de que podia ter certeza disso.

Para gastar toda aquela fúria que pulsava dentro dele, Draco levou muitas horas, o que resultou em sexo meio selvagem durante toda a madrugada. Exausta, ela só foi acordar com um despertador que tocava incessantemente, e ainda assim o teria ignorado, se aquele despertador não tivesse outros dois companheiros e se a cortina não estivesse tão escancarada, deixando o quarto excessivamente claro.

-Mas que diabos...? -resmungou, quando desligou o terceiro despertador.

Dando uma rápida espiada pelos cômodos, ela pôde perceber que Draco não estava ali, e que muito provavelmente ele é que havia programado os despertadores para tocar àquela hora. Ainda com a cara amssada de sono e com o corpo totalmente ruído, ela olhou quantas horas eram se perguntando por que diabos ela deveria acordar àquela hora.

-Onze horas da manhã. E daí, Draco, o que você quer?

Mas uma olhada mais atenta lhe daria uma resposta. Em cima da mesa da cozinha havia um recado dele, convidando-a para almoçar ao meio-dia no restaurante preferido dela.

-Você quer tudo o tempo todo, hein? -resmungou para o bilhete, que foi amassado e jogado no lixo.

Sentou-se na sua cama e tentou raciocinar, mas ainda estava meio fraca depois da noite passada. Draco havia lhe dado uma canseira e tanto. E agora, o que ele queria? Já não lhe bastava a reconciliação e a promessa de nunca mais ver Harry? "E se ele não se sentir totalmente reconciliado?", martelou a pergunta na cabeça dela.

Ah não, tudo menos isso. Num pulo ela foi para o chuveiro, e tratou de arrumar bem bonita e rápido. Não queria por motivo nenhum dar a Draco motivo para mais discussão. Por mais que Harry tivesse mexido de um modo louco com ela, estava realmente apaixonada pelo loiro e já tinha escolhido ficar com ele. Então tudo o que não queria era ficar brigando o tempo todo por algo que já era passado.

Quando saía do seu apartamento, já ligava para o táxi, quando de repente cancelou a ligação. Ela queria mostrar a Draco a sua firmeza em todas as suas decisões, não queria? No elevador apertou o botão da garagem.

Encarou o seu carro prateado e pegou o molho de chaves que há tanto tempo estava em sua bolsa sem ser tocado. Desligou o alarme e, num gesto prazeroso que não fazia há tempos, ligou o carro. Ok, podia ser melhor se ali dentro não tivesse com um pouco de poeira e aquele cheiro de fechado, mas saber que estava com as mãos no volante novamente parecia lhe dar força para encarar o que quer que Draco pudesse fazer.

E era engraçado, não era? Desde o acidente olhava para aquele carro com verdadeiro pavor, mas o simples fato de saber que em breve estaria escrito que ela podia voltar a dirigir já lhe dava segurança suficiente para saber que nada mais de ruim lhe aconteceria ali. Era meio que o caminho inverso, e talvez até sem lógica, mas na sua cabeça tudo fazia sentido perfeitamente.

Ainda bem que havia se arrumado rápido, porque o trânsito não estava tão bom assim e ela estava bem desacostumada. Mas ter chegado inteira ao restaurante e sem ter feito nada de errado com o carro lhe fez entrar no restaurante bem segura e com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco não estava preparado para vê-la chegar dirigindo seu próprio carro, e ver aquela cena lhe deu exatamente a sensação que Gina queria passar: que ela mudara muito, e não havia mais razão para ele não confiar nela. A conversa que ensaiara mentalmente em sua cabeça toda desfêz em um segundo e ele sentiu-se meio abobado, olhando aquela mulher linda entrar no restaurante. Recepcionou-a com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Draco havia se levantado para puxar a cadceira para ela se sentar, mas ao ver ele lhe sorrindo tão doce, não pôde evitar o abraçar bem forte, abraço que ele correspondeu a altura com um beijo.

-Já pedi o seu prato preferido -disse ele ajudando-a a sentar- Posso pedir champagne?

Ela confirmou e ele fez sinal ao maitre, segurando as duas mãos dela em seguida. Qualquer um que olhasse o casal sentia a paixão que irradiava de ambas as partes. Não trocavam nenhuma palavra, mas se encaravam com ternura suficiente para não ser precisso falar nada. Quando o champagne chegou, ambos foram servidos e ele estendeu sua taça a ela.

-Quando eu programei os seus despertadores esta manhã, eu pretendia lhe falar uma porção de coisas, Gina. E tudo que eu pensei em dizer tinha o mesmo significado: que eu precisava de mais provas do seu amor. É incrível como mesmo sem pedir e sem nenhuma palavra da sua parte você já me deu todas essas provas só ao entrar nesse restaurante. O que eu queria fazer perde parte do seu significado, mas ganha muito mais em intensidade -ele brindou sua taça na dela- Obrigado pela honra de ser minha noiva.

Ela brindou com ele e já ia beber o seu champagne quando reparou no fundo da taça um objeto brilhando. Retirou com cuidado o objeto, mas antes que ela pudesse observar direito, Draco já havia tirado de sua mão e, ajoelhado, tirou o anel de plástico que estava em seu dedo e colocou o que ela havia retirado de dentro da taça de champagne.

Com os olhos marejados, ela viu que era uma verdadeira aliança de noivado. Não como aquela de brinquedo que as crianças haviam colocado nela, mas um bonito e grosso anel de ouro cravado de diamantes.

-Com essa troca de anéis eu queria afirmar para você que para mim o nosso noivado era sério, mas eu acho que eu não preciso afirmar mais nada. Tudo afirmou-se por si só.

Ela lhe segurou o queixo e o beijou com paixão, sendo o beijo interrompido pelas palmas de algumas mesas vizinhas que não tinham deixado de reparar na cena. Meio corada, Gina deu um sorriso para os outros em volta, mas se concentrou em Draco.

Tiveram um almoço maravilhoso, mas a ilusão dela de que sairiam dali e passariam o resto do dia juntos foi desfeita em pouco tempo. Draco explicou que já havia matado o trabalho na tarde de ontem e que não poderia fazer a mesma coisa dois dias seguidos. Ela fez biquinho, mas acabou aceitando.

-Mas você quer vir comigo até a Green & Silver? Eu digo que tenho uma reunião com você para saber os rumos do seu novo livro e a gente pode ficar mais um tempo juntos na minha sala.

Gina adorou a desculpa e logo logo a secretária de Draco, Irene, teria que mandar dois escritores para casa sem ter uma reunião com o chefe. Mas quando uma terceira pessoa solicitou uma reunião com Draco, ele teve que pedir um instante para terminar sua "reunião".

-Eu tenho que ir, né?

O loiro somente confirmou com a cabeça. Gina levantou-se do colo dele e ajeitou a roupa e o cabelo, um pouco desalinhados. Enquanto ele a levava até a porta, o seu lado de editor falou mais alto.

-Aliás, Gina, depois quero marcar uma reunião de verdade. Quero saber como vai o seu livro.

Ela fez um 'aham' sem muita emoção e deu um selinho nele, saindo logo em seguida.

Quando ligou o carro novamente, pensava em ir para casa, mas então pensou que havia um assunto mal resolvido entre ela e uma pessoa desde a noite passada naquela festa. Apesar de saber o que muitas coisas deviam significar, era bom deixar tudo em pratos limpos. Virou o volante na direção contrária.

Como não tinha horario marcado, a ruiva teve que esperar. Marta, a secretária, olhava para Gina sem entender nada, afinal ela tinha se consultado no dia anterior! Mas ela nãoe ra boba e sabia que tinha algo estranho ali. Primeiro pela expressão no rosto de Gina, segundo pela voz de Hermione ao ser comunicada que a paciente estava ali.

O chá de cadeira que Hermione deu em Gina foi razoavelmente longo, mas uma infeliz paciente havia atrasado e foi a brecha suficiente para Gina entrar sem sequer ser autorizada. Quando se encararam, havia um fio de raiva que conectava o olhar das duas mulheres.

-Eu esperava por você -disse Hermione, oferecendo uma cadeira para Gina- Só não esperava que viesse tão rápido.

-Eu quero uma resposta do porquê você agiu daquela forma ontem -rugiu Gina.

Hermione trancou a porta e encarou a paciente, em breve ex-paciente. Se ela queria uma resposta, teria muito mais do que isso. Agora a ruiva ia lhe ouvir.

--

N/A: Hello people!! Mias um cap, embora nem tão rápido como de outras vezes, mas nem foi o maior atraso do mundo. Enfim, prometo que o próximo cap eu atualizo mais rápido, pra matar logo a curiosidade do que a Hermione vai fazer, rsrsrs. Se vc chegou até aqui, bem que podia ser um leitor super consciente e fazer parte da campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz' deixando uma resenha!rsrsrs Bjinhusss, Asuka

Anna Weasley Potter: Tadinho do Draco, como vc é malvada!!rsrsrs Mas pelo menos agora ele sabe que tem que abrir o olho, embora não sabe q foi, de fato, corno mais de uma vez! huahuahua Só resta saber se o Harry vai deixar essa situação desse jeito msm ou não, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

danda jabur: Amassos com um num cap, amassos com outro no outro cap. Ela tá bem piriguetezinha, hein??rsrs Mas pelo menos ela diz (veja bem, só diz) q agora escolheu. Vamos ver até onde vai a determinação dela!rsrsrsrsr E a propósito, eu acho as suas rewies malucas mto divertidas! huahuahua Pode continuar assim! Bjinhusss

Didis: Ah, ma filha, o Draco era corno mais não é burro, assim q ouviu falar no outro já foi detonando tudo, descobrindo tudo (ou quase tudo) e proibindo ela de ver o morenão!rsrsrsr E a Gina enquanto isso fica nesse mar de dúvidas e confusões, rsrsr Só que entre os meus problemas e os dela, eu acho q ter 2 caras maravilhosos correndo atrás de vc deve ser mto melhor q nenhum!!huahuahua E vê se continua comentando, viu? Bjinhussss

Patty Potter Hard: O Harry tinha uma cara meio d bobo e de louco, mas na hora do vamo ver ele não decepciona! huahuahuahua E não garanto q ele vai deixar essa história por aí não!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Nex Potter: Ah, adorei o elogio pra fic!rsrsrs E sobre a sua dúvida: ela foi criada num orfanato, e ele tem família, pra saber mais q isso vc tem q continuar a ler!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Shofis Potter: Ah, claro q precisava parar naquele momento, pq senão todo mundo me matava qd a Gina fosse embora! huahuahuahua Só fiquei aki imaginando se dessa vez vc tb gritou qd viu o Fred e o Jorge, huahua Mas coitada da Lindsay, ela tava lá, de bobeirinha bebendo umas e outras, sendo traída sem saber e vc nem gosta dela? Ela sofre, coitada!rsrsrs Só digo uma coisa, se vc acha q a Mione deu ataque no cap anterior, espere pelo próximo! huahuahua Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: Ah, ela não só continua pensando em não ver o Harry como ainda prometeu isso!rsrsrsr A questão é saber se ela consegue!rsrsrs E quanto a sua curiosidade: só lendo!rsrsrsrs Bjinhusss

Eeva Uchiha7: A Mione não tava do mal, coitada, ela só acha q a Gina é um perigo ambulante e que é necessário fazer de tudo pra rproteger o amigo (vide próximo capítulo,rs). E eu concordo com vc q ela com o ruivo é mto melhor!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Sabe q todo mundo achou a Mione mais louca q a Gina? huahuahua E olha q ainda piora!rsrsrsrs E é claro q eu tinha q acabar daquele jeito, senão eu seria trucidada qd a ruiva chuta as partes frágeis do Harry!! huahuahuahua Bjinhusss

Ara Potter: Ah, danada, vc tava lendo e nem resenhava, né? huahuahua Fiquei feliz d ver a resenha sua!rsrsr E de fato foi uma cena típica d 'me taca na parede, me chama d lagartixa'! huahuahua (cá entre nós, baseada em fatos reais, huahuahuahu) E a Mione deve ser a próxima a precisar de uma psicóloga, pq ela de fato tá meio piradinha com essa história!huahuahuahua Vê se num some! Bjinhusss

Mirella Silveira: Ixi, eu acho q demorei um pouquinho pra atender a sua ordem, mas tá aí e próximo eu prometo não demorar! rsrsrsr E eu tb acho q os dois são lindinhos juntos, mas ao msm tempo esse Draco é tão fofo...rsrsrs Oh vida injusta!!rsrsrs Só homem consegue ser poligamico sem peso na consciência! huahuahuahua BJinhusss


	11. Lá

**Capítulo 11- Lá**

Gina achou estranho Hermione trancar a porta e já se mexeu incomodada na cadeira. Por alguns instantes apenas se encararam, mas foi a ruiva que quebrou o silêncio.

-Por que você agiu daquela forma ontem?

Hermione apenas deu uma risada sarcástica e abriu a boca, sem conseguir formular direito as respostas. Mas sua respiração estava tão pesada e acelerada que Gina percebeu que não demoraria muito e a morena explodiria.

-Você ainda tem a coragem de me perguntar por que eu agi daquela forma?

-Se eu soubesse não perderia o meu tempo vindo aqui.

Hermione continuava com aquele olhar sarcástico. Ela deu um leve risada e se sentou de frente para Gina.

-Ah, viria sim. Viria porque você não tem nada para fazer na vida. Diz que está escrevendo um livro, mas está muito mais preocupada em arranjar a sua vida do que em fazer um bom trabalho. Além disso, enquanto o seu namorado trabalha você fica perfeitamente à toa, sem nada mais para fazer a não ser me encher o saco e tentar atacar o meu amigo.

Gina levantou-se num pulo, inconformada. Queria responder alguma coisa, mas estava realmente chocada. Não esperava que a conversa fosse um mar de rosas, mas não estava preparada para ser agredida assim tão gratuitamente.

-Em primeiro lugar -respondeu a ruiva de dedo em riste- Eu pago muito bem à vossa excelência para "encher o seu saco", e até onde eu sei, me parece muito anti-ético você falar assim de uma paciente sua. E em segundo lugar, me parece muito mais anti-ético você usar de informações dadas aqui nesse consultório para me prejudicar. E por último, eu não estava atacando o seu amigo, era justamente o contrário!

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-O quê? Vocês tiveram coragem...?

Ah não, ela ainda não sabia que tinham se beijado na festa de aniversário dele. A morena estava tão pálida que Gina começou a achar aquela situação absurda. Ninguém podia ficar tão brava assim só por causa de um amigo que trai a namorada. Tinha mais coisa ali. Gina deu um passo para trás quando Hermione começou a andar na sua direção.

-Ouça bem, Srta. Orleans, pois eu só vou falar uma vez -sussurrou ela entredentes- Você vai sair do meu escritório e não vai voltar mais, ok? Para provar a você que eu sou ainda uma profissional de respeito, essa semana Marta ligará para você indicando o nome de algum outro profissional, que eu vou escolher a dedo para você. Mas eu não quero nunca mais ouvir o seu nome nem ver a sua cara, estamos entendidas? E isso se estende a Harry também, nem pense em se aproximar dele.

Gina inflou de raiva. Já estava decidida a não ver Harry mais, mas o que não podia suportar é que aquelazinha lhe apontasse o dedo e lhe dissesse o que podia fazer ou não. Ah, isso a ruiva não podia aceitar! E o que lhe dava mais raiva é que era Harry quem a beijara a força e ela se afastara, não podia ver Hermione falando do moreno como se Gina fosse uma tarada ou louca prestes a "corromper" o puro amigo dela.

-Pois fique você sabendo, _doutora_, que eu estou muito bem noiva e não quero mais ver Harry mesmo, mas se eu quisesse, não seria você que iria me impedir. E saiba também que o seu amigo não é nenhum tipo de santo ou de bom moço que você pensa que ele seja!

É, era como Hermione bem pensava, teria que ser drástica. Adquiriu o tom calmo e imparcial que sempre usava com seus pacientes e escorou na sua mesa com suavidade.

-Harry nunca foi santo, mas sempre respeitou os outros, e se ele não é mais assim é porque você o enlouqueceu, como você faz com todos a sua volta. Mas eu tenho certeza de que assim que vocês se afastarem definitivamente ele voltará a ser como antes. Só o que eu quero que fique bem claro aqui é que eu vou agir se eu souber que vocês se encontraram de novo. Eu vou contar a ele tudo sobre você: que você queria manipulá-lo, que estava jogando com ele e com Draco, que a sua amiga Isabela nunca existiu e que você o enganava descaradamente e sem o menor peso na consciência.

Gina estava estupefata. O que Hermione ganhava com tudo isso? Por que agia com tanta agressividade com ela? Não sentiu nem um pingo de medo da ameaça em si, já não lhe importava que Harry ficasse magoado, decepcionado ou qualquer coisa do tipo com ela, mas lhe assustava o fato de que Hermione lhe fazia essa ameaça gratuitamente.

-Não pode ser só por Harry -disse meneando a cabeça- Qual o seu verdadeiro problema comigo?

Hermione parecia ter engolido algo muito ruim, porque toda sua cara se transformou numa careta. Então a morena deu um suspiro cansado.

-Você é doida, Ginevra. Doida e acredita piamente nas suas loucuras. Desculpe lhe informar, mas você não tem poder algum, e eu vou ficar muito satisfeita quando esse seu livro sair e não acontecer nada do que você espera.

-Eu já voltei a dirigir -desafiou Gina.

-E você já escrever isso? -perguntou a morena, revirando os olhos.

-Na verdade não, mas eu pude voltar a dirigir porque sei que em breve vai estar escrito que eu posso dirigir. Só me antecipei.

Por um instante Hermione teve pena dela. Ok, podia admitir que por causa de Harry ela se descontrolara, mas a ruiva realmente lhe tirava do sério. Olhou com pena para ela.

-Viu só? Você é tão crente dos seus poderes que nem precisa deles para tomar qualquer atitude. O que você faz é criar uma realidade em que você esteja numa redoma e não possa ser atingida. Mas você pode, Ginevra, porque você é somente um ser humano e não tem poder algum. Eu lamento muito que as coisas tenham chegado a esse ponto entre nós duas. A profissional aqui sou eu e eu deveria ter sabido me controlar melhor, mas o fato é que eu não podia deixar você envolver o meu amigo numa história maluca como a sua e não fazer nada. Eu realmente sinto muito pelas minhas atitudes drásticas, mas eu mantenho a minha posição: se você se aproximar eu conto tudo. Eu sei que você não vai me entender, mas eu não vou deixar você envolver todas as pessoas que eu amo numa enrascada.

-Como assim "todas as pessoas que você ama"? Eu não estou invadindo a vida de ninguém! Tudo bem, a de Harry talvez, mas ninguém mais!

-É o que você pensa -retrucou Hermione, com um olhar estranho que Gina não conseguiu identificar.

Gina deu de ombros. Não se entenderiam mesmo. Hermione nunca entenderia que ela não tinha mais intenção de se aproximar de Harry e também que ela não era esse monstro que a morena pensava que ela fosse. Mas pelo menos estava tudo em pratos limpos, não precisava mais confiar numa pessoa que lhe queria mal pelas costas. Encaminhou-se para a porta.

-Não precisa me mandar telefone de médico nenhum. Eu estou muito bem, a louca aqui é você.

A ruiva destrancou a porta e saiu dali apressada. Queria se livrar logo desse ambiente. As sessões tinham lhe feito bem até agora, mas sentia que já podia continuar seu livro sozinha. Já tinha entendido muito de si mesma e aprendera com Hermione a encontrar as respostas em si mesma. Agora era escrever o seu livro e acabar com essa história de uma vez por todas.

--

As semanas foram passando e Gina foi se acostumando a voltar para a rotina de escrever livros. Imaginava por dias cada cena, ia em lugares que queria que estivessem identificados no livro, revia seus escritos, escrevia histórias de vida para cada personagem e imaginava o final que queria dar a ele.

Era um livro muito mais difícil dessa vez. Não só porque sabia que ali iria definir a sua vida dali pra frente, mas também porque era o último livro da série e se sentia apegada a cada um dos personagens que já escrevera e que fazia voltar a sua história para que Julienne pudesse se reconciliar com eles. Embora continuasse a acreditar em seus poderes, via que em parte Hermione tinha razão: ela realmente se projetava em seus personagens. Cada um dele representava algo seu e um momento da sua vida, e foi estranho e talvez um pouco bom revisitar cada um deles e poder lhe dar um novo e melhor destino.

-Eu não acredito que eu vou acabar com todos vocês... -disse, olhando tristemente para o livro.

E depois? O que ia fazer depois? Escrever sobre Julienne Chastain e os dramas de sua vida era tudo o que fazia há dez anos. Não sabia se conseguiria escrever sobre outros personagens depois, ou se seria tão boa quanto fora ao longo desses anos. Sentia que com esse último livro estava de certa forma cortando o cordão umbilical com aquela Ginevra órfã, humilde e com vontade de ser alguém na vida. E breve ela seria Ginevra Malfoy, uma escritora de sucessos e super bem resolvida. Mas a questão é que teria que aprender a viver tudo de novo.

-Mas não era isso que você queria? -desdenhou a mocinha do espelho- Uma nova vida porque essa sua era chata e para demais?

Talvez fosse, mas isso significava muita coisa. Significava dar adeus a Julienne, parar de conversar com móveis, espelhos e todo tipo de objeto inanimado e fazer planos para o futuro com Draco. Não era de todo ruim, se pensasse que isso significava deixar para trás uma vida só de dramas e solidão para viver a dois e contruir uma família que ela nunca tivera. Enfim, mas era difícil. Apesar dos dramas e de todas as burrices que ela havia feito ao longo de cinco livros, Gina gostava de Julienne e não queria abandoná-la.

-Bom, eu terei que compensar isso dando um final digno dela.

E assim continuava a trabalhar no seu sexto livro: A redenção. Em seu apartamento tinha um quadro bem grande onde ela escrevera o nome de cada personagem que queria trazer à tona e seus possíveis desenlaces finais. Era um saco enquanto Draco estava ali, porque ele não conseguia se dissociar do papel de editor e ficava o tempo todo perguntando o que significava cada coisa e fazendo caretas diante de suas explicações. Mas por fim ele dera tantos palpites que toda vez que ele vinha até a casa dela, Gina guardava o quadro e proibia que se falasse em trabalho ali dentro.

Para manter Draco afastado do processo criativo do livro, Gina começara a dar início aos preparativos para o casamento. Não havia porque esperar muito, uma vez que ele já havia esperado por dez anos. Além disso, ambos tinham boa condição financeira e não havia problema algum e gastar horrores com o casamento, sem contar que Lúcio e Narcisa também faziam questão de ajudar em alguma coisa. Já haviam marcado a igreja, e vinham fazendo com calma a lista de convidados. No início ela pensou em algo mais íntimo, mas os dois conheciam tanta gente que na maioria das vezes era impossível convidar uma pessoa sem ter que convidar outras duas. Mas ela estava tentando cortar nomes que não fosse tão essenciais assim.

E na última semana dera início a confecção do seu vestido. Ele demoraria algumas semanas para ficar pronto, era muito trabalhado e modelo exclusivo para ela, desenhado por um estilista amigo. Só o que faltava agora era escolherem uma casa para morar e mobiliá-la. Já tinham visto várias, mas ainda não tinham encontrado aquela em que os dois concordassem com tudo. Gina já descartara a idéia de uma casa pequena, além dos quartos para os futuros filhos, ainda tinha que ter um grande escritório para Draco com um biblioteca pessoal e também um cômodo aconchegante em que ela pudesse sempre escrever. Pelas exigências que faziam a casa teria que ser grande, embora não enorme, mas o difícil era encontrar disposições de cômodos que agradassem as exigências de ambos.

De qualquer forma, nunca vira sua vida tão bem encaixada e sentindo-se tão feliz. Como nunca mais vira Harry, todas as dúvidas e angústias foram sendo deixadas para trás pouco a pouco, e hoje ela chegava a achar um absurdo que um dia tivesse pensado em deixar Draco. Já via toda a sua vida ao lado dele. Pela primeira vez podia dizer que a sua vida pessoal e profissional estavam bem. Antes quando uma estava boa, a outra sempre estava ruim e vice-versa. Mas agora era diferente.

Depois de visitar mais um casa com Draco, os dois pensaram que talvez fosse aquela mesmo. Ficaram de resolver mais tarde e dar uma resposta até o final da semana, mas Gina sentia que era aquela casa em que queria morar. O jardim, a piscina, os quartos, tudo era do jeito que ela imaginara. Draco tivera que voltar para a editora e ela foi dar um pulo no Pathernon, a muito tempo não ia lá, e sentiu que seria bom escrever num local o qual se sentia tão à vontade.

-Gina! Há quanto tempo! -cumprimento Doroffef efusivamente, dando-lhe um abraço- Você nunca mais apareceu!

-Estou escrevendo, Alexis. Isso me toma tempo e disposição. Além disso, estou preparando o meu casamento.

Alexis Doroffef pareceu surpreso. Sabia do namoro dela com o editor, mas nunca pensou que ela assumiria aquilo de forma tão séria. Ficou feliz por ela, embora não pudesse dizer se era aquilo mesmo que ela devia fazer.

-E você, Alexis, o que tem feito?

O senhor de quase 70 anos a tomou pelo braço e foi dirigindo-se com ela para a praça de alimentação. Sentaram num café e pediram algo e só então Doroffef voltou a falar.

-Eu tenho passado os meus dias na praça conversando com vizinhos, e também aqui, conversando com amigos. Nada mais.

-E as aventuras? -perguntou ela, entusiasmada.

Mas o entusiasmo estava só nela.

-Talvez as aventuras tenham ficado para trás.

Ah, claro. O último livro dele, aquele que ele considerava sua obra-prima e sua preferida, tinha estancado nas prateleiras e tinha sido muito mal recebida pela crítica também. É, era possível ver a mudança de Alexis depois da publicação daquele livro. Já não parecia ter tanto vigor como antes, andava mais desleixado e também não tinha mais aquele olhar inspirador de antes.

-Você tem que dar a volta por cima, Alexis. Volte a escrever, escreva outro livro, um que seja melhor do que todos os outros!

Ele deu um sorriso meio tristonho.

-Esse era o melhor livro, melhor que todos os outros. Era esse, Gina, tinha que ser ele.

Gina colocou a sua mão por sobre a mão do amigo, tinha vontade de lhe dizer que ele era um dos personagens do seu livro, e que nele ele voltaria a escrever um romance fenomenal e que faria muito sucesso. Obviamente não podia dizer isso a ele, mas ter a certeza de que em breve tudo se arranjaria para o amigo lhe fazia se sentir melhor.

-Eu tenho certeza de que a sua sorte vai mudar, Alexis.

O velho tomou um gole do seu capuccino e deu um meio sorriso. Ela resolveu deixar o assunto de lado.

-Eu vou dar uma volta e achar um lugar para escrever, Alexis. Vim aqui hoje só para isso.

Despediu-se dele deu alguns passos, olhando algum lugar confortável e aconchegante para escrever. Os ambientes ali era diferentes e sempre mudavam, de forma que sempre se podia vir para cá e nunca cansar. Como agora estava exposta uma exposição de esculturas em vidro de uma artista que ela não conhecia muito bem, toda a decoração estava voltada a fazer o lugar parecer claro e iluminado, de forma que as esculturas realçassem. Achou um lugar ao canto e dirigia-se a ele, quando alguém acompanhou o seu passo.

-Olá, Gina, há quanto tempo...

O seu coração deu um solavanco quando percebeu que era Harry. Tomada pela surpresa, ela estancou e ficou parada onde estava, olhando-o meio assustada.

-Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu não vou te atacar como da última vez.

Ela deu uma risada amarela e tentou parecer mais natural.

-O que você faz por aqui? Achei que não tivesse vontade de entrar.

O moreno olhou para os lados e deu um sorriso satisfeito.

-É, aqui é legal mesmo como você contava.

-Entrou para ver a exposioção de esculturas de vidro?

-Não, entrei para te ver -disse, encarando-a nos olhos.

Ela corou e desviou o olhar, dando um passo para trás. Ele lhe segurou o braço.

-Não precisa ficar assim, já falei que não vou te atacar. Eu só pensei que nós pudéssemos conversar...

Gina o olhava com receio ainda, e ele começava a corar.

-Sabe, naquele dia eu fui um canalha, e depois você foi embora de repente e nós nunca mais nos vimos. Já faz um tempo, né? Aí hoje eu estava passando à pé aqui em frente e vi você entrar. Pensei que nós pudéssemos simplesmente conversar.

Não, definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. Ainda menos ali, no Pathernon, onde todos conheciam Draco e qualquer um poderia ser o infeliz que falaria com ele "oi Draco, hoje vi Gina, ela estava conversando com um amigo". Só isso já era o suficiente para Draco fazer a maior tempestade do mundo num copo d'água.

-Olhe, Harry, não me leve a mal, mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para a gente conversar, e de qualquer forma eu penso que eu não quero conversar. Sinto muito -disse já tentando se afastar.

Harry voltou a andar do lado dela, embora agora não pensasse em lhe segurar o braço. Andava do lado dela até um pouco afastado, uma vez que ela era bem conhecida ali e tudo que ele menos queria era trazer algum tipo de inconveniente a ela.

-Eu fui tão insignificante para você assim que você não vai nem se dar ao trabalho de ter dois minutos de conversa comigo?

Ela parou de novo e o encarou num misto de impaciencia e medo, olhava para os lados discretamente para ver se alguém os via.

-Harry, eu prometi a Draco que não veria mais você, entende? Ele é meu noivo, nós vamos nos casar em breve e a última coisa que eu quero é contrariá-lo, já não basta o fato de eu tê-lo magoado uma vez. Então, sinto muito, mas eu não posso ficar aqui conversando com você.

Gina ia se virar, mas dessa vez ele tocou seu ombro, encarando-a assustado.

-Como assim "prometeu não me ver"?

A ruiva olhou para os lados. Não dava mais para ficar ali, e também não dava para dispensar Harry tão facilmente. Ele não ia lhe dar paz enquanto não esclarecesse tudo. Mas, oh merda, ali não dava! Olhou de soslaio e viu uma porta por perto. Pegou o braço dele de leve e abriu a porta, fechando-a com os dois do lado de dentro.

Ela já ia falar qualquer coisa, quando de repente percebeu que não conhecia aquela sala. Tinha várias estantes de livros e vários quadros pendurados na parade, numa ordem que ela não conseguia identificar muito bem. Tinha vários objetos estranhos espalhados pelo lugar e uma enorme mesa com vários lugares bem no meio da sala.

-Que sala legal -comentou Harry, animado- É eu deveria frequentar mais aqui mesmo...

Mas ela ainda não entendia. Há anos que frequentava o Pathernon e até hoje nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Puxou na mente a localização de onde estavam antes de entrar ali e tentou identificar que lugar era aquele.

-Oh meu Deus! -exclamou ela.

-O que foi? -indagou ele.

-Nada. Eu apenas deixei de fazer algo importante -mentiu.

A verdade é que identificara a sala. Era a sala das apostas. Aquela sala que nunca pudera entrar e que sempre teve curiosidade de ver como era. Já até tinha falado dessa sala uma vez a Harry, mas contar isso para ele seria aguçar ainda mais a curiosidade dele e engatar um papo que ela queria que terminasse em um segundo.

-Pois bem, Harry, eu vou ser rápida e espero que você me compreenda. Quando eu saí da sua casa eu estava muito abalada, não conseguia encarar Draco sem me sentir suja depois do que tinha acontecido. Então eu contei tudo para ele, entende? Eu não teria paz se não fizesse isso. Draco ficou muito chateado e decepcionado comigo, lembre que tudo aconteceu no dia em que nós noivamos. Então ele me pediu para nunca mais te ver e eu concordei.

Ele ficou um instante calado, meio chocado.

-Você contou a ele?

-Contei.

Tudo bem, não havia sido exatamente desse jeito. Draco a forçara falar e ela ainda mentira sobre o fato de terem se beijado. Mas Harry não precisava saber disso, deixe que ele pensasse que ela contara tudo e espontaneamente.

-E-eu não sei o que te dizer. Eu estou meio chocado.

Ela esperava que ele dissesse "tudo bem, Gina, eu te entendo e nunca mais vou te procurar", mas tudo que ele fazia era ficar parado ali, com aquela cara de tacho, olhando para o nada parecendo abobado. E ela estava cada vez mais impaciente, pois estava morrendo de medo de que alguém entrasse ali.

-Então isso significa o fim? -perguntou ele, num fio de voz.

O coração dela deu um novo solavanco, e de repente percebeu que estava com a boca seca e com as pernas meio trêmulas.

-O q-que você quer dizer com isso Harry?

Aqueles olhos verdes lhe encaravam de um jeito profundo que estavam a deixando desconcertada. Havia nele uma decepção e incredulidade que ela não esperava e que estavam fazendo ela suar frio.

-Ora, o que eu quero dizer! Eu quero dizer... Isto! -exclamou, apontando para um círculo imáginário ao redor deles- Esse tremor da minha perna quando eu te vejo, o coração que dispara, a mão que sua sozinha. Todas essas besteiras desmioladas que eu te falo nem sei porquê... -disse meio exasperado, mas depois se acalmou meio tristonho- E que apesar de tudo, quando eu deito a cabeça no travesseiro fico feliz em ter falado.

"Ah não, Harry, não faz assim" implorou ela mentalmente. Gina estava sem reação. Esperava tudo dele. Que ele pedisse só pra ser seu amigo, ou que talvez, ao contrário, ele tentasse lhe jogar na parede e lhe roubar outro beijo. Só o que não esperava, e não estava preparada para isso, era ouvir uma declaração dessa.

-Mas, Harry, o que você tinha na cabeça? Pensava que a gente ia ficar junto para sempre ou coisa assim? Ou que eu seria sua amante ou "amiga colorida" o resto da vida, enquanto você continuaria namorando?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas não porque estava envergonhado, parecia estar buscando respostas em outro canto que não nos olhos dela.

-Eu não sei o que eu pensava. Eu acho que não pensava nada. Mas me agradava a certeza de você estar lá.

Por Deus, lá aonde? Tinha que encerrar a conversa agora. Não podia continuar remexendo em algo que ela já tinha conseguido, e não sem algum custo, enterrar. Não podia deixar Harry e aquele jeito meloso baguçarem com a sua cabeça e coração novamente. Mas antes que ela pudesse botar um fim naquilo, ele continuou a falar.

-Sabe, mesmo esse tempão que a gente passou sem se ver. Pra mim você ainda estava lá. Eu via uma livraria e lá estava você, eu brincava de Detetive com Rony e lá estava você. Você estava na dispensa e até no meu trabalho -ele finalmente a encarou- Tenho acompanhado um pouco da sua vida pelos sites afora. É, você tem realmente alguns paparazzi na sua cola.

Aquilo era demais para ela. Para uma pessoa carente e insegura, saber que tinha alguém que, a distância, acompanhava a sua vida com ternura era o suficiente para mexer com ela.

-Harry, eu não sei o que te dizer sobre tudo isso que você me falou, mas... Eu só posso dizer que eu não vou estar "lá", seja isso onde for. Isso é o fim mesmo. Aqui, pra sempre.

Ele deu as costas para ela e ficou encarando alguns retratos na parede, tentando pensar numa forma honesta de encerrar aquela situação sem se sentir tão patético.

-Ok -disse ainda ele de costas- Eu vou embora. Tenha certeza de que você nunca mais vai ouvir falar de mim. Seja feliz no casamento.

Harry dirigiu-se para a porta sem a encarar, mas ele não conseguia abrir a porta. Por um instante achou que ele estava fingindo, tentando arranjar outra desculpa para continuar a conversa, mas ele tentava abrir a porta com tanta violência, numa vontade louca de sair correndo dali, que ela não pôde negar que ele realmente não conseguia abrir.

-Deixa eu tentar -falou, num meio tom de desespero. Tudo que não podia era ficar trancada com Harry numa sala do Pathernon.

Gina mal encostou na maçaneta e a porta se abriu, mas o milésimo de segundo de alívio que ela teve foi logo substituído por um desespero ainda maior. Olga Lawrence, uma pintora de quase cem anos de idade, a encarava com olhos muito esbugalhados do outro lado da porta.

-Como você entrou aí? -perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

-Por favor, não precisa ficar brava nem nada, eu juro que quase nem olhei pra sala! Eu só precisava de um lugar para ter uma conversa privada e aí eu vi essa porta e abri e...

-Você abriu a porta? -interrompeu Olga, estupefata.

-...abri, mas juro que não mexi em nada e...

Mas o olhar que Olga lhe dirigia não a animou continuar falando. A senhora deu uma encarada para Harry e fez sinal de que ele fosse embora. Gina desviou o rosto dele no momento em que ele passou por ela, mas sentiu o aroma do perfume dele ir diminuindo aos poucos, enquanto aumentava o aperto no seu coração.

Assim que Harry saiu, Olga fechou a porta atrás de si imediatamente, e encarou Gina com o que parecia ser muita raiva.

-Então, mocinha, não sei se você sabe, mas esta sala é de acesso restrito...

Ah sim, ela sabia, e durante muito tempo daria tudo para ver de dentro. Mas agora daria tudo para estar do lado de fora.

-Eu prometo que eu...

-Não vai contar a ninguém que entrou aqui nem o que viu aqui! -rugiu Olga.

-Eu não vi nada, juro! Só conversei porque queria encerrar o assunto o mais rápido possível! Não vi nada!

Olga abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos.

-Pode ir, mas se eu ficar sabendo que você andou abrindo a boca...

Gina nem esperou para ouvir o resto da frase. Saiu da sala e do Pathernon correndo. Não tinha mais vontade de escrever nesse momento. Queria ir para casa, afundar na banheira e esquecer a tarde horrível que tivera.

Abriu a porta do apartamento e Vampira se enroscou no seu pé, miando manhosa e pedindo carinho. Gina passou a mão de leve na cabeça da bichana e já foi tirando os sapatos e jogando-os longe.

-Sabe do que eu preciso, Vampira? De um banho. É a melhor coisa que existe na vida.

Vampira miou concordando, mas Gina encarou a gata de modo estranho. Sentou no sofá e a gatinha pulou no seu colo, amassando a sua perna para poder deitar. Olhava para a gata e de repente podia ouvir uma voz na sua cabeça.

"_... eu acho que você combina com _Vampira."

Não tinha reparado. Mas onde quer que fosse o "lá" onde Harry esperava que estivesse sempre, a verdade é que ele também estivera ali durante todo esse tempo. E continuaria a estar, porque agora amava a gatinha e não poderia se livrar dela. Harry também estaria sempre "lá".

-Mas esse lá é bem distante -disse ela à Vampira, como se ao explicar isso para alguém, reforçasse para si mesma- O 'lá' sempre será 'lá', e nunca 'ali' e muito menos 'aqui'. É um 'lá' tão longe que da mesma forma como eu não via até esse instante, daqui há pouco não verei mais. Vai se perder no horizonte.

Já havia o perdido no horizonte uma vez, não havia? Pois bem, era lá perdido que continuaria.

--

N/A: Hello people!! Ah, q cap fofis, ou só eu achei? Eu sou meio bobinha msm, mas realmente achei fofis. O Harry bem que tentou, mas quem acabou conseguindo convercer quem foi ela mesmo!rsrsr Ê tchê tchê, será q ela tá certa disso?rsrs Oh God! Anyway, se você chegou até aqui, bem que não custa você entrar na campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz' e deixar uma resenha, né? Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Aff, num dá pra ser feliz com dois lindos e fofos atrás dela!rsrs Tudo bem q vc falou q o Draco era lindo, mas vai dizer que esse Harry também não é??rsrs Oh vida cruel, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Digamos que o Harry no niver dele teve um surto de doidão, pq do jeito que eu o imagino ele é tipo o cap d hoje msm, menos ativo e mais fofo!rsrsrsrs Ele até tentou agir, mas respeitou a decisão dela (até pq, ele ficou abalado, tadinho!rs). Só num acho q eles vão deixar de ser ver pra sempre... num tem como!rsrs Bjinhusss

Mirella SIlveira: Ah, não me fale em estar dividida!! Eu msm não consigo acreditar q estou fazendo isso, rsrs É mais fácil quanto é um bonzinho contra um malvado, rsrsrsrrs Mas decidir entre esses dois é foda!rsrs Mas ela diz q fez a decisão dela, né?rsrs Bjinhusss

danda jabur: AH, coitada da Gina sendo chamada de piriguete!!huahuahuahua Tudo bem, ela deu motivo,rsrs Só q vc errou, a determinação dela até balançou, mas continuou de pé!! (huahuahua adorei a parte q vc fala "depois de um beijo daqueles a primeira coisa que eu ia querer fazer era ver o Harry", ma filha, isso é um perigo correr atrás do melhor beijo da nossa vida!!huahuahua) E a Mione até q percebeu q tá meio doida, mas q ela vai dedurar se souber d algum encontro dos dois, ah vai!!rsrsr Pode esperar...rsrs Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, essa Gina surpreende todo mundo, se depois d uma declaração dessa ela num se jogou nos braços dele, aí, ma filha, danou-se. Ela é mais doida q a Hermione pensa, rsrsrrs Só acho q depois d o Harry já ter tentado reverter a situação e levado outro belo fora, eu acho q ele num tenta mais nada não. Pode ser, talvez, q as coisas fiquem desse jeito se ngm fizer nada!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Ara Potter: Ah, ma filha, quando vem aquele beijo louco do cara q vc gosta, eu tb fico molina d tudo, igual uma boba!rsrsrsrs Bom, eu acho q eu concordo com vc, talvez ela esteja se enganando msm... Ela só num pode descobrir isso tarde demais!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

larissa: Brigadinha pelo elogio!! Conitnue deixando recadinhos, ok? Bjinhusss

Lu Martins: Ah, danada, resolveu esperar 10 caps?? Nossa, vc tem mta força d vontade, se eu tivesse uma idéia dessa, não resistira após o terceiro, huahauhauhaua, mas q bom q vc começou a ler! Tava na hora, né?rs E o Draco não será provado nada ao contrário, ele é um fofo msm!!rsrsr E o Harry e a Gina já se viram, agora qd vão se ver d novo... aí é outros quinhentos! Bjinhusss

Bella Ryddle: Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!!rsrsrs Nem me diga desse Harry, depois dessa declaração d hoje eu caso!! huahuahua Bjinhusss

BaahH: AH, se vc diz q a fic é perfeita quem sou eu pra contrariar!! huahuahu Q bom q vc tá gostando d tudo, espero q continue assim!! rsrsr E, olha só, atualizei no msm dia q vc pediu! Seu pedido foi uma ordem, rsrsrsr Bjinhusss


	12. Destino

**Capítulo 12- Destino**

-Harry?

O moreno despertou de um devaneio e olhou para o lado. Simas, seu colega de trabalho ria da sua cara.

-O que foi?

-Ora, o que foi digo eu! Estou te chamando há uns dois minutos e você aí, no mundo da lua.

Simas espichou o pescoço e deu uma espiada no computador de Harry.

-De novo nisso? Eu juro que você está estranho...

Harry correu para fechar o site que estava vendo, mas antes de uma última espiada na foto. Simas ainda o encarava com aquela cara estranha e rindo, mas ele tentou disfarçar. Conversaram brevemente sobre o que tinham que fazer e lá se foi o colega novamente, deixando Harry sozinho para ler a manchete que o abalara.

Nem precisou digitar o endereço do site, já estava no seu Favoritos, foi só clicar. A manchete ainda era a mesma, ele não tinha tido uma alucinação ou coisa do tipo. Em letras garrafais e vermelhas lia-se 'Ginevra Orleans faz última prova do vestido', e mostrava uma foto dela num café com o famoso estilista que estava confeccionando o vestido de noiva. Clicou na notícia.

Na página havia mais fotos dela andando com o estilista, mas o famoso vestido mesmo não tinham conseguido flagar. Harry ficou espantado com a agilidade do site, a notícia havia sido postada naquele mesmo dia, pela manhã, menos de uma hora depois de serem feitas as fotos.

_Rumo ao altar_

_Ginevra Orleans não é a mesma escritora de antes. Adepta da sua classe, a famosa odiava ser fotografada e não dava entrevistas, mas a sua assessoria de imprensa já marcou uma entrevista coletiva para essa sexta-feira, a fim de a esritora dar informações sobre o seu casamento com o seu editor Draco Malfoy._

_Mas nesta manhã Ginevra se deixou fotografar livremente enquanto tomava um suco com o seu estilista pessoal, Palamedes Arpajon. Mesmo percebendo a presença do fotógrafo, Ginevra não abandonou o local como de costume nem mandou qualquer segurança tentar mandar o intruso embora. Calmamente ela terminou o suco e se dirigiu ao atelier com_ Memé_, como ela o chama._

_O casamento esperado por anos (dizem as más línguas que Draco é apaixonado com ela desde a entrada dela na editora) será no próximo sábado, limitado para 300 pessoas. Em seguida os noivos embarcam em lua-de-mel para local não divulgado._

Não era possível. Não mesmo. Harry tinha um relacionamento de cinco anos em que até hoje a palavra casamento não havia sido tocada com seriedade. Apenas em conversas informais do tipo 'quando a gente casar...', 'quando a gente tiver nossos filhos...'. Mas só. Harry conhecia Gina há cinco meses, e esse era mais ou menos o tempo de namoro dela, e ela já estava há duas semanas do altar.

Diante disso a pergunta que ficava em sua cabeça era "por que tinha a conhecido"? Estava muito bem com Lin antes dela aparecer. Nunca traíra, nunca paquerara seriamente outra menina desde o dia em que beijou Lin pela primeira vez. Então aparecia aquela ruiva louca, linda e avoada e o tirava do eixo.

A pergunta que ela lhe fizera no seu último encontro ainda martelava às vezes em sua cabeça. O que ele esperava que fosse acontecer? E ele realmente não mentira, nunca imaginara nada. Mas agora via que esperava que o que tivesse que acontecer, acontecesse de forma natural e todos ficassem felizes, fosse com quem for. Mas ele definitivamente não esperava estar ali, sentado em frente ao seu computador de trabalho, visitando sites de fofoca e sofrendo pelo casamento dela.

Aliás, isso era algo que não queria imaginar. Não podia conceber a imagem de Gina, aquela louquinha que conhecera no ônibus, trocando alianças com aquele louro aguado. Não, isso definitivamente não estava certo. Fechou o site com violência e o telefone tocou na mesma hora.

-Alô.

-Alô, Harry? É o Rony.

-Fala aí, o que que aconteceu?

-A tia Muriel, cara, a velha morreu.

Harry tomou um susto e se sentou direito na cadeira.

-Quando foi isso?

-Há pouco mais que uma hora atrás. Mamãe está arrasada.

-Sério? Achei que ninguém da sua família gostasse dela!

-Ah, eu também, né? Mas sabe como é, família é família e tal. Confesso que até eu fiquei um pouco triste.

-Poxa, que mal pra vocês então. A que horas é o enterro?

-Tá marcado pras cinco . Se você puder dá uma passada aqui.

-Pode deixar, saio um pouco mais cedo daqui e fico aí com vocês pra dar uma força.

-Ok, mamãe vai ficar feliz. Ela gosta muito de você. Então até mais tarde. Falou.

Rony desligou do outro lado e ele não conseguiu acreditar. Sempre ouvia os gêmeos reclamarem de como aquela tia velha e chata parecia que não morria nunca, que era feita de formol. Ok, era só uma brincadeira, mas nas vezes que estivera perto dela, não se sentira muito à vontade com a presença dela e, de fato, ela parecia forte como um touro. Mandou um recado pela comunicação interna da empresa avisando que ia sair mais cedo para ir num enterro e depois nem fez questão de ficar conversando com ninguém. Arrumou suas coisas e saiu.

Ah, que sensação boa sair do escritório e apertar o botão destravando o alarme do seu próprio carro. Ainda não se cansara daquele barulhinho que fazia ao desligar o alarme e sempre ficava igual a um bobo de divertindo com o barulhinho. Finalmente comprara seu carro! Nada mais de ônibus, de atrasos e nem de tempo perdido. Tudo mais direto e fácil.

Já sabia qual era o cemitério, há menos de dois anos um outro tio de Rony havia morrido e ele havia feito companhia aos Weasley. Conhecera Rony quando estava na quinta série, na escola que estudava. A escola era meio cara e os pais de Harry não estavam tão bem assim de situação financeira, mas Harry era um bom aluno e conseguira bolsa, embora sempre pairasse o fim da bolsa devido ao montes de confusões na qual se metia. A família de Rony era um pouco rica, e era bom mesmo que fosse, porque ele tinha cinco irmãos. Seis filhos era dose para uma casal criar, ainda bem que tinham boa condição.

Ao estacionar o carro, Harry percebeu de imediato que estava tendo algum outro velório. Tudo bem que a família Weasley era numerosa, mas havia carros demais ali, e carros muito caros para serem todos de amigos. Não, alguém mais rico que a tia Muriel também estava para ser enterrado.

As duas salas que estavam sendo utilizadas para o velório ficavam um meio que de frente para a outra, sendo que dentro de uma era possível ver algumas pessoas que estava na outra, mas Harry não teve dificuldade de identificar qual era a sala certa. Foi só se aproximar para ver aquele monte de cabeças ruivas. Entrou sem dar muita confiança ao velório vizinho.

A primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar a Sra. Weasley, que estava sentada ao lado do corpo segurando um lenço na mão.

-Coitada -lamentou ela- Tia Muriel era uma mulher tão sozinha, talvez por isso fosse tão amarga. Veja só, nem filhos ela teve!

É, era bem perceptível que para Molly Weasley a coisa mais importante na vida era ter filhos, e para quem conhecia a história da família, percebia que isso não era assunto para brincadeira. Harry deu um tapinha amigável nas costas dela e em seguida cumprimentou o pai de Rony. Ele tinha uma aparência de cansado, e parecia também um pouco triste, mas ele parecia estar mais condoído pela tristeza da esposa que pela morte da tia da mulher.

Nem todos os filhos Weasley estavam ali ainda. Dando só uma passada de olho, Harry não tinha visto nem Carlinhos nem Percy, já os gêmeos estavam cochichando algo num canto afastado da sala e Gui estava ao lado da mãe.

-Ela era bem velha -resmungou Rony- Eu não sabia que ela tinha 107 anos de idade...

-Vocês não iam ao aniversário dela todos os anos? -perguntou Harry, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-É, mas a gente não dava muita atenção a isso, sabe? Mamãe sempre fazia um bolo e nos obrigava a ir lá, mas eu esperava mesmo é pela hora que ela ia abrir o presente dos gêmeos. Ela sempre tentava evitar, uma vez contratou até um moleque para abrir no lugar dela, mas eles sempre aprontavam.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas deu uma risada fraca.

-Já está aqui há muito tempo? -perguntou ele a amiga.

-Cheguei há uns dez minutos só.

-Talvez minha mãe venha para o enterro -disse ele a Rony- Liguei para ela enquanto vinha para cá e ela falou que vai fazer o possível para vir.

O ruivo deu um meio sorriso e em seguida suspirou fundo, parecendo cansado e entendiado. Trocaram mais meia dúzia de palavras e depois ficaram sentados num canto velando o caixão. De vez em quando Rony levantava e ia para perto da mãe fazer companhia. Embora não gostasse muito da tia Muriel, ver a mãe tão abalada também lhe deixava triste e fazia até com que ele gostasse um pouquinho mais da tia.

Nunca gostara de velórios, e até hoje só fora nos de parentes ou em casos que, como esse, queria dar força para alguém muito íntimo. De resto, evitava a todos e sempre dava desculpas. Mas mesmo assim, velório continuava sendo uma coisa muito chata. Harry levantava, ia até os gêmeos, ria um pouco com eles (mas bem baixinho, para não irritar a Sra. Weasley), depois voltava e se sentava com Hermione e com Rony.

-Eu vou até a lanchonete tomar um café, alguém mais quer ir? -perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

Harry pensou em ir, para sair um pouco daquele ambiente mórbido, mas como Rony estava justamente ao lado do caixão naquele momento, acabou ficando. A sala enchia aos poucos, com vários outros Weasley chegando para dar um último adeus à tia não tão querida. Além disso, alguns amigos da família, vizinhos e até um ou outro curioso também apareceram para ter certeza de que a senhora mais que idosa havia morrido.

-É o que eu digo a você... -continuou Fred.

Mas Harry não ouviu o que o amigo lhe dizia, pois Hermione, que estava afastada dele, justamente atrás de Rony lhe fazendo carinho na cabeça, de repente havia ficado um pouco pálida e seu rosto tinha se retorcido numa pequena careta. Harry olhou para trás e não teve como evitar ficar da mesma forma que Hermione.

Gina vinha andando em direção a porta.

Para Harry era como se o ar todo tivesse esgotado do planeta num só segundo, e com isso o tempo parara. Porque durante aqueles segundo intermináveis em que ela vinha andando, tirando seus óculos escuros e os deixando pendurados na blusa, pareceram que tudo tinha parado só para ver ela passar.

E a ruiva nem sequer o vira. Ela estava ali por causa do outro enterro. O moreno franziu o cenho quando a viu abraçar o noivo. Até aquele momento nem havia percebido a presença de Draco Malfoy na sala vizinha, como nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de perguntar quem estava sendo velado na outra sala. Mas agora também não queria saber. Aproveitando que o casal não o tinha visto, Harry saiu e foi atrás do Sr. Weasley na lanchonete.

A impressão que Harry tivera ao ver Gina de que o mundo tinha parado talvez não tivesse sido só uma impressão. Dentro daquela sala o ar havia acabado para mais pessoas além do moreno. Hermione, que fora a primeira a ver a ruiva, parecia acreditar que o fim do mundo se aproximava calçando salto 11 e vestindo preto. Não, não era possível que, naquele momento exato, a ruiva estivesse ali. Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, já sabendo que tipo de visão teria assim que voltasse a olhar para a sala.

E o que esperava era justamente o que estava acontecendo.

Rony, Fred e Jorge, que já haviam visto Gina de perto, pareciam hipnotizados com a presença dela, mas não a encaravam como se ela fosse algo fora do comum. Mas espanto total havia nos olhos de Gui, do recém-chegado Carlinhos e, principalmente, da Sra. Weasley. Estes três olhavam a ruiva que acabara de entrar na sala da frente como se ela fosse uma ilusão, e não uma pessoa real.

Hermione de repente se sentia como se tivesse novamente 11 anos e estivesse conhecendo a família Weasley pela primeira vez. Havia na sala dela uma menina ruiva e a morena nunca esquecera como achara estranho o modo como a Sra. Weasley encarava a coleguinha de classe de Rony. Ao longo daquele ano, fora percebendo que não somente aquela ruiva da sua classe faziam os olhos da Sra. Weasley brilhar, mas toda e qualquer menina ruiva que aparentasse ter por volta da idade de Rony.

Durante todos esses anos com os quais convivera com a família Weasley, a presença de alguma moça ruiva sempre transtornara a família, mas aos poucos isso foi mudando. Quando conheceu Rony, percebeu que seu irmão Percy embora sempre desse uma olhada nas meninas ruivas, nunca as encarava demais. O mesmo foi se repetindo com cada um da família ao longo dos anos, de forma que nos últimos tempos, somente a Sra. Weasley continuava perseguindo visualmente cada mocinha ruiva que encontrava.

Mas desta vez era diferente. Ao contrário das últimas vezes em que somente Molly dava atenção à ruiva que entrava, toda a família estava voltada para o velório ao lado encarando a moça que acabara de entrar.

-Vocês estão vendo o mesmo que eu?

Se a pergunta fosse feita por Molly, Hermione não se espantaria, era de se esperar. Mas a morena ficou chocada com o fato de quem fazia a pergunta dessa vez era Carlinhos, alguém que há muito tempo não dava atenção às ruivas que via passar.

Molly, ao invés de responder ao filho, parecia nem sequer tê-lo ouvido, continuava mirando Gina como se ela fosse o único ser existente no planeta e o único digno de atenção. Hermione tocou o ombro dela.

-Sra. Weasley, as pessoas da outra sala podem ver o que se passa aqui, sabe? É melhor parar de encarar a moça da outra sala, ela pode perceber e se constranger.

Molly desviou o rosto, mas continuava lançando inúmeros olhares, e já nem se lembrava que estava ali para velar o corpo da tia. Rony percebia o que Hermione estava fazendo, e intimamente até a agradecia, pois embora Gina realmente chamasse atenção, sabia que ali havia uma história na qual era melhor não mexer mais.

-Ela é amiga de Harry -disse Jorge.

Hermione teve vontade de matar aquele gêmeo, e também ao outro quando Fred concordou. Todos encararam Rony de modo inquisidor e ele não teve outra alternativa senão confirmar também.

-Você sabe a idade dela? -perguntou Molly, com os olhos brilhando.

-Não, mas talvez Harry saiba.

Hermione revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Harry saiu da sala justamente para não ter que encará-la e você vai até ele justamente perguntar dela?

-O que tem entre ela e o Harry? -perguntou Fred.

-Nada -responderam Rony e Hermione em uníssono, inibindo qualquer outra pergunta e deixando claro que não era para se falar dela com o moreno.

-Eu dou um jeito de perguntar -disse Molly, com um olhar obstinado.

Rony tocou o ombro da mãe com cautela, não ia deixá-la mais inquieta, mas também não ia contráriá-la nem fazê-la passar por situações embaraçosas.

-Eu posso descobrir isso depois, mamãe. Não é preciso a senhora fazer nada. Vamos velar a tia Muriel.

Molly se assustou. Havia esquecido da tia que morrera. Voltou-se para velar o caixão, mas continou olhando de soslaio para a outra sala, da mesma forma que cada Weasley ali presente. E foi justamente espiando a ruiva que ela a viu sair do outro velório abraçada com um loiro e trombar justamente no seu marido.

-O senhor está bem? -perguntou Gina ao Sr. Weasley.

Eles haviam se esbarrado sem querer, mas distraído como estava, Arthur quase fora ao chão. Draco o havia segurado e, junto com Gina, o colocavam de pé.

-O senhor está bem? -repetiu ela.

Mas Arthur parecia capaz de responder. No instante em que seus olhos bateram no rosto dela, aquela sensação do ar sumindo também lhe aconteceu.

-Draco, eu acho que ele está com falta de ar -disse ela ao noivo, preocupada.

-Ele está bem -interrompeu Carlinhos, entrando na conversa para resgatar o pai- De vez em quando ele perde o ar mesmo, é normal. Obrigado por ajudá-lo.

Gina e Draco ainda observaram os dois homens entrarem na sala e seguiram seu caminho. Dentro da sala, o Sr. Weasley ainda parecia como que em estado de choque.

-Vocês viram o que eu vi? -foi a primeira coisa que ele falou.

Todas as cabeças se movimentaram ao mesmo tempo e, sem falarem nada, cada um concordava com o outro e dizia através do olhar sua impressão sobre a ruiva. Molly e Arthur se encaravam de um jeito cúmplice como há muito tempo não tinham se encarado. Era possível?

-Eu vou voltar a lanchonete -disse ele- Acho que esqueci minha carteira lá.

Mas Hermione não suportava ver acontecer essa cena pela milésima vez. Por ser de fora e por não ser tocada pela mesma emoção que a família, não podia ver aquilo sem fazer nada.

-Está no seu bolso, Sr. Weasley, eu estou vendo daqui.

Ele se remexeu incomodado para conferir e agradeceu Hermione num resmungo meio irritado. A morena suspirou, mais do que nunca esse velório tinha que acabar logo.

--

Harry estava terminando de comer seu salgado quando viu por um espelho o casal de aproximar. Ficou novamente tenso e paralisado, mas os dois novamente não o tinham visto. Sentaram numa mesma mais ao canto e conversavam baixo. Aproveitando a incógnita outra vez, deixou o dinheiro em cima do balcão e tentou sair dali o mais rápido, mas quando saía pode ouvir parte da conversa dos dois e não resistiu a ficar parado, escondido atrás da parede, ouvindo o resto.

-Como você está se sentindo? -perguntou ela, carinhosamente.

Por um instante ele ficou calado, e quando abria a boca não conseguia articular o que queria dizer. Por fim deu um suspiro e bufou meio indignado.

-Você sabe o que isso significa -disse Draco com cara de enterro, olhando para o nada.

Gina passou a mão pelo rosto dele carinhosamente.

-Não importa, nós podemos esperar.

-Gina, eu...

-Draco! -interrompeu ela- É a sua avó! E isso me parece um motivo muito justo para adiar um pouco o casamento.

O coração de Harry deu um solavanco e o loiro escondeu o rosto apoiando a testa sobre o braço que estava largado na mesa.

-Mas não é só adiar o casamento, não é só isso! Primeiro mamãe, que está arrasada e não importe quanto tempo a gente espere, eu tenho certeza de que ela vai ficar lembrando disso na hora do casamento. Mas por enquanto é impossível mesmo, dou um mês de luto, no mínimo -ele ficou calado um pouco encarando o nada, mas ainda não tinha terminado- Eu sabia que não podia parar o mundo para eu me casar, então aliviei esse mês para a gente se casar em paz, ir e voltar da lua de mel, mas os próximos estão tão cheios de compromissos...

Gina continuava a fazer carinho no rosto dele e a encará-lo com paciência.

-Draco, eu sei que você está aí fazendo a sua cara de forte e está tentando ser racional, mas você acabou de perder a avó, não precisa se preocupar com o resto dos problemas do mundo. Nós somos jovens, nós podemos adiar o casamento por dois ou três meses se preciso, mas você só tem esse momento para se despedir da sua avó. Deixe o resto para lá.

Harry sentiu como se algum bichinho tivesse aquietado no fundo de seu estômago ao ouví-la falar em adir o casamento por dois ou três meses, mas no momento em que começou a ouvir o choro de Draco, que estava com o rosto afundando no ombro dela, achou que era o momento ideal para sair dali. Não queria ser testemunha de momentos mais íntimos de cumplicidade e carinho entre os dois.

E novamente a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça: por que tinha conhecido-a? Sim, porque estava muito tranquilo e feliz com sua vida até ela aparecer. Agora que poderia estar muito melhor, já que tinha sido promovido e finalmente comprara seu carro, ele sentia que não tinha graça tudo isso se não podia contar para ela nem ir pegá-la em casa para dar uma volta. Por conta de uma simpatia em excesso com a desconhecida louca que entrou no ônibus agora estava ele ali, sofrendo que nem um burro, por uma mulher que o enganara e da qual não sabia muita coisa, a não ser o que os sites de fofoca contavam pare ele. "Belo modo de começar sua carreira de detetive" ironizou consigo "espiando seu alvo através do que um site diz!". Aff, não dava para aguentar mesmo.

-Mas você tem que ficar até o enterro... -lembrou a si mesmo, consultando o relógio.

Ainda faltavam 40 minutos. Isso seria uma eternidade com ela agarrada ao noivo ali do lado. Torceria para que o enterro da avó de Draco acontecesse antes disso. Quando voltou para dentro da sala onde tia Muriel era velada, achou que o clima do lugar estava bem diferente. Não mais aquele clima de enterro e tristeza, mas havia uma tensão e uma inquietação presentes no ar e muito perceptível. Molly e Arthur olhavam durante todo o tempo para fora da sala, como se esperassem por algo. Da mesma forma, todos os filhos Weasley, com exceção à Percy, que ainda não chegara, também davam suas espiadas para fora da sala esperando alguma coisa. À princípio pensou que ele era o esperado, porque Molly olhou-o com atenção e como se quisesse perguntar alguma coisa, mas ela se calou e voltou a conversar com o marido.

-O que está acontecendo? -perguntou a Rony.

O amigo e Hermione se remexeram incomodados e meio constrangidos, o que intrigou ainda mais a Harry.

-Ah não, eu entro aqui e está todo mundo estranho e vocês ainda por cima não querem me contar? Tem realmente alguma coisa diferente aqui. O que é?

Rony abriu a boca, mas quem respondeu foi Hermione.

-É a Gina.

Harry estava tão focado nos seus problemas com a ruiva que não conseguiu fazer a mínima relação dela com o que estava acontecendo, mas então Hermione revirou os olhos com impaciência e apontou de modo geral para o estado dos Weasley.

-Ah, entendi... -mas então franziu o cenho para o amigo- Eu achei que vocês não faziam mais isso.

Rony parecia meio nervoso.

-Bom, tirando mamãe que nunca vai tirar essa fixação da cabeça, ninguém dava mais atenção. Mas sabe como é, né? Ela entrou ali e foi um furor total aqui. Eu me sinto como se tivesse uns 15 anos novamente. Era sempre assim.

-Mas você já tinha a conhecido lá em casa! -protestou Harry- E você nem sequer havia perguntado a idade dela...

Rony corou e Hermione lhe fez uma cara de desdém que mostrava que, sim, ele havia perguntado.

-Mania de família não se perde, não é mesmo? Além disso, os gêmeos também perguntaram! -disse, como para se desculpar pelo ato falho.

-Os gêmeos? Eles nem sequer encontraram com ela lá em casa!

À medida que Harry ia ficando cada vez mais espantado e curioso, Rony ia ficando corado. No momento já era da cor dos seus cabelos.

-Lá em casa, lá em casa de fato não. Mas quando eles estavam chegando, ela estava saindo meio brigada com o chato do noivo dela. Fred deu um esbarrão nela de propósito e tentou puxar conversa pra perguntar a idade dela. Mas ela não respondeu porque o idiota loiro arrancou o carro e quase fez Fred cair no chão.

É, isso sim era de se espantar. Até imaginava porque Rony ainda não havia lhe contado isso. Primeiro, pelo motivo óbvio, não era bom ficar falando de Gina sobre ele, afinal, era um desrespeito a Lindsay, e era melhor não criar problema. Mas Harry também tinha certeza de que Rony havia omitido isso por vergonha de até hoje, com quase 30 anos, manter esse hábito estranho da família Weasley de indagar a idade das moças ruivas.

-Mas afinal, Harry -perguntou Carlinhos, chegando ao lado e confessando por si só que estava ouvindo a conversa dos três- Qual a idade dela?

Agora Harry entendia porque tanta birra de Hermione para com Gina. A cara que a morena fazia nesse momento não podia ser pior. Além da susposta loucura que Mione dizia que ela tinha e do fato de que não só não conseguira ajudá-la, mas temia ter piorado a situação, havia ainda a _questão Weasley_, que a morena já havia identificado que seria um problema. E Harry agora concordava que isso era um problema, para quem conhecia os Weasley há anos como eles dois, sabia que esse era o tipo de assunto que nunca mais devia se alimentar.

E se fosse só a Sra. Weasley, tanto mais fácil, mas agora mesmo aqueles que há tempos não davam confiança para aquela história estava ali, encarando-o inquisidoramente a espera de uma resposta.

-E-eu não sei -disse envergonhado- Acho que a gente nunca conversou sobre isso.

Havia um misto de raiva e decepção no rosto de cada ruivo presente ali naquela sala e Harry se sentia cada vez mais sem graça.

-Ela não falava muito de si, de qualquer forma -completou, com um tom meio amargurado.

Pelo tom que Harry usara, era possível perceber que ele e a ruiva tinham tido algum tipo de desentendimento e ninguém resolveu perguntar mais nada. A pequena frustração já gerada já era motivo suficiente para se focar outra vez na pobre tia Muriel, mas finalmente Percy chegara. E ele não tinha uma cara muito boa.

-Aconteceu algo, meu filho? -perguntou Molly, de modo maternal e carinhoso.

Mas Percy nem sequer respondera, abanara a cabeça respondendo que estava tudo bem e foi cumprimentar os conhecidos. Mas havia alguma coisa estranha com ele também, e não parecia ter muito a ver com a falecida, que ele nem sequer olhara até agora.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou Gui, arrastando-o para um canto e perguntando bem baixo.

Percy corara e parecia hesitante em falar. Gui resolveu agir como o bom e velho irmão mais velho.

-Fala logo, Percy. Fala porque a mamãe já percebeu que você tá estranho e em breve vai exigir uma resposta de você. Se você me contar eu ajudo a bolar uma desculpa para você dar a ela.

Percy fixou o olhar em Gui e virou-se meio que para a parede, para evitar que a mãe ou alguém mais fizesse leitura labial. Mas por mais que isso protegesse o segredo, o o que quer que ele fosse contar, tornava gritante o fato de que ele estava escondendo algo.

-Eu não queria falar, ainda mais que nós estamos no enterro da tia Muriel, mamãe está abalada e ela já tem aquele jeito...

-Aquele jeito qual?

-_Aquele_ jeito! Aquele, oras!

Mas Gui ainda não tinha entendido, Percy se remexeu incomodado.

-Ouça, eu vou contar só pra você porque sei que você não vai deixar mamãe agitada à toa. Mas é que ali fora tem uma garota...

O coração de Gui deu um solavando.

-... ela é ruiva, e, por Deus, desde os treze ou catorze eu já não acredito mais nisso, mas...

Percy parou de falar e Gui o ajudou.

-Nós já a vimos também. Foi um rebuliço que só. Você acha que é ela?

Percy balançou a cabeça.

-Ela fez 28 anos em agosto.

Gui arregalou os olhos, estupefato.

-Você perguntou a idade dela?

Percy sempre fora o mais correto e racional da família e sentia-se um estúpido por até hoje ter esse hábito. Estava vermelho, mas agora contaria tudo.

-Eu estava entrando, mas aí eu vi a lanchonete e resolvi passar lá primeiro, porque a minha garganta estava realmente seca. Então eu a vi sozinha, sentada numa cadeira olhando para o banheiro masculino, parecia estar esperando alguém, sei lá. Eu vi e, céus, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu nunca tinha entrado nessa "onda Weasley" que nem vocês. Mas aí eu sentei ao lado dela e comecei um papo idiota sobre vida e morte, e gente que morre cedo, gente que morre tarde. Aí eu falei a minha data de nascimento e perguntei a dela. Ela ficou me olhando como se eu fosse retardado, aí eu saí de lá correndo.

-E qual é a data?

-15 de agosto, disse ela.

Ok, estava diferente, mas... _muito pouco_ diferente. Era o suficiente para deixar qualquer um ali louco.

-Você acha que...? -começou ele a perguntar, mas Fred e Jorge finalmente se aproximaram e Percy se calou.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham aí, hein?

-Nada que seja da conta de irresponsáveis como você! -resmungou Percy, afastando-se.

Os gêmeos olharam inquisidoramente para Gui, mas o mais velho os afastou com um gesto um pouco brusco, postando-se novamente ao lado da mãe. Como fazia desde a infância, inventou uma desculpa qualquer para o porquê Percy estava agitado daquele jeito, e ele próprio tentou se manter calmo.

Mas por dentro estava ficando quase louco. Precisava que aquele enterro acabasse logo.

--

O enterro de Druella, a mãe de Narcisa, começou pouco antes da tia Muriel. O avó de Draco, Cygnus, já havia morrido vários anos antes, e Narcisa era muito apegada à mãe. Lúcio e Draco temiam pela saúde dela, e justamente por todo o descontrole emocional que ela estava, tentavam parecer fortes. Para Lúcio era realmente triste, gostava da sogra, mas como já perdera os pais há algum tempo, já sabia encarar a dor. Mas para Draco estava sendo um pouco mais difícil, Druella sempre fora sua avó preferida, e sempre fora muito ligado a ela também. Mas se demonstrasse muito isso, sabia que sua mãe ficaria pior.

-Pode chorar, Cissa -consolou Lúcio, enquanto a esposa chorava copiosamente enquanto abaixavam o caixão- Mas a dor passa. Vai passar, você vai vê.

Narcisa não respondeu, continuava a soluçar e a chamar pela mãe que acabava de ver pela última vez. Gina apertava a mão de Draco bem forte, e ele se consolava pensando que dali passaria o resto do dia, e talvez o próximo também, sendo consolado nos braços de Gina, onde não precisaria esconder a sua dor.

Draco deu um passo a frente para jogar rosas para a avó e Gina olhou para o lado distraidamente. O outro enterro começava agora, embora as pessoas não parecessem tão tristes. Aliás, não pareciam muito tristes, estavam de um modo estranho para quem tinha perdido um parente ou um amigo. Quando ela deu por si, percebeu o olhar de Harry sobre ela, e então reconheceu Hermione, o noivo dela, os gêmeos loucos, o senhor que quase caíra e o filho que o ajudara e ainda o homem meio retardado que a abordara na lanchonete. Todos esses e mais alguns a encaravam com espanto. Com o rosto corado pela vergonha e pelo susto, ela se encolheu atrás de Alexis Doroffef, que estava ali para dar um último adeus à uma das fundadoras da Green & Silver, com que as más línguas diziam ter sido apaixonado por anos a fio.

Draco continuava afastado dela, abraçado à mãe, chorando a morte da avó. Agora Gina não conseguia parar de reparar que Harry, Hermione e aquela família estranha, todos lhe encaravam despistadamente e de soslaio. "Ah família deve ter descoberto que eu sou famosa ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Harry deve ter contado a eles" imaginou. Mas se fosse só aquele bando de cabeças ruivas lhe encarando, aí ela se sentiria embaraçada, mas iria para casa e esqueceria disso tudo. Mas o simples fato de Harry estar ali mudava tudo.

"Parece que não importa o quanto que eu fuja..." pensou, meio desesperada. Tomara que Draco não o visse. Mas provavelmente não o veria, estava muito transtornado para perceber a sua volta.

"Mesmo que ele não perceba" gritou o seu lado capetinha, dentro de si "Você já percebeu e é isso que importa, não é mesmo?".

-Você acredita em destino, Alexis? -perguntou para o amigo, sentindo-se meio confusa e desamparada.

Doroffef não respondeu e nem deu sinal de que tinha ouvido a pergunta, continuava olhando fixamente para o buraco no chão. Ela se virou para o buraco também, acreditando que não valia a pena repetir uma pergunta tão besta, mas então Doroffef passou o lenço pela testa e falou com um ar cansado:

-É só no que eu acredito, Gina. É só no que eu acredito.

Não falaram mais nada um com o outro e continuaram a ver o enterro em silêncio. É, até há alguns meses Gina não acreditava, mas desde que descobrira sua ligação com seus livros, passara a acreditar. Mas era muito melhor acreditar num destino que ela podia controlar, não em um que vinha correndo em sua direção onde quer que ela fosse.

Mas ele vinha.

--

N/A: Nó, agora até eu tô orgulhosa de mim. Atualizei rápido e fiz cap grande! Nem tá parecendo eu! rsrsrsr Ah, tava doida para escrever isso, mas agora quem fizer perguntas se ela é irmã do Rony/gêmeos/qualquer Weasley eu não aceito!huahuahuahua Só esperando para ver, rsrsrsrs E é por isso que eu digo: se vc chegou até aqui, não custa nada entrar para a campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixar uma resenha! Bjinhusss

Nex Potter: O Harry na minha cabeça é louco e fofo!!rsrsr Um amor, rsrsrs E aquela justamente por ser secreta, eu naum posso contar o q tem!! huahuahua Bjinhusss

danda jabur: Oh dó, não fala q o Draco é chato não, coitado!rsrsr Ele só é exigente, mas com razão!!rsrsrs E eu tipo nem comentei d propósito sobre os gêmeos com vc, pq em breve eu ia dar uma meia resposta (ou quase resposta! pq já entreguei quase todo o jogo, agora é fácil adivinhar o resto!rsrs) Tadinha, mas pq a Gina mente demais, coitada, ela só torna as histórias um pouco mais convenientes!huahuahuahua E pode me dar apelidos sim, antigamente mta gnt me chamava d Suka!rsrsr Bjinhusss

BaahH: Ah, depois d um cap desse acho q nem precisa eu responder se os gêmeos são parentes/irmãos dela, não é??rrsrs E só num acostuma com essa de pediu-postou, huahuahua a vida não é sempre fácil assim!!rsrsr Mas olha q eu nem demorei! Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, nem sei se depois desse fora não fica por isso msm. Orgulho d homem é um trem difícil de vencer, hein??rsrsr Veremos...rsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Oh dozinha, não precisa chorar não!!rsrsr Guarde seu coraçãozinho, pq ainda teremos fortes emoções!!rsrsrs E eu acho q vou entrar na sua campanmha e fazer faixas e cartazes "o mundo precisa d homens fofos e carinhosos"!! huahua eu msm tô precisando!!huahuahua Bjinhusss

Mirella Silveira: Ah, esse é o meu maior problema!! Juntar a Gina e o Harry sem magoar o Draco, ele definitivamente não merece!! Mas eu dou meus jeitos, rsrsrsr E coitada da Mione, ela tb tem direito a momentinhos d loucura, rsrsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Shofis Potter: Será q dessa vez vc tá no curso d novo??rsrs E a força d vontade da Gina tá indo, pouco a pouco, pelo ralo. Vamos ver até qd ela aguenta!!rsrsrs Só q vc tem razão, não adianta ela tentar decidir pq eu já decidi por ela, huahuahuahua Mas vc num pode ter sumido com o Carlinhos, ele tava ali no enterro!!rsrsr E os gêmeos e o resto da família, rsrsrs E todo mundo olhando demais pra Gina, hein, talvez ela seja irmã deles...rsrs Vê se num aparece só no outro cap!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Pandora Potter-jm: Oh gracinha, q bom q vc gostava d Absinto e tá gostando d Baseado! E sim, a história é toda minha, rsrsr não tem nenhum tipo d adaptação, rsrsr Loucuras, enredos, cenários, tudo meu e baseado em fatos reais meus e dos meus amigos, q eu pedi licensa pra roubar!!rsrsrrs Mas olha lá, hein, agora vc prometeu ser presença contante, olha q eu cobro!!rssrsr Bjinhussss


	13. Terremoto

**Capítulo 13 - Terremoto**

O casamento, à principio, foi adiado para dali há um ou dois meses, embora Draco soubesse de antemão que essa previsão era muito otimista, mas para não contrariar Gina, essa foi a resposta dada a todos que perguntaram quanto ainda demoraria para o casório. De qualquer forma, o loiro sempre soube que aquele adiamento seria muito maior do que o previsto. O calendário já marcava mais de cinco meses após o enterro de sua avó.

Narcisa Malfoy já estava recuperada, dentro do que podia ser chamado de recuperação nesse sentido. A perda da mãe fora um grande trauma, embora não pudesse ser considerado um choque, devido à idade e ao estado de saúde da senhora. De toda forma, Narcisa já tinha voltado a sua rotina.

E não só ela. A cada reunião, a cada livro que passava por sua mão, a cada lançamento e a cada nova edição de um bestseller Draco ficava mais irritado. O calendário estava passando diante dos seus olhos e ainda não tinha vislumbrado uma data na qual pudesse se casar. Sinceramente, isso já estava enchendo o saco.

Primeiro, e óbvio, ele tinha muitos compromissos. E como dissera a Gina no dia do enterro da avó, ele havia remarcado tudo para que pudesse ter tranqüilidade para casar e ter uma lua de mel decente, deixando os meses seguintes atolados de trabalho. E o segundo empecilho que lhe impedia de casar era até uma ironia: chamava-se Ginevra Orleans. Ok, não ela exatamente ela em si, mas o trabalho dela. Gina finalmente engatara de vez na escrita do seu último livro, e Draco não conseguia entender como isso podia ser tão importante para ela.

Claro, sabia perfeitamente como esse momento era importante. Era a finalização do trabalho de uma década, o qual fizera a projeção profissional dela e no qual ela havia se projetado de diversas formas, em diversos personagens. Mas é como se houvesse algo mais.

Gina estava diferente dos últimos processos criativos. Ele sabia que, quando ela pegava o ritmo de escrita odiava ser interrompida, odiava visitas não anunciadas, odiava sair de casa e qualquer tipo de convívio social. Mas ela estava insuportável desta vez. Não via sua própria noiva há mais de uma semana e mal conversara com ela pelo telefone.

Podia ser um sentimento infantil e bobo, mas havia momentos em que parecia que o maldito livro era mais importante que o casamento deles. Ela negava, claro, e dava a entender que o casamento dependia do livro. Besteira. Gina é que ficava retardada quando escrevia.

Bom, de certa forma talvez dependesse disso mesmo. Embora Gina desse a entender de um modo estranho que o livro era importante de um jeito que ele não conseguia compreender, ele via que finalizar o livro seria finalizar um período da vida dela. Em outras palavras: ela estaria pronta para começar do zero outra vez. E com ele. Isso o deixava feliz.

-Mas também assusta –confessou para o vidro espelhado.

Estaria fraquejando? Durante anos esperara ansiosamente por esse momento, para estar com Gina e estar prestes a subir ao altar, e... Que bobagem. Talvez fosse o estresse do trabalho que estava o desorientando. É, isso mesmo.

-Isso mesmo...

-Mesmo o quê? –indagou uma voz calma ao seu ouvido.

Tomou um susto com a inesperada presença. Mas o susto pela presença foi superado pela surpresa da presença. Gina estava à sua frente vestida de branco com um sorriso cativante nos lábios.

_Vestida de branco_.

-Ora, ora –sorriu ele, levantando-se da cadeira e indo ao encontro dela- Então temos uma surpresa hoje...

A ruiva fez um bico de pirraça.

-Assim não vale! Se eu não consigo te surpreender não tem graça.

Ela estava com as duas mãos para trás. E vestida de branco.

-Mas eu já te conheço, Gina. É sempre a mesma coisa. Além disso, está na sua cara.

-Escrito em néon?

-Piscando num vermelho fosforescente –debochou.

Ela deu uma gargalhada e o abraçou somente com um braço, deixando o outro ainda escondido nas costas. Draco a beijou, mas foi com as duas mãos roubar o objeto que ela escondia.

-O que quer dizer com eu sempre faço a mesma coisa? –perguntou ela, enquanto ele admirava os originais do livro em suas mãos.

Por um instante Draco não respondeu nada. Deu as costas a ela e se sentou na sua poltrona e abriu a capa feita por ela. A Redenção. Redenção de Julienne Chastain? Ele acreditava que não. Draco segurava em suas mãos a redenção da própria Gina. Agora dava pra recomeçar. Do zero.

-Draco!

-Hã?

-Pare de olhar o livro! Daqui a pouco você lê... Anda, o que quer dizer com 'é sempre a mesma coisa'?

Deixou o livro em cima da mesa e a puxou para o seu colo.

-Pra começar: você sempre vem vestida de branco quando finaliza um livro. Não sei se da primeira vez você fez isso intencionalmente, mas tenho certeza de que repetiu o mesmo rito nos outros anos porque deu certo da primeira vez. Além disso, você sempre usa o mesmo perfume também. Mas o principal é a cara de boba com a qual você entra na minha sala.

-"Com um letreiro néon piscando num vermelho fosforescente"?

-Exatamente.

Essa frase fora dita por ele da primeira vez que ela pegara em mãos seu primeiro livro publicado. Desde então isso também se tornara um rito, pois ele dizia que ela sempre vinha com a mesma cara entregar os livros prontos.

-Você tem uma previsão de quando o livro pode ser publicado e entregue às livrarias?

Draco deu uma gargalhada irônica e a tirou do seu colo.

-Ora, Gina, não estou prevendo nem a hora que eu estou com fome, não me peça isso. Mas prometo tentar agilizar. Mas vamos primeiro às revisões e correções. Depois pensamos em publicação.

O sorriso cativante dela finalmente esmoreceu levemente.

-Correções?

-Ora, Gina, é. Sempre tem correções.

Ela não respondeu nada, mas tentou fingir que estava tudo bem. Só que Draco não engoliu o silêncio.

-Por quê? Por algum acaso passou por um instante sequer pela sua mente que o seu livro não terá correções? Por mais brilhante que você seja, Gina, você sempre deixa passar alguma coisa. Durante esses dez anos eu fiz esse papel: lhe auxiliar no produto final, não foi?

-Sim –respondeu secamente- eu não disse nada ao contrário.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar em silêncio encarando-a. Sim, dessa vez tudo vinha sendo diferente neste último livro. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente a ela.

-O que foi?

-Draco, você está me ouvindo discutir com você?

-Não, mas estou vendo sua expressão de teimosia. E acho que tenho o direito de saber o porquê dessa reação estranha. Nunca houve nada disso.

Gina se levantou irritada e desviou os olhos.

-Não me leve a mal, Draco –bufou- Mas eu escrevi essa história por dez anos. Eu conheço cada personagem como a palma da minha mão. Hoje eu conheço mais sobre eles e sobre mim também. –ela parou um instante e se acalmou, voltando a encará-lo- Eu sei que você tem muita importância em me fazer perceber como eu me projetava neles, além da minha _psicóloga_, é claro –ela pronunciou a profissão de Hermione com certo deboche- Mas hoje eu sei em que tipo de ciladas eu poderia cair ao dar um fim para os meus personagens, e posso dizer que eu não caí em nenhuma delas. Tudo, eu repito, _tudo_ que acontece nesse livro, cada virgula, acento e ponto final, foi exaustivamente pensado e proposital. Não existe uma só letra que eu queira mudar ou reescrever.

É, ela estava realmente diferente desta vez. Não era só ela diferente, não era como se ela em si tivesse mudado, mas o que ela esperava e queria do livro. Draco abaixou a cabeça, tinha a sensação de estar num déjà vu, e não gostava nada disso.

-Ou seja –retomou ele- Em outras palavras: você não vai aceitar as minhas correções para o seu livro?

Gina tentou amenizar suas expressões.

-Não me entenda mal, por favor. Não é que eu não queira aceitar, mas... Essa é a obra da minha vida, entende? Eu não gostaria de interferências nela, nem mesmo suas. Eu sei o tanto que eu devo a você. Eu sei que eu não seria metade da escritora que eu sou sem você, mas eu me permiti ser totalmente fechada em mim nessa obra. Não me peça para lhe explicar o porquê ou para mudar, só aceite e compreenda. Por favor.

"_É a obra da minha vida_", ecoou na cabeça loira dele. Draco deu um sorriso fraco. Ok, já tinha entendido o recado. Sabia a importância disso para Gina e sabia qual devia ser a sua participação nesse livro.

-Ok, Gina, eu vou revisar porque é a minha obrigação, mas prometo que não vou pedir pra você mudar nada.

Ela abriu um sorriso de alívio e o abraçou de modo singelo.

-Obrigada. Você não sabe como isso é importante para mim.

Ela não viu a expressão do rosto dele, nem percebeu como a voz dele estava estranha ao responder:

-Sei sim, não se preocupe.

Ainda ficou abraçada a ele por um tempo, então o encarou com um sorriso carente.

-Tem tempo para almoçar comigo?

-Eu gostaria de dizer que sim.

-Mas...?

-Mas você sabe que não.

-Eu sei que parte disso é minha culpa, mas nós não nos vemos há mais de uma semana!

Draco riu e deu um beijo na testa dela e deu ensaiou um sorriso.

-Corrigindo: isso é tudo culpa sua. Durante o dia eu não estou tendo tempo, mas à noite poderíamos termos nos visto se você não estivesse me expulsando a vassouradas da sua casa.

Gina riu e aceitou resignada.

-Ok, mas assim que você terminar o expediente promete ir lá para casa?

-Prometo, mas agora eu preciso trabalhar se quiser que eu chegue cedo.

Ela jogou um beijo no ar e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco encarou o livro como se encarasse um adversário.

-Vamos lá, livrinho. Vamos ver o furacão que eu vou enfrentar.

-----------------------------------

Assim que saiu da sala de Draco, Gina já pegou o celular. Ainda bem que não havia apagado o número. Por um instante hesitou. Em certas histórias era melhor não mexer mais, era melhor relevar e deixar para lá. Não era melhor assim?

Saiu do prédio da Green & Silver e toda a sua dúvida foi por água abaixo. Do outro lado da rua havia uma conhecida cabeça ruiva. Certo, ia acabar com isso. Entrou no carro e o celular já estava chamado. Sua mão começou a suar frio assim que o outro lado da linha atendeu.

-Alô?

-Alô, Harry? É a Gina, tudo bem?

Do outro lado da linha ficou um silêncio por alguns instantes. Ela imaginou se o coração dele estava tão descompassado quanto o dela. "Deixe as besteiras de lado, Gina, você tem um motivo para estar ligando!".

-Harry?

-Sim, tudo bem, Gina. E você?

-Bom, hoje é um dia feliz, mas tem coisas engraçadas acontecendo comigo. Se você não tiver outro compromisso, poderíamos almoçar juntos?

Novamente o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

-O quê? –disse a voz dele inconfundivelmente surpresa.

-Eu gostaria de conversar com você. E está perto da hora do almoço, então... Então eu pensei se você não teria um tempinho para trocar algumas palavras comigo.

Embora tivesse quase certeza de que ele não fizera para provocá-la, ela pôde ouvi-lo bufando de indignação.

-Certo –respondeu com uma voz estranha- Onde quer almoçar?

-Para falar a verdade eu gostaria que você escolhesse o local. Você sabe, Draco faria um inferno se soubesse que eu estive com você.

Ele bufou novamente e ela estava corada de vergonha mesmo sem ter que encará-lo ainda.

-Me desculpe a inconveniência –completou ela.

-Tem papel e caneta para anotar o endereço? –resmungou ele- Duvido que você conheça o lugar...

-Eu estou dirigindo, mas pode falar, eu vou guardar.

Ele ditou meio a contragosto e desligou sem se despedir. É, não era bem assim que ela imaginou que fosse acontecer. "Mas já era de se esperar, não é?". Havia sido ela própria quem havia falado que eles não deveriam se ver mais e que tudo estava acabado.

Teve que dar meia volta, o endereço ficava para um lado completamente oposto. Com o transito daquele horário, talvez ele chegasse antes dela, o que seria ruim de novo. Fazê-lo esperar não melhoraria o humor dele.

Mas ela estava errada. Por mais que já estivesse num horário próximo do almoço e o restaurante fosse provavelmente próximo ao trabalho dele, ainda assim ela estava um pouco adiantada. Estacionou o carro e encarou o restaurante com certa simpatia.

O Três Vassouras tinha um aspecto aconchegante e ela pensou que era o tipo de restaurante que gostaria de comer sempre. Entrou e uma mulher bonita e simpática veio atendê-la.

-Bom dia, eu sou Rosmerta. Gostaria de fazer seu pedido?

-Ainda não, obrigada. Eu estou esperando uma pessoa. Mas pode me trazer um suco?

-Num instante.

A mulher saiu e Gina se pegou admirando o local com um sorriso de aprovação. É, pelo menos o ambiente era agradável, achava que isso faria a conversa com Harry ser menos tensa. A cadeira em frente a sua foi arrastada e quando ela olhou para frente, teve dúvidas se a conversa não seria tensa. Harry não lhe encarava com uma cara muito boa.

-Olá, Gina.

-Oi, Harry.

De repente tudo que ela tinha a falar tinha desaparecido. Mas até um segundo estava na ponta de sua língua, não estava? Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que se viram, e mais tempo ainda desde a última vez que conversaram. Mas o problema não era esse. Como ele próprio dissera uma vez, durante toda a ausência física ele ainda estivera 'lá'. Como ele era um personagem ativo no livro, mesmo com tudo definido em sua mente, na hora de escrevê-lo seu coração sempre palpitava e suas mãos sempre suavam como se ele próprio estivesse na sua frente.

-Harry! –exclamou Rosmerta- Há tempos você não almoça aqui! O que foi, não gosta da minha comida?

-Ah, isso não seria possível! Você sabe que eu amo sua comida, mas agora que eu comprei meu carro fica mais fácil dar um pulo em casa e comer a comida da mamãe.

Rosmerta riu e bagunçou o cabelo não muito arrumado dele. Gina ficou meio emocionada por saber que ele tinha conseguido comprar o sonhado carro. "E pensar que se eu tivesse entrado naquele ônibus alguns meses depois, nós nunca teríamos nos encontrado".

Ficara perdida nos seus pensamentos e nem percebeu que tanto Harry como Rosmerta estavam encarando-a.

-Hã?

-O seu pedido, meu anjo.

-Ah sim, o mesmo do dele.

-Boa pedida, você vai ver que não há melhor do que a minha.

O que ia ver que não tinha melhor do que a dela, Gina ainda não sabia, mas isso não importava. Harry lhe encarava esperando uma resposta do porquê daquele almoço.

-Achei que você não quisesse mais me ver –disse ele com sarcasmo- O que mudou?

Ela tentou não se abalar com o sarcasmo dele, embora isso já fosse uma possível resposta.

-Eu tenho algumas perguntas para fazer para você...

-Perguntas? –exasperou ele- Ora, devem ser muito importante, não é mesmo? Afinal, para você quebrar a promessa de nunca mais ver esse ser insignificante deve ter algo muito imp...

-Harry, pare com isso! Eu sei que o que eu te disse da última vez devem ter magoado, e eu também não tive muito tato ao telefone, mas é óbvio que eu vim aqui com um motivo.

Ótimo, melhor assim, ela havia retomado o controle da situação. Diante da iminência de vê-lo, ela amolecera, mas afinal o motivo que a trazia era muito justo. Aliás, se ela estivesse certa, o errado da história era ele.

-Pois bem, o que traz a soberana rainha até aqui?

-Harry, você pediu aos seus amigos para me seguirem?

Por um instante ele não entendeu a pergunta e achou que ela pudesse estar louca, mas então a ficha caiu fazendo um ruído sonoro.

_Os Weasley_.

Harry deu um profundo suspiro e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, colocando sua cabeça entre as mãos. "É, Hermione, você estava certa. Parabéns". Pela segunda vez no ano, sentia-se de volta à adolescência. Já fizera aquele papel outras vezes. Poucas vezes, é verdade, mas o constrangimento causado por isso era inesquecível.

-E então, Harry? Eu estou esperando uma resposta. Há meses aqueles seus amigos ruivos do velório vêm me seguindo. Não são todos os dias, é claro, mas são o suficiente para me incomodar e para me assustar também. Já me peguei saindo da festa de aniversário de um amigo íntimo no meio da madrugada e lá estava um deles, olhando para mim pelo canto do olho. Como se eu não estivesse vendo-o! –completou ela, indignada.

Harry ainda não tinha palavras para respondê-la. Sério mesmo, não era fácil passar por isso de novo, ainda mais sendo... Ela.

-E então, Harry? Eu ainda estou aguardando você falar.

Mas não foi a ela que Harry se dirigiu quando resolveu falar, fez sinal para Rosmerta.

-Uma dose de vodka pura, por favor.

Tanto a mulher quanto a ruiva estranharam o pedido, mas enquanto a dose não chegou à mesa, Gina resolveu aguardar calada. Assim que a dose chegou às mãos de Harry, ele a virou e tomou toda em um segundo. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se.

-O que é isso, Harry?

-Não, eu não pedi ninguém para lhe seguir. Eles lhe seguiram por conta própria.

-Então você não nega que eles estão me seguindo?

-Não, não nego. Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. É assunto deles.

-Como assim "assunto deles"? Eu não os conheço e nem posso imaginar como...

-Você não os conhece. Mas eles imaginam que talvez te conheçam.

Gina frisou o cenho, mas antes que ela abrisse a boca ele continuou.

-Eu vou ser direto com isso, ok? Não é um assunto muito confortável. Eu conheço os Weasley desde que eu tenho 11 anos, e eles já são estranhos em si mesmos, mas... Mas tem um assunto delicado que pode fazer com que eles sejam ainda mais esquisitos, e que faz com que eles ajam esquisito também. A Sra. Weasley deu a luz à sete filhos, mas só criou seis. A única menina que ela teve, a caçula, foi roubada com apenas um dia e meio de vida. Roubada da maternidade.

Gina deu uma risada nervosa e ia interrompê-lo, mas o olhar que ele lhe dirigiu lhe fez calar.

-Sim, exatamente o que você está pensando. Eles pensam que você é a filha perdida –ele deu um suspiro cansado- Na verdade, eles pensam que qualquer garota ruiva com a provável idade da menina possa ser a filha perdida. Assim que o bebê foi roubado, a polícia foi acionada, profissionais particulares foram contratados e todos os esforços possíveis e impossíveis foram feitos, mas a criança nunca foi achada. Então os Weasley adquiriram hábitos estranhos: não podem ver uma garota ruiva que perguntam a idade dela, seguem, rondam, até o momento em que se torna insuportável para a "vítima" e eles contam a verdade e pedem para fazer um teste de DNA.

-O quê?

-Isso não existia antigamente, mas eles pelo menos faziam uma compatibilidade de sangue. Tanto Molly quanto Arthur são O negativo, portanto todos os filhos também são. Qualquer tipo de sangue diferente desse já era uma resposta óbvia de que a esperança era falsa. Todas as esperanças foram. Mesmo quando surgiu o teste de DNA e Molly já sabia que o sangue era diferente, ainda assim ela continuava a fazer o teste, mesmo que a resposta negativa já estivesse esfregada na cara dela.

-Qual seria a idade da filha dela? –perguntou com uma voz meio trêmula.

-A menina Weasley deve ter 28 anos hoje –respondeu ele, com um olhar cortante.

Sabia o que Harry estava lhe perguntando silenciosamente. Ele sabia que ela tinha 28 anos, agora estava lhe perguntando se o seu sangue era O negativo. Tudo bem, era, mas ela não ia entrar numa história maluca dessa.

-Harry, eu não sou essa criança perdida...

-Você foi criada num orfanato, não é mesmo? Você não tem família.

-O que não quer dizer que eu seja essa pessoa! –rugiu- Ouça, me desculpe estar levantando a voz para você, mas eu não sou quem essa família procura. Eu tive mãe, ouviu? A minha mãe chegou doente até o orfanato onde eu fui criada e me deixou lá, porque ela morreu lá mesmo. A minha mãe me deixou lá, entende? Então eu não posso ser a filha dessa Molly Weasley. Sinto muito.

Harry não parecia convencido.

-A mulher que roubou a filha dos Weasley era ruiva, sabia? Ela apareceu passando mal e fizeram o parto prematuro dela. A criança já nasceu e morreu no mesmo dia, a gravidez era de risco e a mãe por algum motivo não se cuidou. De toda forma, quem a viu disse que ela parecia ter problemas mentais. Depois que o filho dela morreu, ela roubou a criancinha ruiva que estava na maternidade.

Gina balançou a cabeça, agitada. Os pratos chegaram e Rosmerta saiu num instante, mas nenhum dos dois tocou na comida.

-Eu sinto muito, Harry. Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas...

-O que lhe custa? Você não tem família, se for verdade você ganha uma. E se não for, bom, você continua como sempre foi. E de toda forma, você já vai construir a sua própria família com o seu noivo, não é mesmo?

Gina parecia abismada com a proposta de Harry.

-Como você tem coragem de me pedir isso? Sabe o que isso significaria? Fazer o teste significaria nutrir as esperanças falsas que eu alimentei durante toda a infância e adolescência! E receber o 'não', que de fato é o que estaria nesse exame, significaria reviver todos as dores desse período! _Como-você-tem-coragem-de-me-pedir-isso_?

Harry ficou corado e envergonhado, mas então se controlou novamente.

-Sinto muito se te ofendi, Gina. Mas poucas vezes na vida eu vi aquela família tão esperançosa. Veja bem, voe se parece muitíssimo com Molly na mesma idade, com alguns quilos a menos, é verdade, mas a semelhança é inacreditável. Eu já vi as fotos e fiquei chocado.

-Ou seja: você também acredita nessa besteira?

-Poucas vezes eu acreditei. Da primeira vez, é claro, eu só tinha 11 anos e era emocionante pensar que o meu amigo ia achar a irmã dele na nossa sala. Mas depois disso só umas duas vezes, mas nem tanto assim. O que é realmente incrível dessa vez, Gina, é que toda a família já tem a certeza de ter achado a filha. _Toda a família_. Como eu os conheço há muitos anos, eu sei o que carregar um trauma por todos esses anos. Não é fácil, acredite. Há até bem pouco tempo ninguém mais acreditava que você possível encontrar voc... Digo, a menina. Um a um, todos foram ficando céticos e deixando isso para trás, concordando que era uma pena, mas que a criança nunca seria encontrada. Mas a sua simples visão reacendeu a esperança dessa família. _Toda a família_.

Gina se levantou num impulso e Harry se levantou também, segurando-a pelo pulso.

-Eu só vou ao banheiro! –rosnou ela.

Com a mão trêmula, ele a soltou. Céus, ele havia perdido o controle? Por que diabos estava agindo assim? Maldita mania Weasley! Depois de tantos anos convivendo com eles, era impossível não ser impregnado pela esperanças e crenças deles. Era meio estúpido, mas ele também acreditava que Gina pudesse ser a criança novamente e, ao fazer isso, percebeu que as suas pernas estavam bambas também. E ele estava suando que nem um porco. Imaginou que esse almoço não seria bem um piquenique de verão, mas nunca esperaria pelo caos que estava se tornando.

Gina demorou um pouco e ele até tentou tocar na comida, mas não dava. Seu estômago estava revirando e ele já estava ficando com medo de ela ter fugido pela janela do sanitário. "Mas a bolsa dela ainda está aqui, Harry, não seja estúpido". Além disso, ela não tinha motivos para fugir, Harry não estava tentando matá-la, assaltá-la, seqüestrá-la ou qualquer coisa do tipo_. Seqüestrá-la_. Seria ela mesmo? "Esse não é um assunto seu, Harry. Deixe isso para os Weasley".

Quando Gina finalmente voltou, ele fingiu não perceber que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. Ela voltou com algum discurso ensaiado na ponta de língua, mas ele não a deixou falar.

-Bom, nada disso é da minha conta. Você já sabe que eu não tenho nada a ver com o fato de você estar sendo seguida. Se não gosta disso, aborde-os e explique que não se sente confortável com isso. Eu só peço uma coisa: seja gentil. Você pode estar irritada ou até mesmo assustada, mas essa família está profundamente ferida pela ausência de um membro entre eles. Pense que o que você chama de idade é a duração do sofrimento deles. Pense em quantas frustrações eles já não tiveram. Eles não têm direito de lhe incomodar e nem eu tenho o direito de te pedir nada. Mas eu vou pedir mesmo assim: _seja gentil_. Por favor.

A ruiva somente balançou a cabeça calmamente e pegou sua bolsa.

-Eu sinto muito por ter pensado mal de você, Harry. E me desculpe também por esse almoço desastroso, enquanto você podia estar com a sua mãe ou namorada. Pelo menos se ela ficar sabendo que nós almoçamos juntos, não haverá transtorno. Pode explicar o motivo a ela, e se ela quiser confirmar comigo, pode deixar ela me ligar. Eu peço desculpas mais uma vez. Tchau.

Antes de responder à despedida dela, Harry deu uma risada irônica.

-Tchau, Gina.

Embora tudo dentro dela gritasse para que ela saísse logo dali, embora soubesse que não era da sua conta e embora soubesse que a resposta provavelmente não iria agradá-la, mesmo assim ela se voltou para ele.

-Por que a risada irônica?

-Por nada. Você não estava de partida?

Ela deu um passo para trás e voltou a ficar de frete para ele, embora ela estivesse de pé e ele ainda sentado.

-Não estou entendendo o seu deboche.

Antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa, Rosmerta apareceu e tocou o ombro de cada um.

-Eu estou vendo desde o princípio que vocês parecem ter muitos assuntos tensos a conversar. Não é da minha conta, mas agora vocês estão chamando a atenção dos outros clientes e os incomodando. Se fossem outras pessoas eu pediria a vocês para pagarem a conta e saírem, mas como Harry é um amigo da casa, vocês não desejam conversar na minha sala, ali dentro?

-A conversa já acabou –respondeu ele.

-Sim, obrigada –respondeu ela.

Harry encarou Gina e hesitou um segundo, mas levantou contrariado. Por ele a conversa já tinha acabado, mas sabia que a ruiva ia insistir e não queria deixar Rosmerta na não, ainda mais quando ela estava tentando ser gentil com ele.

Entrou na sala e se jogou numa poltrona.

-Achei que você tinha vindo aqui fazer uma pergunta e eu tinha te respondido...

-E não pode responder a mais uma? Por que o deboche?

-Que te importa?

Ela não teve uma resposta, mas também não mudou na obstinação. Pois bem, ela queria uma resposta, não é mesmo? Levantou-se e andou na direção dela. Gina não gostou do modo como ele veio andando em sua direção e deu um passo para trás. A cada passo em sua direção, ela dava um para trás. Por fim, ela estava prensada contra a parede e ele estava a um dedo de distância dela. Um distancia muito curto e muito perigosa entre os dois.

-Eu achei engraçado e curioso você mencionar Lindsay, uma vez que eu terminei com ela –respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico- Feliz com a resposta?

É, ela realmente devia ter ido embora quando teve a oportunidade. Agora estava paralisada pelo susto e prensada numa parede pelo corpo moreno, lindo e viril de Harry.

-O quê? –perguntou com um fio de voz.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás, aumentando a distância entre os dois de modo que ela pôde respirar aliviada.

-Eu fiquei chocado e impressionado quando você disse que contou tudo ao seu noivo. Na verdade, eu fiquei até mesmo orgulhoso de você. E me senti sujo depois disso. Eu resolvi contar, mas antes eu tinha que tomar a mesma atitude que você tinha tomado: escolher se era ela que eu queria pra sempre. E a resposta que eu cheguei foi não. Antes de você seria um sim. Depois de você era um não. Eu já não sentia a mesma coisa por ela, não havia mais sentimento suficiente para terminar em casamento, constituir família e essas coisas. Então eu contei a verdade e terminei.

Ela ficou sem resposta por um bom tempo. E, como ele previa, ela estava abalada com a revelação. Alguma coisa dentro dele se mexeu mais feliz. Ainda havia alguma sentimento dentro dela. Gina fez sinal de que ia dizer algo.

-Por que todas as vezes que a gente se encontra o chão tem que tremer e abrir por debaixo dos meus pés?

Bom, foi a vez do chão debaixo dos pés dele abrir. Mas antes que ele caísse, completou o vazio que os separava e dessa vez ela foi, de fato, prensada contra a parede. Suas duas mãos a seguravam firme pela cintura, e em momento algum ele tentou prendê-la. O que só aumentou a sensação de prazer ao ver que ela não havia tentado afastá-lo.

Os dois braços dela estavam voltados para cima da cabeça dela, encostados na parede também, como se ela tivesse se rendido a ele. As pernas dela estavam cada vez mais bambas, então ele tinha que segurar cada vez mais firme para que ela não caísse.

Ele a beijava do mesmo jeito que havia imaginado nas tantas noites de solidão e de vontade reprimida. Beijava sua boca, seu pescoço, seu colo... E ela não o afastava. Ela simplesmente se rendia. Gina estava tão mole e bamba que já não estava fácil segurá-la, por isso jogou-a com cuidado no chão, deitando por sobre ela. Mas antes não o tivesse feito. Ela finalmente acordara do sonho e o repelira. Estavam os dois meio deitados, meio sentados no chão. Ambos ofegantes e suando frio.

-Isso é loucura –sibilou ela.

-Isso é o que você, de fato, quer.

Ainda sentada, ela começou a se afastar dele balançando meneando com a cabeça.

-Não é não. Se você não escolheu a sua noiva de cinco anos, o problema é seu. Eu já fiz a minha escolha. E o escolhido não foi você.

Harry ainda não se abalara. Deu um sorriso maroto e começou a engatinhar na direção dela.

-Então por que o seu chão continua a tremer e a se abrir?

Ao invés de responder, ela simplesmente se levantou e andou na direção da porta.

-Eu já fiz as minhas escolhas. Eu já decidi e já acabei com tudo isso. Já entreguei o meu livro.

Harry franziu o cenho. Não entendia qual mínima relação poderia haver entre as duas coisas. Mas ela continuava determinada e com a mão na maçaneta.

-Obrigada por responder todas as minhas perguntas –ironizou ela, antes de partir.

Harry não ficou nem bravo nem surpreso com a partida dela. Pensando bem, era óbvio que ela faria isso dessa forma. Deu um sorriso.

-Ela não resistiu! –gritou para si, contente, terminando de se jogar no chão.

Rosmerta entrou correndo em seu escritório e ficou apavorada quando viu o moreno jogado no chão, com a roupa e os cabelos bagunçados.

-Harry? O que aconteceu aqui? Está tudo bem com você? Aquela moça saiu de um jeito e... Aí eu ouvi um grito e agora você está aí jogado e...

Mas a despeito da preocupação dela, Harry deu uma risada satisfeita. Depois sentou-se no chão e bagunçou os cabelos de modo maroto.

-Não é nada, Rosmerta. O chão só acabou de se abrir...

----------------

N/A: FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOO! E Feliz Natal atrasada, rsrsrsrs. Que 2009 seja maravilhoso para todos nós!!! Bom, antes de mais nada: sorry, sorry, sorry. O final de período foi o capeta e eu não tive tempo nem pra respirar (alías, nessas horas é bom lembrar que eu não tenho pc em casa em viçosa). Aí chegaram as férias e a preguiça bateu. Sorry msm, esse cap já podia estar aqui há umas duas semanas. Eu até pensei em fazer algo de Natal ou Ano Novo no capítulo para ser como um presente, mas é que as cenas do cap já estavam feitas na minha cabeça há mto tempo, desde o exato momento em que eu terminei o cap anterior (ou seja, sim, esse cap poderia estar aqui há mto tempo msm, mil desculpas). Então estão resgistradas as desculpas e os votos de feliz ano novo, agora resgistrem, por favor, sua marca na campanha 'eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixe uma resenha! Bjinhusss, Asuka

BaahH: Mas vc quer os gemeos pra vc???? Os dois??? Não é mto não??? rsrsrsr Só não chama o Draco d retardado, tadinho!!! Ele só é meio ceguinho, rsrsrrs E toda vez q eu demorar desse jeito pode fazer pressão!!!rsrsr o pra eu atualizar, viu??? Sempre q alguém me cobra vai me dando um peso na consciencia e eu corro pro pc, rsrsrsr Bjinhussss

Mirella Silveira: Bom parte do mistério já encerrou, ela já sabe da verdade, agora até ela aceitar, aí são outros 500... rsrsrsrs E pra compensar o fato do Harry tá tristinho nos ultimos caps, nesse ele se alegrou bastante, huahuauhua Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Sempre vai ter mais emoções, rsrsr É como diria o meu amigo Roberto Carlos: "são tantas emoções..."rsrsrrs ok, eu sei q essa foi podre, mas eu não resisti!!!rsrsr Mas sério, até o final da fic, eu pretendo q ainda tenha mtas emoções!!!rsrsr Ah, e essa sua campanha d procurar homens fofos e carinhos...aff, eu tô nela há tanto tempo q a cada dia me convenço mais d q isso é uma utopia!!!huahuahu Estou chegando ao resultado d q pra ficar satisfeita, a gnt tem q procurar uma coisa em um, outra coisa no outro e por aí vai!rsrsrsr Mas quem sabe 2009 naum resolve isso????Rs Bjinhusss

danda jabur: Não é msm? Eu tb não costumo gostar dos Percys por aí, mas eu confesso q ele até foi simpático no cap anterior!!!rsrrs E olha só, já q naum teve nem um bjinho no cap anterior, aí tá um mega bjão d presente d ano novo!!!rsrrs Bjinhusss

Bella Ryddle: Ahá, eu nem deixei a dúvida pairar por mto tempo (blz, se for levar em consideração a minha demora em atualizar, deixei sim, mas em compensação só durou um cap!)rs. E coitada da Narcisa, ela ainda é jovem para morrer!!!rsrsr Deixa a mãe dela msm q ficamelhor assim...rs Ate pq, imagina só: além do Draco não ficar com a Gina no final (pq ele não fica, rsrsr) ainda ia perder a mãe???rsrsr Sacanagem!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Shofis Potter: Olha, qd eu vi q o nome da mãe da Narcisa era Druella, eu tb só consegui imaginar ela parecida com a Cruella, aí eu coloquei o Doroffef apaixonado por ela pra ela parecer mais simpática!!!rsrsrs E tb pra ele flar a frase do destino pra Gina, rsrsrs pq ela d fato não vai conseguir fugir!!! Bjinhusss

Bruni Chan: Aí, demorei mas contei o q acontecia!!!rsrrs Agora eu quero uma resenha d novo!!!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: Ah isso msm, leitora desnaturada!!rsrsr Ok, eu sumi por tanto tempo q naum posso falar nada! Mas q bom q vc apareceu d novo!!! E bem como vc disse, agora é q naum tem como ela fugir, imagina ela sendo irmã do Rony, como ela não vai cruzar com o Harry???rsrsr Bjinhusss

Ninha: O destino dela é o mais travesso d todos, hehehe E ainda vai fazer um pouquinho d hora com a cara dela até q ela resolva aceitar tudo!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Ah, eu entendo mto bem o conceito falta d tempo, sempre sou acometida por ele!!!huahuahua E nem precisou vc perguntar da Gina e dos Weasley, eu já respondi, espero q a resposta tenha agradado!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Patty Potter Hard: De fato uma menina espertinha!!!rsrsrs Mas mais espertos foram os gêmeos q mal bateram o olho nela e já foram partindo pra cima, rsrsrsr Desculpe a demora em atualizar!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: Embora com alguma demora, finalmente eu atendi o seu desejo!!!rsrsr Tá aí o cap! Bjinhusss

Genevieve W. Potter: Meo Deos, q legal!!! Eu me sinto q nem vc tb!!! Do tipo "se fosse omigo, o q eu faria?"!!rsrsr Mas uma coisa é fato: eu faria a escolha errada, rsrsr eu sempre faço. Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Ah, q bom q alguem finalmente gostou da Hermione, rsrsrsr Eu ja tava ficando tristinha, pq apesar d meio doida, ela é gnt boa!!!rsrsrs Só tá meio descontrolada, hehe E os Weasley nem tão investigando SE a Gina é a filha deles, eles já têm certeza!rsrsr E tão deixando ela mais louca do q ela já é!rsrsrs E eu tb gostava da Lindsay, pena q ela já veio ao mundo pronta pra partir, rsrsrs eu tinha intenção d fazer ela aparecer d novo, mas acho q não vai acontecer. Mas q bom q vc tá gostando da fic! Boa sorte com os vestibulares! Bjinhusss

Lu Martins: Ah, só dando uma d espertinha, hein???rsrs Esperando a fic ficar maiorzinha pra começar a aler!!!rsrsr Mas q bom q vc apareceu!!!! Blz, eu demorei um bocado a att desde q vc começou a ler, sorry msm, mas vc sabe como é...rsrs Só não fica mto brava com a Mione, tadinha, ela é meio doidinha mas é legal!!!rsrsrs E aproveita a leve declaração da Gina nesse cap!!!rsrsr Ela não é mto d fazer declarações explícitas...rsrs Saudade docê!!! Bjinhusss

Júlia: Ah, não me fale do FeB!!! Tanto lá como no 3V eu sempre me prometo q vou att regularmente, mas não tem jeito, eu sempre acabo esquecendo dos outros dois e att só aki!!!rsrsr Pode conferir sempre por aki, q é onde eu sempre atualizo!!! Q bom q vc tá gostando da história!!! Bjinhussss


	14. Selado a tinta

**Capítulo- Selado a tinta**

-Gina, você ainda está aí?

Ela continuava muda e surpresa do outro lado da linha. Ok, ele havia prometido, mas não esperava que isso de fato acontecesse.

-Gina, eu estou ficando preocupado...

-Como assim "já mandou o livro para a impressão"?

-Ora, não foi você mesma quem disse que não aceitaria mudar uma letra?

É, mas ela não esperava que ele fosse aceitar isso assim tão facilmente.

-Ok, Gina, acho que é melhor deixar essa conversa de telefone de lado. Daqui uma hora estou aí, ok?

A ruiva não respondeu nada e Draco nem sequer se surpreendeu. Desligou o telefone e começou a adiantar suas coisas. Quando ela pousou o telefone no gancho, lhe pareceu estar sentindo várias coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Estava, de fato, chocada com o fato de Draco não ter insistido para que ela mudasse algumas coisas. Não tinha certeza, podia ser besteira, mas tinha a impressão de que isso não era boa coisa. Ou seria... frustração? Não, não podia ser. Pegou um copo d'água e o virou de uma vez.

-Não, eu não estou pensando nele.

Era isso? Estava frustrada por Draco não lhe exigir nada de mudanças no livro, porque se ele o fizesse ela se sentiria tentada em sua escolha final. Porque se tivesse seus originais em mãos ia ficar com vontade de escolher Harry, não era?

-Mas eu acabaria escolhendo Draco, não é mesmo? –perguntou para o seu reflexo na mesa de vidro.

A mocinha ruiva do outro lado de ombros e fez uma cara de quem não tinha muita certeza de suas palavras. Será que estava arrependida?

-Não, não estou. Não estou. Vou me casar com Draco e ser muito feliz assim, obrigada.

Mas as suas palavras pareciam estar se perdendo no vento. Porém agora não tinha o que fazer, não é mesmo? Embora tivesse negando para si mesma, desde o dia em que encontrara Harry novamente, vinha pensando no momento em que pegaria seus originais de novo e que Draco lhe exigiria mil mudanças sob o risco de o livro não ser publicado. Só que agora o livro já estava sendo impresso. Seu destino estava sendo selado a tinta.

-Não tem nada que você possa fazer –disse seu reflexo na mesa- É melhor então você fazer com que tudo dê certo. Não se esqueça que Draco está vindo para cá.

Certo. Seu reflexo estava certo. Já que não dava pra mudar nada, então tinha que se esforçar ao máximo para ser feliz do jeito que já tinha escolhido. Aliás, no seu livro ela tinha escrito que seria muito feliz, não era? Então não havia o que temer. Inspirou demoradamente e soltou o ar lentamente, sentindo-se mais calma. Era melhor assim, sem nada que pudesse lhe confundir de novo.

-Bom, Draco está vindo –disse, levantando-se- Então eu tenho que fazer algo especial. De uns tempos para cá essa rotina deu uma esfriada na gente...

Isso. Ia surpreendê-lo. Ele ia chegar querendo conversar sobre o livro, mas não teria nada que conversar, iam mesmo era namorar um pouco, afinal estavam precisando disso.

Abriu a geladeira e não tinha nada ali que lhe inspirasse cozinhar. Pelo menos por hoje ia pedir pelo telefone. Poderia cozinhar de uma outra vez. Fez o pedido e calçou-se para ir ao supermercado comprar um sorvete para tomarem juntos.

Mas foi só ela pisar fora do seu prédio que viu. Respirou fundo e continuou caminhando, tentando ignorar que Molly Weasley estava do outro lado da rua trocando palavras com seu vizinho insuportável. Provavelmente perguntando coisas sobre ela.

Já havia se passado algumas semanas desde que conversara com Harry, e desde então flagrara mais de uma vez alguma cabeça vermelha a seguindo, mas nenhuma vez teve coragem de dizer que já sabia a verdade e que lamentava, mas que deviam parar de seguí-la.

O fato é que, assim como acontecera com Harry, ela também fiara se imaginando com uma nova família. Uma nova, grande e engraçada família. Havia pensado se pudesse pegar seus originais e incluir uma família para Julienne, então que ela poderia fazer o teste com a família Weasley. Mas se não havia originais a serem mudados, então era a hora de terminar com a ilusão de ter uma família. Bom, de qualquer forma ia constituir uma nova com Draco, não ia? Então nem precisava lamentar que não ganharia outra.

Involuntariamente seus olhos encheram-se d'água e ela os secou rapidamente. Não, definitivamente não estava triste por não ficar com Harry e com a família Weasley. Já tinha acabado de se entender consigo mesma. Era Draco e pronto. E não havia mais o que discutir.

Ficou mais tempo do que gostaria na fila, afinal só tinha um pote se sorvete nas mãos, mas no momento em que chegou ao caixa se viu desejando para que a fila fosse maior e que ela não tivesse que sair nunca do supermercado. Molly Weasley parecia estar esperando-a do lado de fora.

Deu seus primeiros passos em direção à porta tentando fingir que não conhecia a mulher. Se o que Harry dissera fosse exatamente como ele havia dito, então ela não ia abordá-la e somente a seguiria.

"Mas ela deveria estar um pouco mais escondida, não?".

-Ginevra? –chamou uma voz doce.

Gina a encarou com tanta apreensão que todos os músculos do seu corpo estavam enrijecidos e ela sentia a cabeça começar a doer. Mas o pior era as pontadas que seu coração levava ao ver o modo iluminado como Molly a encarava.

-Pois não, posso ajudá-la?

A mulher rechonchuda aproximou-se e Gina sentiu uma vontade louca de sair correndo, temendo o que esse encontro poderia lhe causar. Os olhos da mulher em frente brilhavam com uma intensidade perturbadora.

-Você sabe quem eu sou, não sabe? –indagou Molly, ansiosa- Harry me disse que você o procurou e ele lhe contou a verdade.

"Maldito Harry, não dá uma dentro!", amaldiçoou ela.

-Sei sim.

-Podemos conversar? –pediu num tom amável.

Antes mesmo de responder com palavras, a ruiva já estava balançando a cabeça.

-Eu só vim comprar um sorvete, vê? Estou esperando uma encomenda na minha casa, além disso meu noivo vai chegar e...

-Prometo não tomar muito do seu tempo –interrompeu Molly.

Gina parecia nervosa e muito pouco a vontade, e o fato de Molly olhá-la com adoração não estava ajudando muito.

-Eu realmente... –lamentou, enquanto dava as costas e começava a andar.

-Acha que pode fugir do seu destino?

A palavra 'destino' a fez parar, mas ela continuou de costas para a mulher por um tempo, quando se voltou para ela, ainda ouvia a voz de Harry ecoando em sua mente "_seja gentil, por favor_".

-Sra. Weasley, eu lamento, mas não há destino entre nós –admitiu com certa tristeza- Eu sinto muito pela sua filha, mas eu não sou quem você procura.

Molly se aproximou e passou a mão no rosto e no cabelo de Gina, que não reagiu nem falou nada.

-Como você pode saber?

-Eu sou AB positivo –mentiu- Além do fato de que as freiras do orfanato onde eu cresci conheceram a minha mãe.

Mas isso ainda não tinha esmorecido o sorriso de Molly, que estranhamente parecia satisfeita com alguma coisa.

-Bom, se você é AB positivo então não temos muito a dizer, não é mesmo? –disse a senhora rechonchuda.

Gina confirmou com um olhar de estranhamento. Embora Molly dissesse isso, continuava a sorrir. Não, parecia estar até mais alegre. Mas por quê? Será que ela percebia que Gina estava mentindo? Mas mesmo se percebesse, isso seria ainda apenas uma hipótese, além do quê não teria como ela confirmar nada apenas com essa conversa boba e rápida.

Dando um passo para trás, mas ainda encarando-a, Gina quis dar a entender que já estava indo, mas Molly fez um sinal com a mão para que ela esperasse só mais um instante. Ela remexeu na bolsa procurando algo e Gina ficou olhando para os lados, meio nervosa. Será que alguma daquelas pessoas tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo ali?

-Ah, aqui está!

Molly lhe estendia a mão, mostrando alguma coisa. Gina pegou uma foto nas mãos e seus olhos se arregalaram e ela de repente perdeu o ar.

_Era ela mesma._

Não, na verdade não era. Mas era como se fosse. Isso obviamente era uma foto de Molly na juventude e, assim como Harry havia dito, embora Molly tivesse alguns quilos a mais, era a mesma coisa que estar olhando para Gina. Sabia agora porque da obsessão da família com ela. Era impossível não olhar para aquela foto e não ficar impressionada. Mas se não estava no livro, seria possível?

-É realmente uma pena, não? –disse Molly, tomando a foto de volta- Você seria muito bem-vinda. Estamos esperando esse bebê há 28 anos.

E falando isso, mostrou uma outra foto. A de um bebê com apenas alguns poucos fios ruivos na cabeça careca. Os olhos de Gina estavam voltando a se encher d'água, mas ela tentava lutar contra isso. O que Molly pensava que estava fazendo? Algum tipo de tortura psicológica?

-É como eu disse. É realmente uma pena... –lamentou ela, ainda sorridente, e tomando a segunda foto das mãos de Gina- Mas já que você não é a minha menina, eu nada tenho a fazer aqui. Pode deixar que ninguém mais irá lhe seguir.

Alguém tocou o seu ombro e por um instante ela parecia nem sentir. Mas então ouviu a voz grave chegando aos seus ouvidos.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Draco estava com uma sobrancelha erguida e encarava Molly com certa raiva. Não precisava ser muito sagaz para perceber que ela estava perturbando Gina. Viu que os olhos da noiva estavam marejados e que ela parecia estar em outro mundo, mal tinha notado a presença dele ali. Continuou encarando Molly inquisidoramente, mas ela apenas sorria.

-Não tem nada acontecendo –ela olhou para Gina e acenou um tchau- Viu? Eu nem tomei muito do seu tempo... Adeus.

E sem falar mais nada, a rechonchuda saiu andando na direção contrária, pegando um táxi na esquina. Draco a olhou, mas antes que ele formulasse qualquer pergunta, ela só levantou uma mão e balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos só sair daqui...

O carro dele estava estacionado logo na esquina, provavelmente estava indo para a casa dela e parou quando viu a cena. Percorrem o curto caminho calados, e até o momento em que entraram no apartamento, quando ela o abraçou e começou a chorar.

Draco não perguntou nada, apenas a abraçava forte e fazia carinho nos seus cabelos. Todo o corpo dela tremia e ele sabia que por enquanto não daria para entender nada. Somente se separou dela para receber a comida que chegara, e sentiu uma pontada dó ao ver que ela estava preparando tudo. Deixou a comida dentro do forno e voltou para perto dela, mas Gina finalmente estava secando suas lágrimas.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. Você pode ajeitar a mesa?

Ele assentiu puxando-a para um beijo. Assim que ela entrou no banho, ele percebeu que o sorvete estivera esse tempo todo em cima da mesa, derretendo. Pegou e o colocou no congelador.

-Até a hora de comer já esfriou um pouco...

Gina jantou ainda de toalha, e não trocaram muitas palavras. Como não sabia do que se tratava, Draco não podia saber se Gina estava só na tpm e se desentendendo com qualquer transeunte, se era algum problema mais antigo e sério ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E não saber estava o estressando. Por dez anos amara Gina com todos os seus problemas, mas estava começando a ficar cansativa essa história de um problema a cada dia. De verdade, estava perdendo o jeito com tudo isso.

-Não acha que eu deveria saber o significou aquela cena?

Gina deu um sorriso amargo e tocou a mão dele, apertando-a levemente.

-Não foi assim que eu imaginei essa noite. Sinto muito.

Draco devolveu o sorriso amargo e tomou a outra mão dela.

-Nós sentimos muito, então. Mas ainda não sei o que aconteceu.

Gina ajeitou a toalha e se mexeu incomodada.

-E-eu nem sei por onde começar...

-Pela cena que eu presenciei, suponho.

Oh céus, ele ia ficar tão bravo, mas não tinha outro jeito. Havia chegado a hora de contar.

-Aquela senhora, Draco, o nome dela é Molly Weasley. Ela e toda sua família dela tem me seguido há um tempo –ela deu um profundo suspiro- Eles acreditam que eu sou membro da família deles. Que eu sou o bebê, a menina caçula que foi roubada na maternidade.

Draco deu um sorriso fraco que ficou congelado em seu rosto, como se esperasse que Gina pedisse desculpas por inventar algo tão mirabolante e que, aí sim, fosse dizer o que acontecera. Mas ela continuou o encarando tristemente, esperando que ele entendesse.

-Ora, Gina, isso é...

-A verdade. Bem, o que eles pensam ser verdade.

-E eles sempre conversam com você e te fazem chorar? –ironizou.

-Não. Hoje foi a primeira vez. Molly só me abordou porque sabia eu sabia a "verdade". Das outras vezes só me seguiam, tentando se esconder para que eu não os visse.

Draco levantou-se e, sem falar nada, caminhou até o barzinho. Preparou uma dose de uísque puro. Tomou um gole e a encarou.

-Quando você diz "outras vezes", estamos falando de quanto tempo exatamente?

É, sabia que ele chegaria direto ao ponto rapidamente. Tentou não fraquejar quando respondeu:

-Desde a morte da sua avó –Draco arregalou os olhos, mas antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, ela continuou- Eles eram a outra família que também estava enterrando alguém. Eles me viram naquele dia e depois disso começou.

Draco deu uma gargalhada e virou o resto da dose.

-Gina, eu realmente não sei o que pensar. Eu gostaria de pensar que você está inventando isso tudo, sabe? Afinal se for verdade, por que você esconderia de mim que está sendo seguida _por mais de seis meses_?

O final da frase havia sido quase sussurrado, sinal de Draco estava bravo, muito bravo. Ela levantou-se ajeitando a toalha e tentando se aproximar.

-Eu não contei porque achava que estava sendo seguida por outro motivo, um motivo bobo. E também não eram todos os dias, oras! No início eles eram até bem discretos, de forma que eu fui deixando porque afinal de contas não me parecia uma ameaça...

-O ainda não me responde porque não me contou.

-Porque eles são amigos de Harry –admitiu ela com um suspiro, mas ainda o encarando nos olhos.- Achei que estivessem me seguindo a pedido de Harry, por isso eu os ignorei no início. Mas depois de algum tempo eu comecei a me assustar, e pensei que Harry não tinha o direito de colocar ninguém na minha cola. Foi aí que eu o procurei e ele me contou a verdade.

Bom, se Draco parecia bravo, o fato de as veias dele começarem a saltar e ele parecer estar ficando esverdeado não parecia um bom sinal.

-Esse Harry. De novo.

-Foi por isso que eu não contei! –protestou- E por isso que eu ignorei por muito tempo. Se eu contasse, você iria tirar satisfação com ele. Se eu mesma fosse tirar satisfação, eu quebraria a promessa que te fiz. Por isso acabei deixando essa história se prolongar por tanto tempo!

Diante da indignação sincera dela, Draco se acalmou. Ele suspirou profundamente e a abraçou, dando um beijo na testa.

-Me desculpe, Gina. Eu não vou brigar mais... Só que da próxima vez que algo estranho estiver acontecendo com você, me conte logo, ok?

A tolha começou a cair, mas ela não fez sinal para segurá-la, não queria acabar com o clima conciliador do momento só por causa de uma toalha. Se bem conhecia Drao, ele ainda ia falar mais.

-É só que... Bom, olhe para essa situação toda. Eu queria já estar casado, entende? Mas essa rotina apertada de nós dois não só não nos permitiu casar até hoje, como tem nos mantido um pouco afastados também. Então quando eu estou com você, tudo que eu quero é um pouco de paz –ele deu uma leve risada- Mas parece que você desconhece essa palavra .

Gina riu também, e deixou de segurar a toalha para abraçá-lo estava nua junto ao corpo dele, mas não havia malícia naquele momento.

-Eu imagino o quanto essa história de família nova deve ter abalado você. Dá para se ter uma idéia, depois de ver você chorando daquele jeito. Eu sinto muito pela minha estupidez.

Ela se aninhou no peito dele, e ficaram assim alados um instante.

-E eu sinto muito por ter escondido e confiado tão pouco em você. Eu já devia saber que você sempre está ao meu lado.

-É, já devia mesmo –provocou, mas ficou sério logo em seguida- Mas você acha que essa história pode ser verdade?

Ela finalmente se afastou um pouco e recuperou a toalha caída no chão.

-Como poderia, se foi a minha própria mãe que me deixou no orfanato?

Draco ficou quieto, não ia ajudá-la a alimentar falsas esperanças, mas esse era um argumento facilmente quebrado. A suposta mãe que a deixou no orfanato poderia ser a seqüestradora.

-Sei o que você está pensando, não precisa falar. E tem vários indícios que poderiam sugerir que sim, que há a possibilidade de eu ser filha daquela mulher. Ela e o esposo são O negativo, portanto todos os filhos também são. Bom, eu sou O negativo. Eu tenho a idade que a filha dela teria, a minha data de nascimento aparentemente é muito, muito próxima da idade da filha dela e... E o fato que fez a família enlouquecer quando me viu: eu sou uma cópia quase idêntica de Molly mais nova. Eu mesma vi uma foto e foi isso o que mais me abalou.

-Ms então...

-Então? Ora Draco, você sabe me ler melhor do que qualquer um. Crescer num orfanato imaginando a vida inteira que alguém vai aparecer falando que te procurou por todo o tempo é o maior trauma que alguém pode ter. Eu não vou reviver isso de novo –ela deu um breve sorriso- Não agora que eu estou conformada e feliz, esperando constituir uma nova família.

-Gina, eu não vou discutir com você, ms vou lhe dar a minha opinião. Se tudo apontasse para o fato de que isso era uma crença boba dessa família, eu lhe diria para esquecer isso. Mas se você mesma admite todas essas possibilidades...

-Assim como eu admito a possibilidade de serem apenas coincidências. Sabe quantos testes negativos eles já fizeram? Centenas. Para eles, mais um "negativo" não significaria muito. Para mim significaria. Eu não vou alimentar isso.

Ele não quis discutir. Estava cansado de discutir. Só queria paz. Deu um sorriso.

-E sobre o meu livro...

-Não vamos falar do seu livro. Está tudo ok, não está?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas só uma pergunta... –completou ele, no que tentou ser um tom casual- Você e Doroffef ficaram muito amigos nos últimos tempos, não é?

-Ora, Draco, ciúmes de Aléxis? Não acredito! -brincou, mas Draco por mais que tivesse dado um sorriso, ainda parecia meio sério, então ela continuou- Sempre gostei muito dele, e andei dando uma força nesses tempos difíceis que ele tem passado.

-E o velho escritor que parece um mentor de Julienne e que no final dá a volta por cima foi baseado nele?

Gina corou um pouco, se sentindo meio boba, ficando preocupada logo em seguida. Teria Draco adivinhado cada personagem? Tentou parecer normal.

-Achei que o inspiraria.

Draco sorriu e não respondeu nada. "_É, Draco Malfoy, você estava certo. Realmente certo_". Sabia que ela estava estava esperando uma resposta. Fez um muxoxo com as mãos.

-Era só curiosidade. Mas agora, por mais que eu sinta uma vontade louca de deixar essa toalha cair outra vez, vista-se. Vamos sair para comemorar.

-Comemorar?

-Comemorar, oras! A sua Redenção! Redenção de Julienne Chastain, obra da famosa escritora Ginevra Orleans, em breve Ginevra Malfoy, último livro de uma série consagrada que sairá em alguns meses estará nas prateleiras do país e do mundo.

-Nós vamos dançar? –perguntou com cara de criança pidona.

-Você quer dançar?

-Quero!

-Então iremos dançar!

Gina sorriu e correu para o quarto, indo se arrumar o mais rápido possível. Pensando bem, ou melhor, não havia o que pensar. Definitivamente concordava com Draco. Também queria paz. Queria viver seu romance em paz com ele, constituir uma família em paz, escrever em paz. Já tinha tido muitas tribulações por uma vida. E, afinal, era por isso que escrevera um livro que definiria seu futuro, não era? Exatamente para ter paz. E agora seu futuro já estava sendo impresso a tinta, selado a tinta. E o país e o mundo em breve leriam tudo que ia lhe acontecer pela frente. Mesmo que não soubessem que era sobre ela que se tratava. Mesmo que, naquele momento, ela não soubesse o que viria depois que os livros chegassem às prateleiras.

----------------------

N/A: Hellooo! Ok, ok, eu sei que demorei, e tenho e não tenho desculpas ao mesmo tempo. Houve certa parte de falta de inspiração por uns dias, mas isso também foi causado pelo fato de que eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer e não estava conseguindo organizar tempo para fazer tudo. Então mesmo nas horas livres que tive para escrever, o desanimo e o cansaço tomaram conta do meu ser!rsrsr Não prometo que vou ser uma autora boazinha e atualizar mais rápido daqui pra frente, mas garanto que recebi uma bela injeção de ânimo!!!rsrsr Torçam para que continue assim!!! Bjinhusss, Asuka

Patty Carvalho: Aff, eu nunca consigo manter essas promessas d atualizar rápido!!!rsrsrs Mas estou tentando, o q já vale d alguma coisa. Mas pode puxar a minha orelha toda vez q eu demorar!!!huahuahua Bjinhusss

Ninha: Issooooo, deseje mta inspiração, pq esse ano vai ser doseee!rsrsrsrs E a Gina é q tá certa em aproveitar os dois, na maioria das vezes são eles q aproveitam, rsrsrrs Dá-lhe Gina!rsrsrs E tudo bem q o Harry possa ser doidinho, mas doidinhos tb tem pegada, huahuahuahuahua Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Ah, se vc é mais D/G eu espero q tenha ficado mais feliz nesse cap, embora ele não seja mto feliz em si, rsrsrs O grande problema da Gina é q não importa o qt a resposta possa estar na frente dela, ela sempre faz as coisas erradas, rsrsrs (em quem será q ela foi baseada???rsrsrrss) Bjinhusss

Mirella Silveira: Para todos os seus desejos poderá haver uma saída, mas a Gina é mto burrinha e mto teimosa p ficar com quem tá na cara e agarrar a família q caiu d bandeja!rsrsr E o Draco tá segurando o jogo sobre o q que ele pensou do livro... Ai ai. Só não me promete p não demorar, esse ano eu to enrolada q só!!!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: Xi, q pergunta difícil! Perguntar pq a Gina é teimosa é a msm coisa q perguntar pq eu nunca cumpro a promessa d atualizar rápido, huahuahuahua E mto mto mto obrigada pelo desejo de inspiração, eu vou precisar!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Thamis Rates de Melo: Ah, q lindooooo! Vc adora todas as minhas fics, q feliz!!!rsrsrs Sorry pela demora do cap, estou tentando não fazer mais isso!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

danda jabur: O Harry é um maluquinho, rsrsrs As vezes mais, as vezes menos, mas ele definitivamente tem alguns parafusos faltando!!!rsrsrs E eu tb fiquei emocionada com o fato de ela ficar imaginando se é filha ou não, foi legal escrever o encontro das duas hj!!! E mto obrigada pelo desejo d inspiração, eu vou precisaaaar!!!rsrsr E a Gina vai precisar d mto desejos p deixar d ser cabeça dura!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Mari M: Aeeee, vc achou a história incrivel!!!rsrsrs Pode ficar viciada, q eu prometo continuar alimentando seu vício!!!rsrsr E dessa vez eu demorei, mas vou tentar n fazer isso novamente!!!!rsrsr E pode continuar tentando me convencer a não demorar, sempre ajuda uma pressãozinha, rsrsrs E pode deixar q já decorei a sua frase para dizer à preguiça, falarei a msm coisa qd o desanimo correr atrás d mim!!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Ow, não duvide que a Gina é louca o suficiente p escrever as coisas do jeito q elas são, tipo 'um moreno de olhos verdes' huahuahuahua E o Draco já deu mostras da capacidade dele de decifrar as coisas, nesse cap já foi um. E se alguem ligasse p mim do jeito q ela ligou p o Harry, eu juro q não ia. Bom, talvez a curiosidade falasse mais alto, mas q eu ia fazer questao d chegar bem atrasada, isso eu ia! huahuahua Só q nem dá p entender essa boba, ela pensa, pensa pensa e só faz merda, huahua E o vestibular, como foi??? Vc entrando eu saindo, ê monografia q me tira o sono, huahuahua Bjinhussss

BaahH: Nem me fale em viagem!!!! Nessas férias, eu viagem mais do q eu gostaria e deveria, huahuahuahua E qd quiser me apressar, meu email é athenagv .br, pode mandar pressão!!! rsrsrrs Ow, nem me diga d Absinto, vira e mexe e volto a ler, huahuahuahuahua Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, daqui a pouco eu to me jogando no chão c Harry e sem Harry, huahuahua ê abstinência, huahuahuahua Eu nem preciso falar o q eu faria se tivesse no lugar dela, huahuahua E ela é mto burra msm!!! Tomara q os outros personagens sejam espertos por eles próprios e po ela, pra compensar!! hehe E eu to torcendo p q o seu homem continue decente, rrsrsrsr Bjinhussss

Pandora Potter-jm: Ah, vc e metade da torcida co Corinthians querem saber do final do livro dela, huahuahuahuahua Mas eu não conto por enquantooooo! Sou má!!!rsrsrsr E p ela se render ao Harry é bom fazer torcida, pq vai ser teimosa assim lá na pqp!rsrsrsrs E vc tá super perdoada por não ter resenhado no cap 12 se eu tiver perdoada por demorar, rsrsrs Bjinhussss

Lu Martins: Oh gracinhaaaa! Qts desejos bons e felizes!!!! Assim q é bom começar o ano, rsrsrs Só q nem por isso eu vou entregar o jogo do livro e da reação do Draco, rsrsrsr espere e verá!!!!rsrs Enquanto isso os Weasley continuam aprontando e o Harry vai continuar aparecendo p fazer o chão tremer, rsrsrsrs Bjinhusss


	15. Happy Hour

**Capítulo 15- Happy hour**

Estava no fim do expediente, e estava bem cansado por sinal. Queria terminar logo o que estava fazendo e chegar em casa, tomar um banho bem quente e demorado e ficar à toa na cama, vendo tv.

-Ei, cara, happy hour?

Fez um muxoxo.

-Hoje não, Simas. Tô meio quebrado, eu preciso é de banho e cama.

O companheiro deu uma gargalhada e afastou tudo da mesa de Harry.

-Talvez amanhã, camarada. Hoje você vai com a gente.

-E por que eu posso faltar amanhã e não hoje?

-Porque hoje foi dia de pagamento, meu caro. É hoje que a gente se esbalda!

Harry deu um meio sorriso. Ok, não custava ir, ficar um pouco e depois ir embora.

-Ok, me dê só mais alguns minutos.

-Nos vemos lá embaixo! –gritou o colega, enquanto se afastava para aliciar mais um.

Coçou a cabeça e encarou o computador como se olhasse para um desafio. Ia clicar. Não, não ia. Ia? Não ia.

-Só um minutinho não faz mal... E eu posso nem ver as notícias dela.

A quem estava enganando? Seu coração bateu acelerado quando clicou no nome dela, abrindo uma página do site só com as notícias da ruiva. A maioria das notícias eram antigas, afinal nos últimos tempos ela havia voltado a ser mais reclusa. Mas havia uma única notícia do início da semana que ele não tinha lido ainda.

-Nada muito interessante...

Era só uma notícia idiota de que ela estaria presente para uma homenagem num teatro no centro da cidade, ela ia receber os cumprimentos de...

-Opa!

A notícia era do início da semana, mas a data do evento era de hoje! "_E se eu, subitamente, quisesse ver uma peça de teatro..._". Seu coração começou a vibrar fortemente, mas ficou empacado. Era um evento fechado, e todos os convites da noite já tinham sido entregues aos vips e confirmadas as presenças.

-Humf! Eu não queria mesmo, vou sair para o happy hour.

De repente se sentia muito disposto a começar a torrar o salário em cerveja. Beber, beber, beber, chegar tarde em casa, tomar um banho e dormir. Ah, e provavelmente trabalhar de ressaca no outro dia. Pouco importava.

-E aí, Harry, é pra ser ou tá difícil? –veio a voz de Simas.

Desligou o computador e pegou sua pasta, saindo assoviando num falso bom humor.

-Ah bom, achei que ia sair à francesa...

-Não, você me convenceu. Vamos beber!

Era o mesmo grupo de sempre: Simas, Alfred, Dantes e ele próprio. Muito bom ser os mesmos, não teria problema se ele fizesse alguma asneira. Não gostava de quando outros faziam um social e saiam com eles depois do trabalho, sempre tinha que se controlar para não falar mal de ninguém, principalmente do chefe, e também não fazer elogios excessivos, principalmente às secretárias. Odiava as repercussões em conversas de corredor.

-Ei, pessoal! Vocês vão sair?

Ótimo, pensara e satisfizera-se antes a hora. Colin Creevey, o estagiário novato vinha atrás deles.

-Qual é a dele? –perguntou Dantes baixinho e sem mover os lábios.

-Vamos sim, cara. Quer vir? –chamou Simas.

Alfred lhe deu um chute escondido na canela esquerda, a qual Simas fingiu ter sido picada para poder encostar e lamentar a dor.

-Está tudo bem? –preocupou-se Colin.

-Melhor impossível... –resmungou o lesionado.

A expressão de preocupação no rosto do estagiário foi substituída por uma de êxtase.

-Então, para onde nós vamos?

O quarteto permaneceu em silêncio. A questão era: iam para o bar de sempre, atravessando a rua e dobrando a esquina, ou iam a um outro qualquer só para que o novato não soubesse onde os seguir da próxima vez?

-Tem um ali na rua paralela... –sugeriu Harry.

Todos olharam mais aliviados, andando em direção. Ok, o bar da rua paralela era legal também, e era sempre bom preservar o verdadeiro ponto de encontro deles.

-E aí, Colin, vai beber um guaraná? –zombou Alfred.

O rapaz não percebeu o toque azedo e somente riu. Brindaram quando os copos estavam cheios e, aparentemente, Colin nem era tão ruim assim. Um pouco empolgado talvez, mas nada que um bom choque de realidade não consertasse depois. Dava de seis meses a um ano para ele aprender o ritmo certo das coisas. O chato mesmo era ter que se conter para não falar de ninguém, afinal o garoto podia só estar aparentando ingenuidade ou, talvez, por tanta ingenuidade falasse demais.

-E você, Harry, é sempre tão calado assim? –perguntou o novato, com olhos bem atentos.

Harry erguera uma sobrancelha. Não, definitivamente não era calado. Mas desconfiava que talvez hoje estivesse um pouco. Deu de ombros.

-Só quando eu quer...

Antes mesmo de terminar de falar levou um mega tapa na nuca de Dantes que o fez ver estrelas.

-É mesmo, camarada, até parece que você é quieto assim!

-É, por quê a besteira?

-Tá pegando alguma coisa?

Ele não sabia se sentia mais atordoado pelo tapa forte na nuca ou por tantas perguntas. Deu de ombros com uma expressão tão desolada que fez imediatamente os outros caírem na risada. Levou outro tapa, dessa vez nas costas e camarada de Alfred.

-Ok, também não precisa fazer essa cara.

-Mas o quê...?

A pergunta que Simas ia fazer ficou no ar, porque o celular dele tocou. Ao ver aquele nome escrito ele arregalou os dois olhos e deixou o queixo cair um pouco. Definitivamente não esperava uma ligação dela.

-Ih –desdenhou Dantes- É mulher.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo e pediu licença, ainda olhando para o nome na tela do celular, para não ter duvida de que não era uma alucinação. Quando ia atender ao telefone parou de tocar. Ainda ficou parado, olhando a mensagem que informava uma ligação perdida, quando o celular voltou a tocar. Apertou o botão verde.

-Lindsay?

Houve um segundo de silêncio do outro lado, então ela suspirou forte, como se estivesse nervosa.

-O-oi Harry, tudo bem?

Mesmo que ela não estivesse vendo, ele deu de ombros olhando para seu reflexo num espelho da pilastra.

-Sim, tudo bem. E você?

-Bem também.

Ele esperou que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, mas aquele silêncio ficou no celular por mais alguns instantes. Harry podia imaginá-la retorcendo seus dedos, ou talvez enrolando alguma mecha de cabelo pela ansiedade. Ele pigarreou para começar a falar, mas ela foi mais rápida.

-Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu liguei, não é mesmo?

-N-não, é que... Faz tanto tempo, não?

-É, faz tempo –havia um tom nostálgico na voz dela- Aí hoje lembrei de você e... Bom, acho que me deu saudades e eu resolvi ligar.

Já havia se esquecido como certas coisas eram constrangedoras. Era a vez dele não saber o que dizer.

-Eu pensei –continuou ela- se nós não poderíamos sair um pouco. Tipo amigos –apressou-se em complementar- Só para conversar. Que nem antes.

-Eu sinto muito, Lin. Já estou em casa e estou um pouco cansado hoje. Podemos nos ligar um outro dia e marcar para depois?

Poderia dizer que só havia o silêncio, mas a respiração ela havia se tornado tão pesada que ele a ouvia pelo celular.

-Ah, claro –a voz dela estava claramente desapontada- Marcamos sim. Tchau, Harry.

E antes mesmo que ele despedisse, o outro lado da linha já havia sido desligado na sua cara. Em cima dele, a caixa de som terminou uma música e ele se tocou que nem prestara atenção ao som ambiente. Lindsay provavelmente percebera a mentira de imediato, o lugar estava um pouco barulhento. Muito mais que sua pacata casa. Droga, não tinha a intenção de magoá-la, mas... Mas não sentia vontade de vê-la. Era só isso. Não precisava ter sido da maneira bizarra que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ligava de volta para pedir desculpas?

Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro. Dantes lhe encarava com ar sério.

-O que foi? Você não me parece muito legal.

No caminho para a mesa contou o que havia acontecido, mas ao chegar com a história pela metade, teve de recomeçar. Simas ia fazer alguma piada sobre Lindsay, mas Harry fechou a cara, inibindo qualquer comentário maldoso. Já se sentia mal o suficiente, não ia querer que ninguém zombasse da mulher pela qual ele fora apaixonado por anos. Alfred colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

-Ouça, Harry, você não fez por mal, ok? Ela deve ter te ligado num impulso e você mentiu em outro impulso, tudo bem? Foi o nervosismo da situação, não precisa ficar assim.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, mas não respondeu nada.

-O que eu não entendo é porque elas ligam –filosofou Simas- Porque uma coisa é fato: pelo menos uma vez, mesmo que seja depois de muito tempo, uma vez elas sempre ligam. O que será que elas esperam com isso? Depois são enganadas e iludidas e não sabem porquê.

Ninguém na mesa falou nada, mas Alfred e Dantes concordaram com um gesto de cabeça. Harry ainda estava meio apático, mas Colin parecia indignado.

-Ora, pessoal, o que há? –protestou ele, fazendo olhares surpresos se voltarem na sua direção- Qual de vocês nunca sofreu por perder alguém? Nenhuma vez quiseram fazer o possível e o impossível para ter uma certa pessoa do seu lado? Não dariam tudo que pudessem para que tudo fosse diferente? Eu não estou dizendo que ela está certa, mas ignorância achar que ela está errada.

Pela veemência com a qual Colin falava, não seria de se admirar se ele próprio não estivesse sofrendo por amor. Mas as palavras do novato e jovem rapaz da mesa causaram aquele silêncio de impacto na mesa. Harry tinha certeza de que se não temessem ofendê-lo, os três amigos acabariam caindo na gargalhada. Não por nunca terem sentido o que o garoto falara, mas por não admitir. Só que as palavras de Colin o atingiram em cheio.

Há ainda algumas horas cogitara ir ao teatro. Nem gostava muito de teatro. "_Não dariam tudo que pudessem para que tudo fosse diferente?_" ecoou a voz do garoto em sua mente.

-Bom, eu acho melhor nós mudarmos o assunto... –sugeriu Alfred, servindo novamente o copo de todos.

"_Não dariam tudo que pudessem para que tudo fosse diferente?_" ecoou. "_Mas eu já tentei tudo, não? E mesmo assim ela fugiu..._" respondeu em sua mente. Não, não era bem assim. Da última vez ela não lhe resistira, e o que ele fizera? Nada. Deixara as semanas passarem se apegando somente a uma ausência de repulsão dela. "_Mas você não fez nada mais. Não tentou trazê-la para si, não a fez sentir sua falta, não tentou mostrar que você que é o cara legal que merece ficar com ela_". Draco a esperara por 10 anos, dizia o site. E o que ele havia feito?

Levantou-se de supetão e virou o copo de uma só vez. Os quatro na mesa o encararam espantado, mas ele não deu atenção. Pegou sua pasta e saiu.

-Da próxima eu pago! –gritou quando já estava de saída.

A princípio caminhou rápido, mas quando chegou até seu carro parou. Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou logo, antes que desistisse. Chamou uma vez, duas, três. Depois da sétima a chamada caiu. Discou novamente. Ela estava num teatro, podia estar saindo de perto dos outros para atender lá fora. Mais uma vez chamou, chamou, chamou e nada.

-Mais uma vez.

Droga, era a última vez que tentava. Não queria que o celular pudesse estar no silencioso e quando ela pegasse estivesse escrito '20 ligações perdidas'. Já fizera a burrice de ligar, se ela não atendesse não ia fazer o papel de que estava desesperado para falar com ela. E se caso depois se encontrassem, ele já teria uma mentira perfeita para o fato de ter ligado.

-Harry? –exclamou uma voz surpresa do outro lado.

Oh não, ficara perdido em seus pensamentos e não se preparara ouvir a voz dela.

-Harry, é você? -repetiu.

-Eu liguei para convidar você para sair- disparou de uma só vez, para vencer o nervosismo- Tipo amigos. Só para conversar. Que nem antes.

Pronto, agora estava colando as falas de Lindsay. Só que lhe faltava.

Gina deu uma risada nervosa do outro lado.

-Harry eu estou na minha casa. De pijama. E um pouco cansada também...

Ah sim, claro! E Gina estava colando a resposta dele. Mas ele estava preparado.

-Eu sei que você está no teatro.

Desde o instante em que pronunciou, o moreno sentiu que não devia ter dito. Seu tom havia sido mais incisivo do que ele previra.

-Você está se aproveitando do fato de que seus amigos me seguem? –rugiu ela.

-N-não, eu com certeza não estou fazendo isso! Até porque, até onde eu sei, eles já pararam com isso. Não que eu tenha perguntado a eles para possivelmente saber onde você estivesse! Oh droga, eu acho que estou me confundido! –ele pausou um momento e respirou fundo- Eu sei porque li no site que você estaria aí –admitiu, envergonhado e corando mesmo diante do telefone.

Algo lhe dizia que o silêncio do outro lado não era boa coisa. Sim, certas situações eram mesmo muito constrangedoras. Por que diabos fora escutar um jovem destrambelhado, novato e com cara de bobo?

-Bom, de qualquer forma eu tenho que desligar –respondeu seca- Draco está aqui.

-Ele não está aí –respondeu de prontidão.

Não sabia porque havia dito isso. Não tinha a mínima idéia se ele estava com ela ou não. Deveria estar, não é mesmo? Eram namorados e ela recebera uma homenagem. Ouviu ela bufar irritada do outro lado.

-Esse seu site te informa tudo, não é mesmo? Mas tudo bem, mesmo que você saiba que Draco está viajando e ficará fora por uns dias, isso não quer dizer nada, ouviu? Não é para você ficar me ligando nem para me atazanar!

O coração dele deu um solavanco. Era incrível como certas vezes nem era preciso pressionar muito, a informação caía de bandeja em seu colo. Já mais animado e disposto ia respondê-la, mas aquele som inconfundível lhe informava que Gina desligara o telefone na sua cara.

No primeiro milésimo de segundo sentiu tanta raiva que pensou em voltar para o bar, mas a voz de Colin continuava martelando em sua cabeça. Entrou no carro e dirigiu para o teatro onde ela estava. Não era possível que Gina estava sem o namorado e ele ia deixar essa oportunidade passar.

A peça não havia terminado quando ele chegou, e nem sequer soube dizer depois se havia esperado muito ou pouco. Cada instante lhe pareceu eterno. Mas quando as portas se abriram e todos começaram a sair, era como se estivesse vendo tudo em câmera lenta, e a unia coisa que conseguia ouvir era a batida forte e descompassada do seu coração, que parecia sair pela boca. Todos deixavam o teatro, mas nenhum dos rostos que ele olhou era o esperado. Começou a se sentir desolado, mas dentre as últimas pessoas, descendo a escada num elegante vestido verde de cetim e com jóias caras e brilhantes, lá vinha ela.

Gina o percebeu alguns degraus antes, e lhe parecia que a cena parecia meio surreal. Ela, acima, vestida como uma rainha, com uma caixa de veludo nas mãos. Ele, abaixo, com a camisa meio aberta, exalando cerveja e com os cabelos já desalinhados. Era como se por um instante o mundo tivesse parado naquela escada.

-Eu acho que fui clara ao telefone –disse ela, mas sua voz não era repressora.

Podia ser só uma impressão, mas a voz dela parecia agora meio rouca e embargada. Ele deu um sorriso sem graça e esperou enquanto ela descia os últimos degraus. Quando ficou frente a frente com ela, percebeu que não sabia o que fazer. Movido por mais um impulso, abraçou-a.

Ele sentiu a textura macia da pele dela, e o cheiro gostoso dos cabelos lavados e penteados. Quase sentia o vermelho dos cachos através do olfato. Respirou fundo para guardar aquilo na memória. Apesar de ter parecido que ficara com o corpo colado junto ao dela por um milênio, na verdade ele a soltou logo.

-Eu só vim te dar um abraço –murmurou meio envergonhado por estar tão desarrumado e talvez meio inconveniente no meio daquelas pessoas.

_Havia pessoas ali. Em volta deles._

-Um abraço de amigo –completou.

Gina ainda estava com aquela expressão embasbacada no rosto, então ele deu um sorriso falsamente contente e deu um tapinha de leve nas costas dela.

-Parabéns pela homenagem. Muito justa, por sinal. Agora eu tenho que ir, você sabe... Só passei para dar um abraço.

Ainda sorrindo meio idiota como se fosse conhecido de todos ali, acenou no ar para alguns mais próximos e entrou no carro. Lembraria-se de matar o novato na manhã seguinte.

----------

N/A: Hello, people!!! Me esforcei para atualizar ates do carnaval, porque senão depois ia ser uma demora que só...rsrs Comentando da última atualização, eu disse a algumas pessoas que podem me desejar muita inspiração, será bem necessária esse ano. Então, não há jeito melhor de me desejar isso do que entrando na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixando uma resenha!rsrs Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: Ih, o problema d qd eu demoro a atualizar, é q eu não só não esqueço como isso começa a me atormentar, rsrsr eu vejo o pc e fico pensando 'eu tenho q att, eu tenho q att...' huahuahuahu E dessa vez não pode ter reclamação, hein? rsrsr Harry à vontade nesse cap!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Ninha: Olha q eu comecei esse cap mais pq eu achava q tinha q att antes do carnaval do q por inspiração, mas acho q na hora todos os desejo fluiram e não é q eu fikei super sastifeita com o resultado??? achei um cap super fofo!rsrsr E lá vem vc formando idéia, hhuahuahua mas eu nem conto nada!!! huahuahua Bjinhusss

danda jabur: huahuahua tadinha da Gina!!! Tudo bem, talvez ela seja um pouco burra e insistente, mas quem já se trancou tanto ainda perder mais dois anos da vida é demais!!! rsrsrsrs Enquanto isso deixa as coisas irem acontecendo, pode fazer uas hipóteses, na hora certa vc saberá, rsrsrs Mas coitado do Draco "teve malfoy demais prum cap só" huahuahua Bom, em compensação nesse aki quem brilhou msm foi o Harry!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Tadinha da Gina, ela é tão incompreendida!!!rsrsr Ou doida msm...rs Mas fazer o q? Ela acredita naquilo, uai!!! E (eu acho melhor contratar um advogado p Gina...) ela não fez maldade com a Molly!!! Ela acredita (mais uma vez) q fazer o teste não dá em nada!!! rsrsrs Burrice não é maldade, huahuahuahua E parabens pela PUC, ela é mto boa tb!! O importante é não esquecer dos seus sonhos!!! Bjinhusss

Lu Martins: Ah, eu tb me emocionei c o encontro dela com a Molly, pena q ela é tão cabeça dura p enxergar o q tá na frente dela...rsrs E o Draco, ma filha, essa calma toda nem tá combinando mto com ele. Até pq ele nem falou o q achou do livro...rsrs A Gina devia ter perguntado!!! E pra ngm ficar triste, agora o Harry apareceu batante!!!rsrsr E eu ainda cumpri minha promessa d att rapido!!! Aeeee! Tomara q eu continue assim!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Thamis: A Gina é doida d pedra... Aguarde e verá q eu não tô brincando, rsrsrsr Agora se vai ter final feliz ou não vc tem q esperar p conferir, rsrsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Ah, se eu não paro aí não tem graça!!!huahuahua O foda é q eu nunca consigo agradar totalmente... rsrsr Dessa vez mta gnt ficou feliz pelo Harry aparece,r mas aí seu lado D/G fica triste, rsrsrs Oh vida difícil...rsrs Bjinhusss


	16. A tela do computador

**Capítulo 16- A tela do computador**

Acordou de mau humor. Tomou banho, vestiu-se, comeu. Tudo de mau humor. A cabeça doía muito pouco pela ressaca, mas estava estourando com um milhão de pensamentos que lhe martelavam. Pior do que a ressaca real era a ressaca moral.

"Eu vou matar o novato, juro que vou".

Tudo que precisava era descarregar a sua raiva em alguém. Aí tudo ficaria bem. Talvez enfim ele pudesse esquecer o papel ridículo que fizera na noite anterior. Nem mesmo bêbado tivera coragem de contar a Rony a bobagem de ir até o teatro _dar um abraço_ em Gina. Na sua cabeça a cena era terrivelmente humilhante. Claro que nenhuma daquelas pessoas em volta dela, todas tão elegantes, claro que ninguém sabia o que havia, ou houvera, entre eles, mas o simples fato de ele próprio saber já o fazia corar. Céus, não ficava vermelho de vergonha desde que tinha 16 anos de idade!

-Tudo bem, cara? -perguntou um sonolento Rony, saindo com cara amassada do quarto.

Harry fingiu não ter ouvido, já estava com metade do corpo para fora da porta, podia simplesmente alegar depois que estava preocupado com um problema da empresa e não o ouvira.

Dirigiu pensando no que ia fazer com Colin quando o visse, mas decidiu que o melhor era não fazer nada. Engoliria toda a sua raiva, porque esbravejar no escritório não era a melhor coisa do mundo a se fazer. E a bem da verdade, tudo o que queria era esquecer a noite passada. Todo o trajeto até a sua mesa e seu computador foi feito em silêncio, e ele nem olhou para os lados com medo de voltar atrás na sua decisão caso visse o novato.

-E aí, cara, como foi? -pergunta uma voz animada.

Ahá, ali estava ele. O rosto meio redondo, uma cara meio abobada, um ar de ingenuidade deveras irritante nesse momento. A excitação e ansiedade no rosto dele aumentava em proporções significativas a vontade que Harry estava de lhe dar um soco na cara.

-Então, Harry, não vai falar nada? Foi atrás dela?

Foi Dantes que apartou o movimento de Harry e o sentou na sua cadeira novamente. Simais surgiu de repente e pelo sim, pelo não, afastou um pouco mais Colin de Harry. Os três esncaravam o moreno com preplexidade.

-O que aconteceu aqui? -rugiu Simas, então virou-se para Colin- O que você fez a ele?

-Eu? Eu também não estou entendo nada! Só perguntei como foi ontem, e se ele foi atrás dela!

Simas e Dantes retornaram seus olhares a Harry, em busca de uma resposta, mas a menção da fala de Colin, o moreno se agitara novamente e tentara outra vez ir atrás do garoto, até que desistiu sozinho e soltou-se de Dantes, dando as costas para todos e começando a mexer em qualquer coisa no seu computador.

Os três ainda estavam parados atrás de Harry, espantados e surpresos, mas o moreno estava determinado a engolir mais essa calado. Sabia que se abrisse a boca ia falar mais merda do que deveria.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Dessa vez era Alfred quem havia chegado. Harry já estava de costas e Simas ainda segurava Colin, talvez mais por não ter consciencia do próprio ato que para afastá-lo de Harry. Havia três pessoas incrédulas encarando uma outra que estava de costas. A cena era um tanto quanto estranha.

-Vamos lá, pessoal, o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Eu não estou entendo nada... -disse Dantes, dando de ombros- O Harry chegou aqui com essa cara fechada e quis dar um soco no Colin só porque o garoto perguntou como foi ontem depois que ele saiu do bar.

-Hum, obviamente alguma coisa deu errado ontem -constatou Alfred.

Não, não acreditava que eles iam fazer isso. Droga, detestava quando faziam isso. Ou pelo menos quando faziam isso _com ele_. Eles iam ficara nas suas costas, falando como se ele não estivesse ali e não estivesse ouvindo até o ponto em que ele se enchereria e acabaria contando tudo. Mas ele ia não ia contar. Não ia.

-Mas se deu errado então não foi atrás da Lindsay que ele foi... -começou Dantes, seguido por Alfred.

-Claro que não... Como poderia dar errado com uma mulher que já está na dele?

-Então é outra! -sentenciou Simas- E uma outra que não está nem aí para ele!

-PAREM COM ISSO! -rugiu Harry, dando um soco na mesa e levantando-se para encarar os quatro- Apenas parem com isso, ok? Vamos todos trabalhar.

Bom, geralmente esse tipo de brincadeira não tinha respostas muito agradáveis da vítima, mas Harry reagira com um pouco mais de agressividade que o normal. Foi Simas quem se aproximou.

-Qual é, cara, não vai confiar na gente? Pode contar conosco, qual seria o problema de contar de ontem a noite? Ninguém vai te encher.

Harry ainda os encarou por alguns instantes, mas voltou a dar as costas e sentar. Os quatro esperaram ainda um pouquinho por qualquer reação mais expressiva, mas parecia que o melhor mesmo era ir trabalhar. Colin já tinha dado os primeiros passos quando ele respondeu:

-O problema é que ela vai se casar.

No segundo seguinte seria possível ouvir até mesmo uma mosca que passasse na sala ao lado, tamanho era o silêncio ali, mas rapidamente todos se recompuseram e cercaram o moreno.

-Como assim 'vai se casar'? -reagiu Dantes- A gente nem sabia que ela existia e ela vai se casar?

-O noivo dela bateu em você? -perguntou Colin.

Antes que os outros dois também fizessem suas perguntas, Harry levantou a mão interrompendo a enxurrada.

-Não, o noivo dela não bateu em mim, ele nem sequer estava por perto. E sinto muito se não contei dela antes, eu era noivo de Lindsay, entendem? E quando eu terminei com Lindsay ela já estava de casamento marcado.

Ok, ok, ok. Homem não gosta de admitir que fofoca, mas aquela ali era de arrasar qualquer um. Simas deu uma leve cotovelada em Alfred, que foi até a porta e deu uma espiada para ver se ninguém vinha, fechando a porta e a trancando logo em seguida. Cada uma arranjou um jeito de se sentar e ficou esperando Harry continuar.

-Eu não vou ficar falando sobre isso, ok? Nem venham com essa de novo. Ela está noiva, vai se casar em breve e afastou todas as tentativas que eu fiz de me aproximar. Inclusive ontem. Então parem de me olhar assim e vamos trabalhar, tudo bem?

-Mas como ela afastou?

-Ela te empurrou?

-Gritou com você?

-Fez barraco para todo mundo ver?

Inferno. Não é possível que eles não lhe dariam paz.

-Não, ela não fez nada disso.

-Mas ela fez isso alguma outra vez?

-Não. Ela só conversou comigo e me pediu para parar de vê-la.

As interjeições e as caras e bocas deles não ajudavam muito.

-Não é possível que ela te afastou todas as vezes... -comentou Dantes mais para si que para o amigo.

Apesar disso, todos ficaram a espera de que Harry confirmasse que sim, que ela havia o afastado. Mas o olhar distante e perdido dele parecia dizer outra coisa.

-Você está contando tudo mesmo, Harry? Ela, _de fato_, te afastou todas as vezes?

Beleza, não dava para discutir com eles. Com um suspiro profundo, contou muito resumidamente do encontro deles no Três Vassouras. Porquê ela o procurara, o que ele dissera e como havia sido a parte final. Os quatro estavam delirantes, era quase como ouvir uma novela. Sem nenhum pedido declarado, Harry atendeu aos olhares impacientes e contou o que acontecera na noite passada.

-E ontem você só deu _um abraço_? Um abraço! Ah, Harry, você me desaponta -indgnou-se Alfred.

-Não dá, vocês não vêem? -rugiu o moreno outra vez- Eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando, mas existe um noivo que a conhece há 10 anos e existe eu: o cara que ela conheceu no ônibus! Isso sem mencionar que ele é rico, que trabalha com ela, que a compreende como ninguém e que tem acesso a ela a todo instante! Não-dá! Chega! Chega!

Harry estava ofegante e o seu tom de voz alterado talvez começasse a chamar atenção lá fora. Seguia aquele silêncio natural que vinha após cada esbravação dele. Até que Colin o quebrou.

-Você a conheceu num ônibus?

Harry não acreditou e revirou os olhos. Era como estar falando para quatro paredes ou para quatro portas. Eles não queriam o escutar, só queriam sugar dele mais detalhes da história mirabolante com Gina.

-Aliás -continuou Colin- como você sabia que ela estava no teatro e que o noivo dela não estava lá? Os seus amigos ainda a seguem?

Os outros três pareciam estar apoiando Colin em suas perguntas precisas e em seguida encaravam Harry a espera de respostas. Como ele ainda não falava nada, Dantes se adiantou.

-Saiba que nós não vamos conseguir sair daqui enquanto você não contar tudo. Então será encrenca para todos. Seria mais fácil se você desembuxasse logo.

Sentindo-se vencido, suspirou mais uma vez. Acabou resumindo rapidamente como a conhecera, como havia um clima na suposta amizade deles, como tudo se desfizera antes de começar quando ela a beijou no dia do seu aniversário.

-Eu lembro! Eu lembro dela!-comemorou Simas, que se lembrava da ruiva no dia do aniversário de Harry- Falando assim agora eu até lembro que o Rony de fato a olhava estranho e que o loiro aguado ficou um tempão lá fora na sacada, falando ao celular, e que...

A animação de Simas foi murchando e deu lugar a confusão, deixando os amigos confusos também.

-O que foi Simas? -inquietou-se Alfred.

Simas olhou para Harry como se não acreditasse, e nem mesmo o moreno entendeu dessa vez.

-Se eu me lembro bem, Harry, na festa rolou um boato de que ela era famosa.

Colin deu um assovio e Harry tapou o rosto com as mãos. Era essa justamente a parte que queria esconder mais. Mas agora não tinha jeito.

-Ok, ela é. Talvez até mesmo vocês, essas mentes incultas e ignorantes já tenham ouvido falar em Ginevra Orleans, famosa escritora de dramas best-sellers.

-O quê? -estupefou-se Dantes, levantando-se de supetão e deixando sua cadeira cair para trás- Eu já li todos os livros dela! Eu não acredito que...

-Bom -interrompeu Harry- Era assim que eu sabia que ela estaria no teatro. Eu costumo fuçar em sites de fofoca para ver o que ela está fazendo -admitiu, corando.

Era incrível. Era fantasioso demais. Muito mirabolante para ser real. Aquele era só o Harry, o Harry engraçado, o das happy-hours mais divertidas, um cara comum como todos eles. Não era possível que de repente ele entrava bravo assim e contava que tinha um caso mal resolvido com uma celebridade. Isso não era possível. Dantes andava inquieto de um lado para o ourto da sala, tentando lembrar da foto dela que vinha nos livros. Embora meio séria, parecia gata. Alfred e Simas correram para o computador e visitaram os favoritos de Harry, e sim, lá tinha um site de fofocas. Estavam alvoroçados para entrar na página da ruiva. E Colin estava ali, quieto, olhando para Harry como se olhasse para um deus. E de pensar que ontem Harry fizera tudo o que fizera seguindo um conselho seu. Mal cabia em si de saber que estava numa história dessas.

-Olhe só para ela! -gritou Simas, e os quatro ficaram ali, admirando as várias fotos que havia dela no site.

Mas Harry não olhou para a tela do computador. Não queria pensar mais do que já estava pensando nela, não queria lembrar do papel de bobo que fizera, e não queria lembrar que ela sempre seria só uma foto no computador, que não seria sua. Foi despertado de seus devaneios por um tapa violento na nuca.

-_E o que você está fazendo aqui, palerma_? -vociferou Dantes- Existe essa deusa ao seu alcance e você está entregando tudo de mão beijada para o outro?

-Dante, ouça...

-Na na ni na não, meu amigo! -continuou Simas- Ouça você: ela te deu bola. Uma mulher rica como ela deve ser não precisa pegar onibus. Ouça o que te digo: não sei por que ela entrou ali da primeira vez, mas tenha certeza de que voltou só para te ver. E nem vou comentar do Três Vassouras.

-_Ela-é-noiva_! -rugiu Harry.

-_E-gosta-de-você_! -rugiu Simas de volta- Olha só, não é tão difícil assim entender essa mulher: ela namora com o próprio chefe que há anos é apaixonado por ela. É claro que ela teria medo de largá-lo para ficar com um pé-rapado anônimo que nem você.

-Mas independente de medo -continuou Colin, com aquele mesmo tom de romântico incorrigível que tivera na noite passada- mas independente disso, é de você que ela gosta. Só que você está a um passo de perdê-la se não lutar por ela.

Harry não aguentou. Quem eram eles e o que sabiam de sua história com Gina para vir ali e lhe atentarem desse jeito?

-Lutar por ela? -vociferou, levantando-se da cadeira e os encarando com raiva- Lutar por ela? Qual a parte de que ela vai se casar vocês não entenderam? Ela tem um noivo e tem tudo que precisa na vida, parem com essa alucinação coletiva!

Obviamente o resto do andar já havia percebido que estava tendo um reunião privada na sala de Harry, e que os ânimos não estavam muito bons. Estavam todos eles encrencados ali, então o melhor era terminar o serviço. Precisavam abrir a mente de Harry.

Dessa vez foi Alfred que lhe deu o tapa violento na nuca e não com menos violência o sentou na cadeira.

-Olhe aqui, seu pedaço de merda. Lá fora existe uma mulher como você nunca mais vai encontrar, e ela pode estar noiva de outro, e pode até não estar declarando mil amores por você, mas alguma coisa em você, que é um estranho filho da puta, alguma coisa nesse ser humano equisito mexe com ela, você está me ouvindo?

Harry teve medo de responder, apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Não precisa ter acompanhado nada nem ser um gênio: ela balança com você. E se você não continuar deixando-a confusa em relação ao noivo e mais certa em relação a você, sabe o que vai acontecer?

Harry ia pedir para que o amigo não lhe respondesse, mas Alfred lhe virou a cadeira para frente da tela do computador.

-Você vai ver as fotos do casamento dela nesse site.

Sim, podia até imaginar essa cena nada absurda. Podia ver-se indgnado, triste e com a alma dilarecerada, querendo não ver, mas não conseguindo evitar de olhar as fotos do casamento. Ela e aquele maldito Draco, os parentes do noivo, o vestido e o bolo de casamento. Em um minuto Alfred tinha resumido o seu maior medo atual: vê-la nas mãos do outro, e para sempre.

Harry ainda tinha os olhos pregados na tela do computador quando Simas se aproximou e perguntou:

-Você vai deixar que isso aconteça?

Apesar de tudo, o silêncio e a expressão perdida de Harry pareciam um bom sinal. Sinal de que alguma coisa ali dentro estava fazendo sentido agora. Já estavam pensando em sair dali, que o serviço já estava feito, quando Harry abriu a boca.

-Como? -foi tudo que ele perguntou.

Dantes deu uma palmadinha amigável no ombro dele.

-Ela parece gostar do seu jeito esquisito. Sei lá, pense em fazer algo esquisito e surpreendente para ela.

-Até o fim do expediente a gente volta aqui -avisou Alfred- É melhor ter pensado em algo para fazer até lá.

Os quatro saíram ainda impressionados que a primeira meia hora de serviço do dia não tinha sido bem como era normalmente. Tiveram que inventar umas desculpas fracas para a gritaria e falta de serviço, mas estavam ansiosos para voltar a sala de Harry no final da tarde. Só que não adiantaria ir até lá, ele já estaria longe.

------------------

N/A: Hello people! Sorry pela demora e pelo cap pequeno. Aliás, vamos comentar do tamanho do cap. É pequeno, mas pelo menos eu achei emocionante. E a verdade é q esse cap e o próximo seriam um só, mas eu achei que ia ficar gigante, e achei melhor desmembrar. O lado bom é q as ideias estam super frescas e quentes na minha cabeça, então é mais do que garantido que o próximo capítulo vem super rapidinho!rsrsr Bom, enquanto isso vocês podem ser pessoas boas e entrarem na campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixarem uma resenha!rsrsr Bjinhusss, Asuka

Nex Potter: Bom, da forma que eu imagino o cap seguinte, posso garantir que o Harry vá ser engraçado nele também!!!rsrsrs Pode esperar, q dessa vez acho q não demora, rsrsr Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: Eu acho q esse cap deixa com mto gostinho dquero mais, rsrsr não só pelo final mas como pelo tamanho, q não compensou a espera!rs Mas pelo menos isso me força a não demorar com o próximo!!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Ninha: Aaaaaah, é tão bom qd eu estou inspirada para fazer coisas fofas! E olha q dessa vez eu me sinto inspirada, rsrsr Achoq o proximo cap será mto bom!rsrsr Bom, eu acho, nuna se sabe, rsrsrs E digamos q talvez a Gina se incline no proximo cap a mudar d noivo...rsrs Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Ah, esse trem d exagerar na bebida e fazer bobeira é comigo msm, rsrrs ou pelo era, espero q estejano passado, rsrs Mas pelo menos levou o fato ao conhecimento do grupo q está o incentivando a correr atrás!rsrs De alguma coisa serviu!rsrrs E a palavra mais correta (claro, além d 'louca') para descrever a Gina nessa história é exatamente 'imprevisível', huahuahua mandou bem! Bjinhusss

BaahH: Ah, coitado do Colin!rsrsrs Meio bobão, mas ele até q dá umas dentro!!!rsrsr Tadinho!rs E o bom é q agora não só o Harry pode fuçar a vida dela no site, tem um batalhão pra fazer isso por ele!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Shofis Potter: Eu nem posso reclamar d leitores fantasmas, huahuahua vira e mexe eu sou uma tb!!! Mas eu fico super feliz qd comentam, huahuahua E dessa vez não só o Colin salvou o dia, embora tudo tenha começado com ele! T´servindo p alguma coisa...rs Bom, digamos q no proximo cap o Draco continue viajando... É melhor ele voltar logo ou perde a vaga!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Anaisa: Prepare-se para deixar os momentos D/G meio d lado daqui pra frente (mesmo q isso nem sempre signifique q o Harry vai se dar bem, rsrs) Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: A Gina nunca entende nada msm, nem msm qd deveria!rsrsr Ela é bem lerdinha qd quer!rsrsr Mas no proximo cap talvez isso mude, rsrsrs Não q as coisas vão ficar menos confusas, é claro, mas alguma coisa vai fazer sentido!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Lu Martins: Ih, o seu moreno preferido vai se esbaldar no proximo cap!!!rsrsr Os conselhos de Colin e cia vão super fazer efeito! Mas nem precisa ficar pensando mal do Draco coitado, ele é bonzinho sim!!!rsrsr Embora do jeito dele, rsrsr Bom, talvez seja meio incompreendido, rsrsr E todos os seus desejos serão realizados no proximo cap: mais atitude do Harry, mais Weasley, bom, menos Draco ainda (e consequentemente menos livro por enquanto, rsrs) e até uma Mione melhor!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Nããão! Não fique deprê sem fics, rsrrs Espero q vc nunca fique sem internet!rsrsr E, ma filha, eu não quero criar expectativa, mas o proximo cap é MARA tb!!! huahuahua Bjinhusss


	17. O dia que poderia ter sido

**Capítulo 17- O dia que poderia ter sido**

Gina estava incomodada, mas era melhor não demonstrar. Seria muito pior. Em qualquer sentido. Havia ido ao Pathernon apenas para relaxar e rever alguns amigos com que não conversava muito desde que engatara no processo final de escrita do seu livro. Não havia como pensar que isso poderia ser desastroso. Bom, ainda não tinha sido, mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Olga Lawrence lhe lançava olhares indiscretos desde o momento em que ela pusera os pés naquele lugar. Mas o pior mesmo é agora outros membros frequentadores da Sala das Apostas também lhe encaravam de forma inconveniente. Até mesmo Alexis, seu amigo há tanto tempo, não estava conversando com ela da mesma forma. Não havia voltado muito ao Pathernon desde o dia em que ficara presa com Harry dentro da sala proibida, mas desconfiava que por mais que Olga tivesse mandado que ela não contasse nada para ninguém, a própria senhora havia contado para várias pessoas.

Estranho, sempre se esquecia que Alexis fora o último a entrar na aposta misteriosa. Nunca lhe perguntara o que faziam naquela sala, e talvez pela intimidade que tinham, ela até se esquecia do fato, uma vez que estava acostumada a encarar os apostadores com um misto de fantasia e surpresa. Mas o fato é que justamente por Alexis ser tão seu amigo assim é que ela não esperava que ele lhe olhasse da mesma forma que Olga Lawrence. Pensou uma ou duas vezes em colocar o assunto na mesa e lhe perguntar francamente por que ele e aquelas pessoas a olhavam daquela forma, mas acabou ficando com medo de piorar sua situação. Melhor deixar essa história se abafar por si mesma.

Mas, é claro, tudo sempre pode ficar pior do que já está. E era exatamente por isso que havia um paparazzi do outro lado da rua. Já havia a clicado algumas vezes, provavelmente, mas até agora ela não fizera nada demais. E esse era mais um motivo para não entrar em conflito com os apostadores, não precisava que circulasse na internet que ela violara uma sala de acesso restrito.

Alexis conversava sobre algum assunto o qual ela não prestava muita atenção quando seu celular tocou.

-Um momento, Alexis -pediu ela, e o amigo se levantou, indo para outra mesa trocar algumas idéias. Ela olhou quem ligava e seu coração deu um solavanco- Alô?

-Oi, Gina -respondeu uma voz contente do outro lado da linha.

-Oi. O que você quer? Talvez me dar uma explicação para seu último ato, quem sabe?

-Posso fazer isso também. Mas liguei pra te dizer que tenho algo para você.

Oh, oh. Não, lá vinha ele lhe cercar novamente. Isso não era nada bom. Onde estava seu noivo infeliz numa hora dessas?

-Algo para mim? Outro abraço? -ironizou.

-Muito melhor.

Ok, talvez ela não estivesse preparada para joguinhos, o mais provável é que se atrapalharia e Harry conseguiria o que quer que fosse. Era mais fácil dispensar.

-Escute, Harry, eu não posso receber o que você tem para me dar. O que uma infelicidade, é claro. Mas eu estou muito ocupada. Vou ter uma reunião agora mesmo.

O moreno deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha e ela se perguntou se mentia tão mal assim. A resposta veio a galopes.

-Não, Gina, você não vai para reunião nenhuma. Você está tomando um capuccino do outro lado da rua em que eu estou. Aliás, estou olhando para você. Só quero saber se você vai vir até aqui ou se eu que devo ir aí. Já devo adiantar que seria melhor se você viesse até a mim.

O sangue dela gelou. Através de um espelho pode conferir que ele falava a verdade, e aquele sorriso lindo cintilava no reflexo. Mas pelo espelho também era possível ver o paparazzi não muito longe dele.

-Harry, pelo amor de Deus, eu te imploro para não fazer nada. Há um paparazzi por perto e eu não quero mais problemas para mim. _Por favor_, me deixe em paz!

-Bom, nesse caso você poderia pegar o seu carro e nos encontramos no parque aqui próximo.

-Eunãovoumeencontrarcomvocê! -irritou-se- Você não poderia, por tudo que é mais sagrado, me deixar em paz?

A voz dele estava meio engraçada, ele parecia estar gostando de vê-la se irritar. "Espero que aquele homem não esteja registrando isso!". Mas é claro que estava. É claro que estava fotografando-a conversando ao telefone e ficando irritada. Precisava de uma solução logo.

-Se você não prometer me encontrar no parque eu vou ser obrigado a atravessar a rua e lhe dar o que vim entregar aí mesmo. Eu só estou pensando em você, porque acho que seria melhor se estivéssemos só nós dois.

Acabou suspirando, sentindo-se vencida. Não podia deixar a situação pior a ponto de ser fotografada.

-Me encontre em meia hora lá, então.

-Ok, até já! -despediu uma voz serelepe.

Pelo espelho ela pôde acompanhar os movimentos dele. E respirou bem mais aliviada quando ele ficou fora do seu campo de visão. Até pensou em furar com a promessa, mas do jeito que ele parecia impetuoso teve medo que ele resolvesse lhe entregar o que quer que fosse em um outro momento inconveniente. Era melhor ver logo o que era isso.

Sentou-se na mesma mesa que Alexis estava, e até trocou algumas idéias com o outro senhor ali sentado, mas não demorou muito e ela se despediu. Ela já dava alguns passos quando Alexis segurou o seu braço e lhe olhou daquele jeito estranho que todos os apostadores estava lhe olhando.

-Faça as escolhas certas, criança.

A fala dele lhe causou um arrepio forte e imediato. Do que ele estava falando? O que ele podia saber? Não entendia porque ele estava lhe falando isso, mas havia tamanha convicção nos olhos dele, que era óbvio que ele sabia do que estava falando, fosse lá o que fosse. Ela só gostaria de saber também. Deu um sorriso sem-graça e se soltou, saindo dali sem dizer mais nada.

Teve até medo de pegar no volante, detestava dirigir com os nervos à flor da pele, mas o problema é que precisava ir. Harry, Alexis, quem mais lhe tiraria do sério? "Draco, volte logo, por favor!", implorou mentalmente, torcendo para que ele pudesse a ouvir.

Harry estava bem a mostra quando ela chegou, mas assim que a viu começou a entrar mais no parque, com ela seguindo-o um pouco de longe. Era impossível não notar o sorriso e a excitação dele, mesmo sem estar perto. Precisaria de forças.

Acabaram numa clareira entre árvores, com um banquinho no final. Obviamente era um local mais recluso para namorados adolescentes poderem se encontrar em paz. Mas não eram namorados, nem adolescentes. Tampouco ela estava em paz.

-E então, o que quer? -resmungou ela, tendo o cuidado de se manter distante dele.

-Vim lhe dar um presente, já disse.

-Não quero presente nenhum -respondeu de supetão, embora estivesse fiscalizando as mãos dele e vendo que não parecia haver nenhum pacote por ali- Só quero que me explique porque está fazendo todas essas coisas absurdas! Ontem aquele abraço idiota no meio de todos os meus conhecidos, e agora essa história ridícula de presente! Por que isso, Harry?

-Se eu lhe responder, você promete aceitar o presente?

Ah, como ele sabia ser irritante! Mas como dizer que não aceitaria? Sabia que ele iria insistir até o momento em que ela dissesse 'sim'. Apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Não, assim não vale! -reclamou ele- Você tem que _dizer_ que aceita.

-Eu aceito -resmungou.

-Eu tenho a sua palavra? A sua palavra de verdade?

-Sim -disse entredentes.

Harry deu alguns passos na direção dela, e ela deu outros para trás, visivelmente assustada. Mas não podia andar muito, ou acabaria ficando visível para todo o parque, o que ela não preferiria em nada. Mas Harry não ultrapassou os limites do bom senso. Caminhou até ela só o suficiente para encarar os seus olhos com mais paixão.

-Eu estou fazendo isso para dizer que _eu te amo_. Te amo e não quero te perder para outro. Eu fiz aquilo ontem, estou fazendo hoje, e farei todos os dias da minha vida, até eu conseguir que você me aceite, ou até eu perdê-la de vez em cima de um altar.

Ele fez uma breve pausa e tomou uma das mãos dela.

-_Eu_ sou o cara com quem você devia trocar alianças. _Eu_ sou quem deveria estar nos seus sonhos e planos futuros. _Eu_ sou quem você realmente deveria ver todos os dias quando abrisse os seus olhos. E acho que você devia saber disso, e acreditar nisso como eu acredito. Por isso estou fazendo isso tudo.

A primeira vontade que passou pela cabeça dela foi de correr. Então quis chorar, desabar, desmaiar, deixar que as suas pernas bambas caíssem de uma vez no chão e que ela pudesse desaparecer e esquecer que tinha ouvido tudo aquilo.

Mas nada daquilo adiantaria.

Harry fez menção de falar mais alguma coisa, mas ela levantou uma mão, sinalizando que não era para falar. Então ela deu aos costas para ele e fechou os olhos, porque era impossível raciocinar com toda aquela beleza e paixão na frente dela.

_Eu te amo_. Nunca ouvira isso. Nem mesmo de Draco. E também nunca dissera isso. Ela sempre fora a medrosa com relacionamentos, então obviamente nunca havia sentido algo assim por alguém que a fizesse dizer essa frase. E justamente devido ao seu medo de relacionamentos, nenhum namorado seu nunca se atrevera a dizer essa frase com medo de assustá-la, mesmo que algum deles tenha sentido isso.

Mas agora estava de costas para o primeiro homem a lhe dizer isso. A dizer não, a declarar do fundo do coração, olhando-a com toda a intensidade que podia. E ela não podia mais fugir dessa frase como fugira a vida inteira. Não podia mais fugir ou se esconder dos sentimentos, porque eles acabavam de lhe provar que a seguiam até que ela os aceitasse. A questão é que não sabia o que dizer, e nem sabia como fazer o seu coração voltar a bater normal, ou a normalizar o tremor das suas pernas e parar o suor das suas mãos. Nunca se preparara para isso, e agora a hora havia chegado e ela estava desprevenida. Suspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos, virando-se para encará-lo.

-Eu não sei o que te dizer, nem sei o que você espera que eu te diga.

Harry deu um sorriso terno.

-Eu só quero que você aceite o meu presente.

Sem forças para resistir ou negar, ela abanou a cabeça com um leve sorriso e ficou a espera de que Harry tirasse algo dos bolsos ou do paletó.

-Bom, aqui está!

Gina franziu o cenho sem entender nada.

-Onde está? -perguntou ela, confusa.

-Bem aqui, oras! Em volta de nós dois, na sua frente, na sua cara...

Ela não resistiu e acabou rindo. Não por achar graça, talvez mais por nervosismo. Como ele conseguia fazer isso? Como conseguia mantê-la tensa e surpresa 100% do tempo? Como conseguia ser tão horrorosamente adorável?

-Apesar de estar na minha cara, você terá que ser mais específico se quiser que eu aceite o seu presente.

-Não por isso. Eu vim te dar uma _vida_.

Hã? O que exatamente ele queria dizer com isso? Ela olhou em volta, esperando ver algum bicho de estimação, e olhou até para as árvore, buscando alguma resposta nelas. Mas absolutamente nada fazia sentido para ela. Meio rindo de nervosismo, meio surpresa e assustada, ela continuou a encará-lo. Harry se rendeu e resolveu explicar:

-Eu acabei de dizer quem é o cara certo para você. E se você quisesse ouvir, eu poderia dizer mais um milhão de coisas que acho que seria o certo para você. Mas não adianta eu dizer, porque tudo vai ser apenas palavras. Por isso eu vim te dar uma outra vida por um dia. Uma dia para você ver, por você mesma, como as coisas podem ser muito melhores. Um dia para você ser uma outra Gina, e depois voltar a ser essa se quiser.

Era tão absurdo que a princípio ela achou que ele estivesse brincando. Mas os segundos passavam e ele continuava a lhe encarar com a mesma convicção. Então ela riu de verdade.

-Harry, isso não faz o mínimo sentido!

-Nada na nossa história faz sentido. Então o melhor remédio é recorrer ao absurdo para se chegar à verdade.

Gina se sentia impotente. Como argumentar racionalmente com uma pessoal que estava se guiando pelo plano do irracional absoluto?

-Harry, me ouça bem: não há uma 'nossa história'.

-Há, claro que há. O fato de você negá-la não quer dizer que ela não exista. Ela não só existe como revira os seus pensamentos, lhe deixa confusa e te faz ter medo do que possa acontecer. Talvez por isso você a negue com mais força. Mas eu estou te dando de presente um dia de paz, um dia em que você não precisa negar nada, e você mesma vai poder ver a verdade clara e límpida como água. Bem diante dos seus olhos. É só aceitar o meu presente.

Tudo bem, como se aceitava um presente que não existia? De uma vida que não existia? Como aceitar algo imaterial que não fazia sentido nenhum? Tudo dentro dela dizia que por mais que devesse enfrentar os seus problemas daqui em diante, Harry estava alucinado, e não seria possível 'enfrentá-lo'. Não estavam no mesmo plano.

"Faça as escolhas certas, criança", ecoou a voz de Alexis na sua mente. Mas o que era o certo? Bom, o certo era parar de fugir de Harrye resolver tudo logo, de um jeito claro para ambos. E aparentemente só havia um modo de fazer isso.

-Tudo bem. Eu aceito o seu presente.

Harry percebeu que ela ainda não havia compreendido de fato como seria o resto daquele dia, o que aceitar aquela vida poderia significar para ela, mas o fato de ela concordar já tornava tudo bem mais fácil.

-Então vamos?

-Vamos aonde? Do que você está falando? -questionou confusa. Não tinha idéia no que aquilo poderia dar.

-Ora, agora você não é mais aquela Gina. Pelo menos não até que o dia acabe. E essa Gina aqui tem outros compromissos.

Ela deu uma gargalhada sincera e gostosa. 'Como?' era a pergunta certa. Como ele conseguia ser assim e lhe encantar tanto? Como sabia fazer as coisas certas para acertar o coração dela?

-Ok, mas antes nós temos algumas questões práticas a resolver -respondeu ela, séria.

Harry entrou no jogo. Fez-se sério também e fez cara de pensativo.

-Tudo bem. Quais são essas questões?

-Ora, você me deu uma vida, mas não me disse de quem era! Eu ainda não sei nada sobre mim.

Harry a abraçou e sentou com ela no banquinho.

-Bom, o seu nome pode ser Gina mesmo. Mas é Gina Weasley. E você é minha namorada.

Pela cara que ela fez, Harry achou que ela fosse desistir naquele momento. Parecia que os olhos dela iam saltar do rosto, e ela empalideceu consideravelmente. Fingindo que não havia notado, continuou.

-Não importa a sua profissão, porque hoje você não vai precisar dela. Afinal nós temos uma festa para ir.

-Temos? -estupefou-se.

-Claro que temos! Hoje é aniversário do seu irmão mais velho, não se lembra? Guilherme, ou Gui, como todos nós o chamamos.

Certo, certo. Ela estava empalidecendo demais. Mas o simples fato de ainda não ter dito uma palavra contra o animava. Tudo isso era para o bem dela. Para ela ver como tudo podia ser melhor se parasse de lutar contra. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão.

-Vamos? A sua família deve estar nos esperando.

Com as pernas mais trêmulas do que em toda a sua vida, Gina começou a levantar-se, mas ao apoiar-se no banco um objeto a chamava de volta para a realidade.

-O que foi? Estamos atrasados! -resmungou ele.

-Só há um problema.

"Já era de se esperar que ela não fosse levar isso adiante", lamentou ele.

-O que foi?

Ela mostrou a mão direita.

-Eu não posso ser sua namorada se eu tenho uma aliança em cuja gravação está escrito o nome de outro.

Harry ficou aliviado, ela ainda estava dentro do jogo. Meditou por um segundo e tomou a mão dela.

-Ei, o que você está fazendo? -protestou a ruiva quando ele tirou sua aliança.

Harry fez um sinal para que ela esperasse, então abriu o cordão no pescoço dela e pendurou o anel como se fosse um pingente.

-Pronto, agora você pode esconder essa aliança dentro da sua roupa. Ela ainda está com você, embora não esteja visível. E ela será a porta de saída para Gina Weasley. Quando o dia terminar você poderá colocá-la de volta e retornar a ser Ginevra Orleans.

Era tão simples e tão idiota, não é mesmo? Mas ela sorriu satisfeita. Tirar o peso de ser Ginevra Orleans, nem que fosse por um resto de dia, não lhe parecia agora uma idéia tão ruim. Todo o seu corpo estremeceu quando Harry tomou sua mão, ficando de mãos dadas. Na trajetória até o carro dele, tudo que ela conseguia olhar era para a mão dos dois, entrelaçadas. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro ao abrir a porta para que ela entrasse.

-Onde eu moro? -perguntou quando ele ligou o carro.

Harry ficou pensativo, mas depois fez um muxoxo.

-Não importa muito onde _você _mora, porque nós estamos indo para a casa dos seus pais.

Gina deu um riso leve, mas permaneceu calada por um tempo, tateando com estranhamento o local vazio de onde estivera a aliança por quase um ano. Aliança esta que agora estava pendurada no seu pescoço, para dar espaço a outra Gina.

-Eu não posso ir a essa festa.

Harry ficou tenso e apenas a encarou, sem perguntar nada. Apesar de ficar demonstrando o tempo todo controle da situação, morria de medo que ela desistisse a qualquer momento.

-Eu não tenho um presente para dar ao meu irmão -justificou ela com um sorriso.

Harry sorriu o dobro. Estava saindo tudo muito melhor do que havia imaginado.

-Você tem razão. Vamos parar em um shopping.

A loucura havia atingido tal nível que ela de fato se esquecera da sua profissão, da sua fama, do seu noivo e das pessoas interessadas em fofoca que viviam na sua cola. Andou de mãos dadas com Harry pelo shopping, visitaram algumas lojas e acabaram comprando para ele uma coleção com a discografia completa da banda preferida dele. Já estavam novamente no carro em direção à festa quando ela ficou apreensiva novamente por encarar todas aquelas pessoas. Entendendo os pensamentos dela, Harry respondeu:

-Não precisa se preocupar. Só vão estar os íntimos.

Menos nervosa, ela relaxou na poltrona. Até ver que 'só os íntimos' da família Weasley já era bastante coisa.

Quando desceu do carro, a primeira coisa que pensou é que Harry havia enganado-a, porque a barulheira que se ouvia por detrás dos muro altos não era pouca. Deu uma olhada na rua e nem havia tantos carros estacionados do lado de fora. E mesmo que houvesse alguns carros estacionados do lado de dentro, ainda assim não seriam tantos. Ok, talvez fosse uma festa para os íntimos.

E talvez pelo seu nervosismo, Gina se viu desejando que a festa fosse para muitas pessoas, para que ela pudesse ser só mais uma na multidão, e não a possível grande atração da noite.

O toque suave da mão de Harry com a sua a fez estremecer novamente, e ele mais uma vez pensou que ela fosse sair correndo, deixá-lo para trás e admitir que aquilo tudo era uma loucura e que não tomaria parte nisso.

-Eu não quero todos me encarando como uma alienígena -foi tudo que ela disse.

-Ora, por que eles fariam isso? -respondeu com um riso engraçado, como se o que ela falasse fosse um absurdo- Todos te conhecem e te viram crescer, por que pensariam isso de você?

Ok, a calma dele a confortava e assustava ao mesmo tempo. Era bom pensar que ao entrar todos lhe tratariam com naturalidade, mas era assustador pensar que todos iam estar fingindo algo e ela não. Porque por mais que estivesse ali e tivesse aceitado aquele jogo todo, para ela aquilo ainda era uma forma de tentar mostrar a Harry, definitivamente, que não poderiam ter nada.

Ele puxou de leve a sua mão para fazê-la andar, mas ela continuava estática ali, como se fosse uma planta enraizada. Tremendo de medo, mas tentando não demonstrar, abraçou-a por trás e começou a forçar os pés dela a andar.

A sensação que ela teve ao entrar na casa era de que havia entrado em um mundo novo. Era impossível assimilar tudo de uma só vez. As pessoas rindo e gritando ao mesmo tempo, a quantidade de crianças e adolescentes correndo e circulando por todos os lados. A estranha cascata d'água na qual coisas estavam explodindo, o gato brincando com uma tartaruga e ninguém dando atenção se o gato parecia querer comer o outro bichano. A mesa onde um grupo animado de quatro pessoas jogava baralho aos berros. "Bom, toda essa confusão super justifica a barulheira do lado de fora", pensou.

Molly Weasley veio correndo recepcionar os dois. Deu um abraço apertado em cada um, mas Gina não recebeu o olhar maternal ansioso, apaixonado e tenso que estava esperando. Ao contrário, Molly a tratava como Harry havia dito que seria, como se a tivesse visto crescer e a visse todos os dias. Gina era quem olhava tudo com estranhamento.

-Vocês demoraram -ralhou- Eu pensei que fossem dar o bolo que nem fizeram no aniversário do tio Godofredo ano passado.

-Nós já nos explicamos sobre isso! -riu Harry- Demoramos porque Gina não teve tempo de comprar o presente de Gui antes.

Molly passou a mão pelo rosto dela marotamente e deu um pequeno beliscão na bochecha dela, saindo logo para brigar com os netos que estavam quebrando tudo.

Harry começou a caminhar em direção ao aniversariante, e assim que Gina foi segui-lo, algo explodiu debaixo dos seus pés. Ela pulou para o lado e deu um grito assustado, olhando estupefata para onde tinha pisado até que risadas muito altas chamaram a sua atenção. No canto não muito longe dela, Fred e Jorge riam com vontade e olhavam para a cara espantada dela com prazer.

-É sempre a mesma coisa -riu Fred- Todos os anos você cai na mesma brincadeira...

-Tsc tsc. Com essa idade toda já poderia ter aprendido a se desviar das bombas, né, Gina? -gargalhou o outro.

Sem saber o que fazer e olhando para Harry pedindo ajuda, ela deu um sorriso sem-graça. Harry riu junto um pouco, mas depois fez cara de bravo.

-Vocês vão ver o que eu preparei para vocês na próxima festa.

Os gêmeos se aproximaram e cumprimentaram os dois e, assim como Molly, não a olharam com avidez nem pareceram surpresos com a presença dela, rapidamente saindo para aprontar com outras pessoas.

-Ali está o Gui! -exclamou o moreno, contente- Feliz aniversário, Gui!

Gina o olhou bem. _Seu irmão mais velho_. Bom, ele não preenchia o estereótipo do mais velho. Tinha um ar descolado, cabelos compridos, uma leve cicatriz no queixo e na bochecha esquerda, provavelmente heranças de alguma travessura. Ela observou a aliança na mão esquerda dele e pensou que ele não tinha, definitivamente, cara de ser pai, embora tivesse certeza de que deveria ser um bom.

-Mamãe já estava resmungando que vocês não viriam -comentou ele, rindo casualmente, enquanto a abraçava sem maiores emoções- Mas vocês sabem como ela fica enquanto todo mundo não chega. O que tem para mim, Gina?

Timidamente, ela ofereceu o grande embrulho, torcendo para que Harry não tivesse enganado-a e que aquela fosse, de fato, a banda preferida dele. Suspirou aliviada quando viu a expressão de espanto e contentamento no rosto dele.

-Não acredito que você acertou! -sussurrou emocionado.

Pela primeira vez na noite, um Weasley a olhou como ela imaginou que seria olhada desde o instante em que pisasse naquela casa. Os olhos de Gui não tinham somente gratidão, mas a olhavam como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez. Pela primeira vez _de verdade_. Ele lhe deu um novo abraço que ela a princípio recebeu com certo constrangimento, mas pensou que aquilo sim parecia um abraço de irmão mais velho.

Para se refazer do instante em que se comportara como um verdadeiro Weasley diante de uma menina ruiva, Gui inventou uma desculpa qualquer para ir dar atenção à outro convidado, e ela fingiu não notar que os olhos dele pareciam marejados. Harry tocou o seu ombro e comentou com naturalidade:

-Eu vou ali atrás do Rony, volto já.

O pânico pareceu invadi-la, mas Gina não teve tempo nem voz de suplicar que ele não a deixasse sozinha com todos aqueles desconhecidos. Mas mesmo que ela tivesse suplicado, a resposta natural dele seria que ela estava louca, que todos ali eram seus queridos e que ela estava em casa. Bom, talvez fosse uma boa estratégia para que ela se sentisse assim. Era fácil se sentir em casa quando todos conversavam com ela com naturalidade, sem olhar pedindo afeto ou com espanto por vê-la. Em pouco tempo já estava conseguindo conversar com aqueles que lhe dirigiam a palavra, o que naquelas condições era muita coisa.

Harry não demorou tanto assim a voltar, mas tanto ele quanto Rony parecia já meio bêbados quando voltaram, e ela imaginou do que seriam as várias doses de que tinham virado.

-Demorei, amor? -perguntou ele com a voz já afetada pela bebida.

Ela segurou na mão dele, como se assim estivesse mais segura ou mais calma, mas respondeu sorrindo:

-Não. Eu e Fleur ficamos conversando sobre a nova coleção de Palamedes. Ela o acompanha de perto.

Pelas várias visitas ao site de fofoca, Harry sabia que Palamedes era o estilista das roupas que ela utilizava. Inclusive do tal vestido de noiva que estava pronto e guardado em algum lugar. Sorriu para ela e fez qualquer comentário sobre a comida de Molly, indo pegar uma bandeja de quitutes para eles.

Apesar de estar se entrosando nesse jogo de ser outra Gina, teve que perguntar onde ficava o banheiro, e o seu namorado riu ao responder que claro que ela sabia que ficava na primeira à direita. Fingindo que fora só um lapso, ela riu e concordou.

O banheiro estava ocupado e ela ficou parada do lado de fora, torcendo para que o usuário não demorasse muito. Sua bexiga estava um tanto quanto apertada. O sorriso que agora não largava o seu rosto diminuiu quando a porta do banheiro se abriu.

-Olá, Hermione -cumprimentou, seca.

-Olá, Gina. Tudo bem?

A ruiva só balançou a cabeça e não deu bola ao fato de que a morena estava lhe tratando de forma tão natural quanto qualquer um outro da festa. Ainda encarando-a com raiva, perguntou desafiando-a:

-Você deve está achando tudo isso uma loucura, não está?

Hermione deu um sorriso cansado.

-Não, eu acho tudo isso perfeitamente normal.

-Ora, não vá me dizer que você, a Srta. Poço de Razão, não está achando toda essa situação em torno de mim nessa festa um absurdo?

Hermione riu novamente.

-É exatamente pelo absurdo que eu considero tudo tão normal.

Gina não conseguiu entender muito bem o que ela havia querido dizer, mas ainda assim algo nela se acalmou. A raiva contida por Hermione, em instantes, havia desaparecido dando lugar a uma certa confusão.

-Eu nunca te entendo.

Hermione até abriu a boca para se explicar, mas achou que a ruiva não entenderia ou não acreditaria de qualquer forma. Acabou por dar de ombros, mas continuou ali. Como se achasse que só a ruiva poderia finalizar a conversa.

-O que você acha disso tudo?

-Eu já lhe disse, Gina, acho perfeitamente normal. Natural. Nada espantoso a sua presença aqui. O espanto viria se você não estivesse, não é mesmo?

Tudo bem, Hermione continuava a confundi-la, mas gostava mais dessa Hermione do que da outra.

-E no que você acredita?

Hermione ficou alguns segundos olhando para o nada. Sabia do que Gina estava perguntando.

-Eu acredito na possibilidade. Na possibilidade.

-O que vindo de você deve ser muita coisa, não é?

-Confesso que sim. A única vez que eu acreditei nisso foi quando eu tinha onze anos e, assim como o Harry, acha que seria o máximo se o nosso amigo reencontrasse a irmã perdida dele na nossa sala. Desde então todas as vezes que uma nova "filha perdida" aparecia, o único sentimento que me tomava era de compaixão pela nova decepção que os Weasley teriam.

-Mas dessa vez você acredita? -perguntou novamente Gina, incrédula.

Hermione deu um sorriso confuso e deu de ombros.

-Eu não duvido mais, se isso servir como resposta.

Algo dentro de Gina se revirou, e ela não soube explicar se estava feliz ou não com a resposta dela. Hermione, percebendo que a ruiva parecia não ter nada mais a dizer, deixou livre o caminho para o banheiro e sumiu virando o corredor.

Quando voltou para o meio da bagunça, era como se estivesse entrando naquela casa novamente, e como se dessa vez fosse de verdade. Harry havia lhe dado uma vida, mas talvez essa vida já fosse sua muito antes e ela nem soubesse. Podia ser dela desde o dia em que nascera, apenas lhe roubaram isso. E Harry então só estaria devolvendo para ela.

Os seis irmãos, os pais carinhosos, a casa barulhenta e cheia de amor. Um namorado lindo, louco e fofo. Tudo isso poderia ter sido dela a vida inteira. Gina poderia ter estado em todos os aniversários de Gui desde que ela nascera, assim como estaria no dos outros irmãos, pais e amigos. E todas aquelas pessoas legais também estariam no dela. Era assim que poderia ter sido a vida toda.

E era exatamente como ela queria que fosse.

-Eu não mudaria nada...

-Nada o quê, minha querida? -perguntou Molly arqueando uma sobrancelha por ver a menina falando sozinha.

Corando por ter sido pega pensando alto ("Novamente!"), Gina pegou um salgadinho e o mordeu.

-Eu não mudaria nada nessa receita! É fantástica!

Molly corou de orgulho e fez um muxoxo com a mão, como se o elogio não lhe importasse.

-Ora, eu nem gosto tanto assim dessa receita da sua bisavó, mas... Todos os anos vocês insistem tanto que eu sempre atendo.

-É realmente muito bom isso aqui! -resmungou de boca cheia.

Molly riu e se afastou, servindo mais pessoas. Suspirando aliviada, Gina voltou para o lado do _namorado_. Aliás, de Harry. Ah, voltou para o lado daquela pessoa que a trouxera para a festa, fosse lá o que ele fosse dela.

Já era muito tarde quando ela bocejou e sentiu que precisava dormir. Seus _pais_ obviamente insistiram para que ela dormisse no seu quarto da casa, mas ela recusou, dizendo que ficava para a próxima vez. Ainda assim, Gina ficou imaginando se ela realmente teria um quarto naquela casa. Um quarto decorado com paredes rosas e que passara a vida inteira desocupado, ganhando mais bonecas a cada ano para uma menina que nunca brincaria com elas.

Veio cochilando no ombro de Harry, e ele a acordou com delicadeza. Ela suspirou feliz, achando que já deveria estar na porta de casa, mas viu que Harry havia a trazido de volta ao parque de onde tinham partido. Olhou um pouco mais e percebeu que o carro dela estava ali, e era muito justo que ele a trouxesse para a praça.

Já era madrugada adentro e não havia mais ninguém, por isso não precisavam mais se esconder entre as árvores, podiam se despedir ali mesmo. Meio calado e pensativo, Harry a acompanhou até o veículo dela, parando e ficando de frente para ela quando o tinham alcançado. Ela deu um sorriso triste.

-Então termina aqui, não é mesmo?

Ele deu um sorriso estranho e a olhou de um jeito que ela não entendeu.

-Se você não se importa...

O moreno veio caminhando em sua direção e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, dando-lhe um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Sem poder resistir ao clima, ela passou as duas mãos pelo pescoço dele, e ele moveu uma de suas mãos para a cintura dela. Ao contrário das outras vezes, não havia o que temer, nem o que empurrar. Eram _namorados_. O beijo durou muito mais tempo do que poderiam contar, mas quando enfim se separaram, ele deu uma risada triste.

-Eu só queria dar um beijo na minha namorada antes de me despedir dela.

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Não podia ficar brincando de ter outra vida para sempre, existia uma vida real esperando-a, mas não sabia se queria deixar essa vida nova tão agradável ir embora.

Porém, Harry não esperou que ela dissesse nada. Abriu o cordão dela e retirou sua aliança de noivado, fechando o colar logo em seguida. Então aqueles olhos verdes lhe encaram de forma intensa com a aliança pronta para ser colocada novamente no dedo da mão direita.

-No dia em que o nome gravado na aliança for o meu, você pode ter certeza de que me ajoelharei para você. Mas como ainda não sou eu, então posso fazer isso de pé mesmo -e dizendo isso, colocou a aliança de volta no dedo dela- Bem vinda de volta, Ginevra Orleans.

Gina ainda estava calada. Queria dizer alguma coisa: agradecer, falar que o dia fora legal, ou até mesmo brigar com ele por ter feito aquela bagunça na cabeça dela. Mas era como se as palavras não conseguissem sair. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era ficar para com cara de idiota, vendo os corações de ambos se despedaçarem. Ele voltou a se aproximar e lhe deu um singelo beijo no rosto.

-Boa noite, Gina.

E sem esperar que ela dissesse nada, ele lhe deu as costas e sem pressa entrou novamente no seu carro. Dando partida e sumindo noite adentro. A ruiva ainda estava paralisada de ações e pensamentos. Ginevra Orleans estava de volta, mas seu pensamento ainda queria ser de Gina Weasley. Como, depois de uma noite dessas, podia voltar calmamente para casa, deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir? Não! Queria dormir no seu quarto rosa na casa dos Weasley. Queria uma mãe adorável que lhe acordasse com um café da manhã na bandeja, e que juntas ficassem conversando horas. Queria se arrumar para sair de mãos dadas com o seu namorado. Não um loiro lindo, inteligente e simpático, mas sim um moreno louco, pirado e engraçado. Não queria mais ser quem era, queria ter a vida de Gina Weasley. Até mesmo se ela não fosse a verdadeira filha deles! Poderia muito bem se contentar em fingir para o resto da vida que era filha deles. Não reclamaria de nada, e amaria a todos sem igual.

-Ô moça, precisando de ajuda?

Ela olhou para o lado e um rapaz de uns dezesseis anos estava parado de bicicleta ao lado dela.

-Algum pneu furou, ou o carro deu algum problema? -perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

Gina apenas meneou a cabeça.

-Está tudo bem.

Ok, imaginava que pela cara não devia parecer que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava mesmo. Estava cansada de fingir ser alegre quando estava triste. Preferia fingir ser alegre sendo alegre de verdade. Mesmo que com uma família e uma vida de mentira.

O rapaz ainda ficou encarando-a por um momento, vendo se ela não precisava de nada mesmo. Só então Gina notou que estava chorando. Limpou o rosto e deu um sorriso fraco para o menino.

-Vá para casa, está muito tarde para se ficar andando pela rua.

E seguindo o seu próprio conselho, deu partida no carro e voltou pensando até entrar em casa. Quando sentou na beirada da sua cama e começou a trocar de roupa para dormir, um pensamento lhe martelava na cabeça.

Precisava queimar os originais do seu livro.

-----------------------

N/A: Eu devo confessar que como autora eu estou "me sentindo" nesse momento!rsrsrs Não sei vocês, mas eu simplesmente acho que me superei nesse capítulo!rsrsr E rapidinho, como prometido, vale a pena lembrar!rsrsr E é por essas e outras que eu super lembro a vocês que vale a pena participar da campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixar uma resenha!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Vanessa: MARA foi esse cap!huahuahu Ow, vou ficar narcisista por ainda mto tempo, huahuahua E que bom q vc finalmente deixou review, faz mto bem deixar uma autora feliz!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: Ah, ma filha, fiquei imaginando cada detalhe desse cap na minha cabeça, rsrsr e tenho váaarios outros detalhes na cabeça!!rsrsr Depois eu não presto atenção na aula e ngm sabe pq, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, mas a gnt não pode negar que o Harry é esquisito! Tudo bem, lindo, fofo e engraçado, mas esquisito!rsrsrs Só com uma cabeça mto louca ele teria uma idéia dessa, ainda que tenha dado certo até agora!rsrsr E eu espero q vc tenha achado o cap MARA!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Ainda bem que os amigos convenceram o Harry a ir atrás da Gina, pq tava difícil a situação!rsrsr Dois enrolados sempre dá problema. Dois loucos enrolados mto mais problema, huahuahua Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: Ahá, depois de uns cinco capítulos prometendo q não ia demorar e demorando, finalmente eu cumpri a minha promessa!!! E cumpri em grande estilo, atualizei rapido e com cap grande e bombante! huahuahua To até orgulhosa de mim, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Ninha: Demorou, demorou mto meeeeesmo, mas finalmente o Harry conseguiu virar o jogo pro lado dele. Tudo bem, se vai manter é outros 500, mas ele já conseguiu mta coisa!rsrs A loucura dele serviu para mudar a posição d uma cabeça dura q nem a Gina, vamos ver se depois d dormir e acordar ela continua tão determinada assim!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

maluh aluada evans potter blac: (q nome grande, hein? rsrsrsr) Tá aí mais (bem mais, a ver pelo tamanho do cap) pra vc!rsrsrs Aproveite! Bjinhussss


	18. Último plano

**Capítulo 18- Último plano**

Acordou com olheiras, sinais de uma noite muito mal dormida. Apesar disso, levantou-se disposta e mal tomou o café da manhã. O dia anterior com Harry e a _sua _família ainda estava na sua cabeça. Podia ouvir ainda as discussões acaloradas da grande família, as risadas constantes dos gêmeos aprontando alguma e o olhar contente e de satisfação de Harry. Podia inclusive sentir o perfume dele.

A verdade é que colocara a mesma roupa do dia anterior. O cheiro de Harry estava totalmente impregnado na roupa, e ela não conseguia mais se desvencilhar dela. Parecia uma idiota adolescente, mas dormira abraçada com a roupa, imaginando que podia estar abraçada com ele.

O maior desejo que sentia no momento era de ligar para ele. Tirá-lo do trabalho, comprar uma passagem de avião e passar uma semana em qualquer lugar do mundo onde só estivessem os dois. Depois telefonar para a casa dos seus _pais_, avisar que estava voltando e ser recebida calorosamente. Todas aquelas coisas inimagináveis e fantásticas que aconteciam a todas as outras pessoas agora também poderiam acontecer com ela. Poderia se dar ao luxo de cair doente de cama, porque teria alguém que a visitasse e cuidasse dela. Poderia ficar triste por qualquer besteira, pois teria vários ouvidos prontos para lhe escutar. Pessoas que não só _poderiam_ cuidar dela, mas que esperaram ansiosamente para poder fazer isso.

Nem lhe importava fazer o tal teste de DNA. Aliás, não tinha vontade nenhuma de fazer. Queria que aquela família fosse sua e pronto. Não queria que um mero exame idiota lhe atrapalhasse isso. Mais do que nunca tinha medo de renunciar a uma vida que desejara desde a infância. Mas agora era sua e nada ninguém iria mudar isso. Bom, era o que esperava.

Era incrível e até mesmo cansativo, mas nos últimos tempos, para cada coisa que queria, tinha que elaborar um plano. Primeiro foram os planos de ficar amiga de Harry, depois todo o planejamento com o livro para tudo sair como ela queria, e agora os planos para desfazer todos os últimos planos. Sério, dessa vez desejava de verdade que tudo se ajeitasse logo, estava com saudades de ser uma pessoa normal. Ou quase normal. Enfim, de simplesmente viver.

E o primeiro passo desse novo plano começava lindo. Com flores, muitas flores! A primeira reação de Irene foi vetar, falar que não podia deixar entrar todas aquelas flores ali, mas... Mas Gina era sua conhecida de longo tempo e a namorada de seu patrão. Desconfiava que isso ainda podia sobrar pra ela, mas acabou deixando a ruiva e sua encomenda enorme entrarem na sala de Draco.

Precisava de um pretexto para entrar na sala de Draco e ficar lá o tempo que precisasse, e achou que querer recepcionar bem o noivo que voltava de viagem seria perfeitamente normal. Assim que se viu a sós e com a sala mais perfumada que existia, ela se pôs a procurar. Normalmente Draco sempre entregava os originais do livro para ela depois que mandava imprimir. Dessa vez ele não fizera isso, então podia ser um sinal de que o livro ainda não estava rodando nas impressoras. E tudo que tinha a fazer era achar os originais, queimá-los, lamentar quando Draco lhe desse a triste notícia de que teria que reescrever e então fazer tudo diferente. Tudo como devia. E dessa vez nem precisaria de todo o tempo que gastara da última vez, afinal só teria que reescrever as partes essenciais do livro, que aliás já estavam perfeitamente encaixadas na sua cabeça.

Bom, talvez não tão perfeitamente. Ainda havia um fio solto que não conseguia atrelar a nada: Draco. Ok, acabara de descobrir que não o amava. Não como homem. Mas o seu amor por ele era imenso como amigo. Não queria magoá-lo de forma nenhuma, nem sequer perder sua amizade. Tudo era muito recente na sua cabeça, mas era iria achar uma forma do personagem de Draco ser feliz sem ela e sem se machucar.

Começou abrindo as gavetas da mesa de trabalho dele, era um lugar de mais fácil acesso, talvez tivesse deixado o livro ali ao alcance da mão para entregá-lo e sempre se esquecia. Tentou não bagunçar as gavetas. Era essencial que ele não percebesse o que ela estava fazendo.

-Nenhum livro por aqui -suspirou.

Mas ainda havia duas estantes na sala dele. Alguns livros nas prateleiras e tantas outras gavetas. Céus, nunca percebera que a sala de Draco tivesse tanto conteúdo assim. Mas não podia desanimar, era o seu futuro que estava em jogo.

Embora meio improvável, começou olhando os títulos nas prateleiras da estante maior. Talvez tivesse esquecido ali por engano. Era fácil notar o critério de seleção dos livros que estavam ali. Primeiro vinham os clássicos que ele mais gostava, e depois havia dezenas de livros da própria editora com os quais ele havia trabalhado e que tinham se tornado best-sellers. Todos os seus livros já publicados estavam ali. Menos o que ela estava procurando.

A sua concentração nos títulos foi quebrada por uma impressão. Parara de fazer o que estava fazendo e voltou-se para a porta. Podia ser um engano, não podia? Não era a voz de Draco que ouvira do lado de fora.

"Isso se chama consciência pesada, Gina", pensou consigo, "você está com medo porque sabe que isso é errado e por isso está ouvindo a voz dele".

Apurou os ouvidos por mais alguns segundos e nem se mexeu e até evitou respirar nesse momento, mas não ouviu mais nada. Respirou aliviada e voltava-se para a estante quando a porta se abriu. Ela se voltou assustada para a porta, e não menos assustado parecia Draco, olhando aquele mar de flores.

-Gina?

"Pense rápido, pense rápido, pense rápido!".

A sua primeira reação foi sair correndo e pular nos braços dele, beijando-o. Parecia a reação mais apaixonada do mundo, principalmente com um cenário florido daquele, mas ela estava tentando ganhar tempo para dizer algo que prestasse.

Draco se separou dela ainda surpreso e olhou para a sala com um pouco de estranhamento.

-Você fez tudo isso?

Ela só balançou a cabeça. Draco ainda a olhava com uma cara meio esquisita e engraçada. Pensando bem, flores não eram um plano muito bom. O jeito de Draco, embora sensível e antenado, não combinava muito com aquilo. O cérebro dela parecia paralisado, não conseguia pensar em nada bom o suficiente para explicar aquela marmota. Resolveu apelar para a emoção.

-Senti sua falta -foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso doce e a puxou de novo, dessa vez para um abraço que parecia interminável. Podia ser impressão sua, mas Draco parecia estranho. "Pare com isso, Gina, você precisa de uma resposta razoável".

-Eu não esperava lhe encontrar aqui -disse ele, passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

"Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa" retrucou ela, em sua mente.

-Mas é uma surpresa boa.

"Sinto muito por não pensar o mesmo".

-Eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer agora, mas talvez nós devêssemos sair e ir tomarmos um café juntos. Já tomou café da manhã?

-Mais ou menos.

-Então eu só vou dar um pulo na sala de Bloch e volto num segundo, ok?

-Certo, vou esperar aqui.

Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu carregando uma pasta. Só então ela se deu conta de que estava suando frio e sua perna estava tremendo. Ainda bem que, mesmo sendo meio estúpido, pensara nas flores como desculpa. Já não era muito boa para mentir, e muito menos sob pressão.

Com uma pressa desesperada, ela começou a abrir as gavetas e revistar rapidamente o conteúdo delas. Não se importava mais se estava tirando as coisas do lugar ou não. Aliás, duvidava que Draco abrisse aquelas gavetas com frequência. Fuçou, revirou e torceu para dar tempo. E deu. O tempo foi mais que suficiente, e de repente ela se viu sentada no sofá da sala dele com cara de adolescente contrariada. Como assim, por que o seu livro não estava ali? Fuçara cada lugarzinho, todas as gavetas e até mesmo voltara a lugares que já tinha olhado. Mas, de fato, não estava ali. Mas se não estava ali, estava onde?

E agora Draco demorava. Não estava sendo tão rapidinho como ele disse que seria. E agora ela estava frustrada, entediada e com raiva. Só de olhar todas aquelas flores tinha vontade de despedaçá-las, jogá-las no chão e pisar em cima de todas elas.

"Calma, Gina, ainda não acabou. Você ainda pode recuperar os seus originais".

Mas não era só isso que tinha lhe desestabilizado por completo. Fora o beijo que dera em Draco. Droga, ainda há pouco dissera a si mesma que não queria magoá-lo, mas essa história de fingir sentimentos não era com ela. Ele parecia ainda cansado da viagem, mas em breve ia notar que ela estava estranha. E o único jeito de ele não notar seria fingir com mais afinco. Beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e mimá-lo como se ainda quisesse se casar com ele.

"Você pode imaginar que ele é o Harry" disse a si mesma, mas no mesmo instante morreu de vergonha. Draco tinha sido um amigo excepcional durante anos, e um noivo perfeito no último ano, não era justo ter que imaginar outra pessoa para não se sentir mal ao beijá-lo.

"Só se concentre em tudo de bom que passaram" repetiu diversas vezes em sua mente. A roupa com o cheiro de Harry e todas aquelas flores estavam tornando um pouco difícil essa tarefa, mas imaginava que talvez em outro ambiente poderia ser mais fácil.

-Desculpe a demora -disse uma voz meio risonha abrindo a porta- Vamos?

Ok, estava tentando se concentrar nos bons momentos com ele e aparentar normal, mas podia se acostumar aos poucos.

-Como foi a viagem, amor?

Draco falar pelos cotovelos. Contava cada detalhe, o que tinha feito em cada segundo da viagem. Quem tinha encontrado, onde tinha ido e até o que tinha comido. Ela não pôde deixar de rir.

-Você está engraçado, hoje.

O sorriso dele ficou meio que congelado no rosto.

-Engraçado como?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Não sei. Você me parece mais falante hoje. Parece até mesmo eu contando cada detalhe do meu dia.

Ele riu e ficou um pouco calado, mas depois retomou sua narrativa. Sentaram num café ali perto da editora, onde já haviam passado horas e horas discutindo os retoques de livros anteriores. Ele sempre explicando o quê e o porquê e ela sempre revidando. Mas sempre chegavam a um consenso. De novo passou pela sua mente que era muito esquisito Draco não ter cobrado uma única mudança e ter aceito o seu livro do jeito que ela tinha entregue.

-Draco, eu tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer.

Ele colocou uma torrada na boca de modo casual, mas lhe fez sinal para que ela falasse.

-Você realmente só estava ganhando tempo para me fazer amolecer ou você falou sério quando disse que realmente não ia me pedir nenhuma modificação no meu livro?

Gina notou que ele ficou um pouco diferente. Ok, talvez mais diferente. Draco estava realmente estranho hoje. "O que se torna um alívio, pois assim ele não percebe que eu também estou". Tinha gostado dessa tática de fazê-lo falar para que ela própria não precisasse. Ele terminou de mastigar com calma, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas, depois tomou um gole do seu café e suspirou meio cansado.

-Vamos colocar da seguinte forma: você agiu estranho nos últimos meses. E como eu ocupo um duplo espaço na sua vida, posso falar duplamente das suas atitudes: como pessoa e como escritora. Obviamente eu entendo que a pessoa não se dissocia da escritora e vice-versa, e que o fato de ser o seu último livro de afetava de um modo geral. Mas eu te conheço há muito tempo, e até para os seus padrões você tinha atitudes bem diferentes das quais eu estava acostumado a ver.

Tudo bem, agora talvez um pisca-alerta estivesse se acendendo na sua mente. Draco era uma pessoa razoavelmente objetiva. Não era de dar voltas para falar qualquer coisa. Falava primeiro e explicava depois. Se ele estava fazendo o contrário, alguma coisa tinha aí.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco?

Ele coçou o alto da testa e fez um muxoxo com os braços.

-Eu tenho que confessar que, assim como você, eu também não tive total controle dessa nossa relação de namorados e editor e escritora ao mesmo tempo. Numa relação nós estamos de igual para igual, na outra eu estou numa hierarquia acima de você. Isso não foi fácil, entende? E isso somado às suas atitudes estranhas acabaram por definir as minhas atitudes igualmente estranhas em relação ao seu livro. Você pediu que eu não exigisse nenhuma mudança sua no seu livro. Bom, assim eu o fiz.

Gina simplesmente o observou. Ainda que meio perturbado, Draco agora parecia sério e com controle de si mesmo e da situação. A sensação ruim por achar que ele estava estranho tinha passado, mas algo lhe dizia que ela não estava captando alguma coisa. Deu de ombros também.

-Eu não sei, mas alguma coisa aqui não assimilou. Eu posso compreender perfeitamente o que você disse, mas talvez não o que você fez. Da mesma forma que você diz que me conhece, eu também o conheço. E sei o quão profissional você é, e eu não vejo você negligenciando suas tarefas de editor só para não atrapalhar o seu relacionamento pessoal.

No instante em que terminou de dizer, Gina teve a leve idéia de que talvez tivesse escolhido mal as palavras que usara. Draco tinha as feições meio tensas e uma veia lhe saltava na testa. Ele pousou sua xícara com cuidado no pires, e isso já disse a Gina o quão sério ele estava. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz era firme e pausada.

-Em primeiro lugar: eu nunca negligenciei minhas funções, principalmente em função de relacionamentos pessoais. Sempre tive muito claro o meu papel em todo e qualquer trabalho que eu faço e isso não mudou em nada com esse seu livro. Eu só me adaptei. Atitudes diferentes para momentos diferentes.

Sim, ela com certeza não estava captando a alma do que ele estava dizendo. Ele explicava claramente, mas para ela ainda não fazia total sentido. Mas isso não importava. Não queria discutir com ele. O importante eram os seus originais. Resolveu direcionar o assunto para onde queria chegar desde o início.

-E é por causa dessas atitudes diferentes que você ainda não me entregou os meus originais? Você sabe que sempre os guardo com carinho. Estou esperando o último para colocar junto com os outros.

Ele percebeu que ela estava finalizando a discussão e mudando de assunto e pareceu ficar mais leve, embora ainda meio afetado pela conversa anterior.

-Foi um deslize meu, me desculpe. Prometo que logo te entrego os originais.

Ela sorriu mais satisfeita do que ele esperava, e aquele sorriso acabou derretendo o gelo entre eles. Draco terminou de comer satisfeito e a olhou de modo estranho.

-Quer ter uma surpresa?

Os olhos dela brilharam. Ele ia lhe entregar os originais agora. Balançou a cabeça ansiosamente e ele deixou a conta paga, voltando com ela para a editora. Gina mal podia acreditar, ia ter de novo o mapa do tesouro em seus mãos. Respirou fundo e pôde sentir o cheiro de Harry saindo da gola de sua camisa, e suas pernas começaram a tremer enquanto Draco a guiava. O loiro percebeu a ansiedade e o nervosismo dela e riu.

-Ah, não vale! Você já descobriu!

Ela só sorriu e deu de ombros, mas ele continuou guiando-a. O estranho era que não subiram para a sala dele. Mas foram apenas para o primeiro andar. Engraçado, quase nunca ela havia ido ali. Pensando bem, nunca havia ido ali.

Curiosa do porquê dos seus originais estarem no primeiro andar e não em qualquer uma das salas que Draco frequentemente se encontrasse, Gina o seguiu a passos largos. E largos também era o sorriso dele quando abriu uma porta pesada e um barulho alto chegou aos seus ouvidos.

O prédio que agora a Green & Silver ocupava era relativamente novo, não deve ter nem oito anos. Construíram um prédio só para eles, com vários andares que abrigassem todas as competências da editora, ao contrário de antes, em que estava desmembrada. E ali estava ela, na gráfica.

Só havia ido na gráfica uma vez, no seu primeiro livro, ou seja, quando ficava num lugar diferente. Desde então nunca mais voltara ao lugar onde os livros ficavam prontos. As máquinas eram grandes e o lugar parecia enorme, nem pareciam estar no mesmo prédio.

O sorriso que Draco ostentava não era mais o mesmo que o dela. Tinha a leve impressão de que ela se enganara. Draco não estava indo lhe entregar seus originais.

-Aqui está um exemplar do seu mais novo livro -anunciou ele, contente.

Ela pegou o livro nas mãos com total horror por dentro. Estava segurando a sua infelicidade. Naquela pequena brochura continha todos os sonhos que ela deixaria de realizar, simplesmente por ter escolhidos os sonhos errados quando teve a oportunidade. Draco a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-O que foi?

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

-Estou emocionada, só isso.

Bem, a cara de visível tristeza dela não parecia muito bem o tipo de emoção que ele esperava. Draco a abraçou por trás e segurou o livro junto com ela.

-Ainda falta algum tempinho até o lançamento, ainda faltam muitas cópias dessa a imprimir. Mas daqui uns dias, todos os fãs de Julienne vão poder ler as últimas aventuras da sua heroína.

Taí, esse seria um bom título para o livro da vida dela. "As últimas aventuras da heroína". Combinava com ela, porque ali, em pé naquela gráfica, em meio àquela barulheira, Gina sentia o seu último plano lhe escorrer pelas mãos.

Não importava mais se ela teria os originais ou não, porque a história já tinha sido rodada, e a roda do seu destino já se mexia em direção ao que ela tinha determinado. Determinado errado, é verdade, mas agora lhe parecia tarde demais.

"Quem sabe se eu queimar os originais, como não tem mais a fonte, o destino não precise se cumprir do jeito que está escrito aqui...". OK, era uma hipótese. Tentaria, de qualquer forma, mas não estava muito convencida.

Adeus mamãe, adeus papai, adeus irmãos e namorado. O sonho tinha chegado ao fim.

-Venha, vamos pegar os seus originais.

Draco parecia um tanto quanto ansioso quando depositou nas mãos dela os originais do livro. Ela tinha a sensação ruim sobre as atitudes estranhas dele, mas no momento se sentia sem força até para pensar ou teorizar sobre isso. Queria sumir

Assim que o loiro lhe deu o que ela queria, Gina inventou uma desculpa qualquer para ter que sair. Não voltou diretamente para casa. Foi até o parque onde Gina Weasley havia se despedido do seu namorado moreno e maluco.

Mesmo sabendo que os outros deviam estar lhe observando e possivelmente lhe recriminando, tirou os originais da bolsa e os rasgou pelo chão da clareira onde Gina Weasley tinha tido suas primeiras horas de vida. Rasgou tudo em pedaços grandes e tirou um isqueiro do bolso, o qual utilizou para ver deixar em cinzas todos os antigos planos e sonhos dela. Inclusive os atuais.

Estava queimando aquilo só para sentir que seu último plano havia sido executado até o fim, mas tinha a certeza de que os efeitos esperados não viriam.

-Ô moça, você não pode fazer isso! -reclamou uma adolescente vestida como menino.

-Não faz diferença -respondeu ela, levantando-se do banquinho de onde assistia a queima.

Saiu andando tendo a consciência de que atrás dela a menina ainda reclamava e ameaçava chamar um guarda. Não fazia mais diferença. Nada fazia diferença. Antes de dar partida no carro, olhou para a pequena nuvem de fumaça que surgia logo ali adiante. Desejava que aquela fumaça levasse embora tudo que ela tinha escrito, para que não se realizasse. Para quem tinha se sentido no controle do próprio destino, agora via que sempre estivera totalmente à mercê dele. E não tinha certeza se ele lhe traria coisas boas.

"Antes de tudo, você era uma escritora de dramas. É claro que não poderia ter um final de romance", pensou. É, devia ter pensado nisso antes de se arriscar tanto. Agora o drama começava a se concretizar.

E por isso ela voltava para a sua vida vazia de antes.

-----------------

N/A: Hello, people! Eu sei que as demoras tem sido frequentes, mas eu sou formanda, né? A vida não é fácil!rsrsr Nem a minha nem a da Gina, rsrs mas eu espero que a das duas tenha um final feliz!rsrsr Enfim, se vc chegou até aqui, não custa nada entrar na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixar uma resenha!rsrs Bjinhusss, Asuka

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, a Gina é realmente surpreendente! huahuahua Desiste fácil q só vendo, rsrrs O foda é q depois d tanto vai e vem uma hora o Harry cansa, né???rsrs Tomara q pelo menos os Wealey não! Bjinhusss

danda jabur: Ah, eu super entendo sumiçoes por conta de acúmulo de coisas pra fazer, rsrsr eu q o diga!!rsr E eu super tb acho q ultimo cap foi dos melhors da minha vida, huahuahua E Gina de fato é MTO indecisa, huahua e na unica vez q ela sabe o q quer as coisas conspiram contra ela, rsrsr W nem vou negar ou não sobre uma possivel doença terminal do Draco, huahuahua Bjinhusss

Ninha: Olha, coragem ela tem pra querer aquela vida pra ela, mas o q se pode fazer se tudo está conspirando contra??? huahuahua E já coloquei vc na lista d casamento do Harry caso a Gina desista msm! huahuahua Bjinhusss

Barbara Malfoy Cullen: Só de deixar resenha já tá ótimo!!!rsrsr Espero q sua mão super tenha melhorado!!!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: Aaaaaaaah, nem me diga em botar as idéias pra fora!!! Falta tempoooooo! ô vida loka, rsrsrrs Mas aos poucos tá indo, huahuahuahua Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Ow, nem me dimas, rsrsr esse cap foi demais!rsrs Agora ela já queimou os orihinais, basta saber se isso vai ser suficiente!rsrrs É bom ser, pq senão ela vai ter problemas, huahuahuahua Bjinhusss

SaintNis: Uhullll!!! Super tô feliz com o ultimo cap bombando!!rsrsrsr Q bom q gostou! Bjinhusss

Chelsea Genevieve: Então, querer ser Gina Weasley ela até quer!rsrsr O problema é q não tá sendo tão fácil como deveria, rsrsrrs Mas quem sabe num se dá um jeito...rsrs Bjinhusss

Pandora Potter-jm: huahuahua até q podia ser mesmo uma viagem, rsrsr ela resolvia fumar um pra esquecer a confusão q se meteu!!rsrsr Mas foi real, mais real do q ela gostaria!rsrsrs Ela tá tentando agora ser Gina Weasley, só tá difícil...rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Vanessa: Eu super penso antes tarde do que nunca!!!rsrsr E o Harry super é um máximo mesmo!huahuahu Vou roubar pra mim!!rsrs Bjinhusss

Lanni-Lu: Eu qd pensei na fic, eu queria ler 'O retrato de dorian grey' como laboratório, mas nem deu e eu super vi esse filme, mas tipo tem super coisas diferentes. Leia a fic e depois comente, blz?rsrsr Bjinhusss

Erika : Ah, a Gina embora louca é demais!!!rsrsr E eu adoro o Draco, mas o destino dele nessa fic é outro!rsrrss Aí ela se vira com o outro d olhos verdes, né? rsrsr Bjinhusss


	19. Olhos Tristonhos

**Capítulo 19- Olhos tristonhos**

Estava desconcentrado. Muito. Já fazia três dias que fizera de Gina uma Weasley. Voltara para casa com a sensação de que sim, desta vez ela tinha conquistado de vez. Percebera como ela havia ficado comovida e a vontade entre os Weasley. Vira o brilho nos olhos dela, como ela desejava ardentemente a vida que ele lhe oferecera. Então por que o sumiço?

Ok, não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo simplesmente se desligar de uma vida inteira e assumir outra, mas imaginava que ela fosse dar algum sinal de vida em breve, e por inciativa dela própria. Não queria continuar correndo atrás, pois se isso não tivesse funcionado, nada mais funcionaria.

Os caras do escritório já lhe encaravam ansiosos. No dia seguinte ao que fizera já chegara contando tudo e todos eles concordaram que desta vez ele tinha acertado. Não tinha como Gina resistir a tudo isso.

Ou tinha, né? Até agora... nada.

Tudo bem, não falara 'me liga', mas algo assim devia ter sido entendido, não devia? Simas o encarava de um modo estranho, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry imaginava o que deveria ser. Queria perguntar de Gina, o problema é que o próprio Simas devia imaginar a resposta, então preferiu dar as costas e fingir que nada o incomodava. Precisava trabalhar. Fora promovido e precisava dar resultados, mas essa história de Gina vinha caindo não só com os seus rendimentos, mas o de seus colgas também. Não podia deixar isso acontecer.

-Ok, se você vai fingir que não tem nada estranho, eu não vou! -disse Simas, num desabafo- Eu não quero ser acusado de nada depois...

Harry também abandonou o computador num rompante enraivecido e olhou o colega.

-Não, ela não ligou nem fez nada, se é o que você quer saber!

Mas Simas ainda estava com aquela cara estranha.

-Não, não era isso.

Harry se acalmou, mas algo se remexeu de modo ruim dentro dele. Já foi logo perguntando:

-O que você sabe?

Simas tirou um pedaço de jornal do bolso.

-Eu só estava passando os olhos, daí eu vi o nome dela e...

Harry arrancou o recorte das mãos dele. Era uma seção de coluna social. Não viu nada a principio, mas então notou o nome dela em negrito, na seção de mini-notas. "Um passarinho verde me contou que os pombinhos Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Orleans vão finalmente subir ao altar...". Leu todo o resto da coluna, mas era a única coisa que tinha ali. Assim como com outras pessoas famosas e da sociedade também só tinha às vezes uma pequena nota. Ansioso como nunca, olhou a data do jornal, era o do dia. Algo dentro dele se quebrou.

-Eu... eu não entendo -foi só o que disse.

-Tire satisfações com ela! -rugiu Simas.

Mas não queria fazer isso. Queria sumir. Começava a pensar que o seu plano dera errado, mas nunca poderia imaginar isso. Simas ia falar outra vez, mas ele o interrompeu:

-Nós temos trabalho a fazer, depois eu penso se vou fazer alguma coisa.

O colega se calou estupefato, mas aos poucos entendeu a reação de Harry e saiu dali sem dizer nada. O moreno tentou voltar ao trabalho e, como nunca, se dedicou a ele. Procurou de todas as formas não pensar em Gina. Canalizou toda a sua raiva para o trabalho e, ao fim do dia, percebeu que há semanas não tinha um dia tão produtivo.

Determinado, assim que o expediente acabou, saiu sem se despedir de ninguém e discando um número no celular.

-Olá, Harry -respondeu uma voz tímida do outro lado.

-Onde nós vamos conversar? -perguntou com voz firme, e ele pôde ouvir um suspiro dela- Vamos, Gina, estou esperando.

-Pode ser naquele bar que conversamos da outra vez.

-Ótimo, estou indo para lá agora e é bom você não demorar.

Antes que ela respondesse, desligou o telefone. Preferia assim, sendo bem desaforado, para não cair no risco de ir cedendo ao jeito frágil dela. Não, já tinha cedido demais. Tinha dado tempo demais, oportunidades demais. Ela já lhe dissera um não de outra vez, mas acabava lhe dando algum tipo de esperança, mesmo sem querer. Agora era a hora de definir essa situação de uma vez por todas. Não ia mais aceitar isso. Se ela dissesse dessa vez que queria estar com Draco, então nunca mais o veria, mesmo que ligasse dizendo que queria vê-lo.

-É a última vez mesmo -repetiu para si.

E nem queria pensar nos Weasley. Acabara misturando sua história com o problema deles, mas já estava sofrendo demais com tudo isso, e não ia ceder nem mesmo para Molly, sua segunda mãe. Tinha chegado ao seu limite.

Rosmerta veio cumprimentá-lo, mas percebeu que ele não estava muito para conversa e logo foi-se embora. Pensou em pedir algo alcoólico para beber, mas achou que acabaria se alterando na conversa. Justamente para ter o efeito contrário, perguntou se ela não tinha qualquer tipo de chá para lhe servir. No cardápio de fato não tinha, mas ela sempre tinha algum por perto para quando ficava ansiosa ou nervosa demais.

-Trago em um segundo -disse com um sorriso amável.

Ele respondeu o sorriso como pôde, mas não estava muito em condições no momento. Sentia-se meio bobo sentado nem bar e pedindo um chá, e sentia-se bobo correndo tanto atrás de uma pessoa que sempre escolhia outra no final das contas. Mas era a última vez.

O chá veio e Rosmerta trouxe junto alguns petiscos para ele beliscar, e quando ambos haviam acabado, Gina ainda não havia chegado. Se ela não viessem ele é que nunca mais a procuraria, as coisas já estavam suficientemente claras. Resolveu dar mais dez minutos, depois disso iria resolver sua vida.

O prazo não faltava muito para acabar quando ela entrou. Estava linda, e parte disso, ele pensou, se dava justamente pela palidez dela contrastando com os cabelos vermelhos. Ela estava visivelmente constrangida, e incrivelmente linda. Até o modo lento e temeroso com qual ela se aproximou da mesa já mostrava o nervosismo dela. Antes mesmo que ela se sentasse, Rosmerta se aproximou.

-Vocês vão pedir algo agora?

Ambos fizeram um não com a cabeça, e a dona do bar bufou.

-Se vieram discutir novamente, então eu vou pedir outra vez para que vão para a minha sala.

Por um instante os dois ficaram quietos, ela em pé, ele sentado, encarando-a. Quando ele finalmente se levantou, Rosmerta tocou-lhe o braço.

-Harry, gosto muito de você, mas é a última vez que faço isso. Da próxima vez que quiserem brigar, procurem outro lugar.

-Não precisa se preocupar -respondeu, olhando fixamente para Gina- Não vai haver próxima vez.

-Ótimo, e sem gritarias desta vez.

Ele apensa assentiu com a cabeça, Gina fitava o chão. "Não aja como uma adolescente estúpida, Gina!" gritava para si mesma, mas estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia encará-lo. Quando a porta se fechou, Harry tirou do bolso um recorte de jornal e estendeu a ela, que virou o rosto.

-Eu sei o que tem nesse jornal, não precisa me mostrar.

-Muito bem. Então você confirma o que está escrito?

Ela suspirou profundamente. Inferno, desde o momento em que lera aquilo, pela manhã, imaginava que essa cena iria acontecer. Mas ainda não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

-Draco quis retomar os preparativos...

-E você também, suponho.

-Eu não dei minha opinião.

Harry deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Olha, eu sei o que você está fazendo, o que está pensando. Mas eu cansei, ok? Você vem com essa história de que está confusa, de que não sabe o que quer, e quando faz sua escolha não sou eu, mas deixa uma brecha a espera de que eu vá atrás de você e tente te fazer mudar de idéia. Mas eu te chamei aqui para para dizer que eu não irei mais atrás de você. Pra mim, você ter escolhido Draco ou não querer se casar, mas deixa acontecer, as duas escolhas tem o mesmo peso. Ambas atitudes são sua escolhas, e nenhuma dela vem na minha direção. Portanto, eu estou fora. Para sempre.

Ela não conseguia encará-lo, continuava a fitar o chão sem ter nada para dizer. Já tinha certeza absoluta de que queria ficar com Harry, mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso ela resolvesse contrariar o que estava escrito. Tinha queimado os originais do livro a espera de que isso fosse suficiente, mas tudo começava a se encaminhar sozinho para o que ela escrevera, e tinha medo de se opor a isso. Não conseguia imaginar as consequências, e achava que poderiam ser terríveis.

-Você não vai dizer nada?

Os seus olhos finalmente encararam aquele par de olhos verdes. Queria dizer que o amava, mas era realmente muito injusto dizer isso e ficar esperando para ver se mais alguma coisa tomaria o rumo que tinha escrito para ver se era seguro ou não contrariar o destino. Então não havia nada a fazer.

-Acho que você já disse tudo por nós dois.

Harry deu outra risada irônica. Não podia dizer que não esperava por isso. Bem, de toda forma, tinha feito tudo que estava ao seu alcance e estava de consciência tranquila, se não estavam juntos era porque ela não queria, portanto não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser seguir em frente e tirá-la da cabeça.

-Bom, então nós não temos mais nada para dizer, não é mesmo?

Ele começou a andar para a porta, mas parou e a encarou novamente.

-Não que isso vá fazer diferença... Mas o que você sentiu três dias atrás quando esteve comigo e com os Weasley?

-Que era tudo lindo e surreal -respondeu com a voz trêmula, tentando evitar que seus olhos ficassem marejados- Como uma fantasia ou um conto de fadas.

-E você prefere seguir o que te parece real do que o que lhe parece belo?

Gina não conseguiu responder, apenas abaixou a cabeça outra vez. Ele tocou a maçaneta.

-Então deve ser por isso que você sempre tinha um olhar triste nas primeiras vezes que nos encontramos. Olhar que eu suspeito que você vai carregar para o resto da vida.

Terminando de falar isso, Harry abriu a porta e e saiu, sem sequer se despedir. Gina ficou ali, trêmula, com um nó na garganta e controlando a vontade de chorar. Se tivesse feito as escolhas certas na hora certa... se fosse corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar o que acreditava ser o seu destino traçado. Ou se ela nunca tivesse o conhecido. Seria tudo tão mais fácil.

Mas as coisas não eram assim, e lamentar não mudaria nada.

Secos as lágrimas que estavam por cair e respirou fundo. Harry tinha razão, ela sempre fora meio melancólica e continuaria a ser. Porque as coisas eram assim ela não sabia, mas agora era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

E nem adiantava se sentir fraca, cansada ou frágil, pois por enquanto só enfrentara Harry. Tinha certeza de que Molly a procuraria. Odiaria passar por essa mesma situação de novo, mas não havia como mudar as coisas. Tinha certeza de que isso iria acontecer. Porque Harry até podia desistir de uma paixão complicada, mas Molly já tinha dado provas o suficiente de que não desistiria nunca de sua filha.

-Talvez fazer o maldito teste fosse mais fácil...

Sim, era o que iria fazer. Quando Molly a procurasse, iria dizer que aceitava, de uma vez por todas, fazer o teste. Assim, quando estivesse provado que não era filha dela, tudo se resolveria sozinho. Mas se o teste desse positivo? Seria um sinal de que não havia destino nenhum, e ela desperdiçara suas melhores oportunidades a troco de nada. Totalmente em vão. Teria perdido tudo apenas por ser medrosa demais para tomar as rédeas da sua vida.

-E eu morreria se isso acontecesse.

Ok, deixaria a decisão de fazer ou não o teste para quando Molly a procurasse. Saiu da sala e deu um sorriso acanhado para Rosmerta e lamentou o incômodo antes de partir.

-Você está bem, querida? Não quer nada antes de ir?

-Só se você tiver uma dose de coragem para me vender...

A mulher franziu o cenho e Gina meneou a cabeça e fez um muxoxo com as mãos, indicando para que a mulher desconsiderar o que havia dito. Saiu logo, antes que se sentisse mais ridícula. Mas antes de sair totalmente, ainda pôde ouvir a dona do bar comentar com um funcionário:

-Essa moça sempre tem um rosto meio tristonho...

Bom, talvez fosse seu destino ser assim.

-----

N/A: Eu sei que eu demorei!!!! Mas eu tive meus motivos, rsrsrsr Então aproveitei e dei 2 caps d presente!!!rsrsrs A explicação da demora continua no fim do próximo cap!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss


	20. Percurso desviado

**Capítulo 20- Percurso desviado**

As semanas se passaram e ele se controlou bem. Fez sua promessa e estava cumprindo, com algum custo, mas estava cumprindo. Conseguiu se livrar dos suplícios dos Weasley, dos lamentos dos seus colegas de escritório, e até de sua própria vontade de dar uma espiadinha. Mas nunca mais falara de Gina, aceitara que alguém lhe falasse dela e, o mais importante, nunca mais observou a vida dela através de sites na internet.

O que não tinha lhe impedido de pensar nela.

Nos primeiros dias foram mais difíceis, mas seu orgulho estava tão ferido que sentia que ficaria ainda mais humilhado se a vigiasse pela internet, e foi desviando sua atenção para outras coisas. Saiu, foi em boates, beijou outras mulheres. Não era a mesma coisa, e fizera tudo isso sem vontade alguma, mas estava vencendo-a dentro dele. Acabou acostumando com a ausência e por alguns dias não pensou nela em hora alguma.

Até os jornais não terem outro assunto a não ser ela.

O último livro dela ia ser lançado hoje, e desde vários dias anteriores fora obrigado a ouvir isso. Se passava os canais de tv, por acaso caía em um que falava dela, se abria o jornal, sempre havia alguma chamada para matéria sobre ela e seus livros. Nas bancas de revistas, e viu até mesmo em um outdoor, lá estava Gina sorrindo para ele. Para ele e para todo o resto da cidade, que ela nunca vira antes.

Um verdadeiro inferno.

Poderia ser um pouco, mas só um pouco, mais fácil se não houvesse sempre aquela questão... os Weasley. Não fora fácil fazê-los entender que não só não iria ajudá-los, mas como também não queria nem ouvir falar no assunto. Molly estava impossível. Não sabia se ela tinha procurado Gina ou não, mas pelo pouco que havia escutdo sem querer, tinha a impressão de que tinham voltado a segui-la. Ficaria com dó dela, se em algum momento ela tivesse tido dó dele.

Pela manhã Rony estava tentando lhe dar alguma indicação do que iriam fazer, mas ele não quisera ouvir e não tinha certeza se tinha entendido certo. Achava que os Weasley iriam na noite de autógrafos de Gina. Mas não podia ser, pois esse evento era fechado, e precisariam de convites. E Gina, do jeito que fugia deles, não mandaria uma dezena de convites para eles. Ou mandaria? Será que ela aceitara a família, mas não o namorado? Aceitara os Weasley na sua vida, mas não Harry? Não... mesmo contra a sua vontade, Rony lhe teria contado isso, caso tivesse acontecido. Era por essas e outras que evitava pensar nela, seu pensamento sempre viajava demais. É claro que ela não aceitara os Weasley, e é claro que eles não iriam na noite de autógrafos dela.

----------

Queria ter sido a primeira a chegar, mas Draco disse que seria estúpido ela continuar agindo como uma escritora inciante e nervosa. Aceitou o conselho, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar nervosa. Draco não podia entender, claro, mas aquele não era um livro comum, que servia unicamente para distrair as pessoas e lhes levar algum tipo de reflexão. Era muito mais.

O seu primeiro exemplar já estava na estante. Draco sempre lhe entregava um antes, que ela guardava e só voltava a ler depois de ler as críticas, para ver se concordava ou não, rever o seu trabalho e redescobrir o valor dele.

Era confuso. Quando se separara definitivamente de Harry, achou que ia morrer. Teve uma noite de cão, e pensou em largar tudo e invadir o apartamento dele no meio da noite, falando que não se importava com nada, que independente do que acontecesse, ela queria era estar com ele.

Chegara a pegar as chaves do carro.

E ela estava de camisola! Imaginava quão louco e estúpido seria sair de camisola no meio da madrugada, invadindo o apartamento alheio e fazendo cenas. Mas acabara se controlando, como havia feito a sua vida inteira. Sempre se controlando, controlando seus impulsos e suas vontades. Até que ela foi se acostumando a cada coisa que lhe faltava, e se acostumou com a falta dele também. As vezes, se não fosse por alguns fatos, sentia que podia ser feliz plenamente com Draco, assim como estava escrito.

Mas Harry também estava _lá_.

Em Vampira, primeiramente, e nos Weasley que voltaram a segui-la. Cada vez que via uma cabeça ruiva se escondendo para não ser vista, lembrava do dia em que havia o procurado para saber o porquê de ser seguida. Naquele dia haviam se beijado de uma forma tão...

-...normal?

Gina foi quebrada de seus pensamentos. Draco a encarava preocupado.

-Gina, você está bem? Não está me parecendo muito normal...

Ela deu um sorriso e fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Não há razão para se preocupar, eu só estava meio perdida em pensamentos.

Draco observou a recepção ao lado dela.

-Provavelmente lembrando de todo o percurso que te trouxe até aqui...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Foram muitas coisas. Às vezes não me acostumo com as coisas do jeito que são.

-Isso deve ser mal de escritor -respondeu uma voz amiga.

Gina olhou para o lado e deu um sorriso.

-Alexis! Você não tinha confirmado presença, eu não sabia se você vinha!

O velho senhor lhe puxou para um abraço paterno.

-E eu perderia o dia mais especial da sua vida?

Draco tocou-lhe o braço.

-Gina, vou lhe deixar com Alexis um pouco, preciso ver como as coisas andam.

Ela concordou e sentou-se numa cadeira próxima.

-Mas me diga, Alexis, por que não respondeu nenhum telefonema nesses dias? Eu estava realmente preocupada. Ninguém tinha notícias suas, você não aparecia aqui no Pathernon há dias, não parecia estar em casa... Se eu não estivesse tão absorvida por esse lançamento, acabaria invadindo a sua casa ou chamando a polícia.

O senhor deu uma gargalhada.

-Ambas as coisas foram feitas, Ginevra, embora não por você. No início da semana Raymond arrombou minha porta junto com a polícia, iam procurar indícios do meu sequestro ou suicídio.

Gina arregalou os olhos, mas Alexis não parava de rir.

-Não precisa se assustar. Eu estava calmamente sentado na minha sala, e fiquei tão aborrecido que ameacei chamar a polícia para a própria polícia!

Quanto mais Gina parecia chocada, mas o velho ria.

-Olhe lá aquela raposa velha do Raymond, desde a segunda não está conversando comigo. Eu tentei ligar para me desculpar, mas ele sequer me atendeu. Hoje também não me cumprimentou aqui -o velhote deu uma risada como quem não se importava- Isso é mania de velho como eu, ficar ressentido por uns dias. Não demora muito e ele já volta a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Gina não sabia o que pensar, Alexis estava como nos velhos tempos, quando era um escritor respeitado e sempre tinha bom-humor e palavras amigas para oferecer aos outros. A história dele era um pouco bizarra, mas era bom ver que estava de volta.

-E o que te fez sumir? Coisas de velho?

-Hum... talvez. Eu preferiria dizer que foram _coisas de escritor_, se você me entende.

O coração de Gina parou por um instante.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Você está... escrevendo? -pronunciou baixinho, como se fosse algo grave.

Alexis sorriu como uma criança.

-E já estou bem avançado, se quer saber. Talvez seja um dos meus melhores livros.

Gina o abraçou de um modo que tentou passar sua felicidade, mas seu coração estava descompassado e ela não conseguia disfarçar o impacto que aquela informação tinha lhe causado. Aproveitou a passagem de uma conhecida antiga e se despediu de Alexis, acompanhando a mulher por pouco tempo, antes de se trancar numa cabine do banheiro.

Era _verdade_.

Mais do que nunca tinha certeza de que, sim, tudo que ela escrevia virava verdade. Havia providenciado para que Alexis voltasse a escrever e que fizesse o melhor livro de sua carreira e aí estava seu amigo, escrevendo.

-Não dá mesmo para fugir...

Queimar os originais não havia sido suficiente. Ainda bem que não tentara contrariar o destino, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer. Tudo já estava se encaminhando para ser como ela havia escrito que deveria ser, então era melhor se acostumar com a situação e encará-la da melhor forma possível. Olhou seu anel de noivado, brevemente, menos de um mês, seria a mão esquerda que estaria contemplada com um anel. E seria feliz assim, pois escrevera que seria feliz.

-Gina, você está aí? -veio um cochicho da direção da porta do banheiro.

Ela saiu da cabine e Draco lhe encarava como se olha uma criança travessa.

-Ainda se escondendo no banheiro? Venha, estão todos te esperando, daqui a pouco você vai autografar os livros!

Saiu fingindo não se importar com a careta que ele lhe fazia. Cumprimentou mais algumas pessoas e Draco chamou a atenção do salão.

-Senhoras e senhores, boa noite. É um prazer para a Green & Silver a presença de cada um de vocês nesta noite tão importante. Eu posso dizer, como ninguém, quem é a escritora que vocês estão vendo. Foi a mim que a inciante Ginevra Orleans foi entregue quando eu era somente um garoto rebelde, e acho que ela fez de mim um grande editor, e eu fiz dela uma grande escritora, embora ela já o fosse sem a ajuda de ninguém. Há 10 anos Ginevra inciou a história de Julienne Chastain, e hoje ela encerra. Nós certamente aprendemos muita coisa com esse personagem, e não sem tristeza nós vamos ver essa história acabar. Mas será com muito mais prazer que nós vamos vivenciar os últimos momentos de Julienne. Senhores, eu encerro minha fala e libero a escritora para vocês.

Todos aplaudiram e Gina o encarou com doçura, Draco falara mais como amigo que como editor, e ela estava agradecida pelo toque de emoção que ele havia dado a tudo isso, embora a frase sobre 'os últimos momentos de Julienne' tivesse lhe soado meio mórbida.

Uma fila foi se formando e andava não muito rápido, pois como todos eram conhecidos, ela acabava fazendo dedicatórias personalizadas, o que gastava muito mais tempo do que escrever 'Com carinho, Ginevra Orleans'. Draco às vezes lhe dava um sinal para andar mais rápido, mas ela o ignorava, era a noite dela, e de qualquer forma, o buffet ainda estava servindo as pessoas, portanto não era uma espera assim tão penosa.

-Qual o seu nome, por favor? -perguntou, sem olhar, apenas recebendo outro exemplar do livro em suas mãos e já aprontando a caneta.

-Molly Weasley, querida.

O sorriso dela congelou e Gina levantou os olhos com medo do que iria encarar. Mas era ela mesmo. Molly Weasley, sua "mãe". Ou aquela que poderia ter sido, mas certamente não era.

-Gina, tem mais pessoas esperando, se você não se lembra... -cutucou Draco.

Draco não sabia quem era ela, e Gina também nunca citara o sobrenome da família que havia perseguido-a. Gina fez uma dedicatória genéria e já ia respirar aliviada quando percebeu que atrás dela estava Arthur. E atrás dele Gui, e depois Carlinhos, e Percy, e os gêmeos e enfim Rony. Ela começou a suar frio e qualquer desavisado percebia que ela não estava nada confortável e que parecia meio pálida.

Draco franziu a sobrancelha. Tudo bem, não era possível conhecer todo mundo, mas em geral ele sabia quem eram as pessoas que estavam no salão. Mas não conhecia nenhum daqueles ruivos que fizeram uma filha um tanto quanto estranha. Pareciam uma família, e se eram, era anormal que todos comprassem um livro e quisessem autógrafo, geralmente ia só um de cada família.

O louro olhou novamente os ruivos, e olhou novamente Gina, mais pálida e menos alegre desde antes deles, e então uma luz se acendeu na cabeça dele. Eram _eles_. Gina havia os convidado sem falar com ele?

Provavelmente não, a julgar pela reação dela.

-Se forem penetras... -rugiu.

Se fossem penetras, ele teria um enorme prazer em lhes expulsar dali. Com o passo firme, mas sem demonstrar anormalidade, Draco caminhou até a entrada, e pediu a lista de convidados. Ouvira a primeira mulher citar o sobrenome, e foi direto na letra w.

-Mas... -gaguejou ele, confuso.

Estavam todos ali, oito sobrenomes Weasley. Como era possível? Olhou novamente para Gina, e ela parecia ainda nem ter se recuperado do choque. Mas se a editora não os convidara, nem a própria autora os chamara, como eles estavam ali?

Havia algo muito estranho no ar, mas era melhor não fazer mais nada. Já estavam ali e tinham o nome na lista de presença, então qualquer movimentação mais incômoda poderia chamar atenção e estragar a noite de Gina. Toda festa sempre tinha penetras, de qualquer forma, era melhor não se preocupar com eles, embora uma família de oito ruivos chamasse mais atenção do que ele gostaria.

Voltou para perto de Gina e lhe tocou o ombro com carinho, para demonstrar que estava ao lado dela. Ela lhe olhou e deu um breve sorriso, voltando a autografar.

Quando a noiva finalmente se viu livre, ele estava do outro lado do salão, ambos caminharam apressados na direção do outro, e assim que a alcançou, Draco tocou o braço dela e fez sinal para que não falasse nada, apenas foi a direcionando para outro lugar. Subiram as escadas e entraram numa sala qualquer.

-São eles, não são? Os que te perseguem.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se jogou numa poltrona.

-E-eu não sei como eles estão aqui...

"Como eu imaginava, ela não os convidou", pensou ele. Sentou ao lado dela.

-Você ficou muito diferente desde que eles apareceram. Se a presença deles te incomoda, eu poso dar um jeito para que os seguranças peçam para eles se retirarem.

-Eles estão na lista? -perguntou ela.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Eles são meio obsessivos com essa história de filha perdida... -comentou ela, visivelmente impressionada.

Draco se levantou.

-Eu vou pedir aos seguranças...

Mas Gina lhe tocou o braço.

-Não tem necessidade. Eles não me incomodaram antes, e acho que também não vão se aproximar agora. Eles só quiseram ver de perto a filha, ou a irmã, lançar o livro.

-Você tem certeza?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça, já se dirigindo à porta.

-É o que eles sempre fazem, não é? Me seguem, mas ficam olhando de longe, para não incomodar. Estão fazendo a mesmo coisa hoje, embora nós sejamos obrigados a reconhecer que eles são bons nisso, ou não teriam conseguido entrar aqui.

Draco riu junto com ela, ali estava a sua noiva. Sempre disposta a fazer uma gracinha em momentos tensos.

-Ok, mas eu ficarei de olho neles.

Desceram de mãos dadas, e estavam cumprimentando alguns velhos conhecidos quando Gina tocou o ombro de Draco.

-Veja, amor, aquela de vestido azul não estudou com você?

Draco deu uma espiadela e só afirmou com a cabeça, mas voltou-se logo para a conversa que travava.

-Vejo que está disponível -disse uma voz grave, atrás dela.

Gina voltou e não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso amarelo. Era Benjamim Miller, crítico de literatura. Detestava-o como pessoa, embora fosse obrigada a reconhecer que ele fazia um trabalho muito bom, na maioria das vezes.

-Como vai Benjamim?

Ele tomou a mão dela e a beijou.

-Surpreso, devo dizer.

Gina teve vontade de suspirar profundamente, ao invés de fazer a expressão de quem se importa com o que ele diz. Não suportava o hábito que Benjamim tinha de se fazer de misterioso.

-E por que está surpreso?

-Com o seu livro, é claro.

"Oh, mal posso esperar para saber o porquê..." ironizou para si mesma.

-É muito bom, como escritora, depois de seis livros ainda ser capaz de surpreender os leitores.

Benjamim lhe encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-É, depois de muitos livros nós nos acostumamos com o estilo do escritor, e ele aos poucos perde a capacidade de surpreender, embora não de emocionar. Eu apostei comigo mesmo os caminhos que você poderia tomar, e de certa forma eu acertei, mas você conseguiu mesmo me surpreender.

O mais detestável em Benjamim era o joguinho de adivinhação que ele sempre tentava fazer em cada lançamento de livro, como se os escritores vivessem única e exclusivamente para saber o que ele pensava sobre suas obras. Nessa hora sempre pensava que seria melhor que os críticos não recebessem a obra antes de ser lançada, pois esse tipo de situação justo no dia da estréa era insuportável. E ela não queria entrar no jogo dele.

-Digamos que você fez um trabalho instigante. Me consumiu. Me surpreendeu. Principalmente o final.

Draco se remexeu incomodado ao seu lado, e ela pensou que, assim como ela, seu noivo não deveria estar numa conversa muito agradável e também deveria querer sair dali.

-Benjamim, se não se incomoda eu vou...

-Só um instante, cara Ginevra, eu gostaria de lhe parabenizar, pessoalmente, pela sua obra. Um final impressionante.

Ela deu um sorriso não tão forçado dessa vez, mas já começava a dar passos pequenos em outra direção.

-Ainda bem que o final agradou... não seria muito bom encerrar uma série com um final ruim, não é mesmo?

Ela já estava a vários passos de distancia quando ele comentou baixinho.

-Por isso mesmo que eu achei a morte dela sensacional.

Gina soltou a mão de Draco e deu todos os passos de volta na direção dele.

-O que você disse? -perguntou ansiosa.

-Ora, Ginevra, ela não poderia ter uma morte mais fantástica do que a que você deu a ela!

Sem querer, ela deixou sua taça cair e se espatifar no chão. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

------------

N/A: Então, people, vamos as explicações...rsrsr Bom, eu to formando, então o meu tempo tem sido tomado em grande parte pela monografia, e nos tempos livres geralmente eu to tao cansada e desanimada que n tava dando muita vontade de escrever. Mas eu finalmente cheguei na parte que eu queriaaaaa!!!! Aêeeeee! Então agora eu acho que não vou sumir mais assim, rsrsrrs vou adorar escrever essas partes!!!rsrsrsrs E se vocês suportaram todo o meu sumiço e ainda chegaram até aqui, então não façam feio e entrem na campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz', e deixem uma resenha!!!! rsrsrrs Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Mas pra Gina queimar todas as cópias do livro dela, só queimando o prédio todo, rsrsrsr e ela é louca, mas tem limite, né???rsrsr A Mione ainda tem sua participação na fic, mas eu nao acho q ela tem poder d argumentaçao o suficiente pra fazer a Gina se tratar direito, rsrsr isto é, se ela precisar d tratamento!rsrsr Bjinhusss

SaintNis: mas a Gina é uma fracote e uma medrosa, huahuahua ela tava era precisando d um verdadeiro sacode q nem esse q ela vai levar agora, huahuahuahuahu Bjinhusss

Barbara Malfoy Cullen: Nunca se sabe se a pessoa vai aceitar o termino... ou provocá-lo, huahuahua pq ele andou aprontando, rsrrs pq alguém escreveu um final q n era o q a Gina escreveu...rsrsrs vai dar confusão!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Ninha: A Gina nao se considera mais dona do destino, rsrsr ela acha q tá presa a ele, rsrsr e se tiver ela se ferrou!!!huahuahua E eu concordo com vc q ela devia fazer logo esse teste, mas nao fica preocupada naum, rsrsrs os Weasley são mais espertos q ela!!!huahuahua Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: operação espiã meio furada, né??? rsrsr pq ela conseguiu o livro do jeito mais fácil, pedindo!!! huahuahua tem gnt q é doida, rsrsrs e o Harry, como nao poderia deixar d ser, ja tirou o cavalo da chuva, ela é q num deixa d ser trouxa naum, pra ela ver só, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Vanessa: a questao é, ou a Gina tá louca e esse destino naum existe, ou entao agora ela se ferrou d vez...rsrsrs se ela num tomava coragem antes, agora vai ter q tomar dose dupla, huahuahua Sorry msm a demora, mas veio com 2 caps pra compensar!!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Fl4v1nh4: aaaaah, demorei demais pra atualizar, mas espero q vc ainda esteja ansiosa pela continuação!rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Lu Martins: ah, ma filhja, se tem um orgulho meu nessa fic, com certeza é o cap 17, rsrsr esperei ansiosa pra escreve-lo, rsrsr assim como to doida pra escrever os próximos, rsrsrs E se vc achava q o Draco estragava tudo, ou agora ele fez isso d vez, ou até dá uma ajudinha...rsrsrsr Bjinhussss

Patty Carvalho: o cap 19 tb era curto, rsrsr dava nem pra molhar o bico depois d tanta demora, rsrsr aí veio 2 d uma vez, e com uma sacudia pra levantar poeira, huahuahuahua Bjinhusss

Pandora Potter-jm: a Gina com certeza naum regula nada, huahuahuahu nao é a toa q ela apaixonou pelo Harry pq ele parecia maluco, rsrsrsr Eu só naum sei se ela vai conseguir se convencer d q pode mudar o 'destino' rsrsrs Bjinhussss

danda jabur: é sempre assim, né? qd a gnt decide, ou decide errado ou ja é tarde demais, rsrsr no caso dela, as duas coisas,rsrrsrs e eu confesso q quis t deixar malukinha,o Draco naum tem doença nenhuma rsrsr mas naum tem graça sair entregando o ouro todo d uma vez, rsrsrsr E o Harry, obviamente, naum ia aguentar o resto da vida essa enrolação dela, né? caiu fora, rsrsr ainda bem q pelo menos os Weasley ainda tão na parada...rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: ah, pode reclamar sim se eu demorar, huahuahua to mto relapsa, mas naum vai acontecer mais!!!rsrsrs E nem me fale d final d periodo, eu ja tava doida nele, agora no final d curso é q fudeu, huahuahuahua E eu até poderia mandar a Gina esquecer logo esse livro, a não ser pelo leve detalhe q agora ela 'morre' nele, huahuahuahuahua Bjinhusss


	21. Correndo contra o tempo

**Capítulo 21 -Correndo contra o tempo**

-Ora, Ginevra, ela não poderia ter uma morte mais fantástica do que a que você deu a ela!

A sua taça caiu e se espatifou no chão, ela encarava Benjamim como se ele estivesse louco, mas quem tinha a expressão de uma louca era ela própria. Draco se aproximou e tocou o braço dela com delicadeza.

-O que é isso, amor?

Gina desanuviou o rosto e deu um falso sorriso.

-Eu acho que me atrapalhei com a taça -falou rindo.

Benjamim arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou tentando compreender melhor a cena, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, Gina se aproximou de Draco e lhe deu o braço, e saiu o puxando disfarçadamente.

-Nós precisamos conversar -falou sorrindo como se comentasse a comida do buffet.

Draco tinha embarcado na conversa disfarçada e sorriu concordando.

-Obviamente não agora.

Gina pegou um espetinho que lhe era servido.

-Ou nós conversamos agora ou enfio esse palito sua garganta adentro, querido -exclamou num largo sorriso forçado.

Por um instante Draco não conseguiu manter a falsa calma e seu sorriso se fechou, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

-Vamos então para o segundo andar.

Distribuíram mais alguns sorrisos falsos, cumprimentaram os inconvenientes que entraram em sua frente e até foram simpáticos com um ou outro que queria que Gina adiantasse as surpresas do livro:

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que está escrito aí -respondeu a uma jovem senhora.

Draco deu uma gargalhada, mas ela podia notar facilmente a tensão entre eles. Seu coração estava disparado e ela sentia a mão do noivo suando em bicas, podia até imaginar como estava debaixo daquele paletó. Enquanto todos olhavam, estavam sorridentes e com uma falsa calma, mas assim que desapareceram pela escada, um olhar feroz se apoderou do rosto dela, Draco parecia tenso, mas ainda tinha o olhar firme. A ruiva abriu a primeira porta que viu e o empurrou para lá.

-_Existe algo que você queira me falar, Draco_? -rugiu, tentando não levantar muito a voz.

Draco respirou profundamente, não queria entrar no joguinho dele.

-Fui eu.

Sentia tanta raiva, seu coração batia tão violentamente, que não conseguia fazer nada. Estava muito ofegante e seu corpo tremia muito. Ia ter um ataque.

-Gina, você está bem? Ei, você está ficando realmente pálida. Gina! Gin...

Draco correu e a segurou a tempo de impedir que ela caísse no chão. Sentou-a numa cadeira próxima e saiu para buscar algo para ela, deixando-a sozinha alguns instantes.

Não conseguia fazer nada. Tremia tanto que isso anulava sua raiva por Draco, do ódio que estava sentindo dele. Não era possível que esse infeliz tinha matado a personagem do seu livro. Que iria matá-la.

O que ia fazer?

-Pronto, voltei! -exclamou ele, ainda com aquela expressão de desespero no rosto.

Ele a ajudou a tomar o copo d'água e esperou ela se acalmar. Durante algum tempo ela só olhou para o nada com cara de pavor, como se nem percebesse que ele estava ali. Então, como se tivesse acendido uma luz dentro dela, ela o encarou novamente.

-Você!

Draco se levantou e deu alguns passos para trás, Gina estava com uma expressão doente que lhe deu um certo medo.

-Eu fiz o necessário.

-Necessário? Necessário? Você _mudouomeulivro_!

Continuava com medo dela, mas estranhamente isso lhe dava mais certeza de ter feito a coisa certa. Não sabia bem porque, mas tinha mais certeza a cada instante. Ela esteve estranha no processo de escrita do livro e principalmente quando o entregou e, mesmo que qualquer autor fosse ficar louco de raiva no lugar dela, ainda achava que a reação estava sendo exageradamente furiosa.

-Você prometeu não mudar o livro!

-Eu não disse isso -respondeu com voz firme.

A aparência calma do loiro pareceu irritá-la ainda mais, Gina correu até ele, tentando socá-lo, mas Draco era maior e muito mais forte que ela.

-Mentiroso! Cretino! Você me prometeu não mudar o livro e, de repente, o livro está ALTERADO!

Draco tapou a boca dela com suas próprias mãos.

-Shhh! Não se esqueça que a festa ainda está acontecendo lá embaixo.

Ela se esquivou dele, não mais conseguindo impedir as lágrimas de rolar pelo seu rosto.

-Como você pôde, Draco?

-Eu disse a você que não pediria que _você _mudasse o livro. E cumpri minha promessa.

Era tão sarcástico e ridículo que ela começou a gargalhar.

-Ah, que grande promessa a sua! Promete não me colocar uma corda no pescoço, mas me enfia uma faca nas costas!

A única coisa que ele podia pensar é que ela estava louca. Completamente. Gina alternava entre uma gargalhada histérica e feroz e um choro contido e infeliz. Estava transtornada, e a alteração instantânea de humor a deixava visivelmente cansada. Estava tentando imaginar uma maneira de acalmá-la e parar com isso tudo. Segurou-a firme pelos braços e a forçou olhar para ele.

-Eu _salvei_ a sua carreira.

A lucidez pareceu voltar ao corpo dela, e ela voltou a lhe encarar com ódio.

-Salvou? O meu livro era perfeito do jeito que era!

-Perfeito? Nem mesmo parecia escrito por você, Gina! Parecia um romance água-com-açúcar escrito por um escritor qualquer! Onde estavam as tensões? Os dramas? As reflexões que você sempre fez? Tudo estava diferente e em nada lembrava a escritora que eu conheci!

-E isso te dá o direito de mudar uma obra que não é sua? -rugiu ela.

Draco engoliu seco. Talvez Gina estivesse certa durante todos esses anos ao afirmar que não daria certo misturar as relações entre eles. Uma das relações estava sendo sacrificada para salvar a outra. E ele escolhera salvar a mais antiga e forte delas.

-Não, absolutamente não me dava esse direito. Mas eu não podia ver você, a escritora que eu vi nascer, o talento que eu ajudei a florescer, se suicidar literariamente como você queria fazer. Eu já tinha cometido o erro de deixar isso acontecer isso uma vez, e não ia repetí-lo. Principalmente não com você. Eu tinha um livro pífio nas mãos, e eu o transformei numa obra digna. Veja Benjamim Miller, você sabe como ele é rigoroso, e ele está satisfeito com o resultado! Eu não queria ver você jogar no lixo uma obra de dez anos.

-Ou seja: você está insinuando que eu me tornei medíocre.

-Estou _dizendo _que você perdeu o foco.

Foi como um tapa na cara. Justamente porque talvez fosse verdade.

-Eu não sei no que você pensava quando escreveu esse livro, Gina, mas definitivamente não era no próprio livro.

Ela deu dois passos para trás e sentou-se novamente, olhando para o nada. Quisera tanto arranjar sua própria vida que em nenhum momento encarou aquilo como um livro de fato. Era como se visse apenas um instrumento ou um passaporte para a sua felicidade. Nunca imaginou aquilo como algo que as pessoas leriam e que poderia emocioná-las, ou levá-las a refletir.

Mas isso ainda não dava a Draco o direito...

-Você só fez isso porque era meu noivo. Duvido que faria isso se não fosse.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Provavelmente. Então é sua sorte que eu era seu noivo.

Ela deu uma nova risada sarcástica, mas não se descontrolou dessa vez, apenas voltou a chorar silenciosamente.

-Você a matou.

-É o que devia ser feito, um fim digno dos livros que você escreveu. O final não seria tão bom se não fosse assim.

"Claro" pensou ela "se esse final não fosse meu também!".

-O que mais você mudou? -perguntou num fio de voz.

Ele deu um suspiro, como se a conversa o cansasse. Ele abriu a boca, mas ela fez um sinal impedindo que ele continuasse. Que diferença fazia, se ia morrer logo?

Ao pensar nisso, algo se acendeu nela novamente. O livro estava pronto agora, mas já fazia mais de mês que ele havia sido mudado, portanto o seu tempo já estava correndo há tempos! Podia estar no final.

-Não pense no que eu mudei. O livro é todo e completamente seu. Eu conheço você, seu estilo, seu modo de escrever as coisas. Só reformulei para ficar do jeito que você escreveria se estivesse concentrada nisso.

Ele não podia entender, é claro. Não sabia o que estava em jogo agora. Draco veio andando em sua direção, mas ela se levantou e recuou.

-Eu não vou voltar para essa festa.

-Imaginei.

-E estou indo embora.

-Como quiser.

Pensou em dar um abraço apertado nele. E se fosse a última vez que estava vendo as madeixas louras de Draco Malfoy? Ele era um estúpido auto-confiante, metido a sabido, achando que ter o cargo de editor lhe tornava o ser mais inteligente, mas, ora, era o _seu_ Draco. O amigo de tantos anos. O noivo, namorado, confidente, saco de pacadas e cobertor de orelhas de tantos anos. Ele destruíra a sua vida mas, valia a pena lembrar, ela seria lembrada para sempre como uma autora fenomenal, não é mesmo? Podia ser que esse cena nunca mais se repetisse, e os dois nunca mais estariam juntos, e por isso ela deveria dar o abraço apertado que queria dar.

Por todas as brigas. Por todos os beijos. Pelas confidencias, inclusive as não-feitas. Pelas pipocas em tarde de sábado e pelas madrugada de sonhos. Draco, mais do que ninguém, merecia um abraço de despedida, não é mesmo?

Mas ela não conseguiu.

Na sua cabeça passava em mil flashes cada momentos juntos. Desde o primeiro encontro da amarga garota recém-saída de um orfanato com garoto rebelde e mimado, todas as horas juntas discutindo seus livros, as vitórias dos dois, o romance recente... e como ele terminara com tudo. Inclusive com a vida dela. Draco era o seu anjo e o seu algoz.

Deu as costas e procurou outra saída, não ia passar por todas aquelas pessoas. Passou pelo pessoal do buffet e ainda ouviu seu nome sendo chamada pela responsável pelo cerimonial, mas não deu ouvidos. Tinha noção de estar descalça, ofegante, meio descabelada, com a roupa amassada e o rosto vermelho e inchado e não queria dar explicações.

-A minha bolsa... Droga!

Tinha deixado a bolsa para trás. A chave do seu carro estava lá. Maldição. Já pensava se voltava ou não quando um carro fez uma ultrapassagem perigosa e quase causou um acidente.

O carro não.

Não. Era perigoso demais para alguém com uma faca apontada para a sua cabeça. Ainda mais nervosa como estava. Já havia sofrido um acidente uma vez, que a deixara em coma e quase a matara, não ia correr o mesmo risco de novo. Um táxi talvez fosse melhor. Ainda era um carro, mas pelo menos não dirigido por ela. Parou o primeiro que passou.

Deu seu endereço e passou o tempo todo aflita, esperando algo terrível de todos os lados. Só se sentiu segura quando se trancou dentro de casa. Vampira ronronou e se enroscou na sua perna, e ela pegou a gatinha e se encolheu no sofá.

-O que eu faço agora, Vampira?

A gatinha soltou um miado e Gina a soltou. Precisava saber como morria, ou o que evitar.

-Será que tem como mudar ou fugir do que está escrito?

Já havia pensado nisso, quando queria mudar, jogar tudo pro alto e ir viver com Harry. Mas antes fora medrosa e covarde demais. Agora sua vida dependia disso, era tentar ou tentar. Mesmo se algo ruim acontecer depois. Mas agora precisava saber contra o que lutar.

-O livro!

O novo livro estava na sua estante, é claro! Pegou o livro com temor e cuidado, mas determinada. Pegou um copo d'água, desligou o celular, tirou o telefone do gancho e sentou-se em sua poltrona mais confortável. Não bastaria ler só o final do livro, era preciso saber cada vírgula que tinha sido mudada. Talvez ajudasse a entender o momento em que estava, e alguma coisa, por mais banal que fosse, poderia ajudar a mudar o curso de tudo.

Os primeiros raios de sol já despontavam quando ela terminou de ler. O rosto vermelho e inchado da noite anterior, agora também estava coberto de olheiras. Simplesmente não podia acreditar.

-Mas...

Seus olhos estavam marejados, e talvez nem fosse porque ela lera nas últimas linhas a sua própria morte. Não, embora isso também lhe abalasse. Mas o que mais lhe chocava era o ritmo que Draco dera à obra, os encaminhamentos.

Draco lhe entregara a Harry.

Julienne, a personagem principal, nos últimos momentos, percebia que estivera fugindo do que queria para seguir a opção que lhe parecia mais cômoda e segura, então finalmente se arriscava no amor que a vida lhe entregara depois de tantas tristezas.

-Draco, será que você também tem poderes? Será que lê minha mente?

Ele a entendera melhor do que ela própria sem nem mesmo saber que tudo que ali estava escrito era possível. Para ele era só arte, e, pelo menos, ele era bom nisso. O livro estava lindíssimo, e com certeza encerrava a série com chave de ouro. Estava orgulhosa de Draco e queria dessa vez poder dar um abraço bem forte nele.

-E reafirmar que eu quero me casar com ele.

Era isso. Se casavam e ela o convenceria a se mudar para qualquer lugar onde ela nunca mais visse Harry. Pois se Julienne ficava com Ryan no livro, o Gina precisava fazer era fugir de Harry. Se ficasse com ele, o livro se cumpria e ela sofreria um acidente qualquer e morreria.

A sua personagem vivera só o tempo suficiente para aprender o valor da vida e das pessoas e para então poder amar a tudo que tinha e que tivera, mas Gina não queria que com ela esse tempo fosse tão curto. Queria estendê-lo. Já sabia que Draco não era o seu amor, mas era seu amigo e a entendia como ninguém. Não seria uma troca tão ruim assim: perdia um amor para ganhar a vida.

-Melhor que amar e morrer em seguida, não é mesmo? -perguntou para a gatinha adormecida aos seus pés.

Vampira não respondeu, e ela mesma não teve certeza se era o pensamento certo, mas estava determinada a fazer alguma coisa, e como nunca fora boa em se decidir, aproveitou que dessa vez a dúvida não a consumia como de outras vezes. O que não tem remédio, remediado está.

Deitou a cabeça na poltrona e deixou o corpo cansado e moído se acomodar, descansaria um pouco antes de ir atrás de Draco. Precisava estar linda e sem cara de louca para convencê-lo a voltar para ela. O sono estava chegando quando as pancadas na porta a assustaram.

-Abra essa porta, Gina, eu sei que você aí! Abra, por favor! É o Harry.

-----------------

N/A: Hello people!!! Cá estou eu, sem muita demora dessa vez, mas com um capítulo um pouco curtinho, rsrsrs é bom que a emoção maior fica pro próximo!!! Mas antes disso você deve aproveitar que chegou até aki e entrar na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixar uma resenha!!!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Fl4v1nh4: Bom, se ela morre ou não a gnt ainda naum sabe, até agora quem morreu foi a personagem... rsrsrsr Pelo menos o Draco mudou a história pra ficar bonitinha, rsrsrs mas sem final feliz!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Ginny M. W. Potter: Vc acertou na idéia q tinha, era o q vc tava esperando??? rsrrs Definitivamente nao era o q a Gina esperava, huahuahuahua Vamo ver se ela consegue fugir dessa loucura, e se ela morre msm ou se é só loucura... rsrrss Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: Não precisa ficar assustada, huahua talvez ela só esteja louca, huahuahua mas claro q loucos tb assustam!!!rsrsrs Contanto q ela não embarasse mais com isso tudo... huahuahua Bjinhusss

Naty: Foi o doido do Draco sim q mudou, mas ele tinha boa intenção e ainda salvou a carreira dela!!!rsrsr O não vai adiantar tanto assim se ela morrer, é claro!!! huahuahua Bjinhusss

Priscila Soares: aêeee, eu adoro quando releem a história!!!rsrsr talvez vc ache algum fiozinho solto pra ser ligado por agora, rsrsrsr E a personagem d fato morreu, se a Gina vai junto é outra coisa....rsrrs Bjinhusss

Cecilia Weasley: Sim, certíssima!rsrsr Foi o Draco msm, mas ele garantiu o nome dela entre os melhores autores, rsrsrrs então nem merece ser linchado, rsrrss Bjinhusss

gislainne f.: Aaaaah, q lindo, leitora nova!!! seja bem-vinda!!!rsrsrs q bom q vc gostou da fic, ainda bem q eu nem demorei mto dessa vez!!!rsrrss Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: ah, ma filha, tive q rebolar, né? fiquei mais d um mês sem atualizar, aí teve q rolar dois d uma vez pra compensar, rsrrsrs E obviamente eu tinha q complicar mais um pouquinho, né? huahuahuahua Agora é q a Gina pira de vez, huahuahua Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: ah, bem, loucura é o q nao falta aqui, rsrsr desde a personagem principal até a enrolada da autora, huahuahuahua o início da fic é super inspirado em mim, huahuahuahua Mas ela realmente vai se dar mal se continuar com essa fixação d q o q acontece no livro acontece d verdade, rsrsr o problema é se for verdade!!! huahuahuahua Bjinhusss

Ninha: uhu, fiz capítulo emocionante d arrepiar!!! huahuahua e os weasley já tão com mto na frente da Gina, ela é q não tá sabendo da missa o terço, rsrsr mas por pouco tempo!!! Só q o fator 'tempo' não tá a favor dela, rsrsr pq pode estar no final!!!! huahuahua Bjinhusss


	22. Tudo o que sempre esteve à mão

**Capítulo 22- Tudo o que sempre esteve à mão**

Era incrível, ele tinha a bizarra capacidade de fazer exatamente o que ela sempre temia que fosse feito.

-Gina... eu sei que está aí. Abra a porta, por favor.

Ela levantou-se, mas ainda não andou na direção da porta. Por que ela? Sempre fora tão normal, até meio melancólica. Tirando o fato de ter ficado famosa, nunca se destacara em nada. Então porque o destino fazia isso com ela? Talvez tenha pensado que, ao dá-la poderes maravilhosos, ela o usaria de forma correta e seria feliz. Mas tinha feito tudo errado e agora virava-se contra ela.

-Gina, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abr...

Harry ainda falava quando ela abriu a porta e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viram o estado em que ela estava. Não podia imaginá-la pior. Sem falar nada, apenas entrou e a abraçou.

Gina não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque ele estava ali ou o que significava aquela abraço. Era como se simplesmente fosse assim, tinha que ser assim. Estava escrito, não estava? Depois de ler o livro, não lhe parecia tão absurdo que Harry aparecesse do nada, mesmo depois de declarar ter desistido dela oficialmente. Seu coração estava disparado, e não sabia se era por ver ele, ou por achar que ele significava sua morte. Provavelmente pelas duas coisas.

-Os Weasley me contaram tudo... -sussurrou ele baixinho, alisando carinhosamente os seus cabelos.

Ela se soltou e o encarou com uma expressão confusa. O que teria para contar? Harry pareceu meio desajeitado.

-Hum... da briga.

-Briga?

As orelhas de Harry estavam ficando vermelhas e ele estava um pouco ruborizado.

-Ora, é... Sua e de Draco, na festa. Todo mundo percebeu.

Passara a madrugada toda acordada lendo e isso lhe distraíra completamente, mal conseguia se lembrar da discussão, mas lembrava vagamente de ter gritado e Draco ter ficado preocupado de outras pessoas ouvirem na festa.

-Molly disse que alguém te falou algo que você ficou nervosa, e logo depois vocês desapareceram. Ela foi para perto da escada para ver se conseguia ouvir alguma coisa, mas... Hum, bem, ela não precisou fazer muito esforço...

Gina não sabia se ficava vermelha de vergonha ou pálida de medo.

-Deu para entender o que nós conversávamos? -perguntou aflita.

-Não, mas... -ele fez um gesto engraçado devido ao nervosismo e o constrangimento- Não é tão difícil de imaginar, não é?

Como assim? Harry queria dizer que sabia do livro e do que ele significava? Gina estava muito lerda e meio tonta, devido à noite em claro e as confusões uma atrás da outra. Estava difícil raciocinar. O moreno ainda parecia sem jeito por estar ali e por presenciá-la em estado tão deplorável.

-Eu sinto muito -foi tudo o que ele disse.

Ela não conseguiu mais se conter e explodiu em choro, caindo nos braços dele. O moreno estava assustado com o desespero dela, e isso parecia ser um indicador de talvez ele não devesse estar ali. Mas ela chorava tanto, tanto, tanto, que era impossível pensar em deixá-la sozinha.

-E-eu que.... -lamentou ela engasgando no meio do choro- Eu é que sinto muito... Por ter feito tudo, tudo errado.

O coração dele ficou um pouco mais aliviado com a declaração, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada para dizer a ela, que continuava a resmungar algumas coisas entre o choro.

-Burra! Burra e covarde... Eu lamento muito. Devia ter feito algo enquanto podia... Ao invés de deixar chegar a esse ponto.

Harry levantou o rosto dela e sorriu.

-Você ainda pode.

Ela balançou a cabeça, com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo.

-É tarde demais... Eu perdi tudo. É o fim, vê? Acabou.

-Hermione estava certa -disse ele, sentindo pena da ruiva que consolava- Você realmente precisava de mim. Mas não é tarde. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Gina se conteve por um instante e até parou de chorar. Olhou para ele ainda mais confusa e secou o rosto com as mãos.

-O que Hermione tem a ver com isso?

-Ela estava lá em casa quando Rony chegou da sua festa e contou tudo. Aí ela arrancou o livro das mãos dele e, acredite se quiser, se trancou no quarto de Rony para ler. -Harry deu uma risada- Acho que ela virou sua fã...

Gina não riu e ele continuou.

-Ela terminou de ler o livro quando estava amanhecendo, não sei como ela lê rápido assim, mas aí ligou para Molly e pediu para ela repetir a história que Rony contou, então me acordou desesperada e disse que eu precisava vir para cá.

-Só isso? -perguntou Gina, desconfiada- Ela não disse o porquê?

-Ora, e precisava? -riu, nervoso- Você e Draco discutiram, ele sumiu com outra e você desaparece do mapa desligando todos os telefones... É fácil imaginar, não é?

Gina sentiu-se mais calma. Harry não sabia que ela ia morrer, ele só achava que ela e Draco estavam separados e...

-Como assim 'Draco saiu com outra'?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca em seguida, como se estivesse arrependido de ter dito algo.

-Não foi por isso que vocês brigaram? Pela moça de azul?

Gina ainda estava tentando assimilar o que ele dizia, mas ele não parava de falar.

-... eu nem queria vir aqui, porque você sabe, eu disse que não te procuraria mais. Mas quando eu vi a foto...

Foto? Mas que raio de foto era essa? A boca e os olhos dela estavam tão arregalados que ela devia estar parecendo muito assustada para Harry finalmente calar a boca.

-De que foto você está falando? -perguntou, num fio de voz.

Ele estava acuado agora e não queria mais falar. Harry deu um passo para trás e, se pudesse, buscaria uma borracha mágica e apagaria suas últimas falas. Mas não tinha como fazer isso e Gina o encarava aflita e cada vez mais imperativa.

-Harry...

Ele parecia uma criança acuada, pega fazendo bagunça. E o olhar de Gina lhe censurava tanto que ele não pôde se conter.

-Eu ainda fuço você na internet! -admitiu, corando- E eu achei que Hermione estava louca, eu é que não viria aqui à toa para levar outro fora. Mas aí eu acabei entrando ligando a internet, não resisti ver os comentários da sua festa e... Bom, estava lá.

Não sabia o que estava lá. Mas ela ligou o computador de imediato. Durante o tempo em que a máquina ligava, nenhum dos dois disse nada, só se encararam em silêncio. Quando ela se sentou em frente ao pc, nem olhou para ele.

-Vamos, Harry, estou esperando o endereço do site.

Ele murmurou meio contrariado, mas nem foi preciso repetir. O moreno posicionou-se atrás dela, e podia vê-la entrando no site, mas não via a reação dela. Ainda estava em destaque 'Draco Malfoy com um affair?' com uma foto em que só mostrava o rosto do loiro. Gina ficou um bom tempo encarando a tela, e o próprio Harry tomou a mão dela e clicou no link.

Havia duas fotos, uma ao lado da outra. A segunda era da noite passada, ele estava bem vestido, embora os cabelos já estivessem desalinhados, como quem, nervoso, passara a mão neles várias vezes. Ele estava sentado num café, ao lado de uma moça de vestido azul. A mão dela estava em cima da dele, como se estivesse consolando-o.

-Helen -sussurrou ela.

-O quê?

-Helen Harper, acabei de me lembrar o nome dela. Estudaram juntos -ela calou-se por um instante- Ela estava na festa ontem.

Mas o problema maior não era a segunda foto. Era a primeira. Nela estavam os dois juntos também, rindo e tomando um vinho num restaurante em Nice, na França. Mas Draco havia ido há França há pouco mais de dois meses. Já estavam se encontrando desde então? Afinal, como ela tinha entrado na festa? Provavelmente só com um convite dado por ele.

-Eles poderiam ser só amigos, não poderiam?

Harry não respondeu, mas a olhou com cara de piedade. Mas ela própria sabia que não, ali tinha alguma coisa. Gina vira Helen na sua festa e ainda chamara a atenção dele para isso, se não tivesse nada, ele teria dito algo como 'É ela mesmo, nos encontramos há pouco tempo, dá pra acreditar?', ou qualquer coisa assim. Não teria virado a cara e fingindo que não vira ou que não reconhecera. Duvidava muito que Draco tivesse a traído, mas com certeza já tinha posto em xeque o relacionamento dos dois. Mesmo que ela quisesse fugir de Harry, para Draco não poderia voltar mais. Perdera-o. Ou nunca tivera-o.

-Da na mesma.

Harry a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Não entendera o que ela quis dizer. Será que mesmo que ele tivesse outra ou não, não voltariam de qualquer forma. E havia ficado abalada ou não? Queria Gina para si, mas não a qualquer custo. Não queria alguém que estivesse pensando em outro. Começava a amaldiçoar Hermione por tê-lo convencido a ir até a casa de Gina. A ruiva deu uma risada sarcástica e riu de algum pensamento dela. Harry continuava a se sentir um tolo, parado ali, daquele jeito, sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer.

Gina sentia-se uma idiota. Tudo que sempre quisera fazer, não fez. E o que tentara evitar, aconteceu. Era mesmo o destino lhe pregando uma peça. E agora tudo que há tempos queria dizer para Harry pareceria forçado, que ela só estava dizendo isso porque Draco teria "dado um pé na bunda" dela. Riu de novo. Existia alguém lá em cima rindo da cara dela.

-O que foi? -perguntou ele.

-Sabe quando tudo que você quis fazer e não fez por medo acontece, mas não como você queria?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Talvez tivesse entendido, e se tivesse, o que ela queria dizer é que sempre quisera terminar com Draco, mas não sabia como, mas agora acontecia e não era como ela queria que fosse. Bom, ele torcia para que fosse isso que ela queria dizer, mas a verdade era que... Bem lá no fundo, ouvia as recomendações a respeito de Hermione, que ela lhe dera assim que descobriu que os dois se conheciam. "_Harry, acredite em mim, ela é louca. É doente de verdade, você precisa se afastar dela_".

Não era tão difícil acreditar que Gina fosse louca, ainda mais olhando-a da forma em que ela se encontrava nesse momento. Mas se ela fosse doente... Se estivesse com problemas, então ele queria estar perto e cuidar dela.

-Eu perdi tudo que eu poderia ter agora -retomou ela- E por nada.

Harry puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela, tomando uma de suas mãos.

-Você ainda pode ter, se quiser.

Ela deu um sorriso irônico, como se dissesse que era impossível. Mas a reação dele a surpreendeu. Ele riu irônico também, mas como se ela não soubesse do que estava falando.

-Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

-Eu não disse nada! -apressou-se em dizer.

Tudo bem, era verdade. Ele não tinha dito nada. Então por que ele estava com aquele olhar culpado?

-Não adianta me olhar assim -esquivou-se- Eu não vou contar.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou dele.

-Não vai contar o quê?

-Nada, oras! Não há nada para contar. Nada mesmo.

Mas ela o conhecia. Pelo menos o suficiente para saber que, sim, havia algo para contar. Voltou a encará-lo com expressão teimosa, já mostrando que não ia deixá-lo sair sem contar o que quer que fosse. Ele deu um suspiro, vencido.

-Os Weasley...

Ela deu um sorriso doce, pensando com carinho naquela família grande, ruiva e louca.

-Eles são loucos, não são? -riu ela- Tomei um susto quando os vi na festa. Suei frio e fiquei toda desconcertada... -ela fez uma nova pausa e suspirou- Eu sinto muito por eles, é realmente muito triste essa história. E o mais triste é essa fixação que...

Mas ela se calou, Harry a encarava com aquela expressão esquisita.

-Como eles conseguiram entrar na festa? Draco disse que o nome deles estava na lista, mas...

Harry riu.

-Quando Molly diz que vai fazer uma coisa...

O moreno se calou, mas Gina nunca ficara tão curiosa.

-Vamos, Harry. Diga!

-Eu não tenho o direito, Gina...

-Não mesmo! Não tem o direito de invadir minha casa e começar frases que não termina.

Ele corou, mas deu um sorriso. Gina era tinhosa. E além de tudo, ele já tinha interferido tanto nessa história... Já se via atolado nela por inteiro. Estava tirando um momento de Molly, mas teriam muito outros.

-É você, Gina. O bebê.

Ela nem se alterou, já sabia que Harry acreditava nisso. Ele viu a expressão cética dela e balançou a cabeça.

-Não, você não está entendendo. _É_ você. Eles fizeram o teste de DNA.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada.

-Geralmente eles não faziam isso, sabe? Mas eles tinham tanta certeza... Na primeira vez que Molly apareceu para você, na frente do supermercado, ela conversou com você e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo. Nessa hora ela retirou um fio solto seu. Só que ela perdeu. Mas então veio o aniversário de Gui, eu te convenci a ir para lá comigo, e ela roubou novamente fios de cabelo seus, mas se preveniu e guardou em uma sacola plástica -ele riu- Dessas que recolhem pistas em crimes, sabe?

Ela não moveu um único músculo do rosto, ele corou e continuou.

-Daí eles mandaram para exame. Deu positivo.

As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela, mas por enquanto ainda não dissera nada, nem conseguira expressar nada além de ficar com os olhos totalmente arregalados.

-E aí tudo que Molly precisou fazer foi procurar a empresa de segurança contratada. Ela procurou o chefe de segurança, contou a história toda, mostrou o exame, chorou um pouquinho e fez um teatrinho e lá estavam todos os nomes da família Weasley inclusos na sua lista de presenças. Ela consegue mesmo comover os outros com essa história.

Gina o abraçou e voltou a chorar, e pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas, alternava o choro com o riso, e não sabia o que fazer. Sua fonte interna de lágrimas estava cansado.

-Você quer dizer que... Que eu realmente... Tipo, de verdade mesmo... Sou uma Weasley?

Ele somente balançou a cabeça e sorriu. A ruiva não sabia o que pensar. Até minutos atrás isso era tão impossível. E agora... Meu Deus! Tinha vontade de gritar, de dançar, de girar, de botar a cabeça para a janela e contar a todos que ela tinha uma família. Que não era órfã, que tinha muitos irmãos e eles eram muito engraçados! Céus, era fantástico e irreal.

Gina pulou em cima dele e, juntos, caíram no chão. Rolaram no chão e riram, e ela se sentiu leve e engraçada como só conseguia se sentir ao lado dele. Harry parou por cima dela, e passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela.

-É como um sonho meio louco. Você, eu digo.

Ela riu.

-É estranho, mas tudo que me envolve, nos últimos tempos, acaba recebendo o adjetivo "louco".

Ele riu também, mas ainda tinha um olhar sonhador.

-De certa forma fui que encontrei você. Como eu sempre sonhei.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha novamente.

-_Detetive_, Gina. Era o meu sonho de infância, lembra? Eu desejei isso quando Rony e eu nos conhecemos e pela primeira vez eu vi a decepção dos Weasley ao se enganarem de garota mais uma vez. Era uma dor tão grande, e uma família tão incrível... Achei que eles não mereciam isso, e desejei que eu pudesse encontrar a filha deles.  
Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas e todo o corpo dela se arrepiou. Havia um destino que se movia como peças de xadrez num tabuleiro? Era como se a vida inteira um houvesse buscado o outro. E se acharam mutuamente, mas ela tentou fugir. Mas ele nunca deixou, nunca a perdera de vista, uma vez que levara tanto tempo para achá-la. Mesmo que não soubesse disso na hora em que vira aquela ruiva louca entrando no ônibus.

-Que vida louca... -riu ela.

-Você é louca -disse ele- Mas espero que passe agora. Você vai parar de fugir, não vai?

Uma pontada bateu forte no peito dela, mas ela não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Não conseguia deixar de parecer uma boba, e dar aquele sorriu infantil e bobo.

-Quem cala consente -riu ele- Espero que isso seja um sim.

Ela continuou sorrindo, mas não chegou a dizer nada. Harry continuava em cima dela, ambos no chão e ela sorria para ele, mas começou a se sentir desconfortável. Gina não era como as pessoas normais. Ela deixava parecer que estava tudo normal, mas se ela não dissesse, claramente, como as coisas eram, então ainda podia-se duvidar.

-Você não vai dizer nada?

-Eu te amo.

Foi a vez dele se arrepiar e arregalar os olhos. Não era essa Gina que ele tinha conhecido, obter certas declarações dela eram meio difícil. Mas agora ela dissera assim, fácil e firme. Olhando dentro dos olhos dele e sorrindo.

-Eu acho que sempre foi assim. Mesmo quando eu não sabia -ela deu uma risada- Nunca existiu amiga Isabela nenhuma. Eu entrei por coincidência naquele ônibus, e voltei das outras vezes só para te ver. Eu pegava um táxi para chegar até o ponto de ônibus.

Era realmente uma manhã de revelações, não? Tinham invertido os papéis. Era ela agora quem tinha o rosto calmo, e ele quem parecia perplexo.

-E fica tão bobo dizendo agora! -ela lamentou e escondeu temporariamente o rosto com a mão- Mas eu era louca com você. Ficava imaginando como podia me aproximar e, quando eu consegui, eu vi que você tinha namorada de cinco anos. Cinco anos! Eu fiquei assustada, digamos que eu não achei que eu tinha 'bala na agulha' suficiente para fazer você ser meu. E sempre existiu Draco, entende? Sempre foi um amigo, mas sempre teve uma atração entre a gente... E como eu fiquei com medo de me arriscar com você, achei, talvez não tão conscientemente, que era mais fácil e mais seguro ficar com ele. E aí fiz todas as burrices que eu fiz.

Harry se sentou, recebera um golpe meio forte, não muito fácil de se receber. Ela sentou-se também, e o encarou meio envergonhada.

-Mas e no dia aniversário do Gui? Céus, você estava entre eles, você estava comigo, como pôde resistir? E se enganar desse jeito...

-Havia um noivado, Harry. Um compromisso. Eu não estou me justificando, mas eu nunca tive muito, e uma das poucas coisas que eu tive foi a amizade de Draco. Eu não consegui conciliar muito bem o que eu sentia por você e a situação que eu tinha em mãos -ela fez eu pausa e se aproximou dele e apertou sua mão- E eu tive certeza do que eu sentia naquele dia que estive com todos vocês. Eu sabia que amava você, sabia e que queria aquela família para mim.

-E por que desistiu? -inquietou-se ele, já mexendo-se incomodado e levantando o tom de voz.

Ela não podia dizer "porque eu acredito que o que eu escrevo acontece e eu não tinha escrito isso". Mas tudo que estava falando para ele não deixava de ser verdade, não se sentia mentindo só para dizer o que ele queria ouvir. Sentia-se falando realmente de coração. Às vezes tinha a impressão de só estar repetindo o que estava escrito no livro que Draco havia modificado, mas afinal, ele lhe entendia, e era por isso que ele usara justamente as palavras e pensamentos que ela compreendia agora.

-Porque eu fui covarde. Porque achava que a família Weasley nunca poderia ser a minha família. Você não sabe como é crescer imaginando isso e viver a vida toda frustrada. Veja os Weasley, após decepção atrás de decepção, até mesmo Artur, o _pai_, desistiu de encontrar a filha. Desistiu, mas ainda tinha uma esposa e seis filhos que serviam de consolo. E eu? Eu não tinha ninguém pra servir de consolo caso o teste desse negativo. Eu só teria... Draco.

-Você poderia ter a mim! E até os teria, meio que por tabela...

Ela escondeu o rosto.

-Eu sei que pareço idiota, e eu estou me martirizando muito nesse momento por causa disso. Mas, é como se eu visse tudo junto. Na minha cabeça, você era igual aos Weasley, como se fosse um pacote completo, entende? Eu achava que se um era impossível, é como se tudo fosse também.

Ele ficou calado, olhando para o nada.

-Eu sei que não mereço que você entenda, é tão estúpido e infantil que não dá pra parecer real. Mas tanto é verdade que eu nem consegui levar o relacionamento com Draco adiante, pelo menos não da forma certa. Se eu estivesse me dedicando a ele, que sempre foi apaixonado por mim, não teria razão de ele desencantar e ir procurar abrigo em outra mulher, teria?

Harry continuava a não dizer nada e ela começava a se sentir novamente perdida.

-E é por isso que acabou tudo, vê? Eu joguei fora tudo que sempre esteve às minhas mãos. Bom, talvez nem tudo, já que os Weasley são mais corajosos e espertos que eu. Mas tudo que eu mais queria era não ter jogado fora as oportunidades de ficar com você.

Ela havia voltado a chorar, mas ele estendeu a mão e secou algumas lágrimas, fazendo ela levantar o rosto para ele.

-Eu sempre estive nas suas mãos, Gina. Desde a primeira vez que eu ouvi falar em você. Desde a primeira vez que eu bati os olhos em você. Eu nunca consegui ouvir um 'não' seu, sempre corri atrás de novo. Eu sempre estive nas suas mãos. E continuo.

As mãos dela suaram frio, e ainda bem que ela estava sentada, porque com certeza despencaria se estivesse em pé. Mas, depois de tanto tempo, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se controlando sua vida, sentia-se com poder de fazer as coisas acontecerem. Não um poder sobrenatural ou mirabolante, mas o poder que emanava dela mesmo, ao confiar em si. E com esse novo poder que ela acabava de descobrir, conseguiu se ajoelhar e ficar de frente para ele. Harry a encarava surpreso, sem saber o que fazer, mas agora quem estava fazendo tudo era ela. Segurou o rosto dele e o beijou.

_Era a primeira vez._

Todos os outros beijos entre eles haviam sido roubados. Em alguns ela não resistira, às vezes até se entregara, mas em sua essência, ele tivera que roubar todos os beijos da boca dela. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam de verdade, que ela se oferecia a ele.

Harry poderia beliscar-se. Mas preferiu agarrar a cintura dela e puxá-la mais para perto. Esperara muito, muito tempo por aquele momento. Gina lhe apertava forte o rosto, como se depois de tudo que fizera ainda tivesse medo de que ele pudesse fugir. E ele a apertava ainda mais forte, para demonstrar que estava ali mesmo, e ele era completamente dela.

Harry a inclinou e a deitou no chão novamente, mas ávido como estava, acabou não fazendo tão delicadamente e a cabeça dela bateu com um pouco de força no chão.

-Ai meu Deus, eu tinha que fazer algo errado! -desesperou ele, alisando temeroso o local batido.

Gina riu e fez uma pequena careta ao tocar na cabeça, mas afastou a mão dele com calma.

-Depois de todas as coisas erradas que eu fiz, acho que posso suportar esse pequeno erro seu...

Ele riu e a beijou novamente, e ainda estranhou a sensação de beijá-la e não ser afastado ou coisa assim.

-Você está cansada -disse ele- Não dormiu?

-Não. Passei em claro.

Ele deu um sorriso.

-É, a sua cara não nega.

Ela riu e deu um leve tapa nele.

-Eu vou te colocar para dormir.

-Hã?

Antes que ela perguntasse qualquer outra coisa, ele se pôs de pé e a puxou pelos braços, erguendo-a e depois segurando-a no colo, carregando em direção à cama dela.

-Harry... Como você é bobo! Me larga... Até porque eu estou um caco, eu definitivamente preciso de um banho antes de dormir.

-Não tem problema. Eu te dou banho também.

Ela riu, mas ele não estava brincando. Carregou-a para o banheiro e ainda deu uma olhada para ela antes de começar a abrir o zíper do vestido de festa dela. Esperou que ela pudesse fazer algum protesto, mas mesmo corando, ela deu um sorriso e virou o rosto. O vestido caiu no chão e ele a abraçou por trás, beijando o seu pescoço e dando uma leve mordida na orelha dela. A ruiva gemeu baixinho e ele pôde ver todos os pêlos da nuca dela se arrepiarem.

Ela se abaixou e colocou a banheira para encher.

-E essa banheira tão grande vai ser ocupada só por uma pessoa? -perguntou ela, virando-se para ele.

Sem pressa, ele arrancou a camisa, e ela lhe ajudou com o resto. Enquanto estavam ali, naquela banheira de espumas, ela sentiu como se tudo fosse um sonho, ou um conto de fadas. Exatamente como Harry fizera tudo parecer da outra vez. E isso tudo daria um livro, não daria? Que vida mais louca! E que sensação louca sentir a boca dele beijando todo o seu corpo, e a água lavando todas as tristezas e preocupações que ela tivera um dia. Por não ter dormido, raciocinava mais devagar que o normal, e ver tudo acontecer em câmera lenta lhe dava a maior impressão de que estava sonhando.

Mas era real. A realidade mais doce que ela jamais vira.

Foi ele que a tirou de dentro da banheira e a carregou para a cama, e ela adormeceu do jeito que estava, envolta nos braços dele e na toalha, ainda exalando o perfume dos sais de banho. Adormecida, continuava vendo as mesmas cenas que estivera vendo enquanto acordada, o que lhe deixava a dúvida se ainda estava acordada, ou se estivera sonhando o tempo todo. Mas a confusão não acabou quando ela abriu os olhos.

Estava sozinha na cama.

Teria realmente sido um sonho?

Imaginara que Harry invadira sua casa, dissera que ela era o bebê Weasley perdido, ela confessara suas burrices e eles tinham se entendido? Será que tudo não tinha passado de imaginação? Ainda meio tonta, ela se sentou na cama.

-Não foi um sonho...

Ainda estava envolta na toalha, e ainda havia a marca do corpo dele amassada na colcha da cama. Levantou-se e ia direto para a sala, mas olhou de soslaio para o banheiro e parou sorrindo.

-E depois a louca sou eu!

Harry usara toda sua pasta de dente escrevendo um recado no espelho do banheiro. Havia um endereço que ela não conhecia e o horário, oito da noite. Nada mais, só o endereço e o horário. Sorriu igual a uma boba e ficou encarando o recado no espelho. Sentindo-se uma criança, sentou no chão e continuou a mirar no espelho. Como ia passar o resto do dia esperando essa hora? Era demais para um coração que já se angustiara tanto.

-É uma espera mais feliz dessa vez.

Mais feliz, mas não mais fácil. Mesmo tendo acordado bem depois do almoço, cada instante sozinha e sem falar com ninguém, sem saber de nada, foi um suplício. Arrumou-se como nunca e saiu radiante. Tinha deixado o carro para trás na noite passada, precisava de um táxi. Fez sinal para um que passava, mas ele não parou. Apertou o olhos para enxergar melhor, e de longe parecia que uma luz se movimentava muito rápido.

-O que diabos é isso?

Os faróis altos cegaram sua visão e ela colocou o braço na frente do rosto para poder ver alguma coisa. Mas isso não lhe protegeu do carro em alta velocidade que lhe atingiu em cheio.

---------------------------

N/A: Hello, people! Cá estou eu, não demorando pra ninguém me matar. O que não impede que alguém morra na fic, huahuahuahua Ou não, claro!rsrsrsr Justo agora que ela finalmente parou de ser paranóica e resolveu viver a paixão dela... Mas é avida, nem sempre é fácil!!!rsrs Se fosse a fic não tinha graça! E se você chegou até aqui, não vale não participar da campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz!', deixe a sua resenha! Bjinhusss, Asuka

Patty Carvalho: Toda vez q uma coisa descomplica, outra complica d outro lado...rsrs coitada msm. E o Draco coitado, pode qaté ter pisado na bola, mas ela erea complicada, né??? rsrs Foi demais pra ele tb...rsrsr Bjinhusss

Cecilia Weasley: huahuahua adorei o 'dó acredito naquilo q me deixa feliz', rsrsr e a Hermione acerta as vezes, erra outras... rsrsr como todo mundo nessa fic... rsrrs E será q a Gina não tem poder nenhum msm? rsrsr Bjinhusss

Mari Dias: Coitada msm... qd ela finalmente ficou com o homem q ela quis a fic toda... rsrsr tinha q ter um acidente!!!huahuahuahua mas ela pode sobreviver!!!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Priscila Soares: ah, eu achei bonitinho vc falandon q o Draco tem caráter, pq eu realmente vejo ele como um cara sério, bacana e q fez o q fez realmente quero ajudar, msm q isso possa trazer consequencias q ele nao saibva, srsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley: ah, esqueceu d comentar nos anteriores mas lembrou nesse, então tá tudo certo!!!rsrsr E Gina meio q saiu brava com o Draco, e a relação deles chegou num limite, qd não dá mais pra sustentar, entende? tipo isso... e o Harry realmente é brasileiro, huahuahua troféu 'perseverança do ano'!!! huahuahua Bjinhusss

gislainne f.: tadinho do Draco, ele não é fdp, olha só, entregou ela bem nas mãos do Harry!!!rsrsrs E eu tb, com certeza, preferiria amar e morrer do q viver infeliz... rsrsr finalmente ele percebeu isso!!! Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: É, eu acho q a Gina é mto louca msm, rsrsr e qd tem um lampejo d lucidez as coisas desandam...rsrsr coitada!rsrsr Nunca sabe o q quer, tava doidinha. Mas pelo menos a gnt sabe q o Harry sempre tá ali, pra contrabalançar essa doideira dela, ele vai cuidar d tudo direitinho...rsrsr E não perca a paciencia com ela, tadinha, ela sofreu mto tb, e aprendeu com isso... rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Lanni Lu: ah, brigadinha pelo elogio!!!rsrrs e finalmente alguém comentou o nome da editora, huhuahuahua tava achando q ngm ia reparar... E, d fato, todo mundo meio q imaginou pq os Weasley corriam atrás dela sim, rsrsrs naum dava pra nao imaginar, rsrsrs Mas coitada da Gina, pessoas q passam mto tempo sozinhas ficam meio loucas msm, meio paranóicas...rsrsr e ela nem tinha mais a Mione pra desabafar e 'ajudar a encontrar as respostas nela', huahuahua aí deu as merdas q deu....rsrsrs E a fic tá acabando já, acho q só mais uns 3 caps, 4 no máximo...rsrsr Espero q o cap corresponda à expectativa!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Ninha: a Gina coloca a culpa no Harry, mas quem sempre complicou tudo foi ela msm, rsrsrs ele é q sempre tentou resolver, e finalmente consegiu!!!rsrsrs E eu misteriosa??? huahuahu adooooooro!rsrsrs Mas confie e aguarde, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Rodrigo Salvador: claro q eu lembro d vc sim!rsrsr ow, nem me fale d Sociedade dos Heóris Mortos... era meu projeto q eu tinha mais carinho, mas qd comecei 'me encante outra vez', empolguei nas fics d romance e deixei d lado, mas até hj ainda tenho a intenção d continuar, provavelmente depois q acabar essa fic. E mto obrigada pelo 'madura', rsrsrs bombei no elogio...rsrsrs e pode guardar seus e-mails bomba, rsrs a atualização não só foi rápida como grande, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Fl4v1nh4: ela até não queria seguir o livro, né, mas a verdade estava se esfregando tanto na cara dela, q nao teve como nao ver...rsrsrs e bom, vamos ver se ela morre ou não....rsrsrs Bjinhusss


	23. Entre amigas

**Capítulo 23 – Entre amigas**

Durante muito tempo a única coisa que ouviu era um apito agudo, tocando em ritmo constante. Pi, pi, pi... Não tinha muita noção de si mesma, então aquele som vago no fundo de sua mente era a única coisa que conseguia perceber. Em vários momentos menos o apito agudo também desaparecia, e quando voltava a ouvi-lo, tinha a sensação de que muito tempo havia se passado. Nesse momento ela ainda ouvia o apito no fundo de sua mente, mas aos poucos foi percebendo que parecia sentir outras coisas.

Tinha uma mão alisando seu cabelo.

Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia ir além disso. Um apito e uma mão. Não estava entendendo muito bem o que acontecia, mas começou a reparar que só estava notando coisas externas a si. Por que não estava mexendo suas mãos, abrindo seus olhos e fazendo qualquer coisa? Talvez fosse mais um daqueles sonhos esquisitos, em que sonhava estar no nada.

Talvez.

Mas a mão ainda estava ali. Macia, carinhosa e delicada, passeando entre os fios de seus cabelos, lhe afagando e fazendo com que o estado de falta de consciência ficasse mais latente.

-Ela acordou? -ouviu ecoar bem no fundo da sua cabeça. A voz era vagamente familiar.

-Ainda não -respondeu uma voz mais perto.

Com um pouco de esforço, percebeu que a segunda voz pertencia à pessoa que estava alisando seus cabelos. Também reconhecia essa voz, mas no momento não conseguia distinguir ao certo de quem era. Queria abrir os olhos e ver a pessoa, mas isso parecia muito difícil.

-Os médicos dizem que ela está bem -disse a voz da segunda pessoa- Que é um milagre estar viva.

Milagre estar viva? Do que estavam falando? As vozes eram distantes e só com muito custo conseguia tentar dar sentido ao que estava ouvindo.

-Mas ainda assim -disse a primeira voz- Já faz três dias que ela está desacordada.

_Três dias_. A última frase a deixou tão desnorteada que perdeu a concentração para tentar entender o que as vozes estavam falando. Tentou concentrar-se em si mesma. Como poderia estar dormindo a três dias? Ou isso ainda era parte do sonho? Tentou relembrar a última coisa que fizera, mas estava difícil.

"Céus, quem sou eu?".

Diante da pergunta as coisas ficaram um pouco mais claras. Era Ginevra Orleans, escritora famosa. Lembrando da sua profissão, lembrou-se do seu livro, e a partir daí todas as últimas lembranças correram como um raio em sua mente e ela viu aquele clarão na sua frente.

-Gina?

Estava difícil enxergar com toda aquela claridade, mas aos poucos seus olhos se acostumaram, e ela pôde ver com clareza. Bem à sua frente, olhando com cara espantada, estava Molly Weasley. Um pouco mais distante vinha seu esposo, Arthur.

A mulher rechonchuda passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, e Gina se sentiu reconfortada. Era Molly quem estivera ali todo o tempo. Tentou abrir a boca para falar algo, mas tudo estava preso em sua garganta.

-Molly...

Só de pronunciar o nome dela tudo lhe engasgou, e de repente estava chorando. A mulher a abraçou, e juntas ficaram um bom tempo assim, somente chorando e se abraçando. Arthur havia se aproximado e permanecido do outro lado de Gina, também alisando seus cabelos.

-Tudo bem, meninas -riu ele- Já podem parar com isso.

Molly aprumou-se e enxugou algumas lágrimas. Gina, ao contrário, continuava chorando. Seus olhos iam de Molly para Arthur, de um para o outro e não conseguia acreditar. Eram _seus pais_. Voltou a chorar compulsivamente, mas Arthur segurou sua mão.

-Vamos, pare com isso ou o médico vai nos mandar deixar a paciente em paz.

Diante do risco de vê-los partir, controlou-se com algum custo. Então deu uma olhada ao redor e perceber que estava num hospital, provavelmente no CTI.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você sofreu um acidente, querida -respondeu Molly, ainda com a voz embargada- Um carro invadiu a calçada e lhe atirou longe.

Gina pareceu horrorizada, e Molly não parecia muito diferente, mas Arthur estava mais calmo.

-Isso foi realmente um milagre, sabe? O carro lhe pegou num ângulo que te atirou para o lado, e embora o seu choque contra a parede tenha sido bem forte, se você tivesse sido imprensada na parede pelo carro, nessa hora não estaria mais aqui.

Estivera tão emocionada por estar na presença de seus pais que mal entendera sua situação, mas agora algumas coisas estavam mais claras. Ou não. Deveria estar morta, não deveria? No livro, Julienne ficava com Ryan e logo após morria. Mas ela estava viva. Como?

As vozes de Molly e Arthur estavam ficando mais vagas novamente, e ela foi se perdendo em seus pensamentos. Sentia as pálpebras pesadas, e imagens do seu livro, de Harry e de Draco se misturavam, deixando-a tonta.

Mergulhou novamente naquele estado em que não ouvia nem sequer o som do apito agudo. Durante outro tanto de tempo, perdeu totalmente a consciência de si, mas depois ela foi voltando aos poucos. A mão de Molly não estava em seus cabelos, mas ela ouvia uma respiração próxima. Até queria abrir os olhos e ver quem era, mas a respiração ritmada acabava embalando seu sono. Mas como da outra vez, o som de vozes a fez ficar mais desperta. As vozes não estavam propriamente no mesmo cômodo que o dela, mas ouvia algumas ao longe, provavelmente em algum corredor próximo. Isso a chamou de volta pro mundo real, e ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com os olhos verdes que mais amava no mundo.

-Achei que iria ficar dormindo para sempre... -sorriu ele.

Gina sorriu também, mas não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer. Ele pareceu ter entendido o recado e sorriu novamente, colocando um dedo seu sobre os lábios dela, indicando que não precisava dizer nada.

-Você tem dormido muito, mas é por causa dos sedativos que estão lhe dando. Você se machucou um pouquinho, sabia?

Ela sorriu e ele continuou.

-Mas os médicos disseram que você está incrivelmente bem para quem deveria ter morrido. Vão te transferir para o quarto hoje mais tarde.

Era ruim de raciocinar com o corpo tão esquisito e pesado, além da posição horizontal nada confortável, mas ela se sentia bem. Bem por Harry estar ali e, principalmente, por estar viva. I_ncrivelmente bem para quem deveria ter morrido_, como disseram os médicos. Seria isso um sinal de que o livro não se cumpriria? Ela fechou os olhos, inalando profundamente o perfume dele. Sentiu Harry apertar sua mão e devolveu fracamente o aperto. Era bom estar ao lado dele e não ter medo de morrer por isso.

Abriu os olhos novamente, com uma sensação ruim no estômago. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso, antes que enlouquecesse.

-Harry, pode pedir a Hermione que venha me ver?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram por um instante, depois mudou para uma expressão curiosa, e enfim riu.

-Sabe, eu acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo... Mesmo você estando numa área de acesso restrito, os médicos têm permitido algumas visitas. Dos seus pais e, depois de muita insistência, minha também. Mas Hermione tem vindo ao hospital freneticamente, o que por si só já era um espanto, já que ela nunca gostou de você. Mas o mais curioso é você querer vê-la.

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça e não respondeu nada. Harry deu de ombros, sabendo que seria vencido sem receber uma resposta sequer.

-Eu pedirei a ela que venha mais tarde. Quando você já estiver no quarto e puder receber visitas normalmente.

Ele terminou de falar e deu uma risada fraca, deixando-a confusa.

-O que foi?

-Bem, é que parece que você quer conversar exclusivamente com Hermione, mas não sei se essa conversa será tão fácil assim...

Ele continuava a rir, mas as palavras dele tinham soado de forma ruim para ela. Vendo a confusão, voltou a falar:

-Não sei se você se lembra, Gina, mas você tem uma família bem grande agora. E breve verá que não é fácil aguentá-los todos juntos.

Gina relaxou seus músculos e deu um sorriso vago. Era estranho, não conseguia se imaginar tendo uma família. Mas agora, falando desse modo, estava mesmo um pouco nervosa com isso. Seus irmãos eram muitos e um pouco loucos, não?

-Vocês terão tempo de ir se conhecendo... -tranquilizou ele, imaginando os pensamentos dela.

-Você está aqui há muito tempo?

-Um pouco. Os médicos estiveram menos receptivos comigo do que com seus pais, então quando eu entro não penso muito em relógio. Eu fico quietinho, de qualquer forma.

Gina sentiu-se feliz de saber que seu sono estava sendo tão bem velado, mas queria poder se levantar, se mexer e beijá-lo.

-Qual é o meu estado, Harry? Não precisa ter medo de dizer, eu quero, de verdade, saber.

Ela esperava que o rosto dele franzisse, ou que ele se tornasse mais tenso, mas ele ficou bem calmo, embora parecesse estar escolhendo as palavras.

-Eu não sei os termos médicos, nem sei te explicar se terá algum tipo de sequela ou complicação, mas os médicos têm se mostrado realmente otimistas no seu caso. Sempre usam a palavra "milagre" quando se referem ao seu caso. Não entendi muito bem, mas mesmo salva, ainda assim o seu estado era pra ser bem pior, e por alguma divina razão, não é. Você está bem machucada, mas aparentemente isso está totalmente controlado, e você não corre nenhum tipo de risco. Tanto é que hoje mesmo estão te liberando do CTI.

Algo dentro dela se acalmou, mas ainda sentia-se nervosa. Harry notou o rosto tenso dela e deu um sorriso, alisando os cabelos dela.

-Calma, está tudo bem. E você está muito bem acompanhada.

Ela sorriu também, mas algo havia acabado de passar em sua cabeça.

-O que foi agora? -perguntou ele.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, deveria perguntar?

-Vamos, Gina, pode falar.

-Harry... Draco apareceu?

O moreno deu um sorriso fraco e acenou com a cabeça.

-Não precisa fazer essa cara. Ele era seu noivo até outro dia, não é mesmo? -ela acenou e ele sorriu novamente- Ele foi um dos primeiros a chegar no hospital, ficou sabendo muito rápido, porque naquela noite ele estava indo até o seu apartamento para vocês conversarem. Quando chegou lá a ambulância já tinha te trazido para o hospital, então ele veio correndo. Ficou transtornado, coitado. Bom, todos nós ficamos, não é mesmo? Mas acho que o fato de vocês estarem brigados quando você se machucou fez com que ele se sentisse pior. Enfim... tem aparecido sempre, tem o número do meu celular e o dos seus pais.

-Então ele...?  
Harry parecia pouco a vontade com o assunto no momento, mas não se recusava em falar.

-Ele já sabe da história dos seus pais -ele deu uma risada sarcástica- Bom, agora qualquer um sabe, pois isso acabou caindo na internet e virou uma sensação. Mas voltando, ele sabe dos seus pais e, mesmo que ninguém tenha dito, acho que ele já sacou que nós estamos juntos.

Ela fez uma expressão de sofrimento, não queria que ele ficasse sabendo por terceiros. Harry, como sempre, captou seus pensamentos.

-Bom, Gina, vocês têm que conversar. Isso é fato. Mas se eu fosse você não me preocuparia muito. Na internet tem circulado que ele está envolvido com a ex colega de classe.

Não que fosse realmente uma surpresa, mas isso de ficar sabendo das coisas pela internet não era a melhor das sensações.

Uma médica loira entrou no cômodo.

-Ora, ora, vejo que a nossa estrela já está acordada de novo.

A médica deu uma olhada para Harry e ele se rendeu.

-Ok, ok, eu entendi -se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa- Não fique pensando nessas coisas, tudo bem? Vai tudo se resolver. Fique em paz.

Ela sorriu e segurou sua mão, ele a encarou e juntos deram uma olhada para a médica, que entendeu o recado e deu as costas por um instante para que se beijassem em paz.

-Agora, sr. Potter, a srta. Orleans é minha.

Ele mandou um novo beijo para ela no ar e saiu. A médica lhe deu um sorriso simpático.

-Vamos conferir se está tudo bem?

-Que outra opção eu tenho? -brincou ela.

Aquela seção de exames e conferências não durou tanto, e pouco tempo depois o médico responsável por ela também a visitou e ela teve a chance de esclarecer algumas dúvidas. Pelo menos aquelas que diziam respeito à medicina. Antes que lhe transferissem para o quarto, ela recebeu novos remédios que fizeram as pálpebras delas pesarem, pesarem, pesarem...

Acordou novamente com os procedimentos para ser transferida, todos da equipe pareciam bem calmos, então ela também não viu motivos para se preocupar. Sentia-se bem, de qualquer forma. Quando chegou ao quarto onde ficaria, só teve tempo de se adaptar rapidamente e de repente toda a sua nova família estava entrando. Assim como ela, todos exibiam ansiedade no rosto. O esquisito é que já tinham estado todos juntos, mas agora era diferente. Molly ficou ao seu lado e cobria o seu rosto de beijos, Arthur e Harry também pareciam mais à vontade, mas o resto de seus irmãos estavam todos com um pé atrás.

-Ah, vamos parar com isso! -exclamou Fred.

-Dá cá um abraço! -completou o outro gêmeo.

E foram os dois em cima, dela, abraçando-a, pegando em seu rosto, no seu braço e falando rápido demais para entender.

Gui e Rony foram os seguintes, e o mais curioso é que ela já os olhava como irmãos de verdade. A cena no aniversário de Gui tinha sido muito marcante para ela. E talvez pelo fato de Harry sempre falar de Rony, era como já o conhecesse há tempos.

O momento mais difícil foram os irmãos que sobraram. Carlinhos era mais solto que Percy, mas ainda assim era algo difícil de se assimilar. Da última vez que fechara os olhos era apenas uma órfã, e de repente tinha toda aquela família em volta.

-Acabou? -brincou ela.

Jorge fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-A primeira leva da família veio, mas achamos melhor deixar o resto para trás.

-O resto?

Foi Arthur quem respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Muitos filhos, muitas cunhadas, muitos netos.

-Meu Deus.

Todos riram, mas o próprio Arthur aliviou.

-Calma, você vai ver que só existem anjinhos na nossa família...

-Anjinhos que estão animadíssimos de saber que têm uma tia famosa -completou Gui.

Até mesmo ela riu. Gina esperou um pouco as conversas se descentralizarem e olhou inquisidoramente para Harry.

-O que foi? -perguntou ele.

-Onde está...?

Ela nem precisou terminar de falar para ele entender que ela falava de Hermione.

-Ela disse que hoje era o dia da família. Falou que vem amanhã.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para a família numerosa. Mas a partir desse momento, seus pensamentos começaram a se afastar. Demoraria tanto quanto o frio no seu estômago queria demonstrar?

Nem tanto, pois assim que todos se foram, não deu tempo nem de dizer "boa noite" ao médico que foi dar uma olhada nela, e já estava entregue aos braços de Morfeu.

Pelo jeito que Harry havia falado, Gina ficou imaginando se Hermione estaria ali desde cedo. Abriu os olhos esperando que a psicóloga estivesse na sua frente. Mas não estava. Os médicos entravam e saiam, e até alguns conhecidos fizeram visitas rápidas, e nesse momento o quarto estava cheio de flores.

-Onde está você, Hermione? -pensou alto, olhando para fora da janela.

-Parada bem à sua porta.

Gina virou o rosto para o lado e sim, lá estava ela. Assim como os outros, com um vaso de flores e uma pequena lembrança nas mãos, mas o maior presente que a morena podia lhe oferecer seriam algumas palavras.

-Não vim antes porque eu tinha uma paciente, hoje mais cedo -disse ela, entregando a Gina um pequeno embrulho.

Gina recebeu o pacote com carinho, mas preferiu não abrir na hora. Cuidadosamente colocou o embrulho de lado e a olhou ansiosa. Mas mais nervosa que Gina, só mesmo Hermione. Se uma tinha medo da resposta, a outra tinha medo da pergunta.

-Hermione...

-Gina, primeiro vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu vim aqui porque sei que você precisa conversar com alguém, mas eu já cometi vários erros, e não quero cometer outro. Portanto eu estou aqui apenas como... Como uma amiga, pode ser?

Gina acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu não sou sua psicóloga, e não vou te dar respostas, tudo bem?

Gina acenou de novo.

-Ok, pode falar...

Hermione mal tinha terminado de falar quando Gina já havia começado.

-Será que eu vou morrer?

A pergunta foi tão veemente e intensa, que Hermione se viu dando de ombros. Mas Gina ainda não havia parado de falar. Do corredor vinha ruídos de outras pessoas conversando, mas naquele momento era como se só existisse as duas.

-Eu acho que você já entendeu, não é? Não fui eu que escrevi o final, foi Draco. No _meu_ final, eu ficava com o personagem correspondente ao Draco. Mas ele achou... Achou corretamente, devo dizer, que o livro estava falso, que não tinha a minha alma, que não se parecia com o que a Gina normal escreveria. Só que... só que...

-Só que a Julienne fica com o Ryan e morre em seguida, e você acha que se ficar com o Harry vai morrer também, não é isso?

Gina confirmou com a cabeça de modo tão violento que Hermione chegou a temer.

-Mas se você realmente tivesse os poderes que você acredita ter, então supostamente não deveria ter essa conversa comigo, não é mesmo? Você simplesmente deveria estar morta. Sem segunda chance, sem esse momento de dúvida.

A resposta certa seria essa? Tão simples assim? Não tinha, nem nunca tinha tido, nenhum poder?

-Mas talvez eu esteja tendo essa segunda chance porque quem escreveu o final foi Draco. Porque as coisas do livro anterior realmente se repetiram, Hermione. Elas aconteceram de verdade.

Apesar de falar como se fosse para a morena, era como se quisesse afirmar isso para si mesma.

-E as realidades de Julienne e sua eram tão distintas assim? Como autora, você nunca empregou, conscientemente, muito de você nela?

Gina não conseguiu formular uma resposta, talvez por esta já estar tão nítida. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelas pessoas passando do lado de fora da porta entreaberta.

-E se conscientemente você inseriu nela características suas, inconscientemente não poderia fazer o mesmo?

Novamente ela não respondeu nada, e Hermione também não falou de novo.

-Supondo que o que você sempre me disse, que não há poder nenhum, que tudo foi só coincidência, então tudo que eu sofri... foi à toa?

-Bom, você pode considerar que o que você sofreu foi o necessário para o seu aprendizado.

Os olhos de Gina estavam marejados e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer lentamente pelo seu rosto.

-Mas sabe o que não bate, Hermione?

Sim, ela sabia.

-Esse acidente. Mais uma coincidência? Uma coincidência exata com o que o livro diz que deveria acontecer, _logo após _eu ter feito a mesma escolha que a protagonista. A mesma conseqüência após a mesma escolha? E se não for coincidência? E se eu sair daqui e morrer?

Hermione suspirou profundamente.

-E se você sair daqui e se tratar?

A pergunta pegou Gina tão desprevenida, que a ruiva até se calou. Engraçado, mas parecia que até mesmo os ruídos por afora tinham cessado. Hermione aproveitou o silêncio da outra.

-Olhe Gina, se você está nesse estado é mais culpa minha que sua. Você me procurou, e eu tinha que ter ajudado você. De imediato eu precisava ter encaminhado você a outro profissional, alguém capaz de te ajudar de verdade, mas sabe-se lá o que se passou na minha mente, eu continuei recebendo você. E você visivelmente cada vez pior. Eu devia ter alertado o seu noivo, eu devia ter feito qualquer coisa, menos deixar você mergulhar numa realidade paralela e acreditar que isso era verdade. Não há nenhum destino sobrenatural ou destino traçado Gina. O que está escrito naquele livro não importa. Saia daqui e se trate com um psiquiatra que eu vou lhe indicar. _Por favor_, eu lhe peço.

-E se eu continuar acreditando que estou condenada a morte e achar que visitar um psiquiatra é algo estúpido?

-Então eu serei obrigada a fazer o que eu já deveria ter feito a muito tempo: comunicar um parente do seu estado mental. No caso atual, serão os seus pais.

Gina arregalou os olhos e tremeu. A porta mexeu, provavelmente por causa do vento, mas nenhuma delas deu atenção.

-Não, você não...

-Gina, eu não estou lhe ameaçando ou chantageando. Mas eu acredito que isso é o melhor para você, e que você está num estado em que não sabe distinguir mais o que é o melhor para si própria. Portanto se você não consegue entender, eu tenho que usar todos os recursos que eu tiver para que você possa se tratar.

Agora sim Gina estava chorando copiosamente. Só de imaginar as outras pessoas sabendo... Não, era horrível. Não queria nem saber se estava certa ou errada, mas se Harry soubesse... Se ele imaginasse que ela um dia acreditou ter o destino nas mãos, e mesmo assim não lhe escolheu...

-Se eu aceitar prontamente, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, certo?

Hermione chegou mais próxima de Gina e lhe fez um carinho na mão.

-Eu obviamente irei conversar com Molly e Arthur, é importante ter um acompanhamento próximo de parentes. Mas ninguém precisa saber de detalhes. Eu digo que você tem que se tratar, posso dizer que é estresse ou algo assim, e ninguém precisa saber de nada.

Gina limpou o rosto. Já havia feito besteiras demais, jogado muitas vezes suas chances de ficar com Harry para o alto. Não ia fazer isso de novo. Se Hermione estivesse certa, então ficaria boa e poderia curtir sua vida com Harry em paz. Se Hermione não estivesse certa... Bom, pelo menos ela morreria lutando ao máximo para ficar ao lado de quem ela queria.

-Ok, Hermione. Pode dizer a esse seu amigo psiquiatra que ele tem uma nova paciente.

Hermione sorriu, mas ainda se sentia tensa. Ela pegou sua bolsa e deu um suspiro antes de encarar Gina.

-Eu não quero me beneficiar da sua situação, Ginevra. Eu cometi falhas graves com você, e o fato de eu estar tentando consertá-las não muda nada. Se você quiser fazer uma denúncia, uma reclamação ou até mesmo abrir um processo contra mim, saiba que você tem total direito de fazer isso.

Gina fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Eu só quero paz, Hermione. Só quero deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir em paz.

A morena sorriu.

-Sabe, assim como você, eu estive travando uma luta vã. Você não só era quem eu supus que poderiam achar que fosse, como você ainda é uma pessoa muito bacana. Os Weasley esperaram muito, mas acho que encontraram um verdadeiro tesouro, afinal.

Gina sorriu e limpou algumas últimas lágrimas que secavam no rosto.

-Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Às 11 horas eu...

Mas enquanto Hermione falava, a porta se mexeu abruptamente e, tentando sair despercebido sem sucesso, a figura de Harry Potter virou o corredor.

------------

N/A: Hello people! Ai meu Deus, não me mateeeeeem! Eu sei q eu mereço, mas a vida não foi fácil nos últimos tempos. Primeiro era a monografia, depois a correria pra formatura, e assim q vc já colou grau e volta pra ksa fica todo mundo te cobrando numa pressao insuportável "vc já levou currículo em tal lugar? falou com fulano?". Aí cadê o ânimo pra escrever, né? To aqui desempregada, esperando resultado de concurso...rsrsr Enfim, demorei, foi mal, mas não deu pra escrever antes. Mas e vcs, como estão? Feliz 2010, galera! Atrasado, já em fevereiro, mas tá valendo! Q venha mta coisa boa pra gnt aí nessa nova década... Pra Gina, pobre Gina, eu não posso adiantar o q vem!rsrsrs Pode ser um moreno lindo ou outro carro desgovernado, huahuahuahua A fic tá no fim, eu imagino só mais dois ou três capítulos, portanto não vou ser cretina d novo e vou atualizar rápido! (voz grave de narrador): Não perca os últimos momentos de _Baseado em fatos reais_. (fim da voz grave de narrador). Bom, é isso! Bjinhusss, Asuka

Bah Malfoy Black Cullen: Uai, é uma hipótese, né? A própria Gina já pensou nisso, q não morreu pq foi o Draco q escreveu... O problema é pra descobrir se isso tá certo ou não, tem q pagar pra ver!rsrsr E o preço pode ser um pouco alto, huahuahua Mas vamos ver o q se pode fazer por ela...rsrsr E brigada por ter lido as outras fics!rsrsr To pensando numa próxima, mas ainda não fechei a idéia, vamos ver!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: Acho q essa Gina é bem baseada em fatos reais, ma filha, sou eu cuspida e escarrada! Se tem uma coisa na minha cara e uma complicação enorme, acaba q eu faço a complicação! huahuahua Mas do msm jeito q ela tá aprendendo, tb tô...rsrsr Sorry a mega demora na atualização, mas prometo q nao faço mais!!!rsrrs (graaaande promessa, a fic tá no final msm!rsrsrs) Bjinhusssss

Priscilla Soares: Uai, vc num falou se acha q nessa fic o Draco tem carater ou dá vontade d voar no pescoço dele!rsrsr Eu pessoalmente acho ele mto bacana aqui, rsrsr E esse trem da pasta d dente, uma vez eu vi q sei lá quem tava apaixonada, aí a Ana Maria Braga foi no banheiro da pessoa, usou toda a pasta d dente e escreveu msgs fofas...rsrsr foi tipo uma loucura, mas eu achei fofinho!rsrsr Mas isso faz mto tempo, nem sei como eu fui lembrar disso pra colocar na fic, huahuahuahua (e q brega, eu confessei q vejo Ana Maria Braga! huahuahua) Bjinhusss

Cecilia Weasley: Coitada da Gina, huahuahua "Gina não vai morrer, mas pode ficar deformada" huahuahua ri demais da sua resenha! rsrsr Faz bem em acreditar no q t faz feliz, e agora eu vou além: eu faço o serviço direito, baby, ou ela vai em paz, ou fica inteirinha pro Harry! rsrsrsr Bjinhusss

Rodrigo Salvador: Nóoooo, e num é q eu já tinha esquecido a minha promessa sobre Sociedade? (tb, fiquei sem mexer com fics desde o milênio passado...rsrsr) Mas agora q eu lembrei, d fato é uma coisa q eu quero terminar. Gostava mto daquela fic, vou ver se concilio com a proxima HG q eu quero escrever... E mto boa o seu trocadilho sobre deja vu!rsrsr A Gina tb teve isso... huahuahua Só não culpe inocentes, coitados! A Lindsay já foi obrigada a ver a semana inteira a Gina na teve, outdoors, panfletos e tal, não precisa ainda ser acusada de tentativa de homicidio!rsrsr E o Draco já provou q ta bem preocupado com a Gina, portanto foi só um bêbado maluco sendo usado pela mão do destino msm! rsrsrs Bjinhussss

Lanni Lu: As coisas estavam indo bem, vc quer dizer...rsrsrs Se não bastasse uma autora omissa, lá vai a pobre Gina se ferrar de novo... huahuahua Mas já tá perto de se resolver de vez!rsrrs Quanto ao Draco, não revelo o q ele esteve aprontando em suas viagens, rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Ninha: Adorei o seu "depois de tanta emoção, uma tragédia!" huahuahua Achei dramático, mto bacana... Q afinal é o q aconteceu, né, rsrsr ela se salvou, mas o Harry acabou de descobrir tudo, né... Aí fudeu de novo! huahuahua E mto obrigada por nao ter vindo aqui editar as minhas originais, huahuahuahua Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ow, se tem alguem q foi brasileiro e nao desistiu nunca, esse foi o Harry nessa fic, viu? Tomou 5204 pés na bunda, mas resistiu e conquistou a mulher! E ainda tem q ouvir q ela podia escolher e não escolheu ele... É demais, coitado!rsrsrs E vamos refazer sua pergunta: eu não vou matá-la ainda? huahuahuahua Pq pra morrer basta tá vivo, nunca se sabe o dia d amanha, né? huahuahuahua Vamos ver enquanto ela dura!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Fl4v1nh4: Bom, ela ainda não morreu, certo? É como vc disse "no livro eles ficavam um tempo juntos". Vamos ver quanto tempo ela dura! huahuahuahua Mas sim, vc pode estar certa, como foi o Draco q escreveu o final, talvez nada aconteça. Tem q esperar pra ver!rsrsr Bjinhussss

gislainne f.: Ah, ma filha, a vida é injusta! huahuahua Mas é realmente mta cretinisse matá-la justo qd ela pode ser feliz...rsrsrs Ok, talvez eu atenda ao seu apelo! E eu volto a falar: gosto mto do Draco dessa fic. Ele não dá ponto sem nó!rsrsrs E brigada, brigada, brigada meeeeeesmo pelas resenhas d cobrança por cap novo! Elas realmente me mobilizavam a escrever, e essa capítulo não saiu de uma tacada só!rsrs Toda vez q eu recebia uma cobrança, me foraçava a escrever nem q fosse um pouquinho. Foi um parto, mas o cap saiu! rsrsrs Em troca da sua fidelidade pela fic, está mais que prometido que ela será atualizada rápido!!!rsrrs (e não se esqueça de acabar com a campanha "não morra pelas mãos das suas leitoras", ok?rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Pedro Henrique Freitas: Sim, a personagem no livro realmente morre, sem sombra de dúvida. Resta saber se a ficção vai virar 100% realidade, rsrrss Brigadinha por elogiar as cenas HG do cap anterior, e o discurso q ela fez pra convencer o Harry ficou msm convincente, né? Yes, consegui!!! Pq a idéia é q ela tipo reconhecesse e entendesse as próprias atitudes assim q ela pode ver tudo de fora (no caso, nas ações da Julienne). O Draco é demais!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

danda jabur: Nãããão, não me persiga!!! huahuahua Já tem tanta gnt me perseguindo, q eu fico louca se isso aumentar! huahuahuahu E como eu disse aí em cima, a personagem realmente morre. Tipo certo msm. Mas no caso da Gina tem alguns 'porém's, né? E eu tb fiquei feliz pelo Alexis, rsrsr eu imagino ele um velho fofinho como o Dumbledore, daí era ruim ver ele caídinho...rsrsrs E qt ao Draco, o povo é meio louco, né? rsrsr Ele tinha os motivos dele pra querer reacender os preparativos do casamento...rsrs E eu nem posso falar naaaaada por vc ter deixado acumular 4 caps antes d resenhar, eu deixei acumular uns 4 meses antes d atualizar d novo!rsrsr Estamos quites!rsrsr Bjinhusss

Katys's: Ow, eu juro que comecei a desesperar quando percebi q todo mundo tava achando q aquilo era o final da fic e que terminava assim msm! Nóooo, isso me deixava doida! Eu queria escrever, postar, falar q não era isso, mas a inspiração e ânimo tavam andando no negativo msm. Mas valeu por cobrar, isso sempre ajudava a tentar escrever mais um, dois parágrafos q fosse..rsrs E brigada por elogiar q parece um livro!rsrsr Fiquei me achando, huahuahuahua Quem sabe eu num escrevo um um dia??? Coloco no meu perfil do ffnet o link pra vc comprar!!!rsrsrs (na verdade eu escrevi um livro-reportagem como meu trabalho de conclusão de curso, mas acho q vc não quer ler sobre o extinto carnaval de governador valadares...rsrs) Bjinhusss

gislaine farias: Olha, se vc é a msm 'gislainne f.', super já agradeci pela cobrança... Se não é, meu deos, que coincidência! huahuahua duas com o nome parecido e msm incial do sobrenome!rsrsr Enfim, mto obrigada por cobrar e me fazer escrever!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Lu Martins: Baaaaaby! Aff, a gnt dá umas sumidas, né?rsrsr Acontece, faz parte, não é por mal....rsrsr Só espero q vc não suma agora d novo, pq dessa vez eu juro, prometo, garanto, q vou levar a fic até o fim com prazos respeitáveis e incensuráveis!Só não vou comentar o q vem pela frente, huahuahuahua pq eu ainda conservo certa dose d maldade!!! huahauhua (ou não, pode ser só brincadeirinha!rsrsrs) Bjinhussss

Ju Armando: Ma filha, qd eu vi a sua cobrança eu pensei "pqp, já passoooou da hora de eu atualizar, esse povo tá certo", aí sentei no pc e fiz o resto do cap! Só num postei tres dias antes pq primeiro não tava querendo fazer upload do cap, e depois nao mexi no pc no fds. Mas valeu msm a cobrança! Curta o cap pq vc, como todo mundo q aguentou esperar até agora, merece msm! Bjinhusss


	24. A sala de portas fechadas

**Capítulo 24- A sala de portas fechadas**

Não era possível dizer qual das duas estava mais estática quando a figura de Harry foi vista poucos segundos antes de desaparecer novamente. Para Gina, era o fim. Se o moreno não quisesse mais nada com ela, ela não tinha muita certeza de que rumo dar à sua vida agora.

-Calma, Gina, calma... Ele sabe que você está doente. Ele vai entender.

Mas por mais que Hermione tentasse passar segurança, sua própria voz estava trêmula. Harry saber de tudo era a pior das coisas no momento. A morena percebia bem que a grande motivação de Gina para se tratar era poder ficar em paz com Harry. Se ele desistisse dela agora... Voltava à estaca zero e tinha nas mãos uma paciente com problemas que não queria se tratar. Inferno.

-Olha, não há motivos para você se preocupar, certo?

Gina lhe olhou tão profundamente que a própria Hermione sentiu-se estúpida. Mas tinha que ser firme se quisesse que a ruiva ficasse calma.

-Harry saiu correndo apenas porque deve ter pensado que essa conversa era particular e que não deveria estar ouvindo. Bom, não deveria mesmo, e ele é uma anta se realmente pensa nós não o vimos, mas o fato é que seria bem constrangedor eu abrir a porta e ele estar ali, não é mesmo?

A ruiva ainda não tinha dito nada, o que só forçava Hermione a ficar falando descontroladamente.

-Além do que, ele com certeza pensou em você. Isso não era hora de vocês conversarem. Você já está muito agitada com a nossa conversa, e o médico tem sempre recomendado que você fique calma. Portanto ele foi embora para que depois, quando você estiver bem tranquila e de cabeça fria vocês possam se esclarecer. Você não concorda comigo?

Gina não só não respondia, mas sua expressão vazia dava a entender que mal ouvira as mil coisas dissera. Hermione começava a se sentir culpada por ter estado ali e abordado um assunto tão delicado em um quarto que, obviamente, estaria bem tumultuado. "Sua estúpida, imbecil... Fez tudo errado de novo!". Diante daquela Gina apática, ela foi forçada a tomar uma postura mais firme. Segurou o rosto dela e forçou-a a encará-la.

-Ouça bem, Gina. Sei que você está assustada e preocupada, mas eu conheço o Harry muito bem. Ele pode ficar meio chateado com as coisas que ouviu e deduziu aqui, mas ele ainda é o mesmo, entende? Ele ama você, ele já sabe que você está doente, e ele não seria capaz de largar a pessoa que ele ama entregue à própria sorte, ouviu? Seria melhor que nada disso tivesse acontecido, mas ainda não é razão para arrancar os cabelos. Eu vou conversar com ele.

O olhar de Gina era intenso, e por dentro a morena ainda tremia, mas enfim a ruiva tinha esboçado um leve sorriso.

-Eu confio em você.

Oh oh... Isso não. Hermione esboçou outro sorriso e deu um beijo na testa dela como despedida, mas deixou o quarto em desespero. Oh Senhor, por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis assim? Justo quando reconquistava a confiança de sua paciente, era justamente quando estava prestes a perdê-la de novo.

Encarou o relógio. Estava atrasada.

-Uma luz, por favor? -pediu, olhando para cima- Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para Harry, e mais tarde eu o procuro.

"Que Deus me ajude...", implorou.

--------------

O dia foi insuportável para Gina. Todos da sua família passavam aos poucos, e ela se sentia horrível por não estar feliz em vê-los como deveria estar. Procurara-os por 28 anos, e agora tudo o que conseguia fazer era dar sorrisos amarelos e dizer que os remédios estavam a deixando sonolenta. Patético.

Mas seu estômago revirava só de pensar em Harry. O celular dela estava logo ali ao lado, mas ela tinha medo de ligar, ou de mandar mensagem, ou de sequer manifestar que estava viva. O que ia acontecer entre eles agora?

"Eu preciso te dizer, Harry, que sem você eu já estou morta", refletia, segurando o celular nas mãos. Mas onde estava a coragem? Fizera tantas vezes as escolhas erradas, e agora ele sabia o porquê. Será que ia duvidar do amor dela, ou que o orgulho dele estava ferido demais para se refazer com uma simples desculpa? As mil perguntas na mente dela estavam realmente a deixando tonta, mas tinha que continuar dando sorrisos amarelos para as mil visitas.

-Eu estou te achando um pouco pálida, meu bem -disse Molly, tocando o rosto dela para ver se ela não estava com febre- Acho que vou chamar o médico para você.

Em outros tempos ela protestaria a respeito disso, mas mentiu dores com a cara mais lavada que pôde e recebeu de bom grado uma pequena dose de remédio que seria o suficiente para lhe fazer dormir. Somente assim poderia esquecer aquela situação, nem que fosse apenas por algumas horas.

As poucas horas que dormiriam se estenderam até a manhã do outro dia. Era bem verdade que tinha acordado de madrugada, mas não demorou muito e adormecera de novo. Nessas horas bem-vindas de sono, pudera se tranquilizar um pouco e esfriar a cabeça o suficiente para pensar com calma. Sua situação não era mais como antigamente. Hoje era uma Weasley, e além de Hermione, tinha uma família inteira para fazê-lo desculpar Gina, ainda que ela não pretendesse dizer a ninguém da família _porque_ ele estava chateado. O seu grande problema era ser imediatista. Estava vendo aquela situação toda como se fosse durar para sempre.

Não ia ficar no hospital para sempre, nem Harry, caso quisesse, poderia se recusar a falar com ela para sempre, nem havia raiva que durasse para sempre. Se as coisas entre ela e Harry não se resolvessem tão rápido como ela gostaria, tinha muito tempo para conquistá-lo de volta. Era só se manter focada nisso, ter seguranças das suas escolhas, e saber esperar.

-Não existe destino. Eu é que construo a minha vida.

Sim, durante o pouco tempo em que ficara acordada de madrugada, sem ter que sorrir falso ou falar com ninguém, ela pôde pensar melhor em toda sua vida. Se iria se tratar, então estava disposta a acreditar que Hermione estava certa e não havia destino nenhum. O mais estranho que percebeu em tudo isso, era que gostava de pensar assim. Lutara contra Hermione por tanto tempo, mas a resposta dela não só era mais plausível que a sua, como também mais alentadora.

Ela tinha_ o _poder.

Tinha o poder de decidir sozinha que rumos dar à sua vida, de decidir quais sonhos correria atrás, e ser livre o suficiente para mudar isso a hora que quisesse. Não tinha nada acima dela, nenhum ente controlador, e a grande verdade era que ser livre para decidir era infinitamente melhor do que ter poderes mágicos.

Quando percebeu tudo isso sozinha, entendeu que finalmente tinha mudado e estava pronta para ser feliz. Tudo que precisava era dela mesma... e de Harry. E do jeito que era anteriormente, ela sempre estava perdendo-o, colocando o que para ela era mais precioso fora de suas mãos. Mas agora estava disposta a apagar todas as burrices que tinha feito, usando a borracha que segurava: a confiança.

-Foi o tempo necessário para o meu aprendizado -repetiu sorrindo as palavras de Hermione.

Sim, podia dizer que tinha aprendido a lição. Estava confiante de que o tratamento que iria fazer correria tudo bem, e que agora, com essa novo jeito de encarar a vida, era plenamente possível fazer Harry entendê-la e perdoá-la. Tudo ia ficar bem.

Bom, era isso que ela pensava. Até a mão implacável do destino movimentar mais uma peça do seu jogo. Descansava serena, vendo um programa bobo na tv, quando uma visita ilustre apareceu.

-Alexis?

Ela realmente estava feliz de ver o amigo, mas teria menos surpresa no rosto se ele não estivesse acompanhado por nada mais nada menos que Olga Lawrence.

-Ginevra querida, que susto você nos deu, hã?

Ele a abraçou como um avô faria, e ela se sentiu reconfortada assim. Mas aquela sensação esquisita ainda continuava ali na presença daquela velha de coque e expressão enigmática.

-Estou sinceramente feliz em ver que está bem, Srta. Orleans.

Gina agradeceu com um meio sorriso, mas sua grande vontade era de perguntar "o que você faz aqui?".

-Então me diga, pequena, quer dizer que o médico lhe deu alta? -comentou Alexis.

-O quê? Não, eu não sei de nada disso.

-Sim, ele deu -retrucou Olga.

-Vocês têm certeza disso? Por que ele deveria vir aqui falar comigo, não é? Ou com a minha mãe e depois...

-Você recebeu alta -cortou Olga, com expressão esquisita.

Gina olhava incrédula para a velha à sua frente. O que mesmo ela estava fazendo ali?

-Que tal você se trocar e vir conosco, Gina? -sugeriu Alexis- Pedi a Olga uma carona porque era caminho da casa dela e e ela estava de motorista, mas tenho certeza de que ela ficará muito feliz em te deixar na casa dos seus pais.

Gina abriu a boca, mas não encontrou nada para responder. Adorava Alexis, e duvidava que ele faria algo para o seu mal, mas sentia-se como se estivesse sendo sequestrada.

-Porque você não se troca? -sugeriu Olga, já lhe atirando uma muda de roupas- Será que precisa de ajuda?

-Não, não preciso. -respondeu sem graça- Eu realmente agradeço a bondade de vocês, mas prefiro esperar meus pais e ir embora com eles. E quero conversar com o médico antes de ir, portanto eu dispenso a carona.

As expressões de Alexis e Olga não foram muito animadoras para ela. Bom, parecia estar acontecendo alguma coisa ali, a qual ela não estava entendendo.

-Gina, eu gostaria muito que você viesse com a gente... -ponderou o velho amigo- ? importante.

A expressão dele parecia ansiosa e, pensando bem, Olga também parecia.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Alexis?

-Você me diga, Gina. Na sua vida tem acontecido alguma coisa? Coisas estranhas?

Ela ficou branca como a neve quando ouviu isso, e não ousou perguntar mais nada. Eles não tinham como saber, não é mesmo? Só Hermione sabia dos delírios dela. Como então entravam ali e podiam insinuar coisas exatamente no ponto fraco dela?

-Srta. Orleans, nós temos coisas a dizer que acredito que você gostaria de ouvir. ? realmente importante que você venha com a gente -completou Olga.

Ok, eles sabiam. Como? Era o que ela ia descobrir agora. Retirou o catéter que injetava soro e remédios na sua veia sem se importar com a dor e vestiu a muda de roupa que Olga lhe atirara. Será que tinha recebido alta mesmo? Desconfiava que talvez não, mas precisava seguir aqueles dois.

Sorrateiramente deixou o hospital como se fosse somente uma visitante, não como uma paciente que havia recebido alta, mas ninguém viu nada. O motorista de Olga realmente os esperava, e durante o caminho ninguém disse uma só palavra.

"Para onde estão me levando? O que eles sabem? Como sabem?", eram algumas das milhares de perguntas que pipocavam na mente dela. Mas Gina sentiu-se pelo menos um pouco mais calma quando viu o local tão familiar para ela: Pathernon.

Só de ver a fachada do prédio, começou a ter a impressão de para onde exatamente estava indo, e logo logo sua previsão se confirmou. Olga e Alexis estavam se encaminhando com ela para a Sala das Apostas. Foi Olga quem abriu a porta e, para surpresa de Gina, a sala estava cheia. Quando a viram, todos os presentes se levantaram e a aplaudiram de pé.

A ruiva entrou, guiada carinhosamente por Alexis. Enquanto as pessoas a ovacionavam, ela sentia-se mais confusa. Será que tudo isso era uma espécie de pegadinha? Foi Olga quem fez sinal para que ficassem quietos.

-Senhoras, Senhores, a Srta. Orleans agradece os aplausos. Agora queiram se sentar para nós começarmos a reunião.

Imediatamente a sala se calou. Gina observou por alto, e ali devia ter umas vinte pessoas. A maioria delas já estava acima dos 50, e muitos daqueles rostos Gina conhecia de vista, mas nunca tivera qualquer contato mais próximo com aqueles artistas. Deu uma olhada rápida na sala. Estivera ali uma vez com Harry, mas eram penetras e ela não pôde observar muito o local.

A Sala das Apostas era muito espaçosa, com muitos quadros na parede, provavelmente de pessoas que por ali passaram e já haviam falecido. Havia muitas estantes também, cheias de livros, obras de arte e cadernos de brochura que lembravam a Gina livros de ata. Bem ao centro, uma enorme mesa se estendia por quase toda a extensão da sala, com lugares suficientes para todos ali se ocuparem sem problemas. Ao lado do centro da mesa, havia duas mesinhas com computador cada, onde outras duas pessoas pareciam a postos para iniciar alguma coisa corrida.

Mas ela observou tudo isso muito rápido, pois todos se sentavam e a tal reunião ia começar. E se da outra vez que entrara ali fora expulsa por Olga, agora não só era convidada de honra, mas como a própria acabava de colocá-la na cabeceira da mesa, com ela sentando à sua esquerda e deixando Alexis à sua direita. Ninguém falou nada e todos encaravam a ruiva, como se ela devesse fazer alguma coisa. Sentindo-se um pouco acuada, Gina não pôde deixar de perguntar:

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

Em reação à frase dela, quase metade da sala pipocou em gritos de euforia, seguidos de anotações frenéticas em bloquinhos localizados a frente de cada pessoa da sala. Um senhor de aparência caquética, que ela julgava ser um pintor antigo muito famoso vibrava como se estivesse vendo um gol de copa do mundo e cutucava seu amigo do lado com gritos de "eu falei, eu falei!". Os senhores sentados nos dois computadores registravam algo freneticamente. E bem ao seu lado, Alexis lançava um muxoxo e olhava invejoso para o amigo do lado que tinha feito um risquinho em seu bloco.

Olga lançou um olhar incisivo e a sala ficou quieta novamente. Não tão quieta como da primeira vez, pois agora todos a encaravam Gina tanta ansiedade que não podiam deixar de se movimentar levemente e fazer comentários baixos consigo mesmos ou com alguém próximo. Olga ignorou a pequena movimentação e voltou a falar, encarando Gina.

-Você está na Sala das Apostas, srta. Orleans. Nós estamos hoje no chamado _Dia D_, que é quando o período de apostas já foi encerrado e nós nos reunimos para conferir nossas respostas.

Gina abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas olhou receosa para as pessoas que até segundos atrás estavam gritando frenéticas e por isso se calou. Esse simples gesto já causou risinhos em alguns poucos da sala, que anotavam algo em seus bloquinhos com extrema felicidade.

"Parece que não importa o que eu falar ou fizer, essas pessoas continuarão com essa reação esquisita", pensou aflita. Começava a pensar que tinha se enganado ao deixar o hospital para acompanhar Alexis e Olga. Olhou para a velha como se esperasse que ela continuasse a falar, mas pelo sorriso calmo e divertido da senhora, ficou óbvio que Olga esperava uma nova fala de Gina antes de dar mais explicações. Se quisesse saber de algo, teria que perguntar. A ruiva deu um profundo suspiro antes de voltar a falar, mas antes que ela fizesse isso, uma senhora próxima ao centro gritou:

-Mais de um minuto de silêncio! Acertei! -e voltou a rabicar seu bloco com sofreguidão, sendo seguida por mais alguns.

Gina não pôde se conter:

-Que tipo de aposta foi feita vocês fizeram?

A nova enxurrada de gritos e reações estourou pela sala, e o que mais a chocou foi ver seu grande amigo Alexis Dorofeff comemorando e riscando seu bloco com a mesma euforia que os desconhecidos. Estava chocada com a atitude dele, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não gostava, e o fato de Alexis estar envolvido a deixava irritada. Mas entretanto ele comemorava como se tivesse marcado um ponto no bingo mais legal do mundo. Diante do novo olhar de Olga, a sala acalmou-se um pouco.

-Essa pergunta é muito importante, Ginevra. E eu peço que você preste bastante atenção. Eu não sei de onde surgiu, como muda de pessoa, ou quais são os critérios para receber, mas todos nós aqui presentes um dia recebemos um _Dom_.

Gina sentiu-se empalidecer e teve certeza de que fosse lá o que tinha acontecidos com elas nos últimos tempos, aquelas pessoas sabiam muito bem que ela não tinha imaginado os "poderes". Olga continuava a falar:

-Era estranho, mas cada um aqui, dentro da sua área artística de atuação, um dia percebeu que tudo aquilo que criava, de alguma forma virava realidade. Nós temos alguns poucos registros que indicam a possível primeira vez que isso aconteceu, em 1807, com um pintor depressivo chamado Paul Thompson. Ele não era reconhecido e começou a pintar situações horríveis. Um dos quadros era a figura da mulher que ele amava, e não era correspondido, morta. Duas semanas depois ela foi encontrada na mesma posição e no mesmo cenário que ele havia desenhado.

-Mas não foi ele quem matou? -perguntou ela no impulso. Algumas pessoas rabiscaram seus blocos.

-Poderia ser, não é? Mas ele ficou transtornado e com medo. Achou que alguém tinha visto sua pintura e resolvido fazer aquilo para incriminá-lo.

-Como vocês sabem disso? -não pôde deixar de perguntar. Novos risinhos e rabiscos se seguiram.

-Nós temos os diários dele.

-Como? -espantou-se ela, seguindo-se vários risos e rabiscos.

-Bom. Paul nem chegou a ser cogitado como o assassino, porque ninguém nunca tinha visto o quadro dele. Então queimou tudo que tinha pintado e ficou alguns anos sem pintar, e quando voltou ainda tinha tanto medo, que só pintava quadros de natureza. Dezenove anos se passaram, e nesse intervalo de tempo é bem possível que outras pessoas tenham recebido o _Dom_ e nós não sabemos, mas o fato é que somente dezenove anos depois ele encontrou um garoto assustado chamado Larry Stuart. Larry também era pintor, e estava apavorado, porque as paisagens sombrias que ele pintava pareciam estar virando realidade. Paul demorou um pouco, mas contou o seu episódio a Larry, que também passou a pintar somente natureza.

-Então agora eu tenho que escrever sobre natureza? -ironizou Gina.

Diante da fala dela, a sala voltou a vibrar eufórica. Dessa vez mais da metade da sala riscava seus blocos, o que só estava deixando a ruiva mais irritada e ansiosa.

-Não, você não precisa -riu Olga- Essa foi a atitude que os dois tiveram porque estavam assustados. Desde então eles passaram a viajar juntos pelo país, procurando casos como o deles. Você tem que entender que era o século XIX. Eles não tinham muitos recursos, e não iam sair gritando isso aos quatro ventos, mas ao longo da vida deles acharam alguns. É bem possível que muitos casos mais aconteceram e eles não perceberam, principalmente porque eles achavam que somente os pintores recebiam esse _Dom_. Mas depois do quinto caso que eles encontraram, começaram a registrar e compartilhar seus casos entre si e tentar adivinhar o próximo.

Um silêncio se fez na sala e a mente de Gina funcionava rápido e sentia-se levando um baque. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ouvia baixinho os lápis rabiscando papéis, mas não se incomodou tanto dessa vez.

-Então é isso: vocês só querem adivinhar quem vai ser? -perguntou, com leve traço de irritação na voz. Tinha sofrido muito ao longo desse tempo e tudo que recebia em troca era ser considerada como um animal novo num zoológico.

Olga lhe deu um sorriso sereno.

-Não. A primeira rodada das apostas começam com todos lançando seus palpites: escritor, pintor ou escultor? Homem ou mulher? Novo ou velho? São lançadas apostas no sentido de ir tentando achar o novo _Escolhido_. Quando nós descobrimos, aí vem a nova rodada de apostas quem envolvem diretamente esse _Dia D_: quando vamos revelar? Quais vão ser as perguntas que o novo _Escolhido_ pessoa vai fazer? Qual vai ser a ordem das perguntas? Quais serão as reações? E por aí vai...

Gina estava de boca aberta. Milhões de perguntas rodavam sua cabeça nesse momento e ela tentava se concentrar para fazer as certas e encurtar aquele momento horrível. Queria falar a coisa certa, mas estava com tanta raiva daquela situação absurda, que a pergunta saltou de sua boca.

-E o que diabos vocês ganham com isso? E daí se vocês acertarem qualquer coisa?

Não só a sua fala, mas a sua reação de revolta provocava mais risos e anotações frenéticas, o que só a deixava com mais vontade de matá-los. Ou de levantar e ir embora. Mas tinha muitas perguntas ainda que queria respostas.

-Bom, no início, na época de Paul e Larry, eles simplesmente faziam isso por diversão. Mas já no final do século XIX para início do século XX, um Escolhido veterano que participava das apostas resolveu criar o sistema de pontuação. Cada aposta certa ganha um ponto, que nós chamamos de um _sapien_. Adivinhar várias coisas certas na ordem em que elas acontecem ganha _sapiens _extras. Esse acúmulo de pontos, além de divertir, também permite certas regalias entre os apostadores. Além de ser o critério principal de escolha do novo presidente das apostas. Eu, por exemplo, assumi quando o presidente anterior faleceu. Eu era a que tinha mais _sapiens_ na época.

Gina deu uma risada de escárnio e riu. Era tudo muito absurdo. Será que estava sonhando? Quanto mais respostas lhe davam, mais as perguntas em sua cabeça se multiplicavam. Além de cada vez mais confusa, sua raiva e irritação cresciam no mesmo ritmo que os apostadores riscavam seus blocos.

-E deixe-me completar minha resposta -pediu Olga- Embora no _Dia D_ muitos de nós nos comportemos como verdadeiros imbecis diante de um Escolhido confuso, quando esse período de turbulência passa, cada conhecimento adquirido com a nova aposta nos ajuda a entender mais sobre a vida, sobre as pessoas e, principalmente, sobre as leis que regem o _Dom_.

-E do que adianta entender mais sobre isso se vocês não fazem nada?! -rugiu Gina, batendo uma mão na mesa- Vocês já sabiam que eu era a Escolhida da vez e não fizeram nada? Não me ajudaram? -ela acalmou-se um pouco e voltou a expressão confusa- Aliás, como vocês sabiam que era eu?

Olga lhe deu uma olhar risonho e acolhedor, enquanto dava uma leve risada de um senhor de boina que comemorava alegremente, provavelmente por ter acabado de ganhar vários _sapiens_.

-Você fez muitas perguntas de uma vez, mas vamos lá. Primeiro eu vou responder sua última pergunta. Eu descobri que você era a nova Escolhida quando lhe encontrei aqui dentro com aquele rapaz.

Gina espantou-se e ainda não tinha entendido muito bem, mas ficou calada. Olga continuou.

-Mais um dos mistérios que rege essa aposta é quem não participa dela nunca pôde entrar nos locais onde os Escolhidos veteranos, também chamados de apostadores, se reúnem. Era assim desde a época em que Paul e Larry começaram com isso, e a cada nova mudança da sala para um outro local, era a mesma coisa. _Nunca_ foi preciso uma única tranca para manter os segredos dessa sala, ela só se abre para quem pode adentrá-la. Então num belo dia de reunião eu chego mais cedo e me dou com você e seu amigo aqui dentro, sendo que você diz que abriu a porta. Bom, mais óbvio impossível.

-Golpe de sorte maldito -resmungou uma senhora rechonchuda perto deles.

Olga riu marota.

-É claro que ser o primeiro a adivinhar o novo Escolhido ganha muitos _sapiens_ -riu- E desde aquele dia nós começamos a segunda rodada de apostas, que é a mais interessante, porque as apostas começam a ser feitas de forma embasada. Nós passamos a estudar sua obra, sua vida, tudo na intenção de descobrir mais sobre você e poder apostar mais seguro. Nós tivemos muito tempo para fazer isso dessa vez, já teve vezes de descobrirmos o novo Escolhido e precisar fazer o _Dia D_ pouco tempo depois.

-Mas isso não responde porque não conversaram comigo! Não me ajudaram a passar por isso...

Olga lhe olhou com ternura e até mesmo Alexis, que desde o início da reunião estava irreconhecível, também lhe olhou com a bondade de amigo.

-Ora, Ginevra, assim nós perderíamos toda a diversão. E antes que você se revolte dizendo que sua vida agora corre perigo, essa é uma situação que nunca poderia ser imaginada. Pelos estudos preliminares da sua obra, ficou claro para muitos de nós que havia muito material autobiográfico na sua obra. E o estudo sobre a sua vida e atitudes recentes nos deixou bastante seguros de que você já sabia que tinha um poder especial. Caso contrário o _Dia D_ teria que acontecer antes da escrita do novo livro, já que a vida da sua personagem ia de mal a pior. Mas nós sondamos e descobrimos que você estava se tratando em uma psicóloga e que o início do tratamento era recente. Além disso, tinha despertado a vontade de escrever novo livro logo após ter acabado de lançar um. E algumas outras evidencias que não vêm ao caso. Bom, o conhecimento adquirido em todas essas apostas sempre apontam para semelhanças e estas para certas respostas. Nós estávamos convictos que você já sabia do _Dom_.

-Mas mesmo assim...

-Mesmo assim nada. Você sabia que podia dar a sua vida o destino que quisesse, e no momento não precisava de saber nada mais do que isso. Como você fez, muitos outros antes de você tentaram usar isso a favor de si mesmos. Alguns prejudicando terceiros, em alguns casos. Nós não precisávamos dar a você a dimensão enorme do poder que tinha nas mãos. Somente Paul e Larry se apavoraram tanto ao ponto de abdicarem disso sem pensar duas vezes. Desde então praticamente todos que receberam a mesma dádiva que você tentaram usar isso em benefício próprio. Nós não precisávamos lhe mostrar como isso podia ser muito mais grandioso e despertar muito mais ganancia da sua parte.

Gina se calou e, pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali, se acalmou. A resposta firme e precisa de Olga havia lhe devolvido a razão: não era culpa de ninguém ali o que estava acontecendo com ela. Sem mesmo Gina ter feito uma nova pergunta, Olga voltou a falar.

-O que torna admirável o fato de, em pleno momento de poder, você ter sido capaz de usar isso para ajudar um amigo.

Gina sorriu timidamente e olhou para Alexis, que tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

-Muito obrigado, pequena -falou ele, com a voz embargada.

A sala ficou quieta, e por alguns poucos segundos ninguém rabiscou nada. Pelo menos um momento ali era plenamente espontâneo, não previsto por ninguém. Mesmo sabendo que os rabiscos iriam recomeçar, Gina resolveu perguntar:

-Mas e agora? Vocês sabem dizer por que eu não morri? É por que foi Draco que escreveu o final?

Enquanto muitos rabiscavam, Olga deu um suspiro profundo e pareceu estar escolhendo as palavras.

-O seu caso é muito peculiar em vários sentidos, Ginevra. O primeiro é rapidez como o _Dom_ se manifestou novamente, logo após um Escolhido ter perdido. Geralmente esse processo é um pouco mais demorado. Em segundo lugar, olhe para você e olhe para nós. Você não tem nem 30 anos, e a maioria de nós só recebeu o _Dom_ quando já era mais maduro, cerca do dobro da sua idade. O mais novo até agora foi Ephraim -disse, apontando para um senhor simpático- Que recebeu o _Dom_ aos 44 anos. Antes de você, nós apostávamos de que um dos critérios era o grau de maturidade, o que tornaria a pessoa digna de usar o _Dom_ com sabedoria. -ela deu uma risada irônica- Não que nós tenhamos sido muito sábios quando estivemos na sua situação.

Gina deu um leve sorriso. Sentia-se menos idiota e egoísta ao saber que todos ali tinham cometido mais ou menos os mesmos erros que ela.

-E por fim vem isso, nos derrubar de muitas das nossas crenças: outra pessoa interferiu no processo. Havia alguns de nós no dia do lançamento do seu livro, e uma reunião já estava marcada para começar assim que o lançamento acabasse. Bom, nós não pudemos deixar de perceber a movimentação esquisita entre você e Draco Malfoy naquele dia, o que forçou todos desta sala a passar a madrugada aqui lendo o seu livro. E qual não foi a nossa surpresa ao chegar no final e ver que você morria. Só foi preciso somar um mais um para entender que não era você quem havia escrito isso.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa e tomou um gole d'água.

-As primeiras apostas foram no sentido de que nem você nem nós precisávamos nos preocupar, por não havia sido você quem havia feito o final. Ainda tentamos entrar em contato, mas seus telefones não chamavam. Mesmo um pouco apreensivos, cada um de nós foi para casa repousar. Quando nos demos por nós, você tinha sofrido um acidente quase fatal e estava em coma no hospital.

-Mas...? -interrompeu Gina, porém Olga fez sinal de que continuaria falando.

-Nós não temos respostas para lhe dar, Ginevra. Você é um grande e novo ponto de interrogação em tudo que nós já vivenciamos por aqui. Ninguém aqui tem uma resposta para lhe dar, temos somente apostas. Uma delas, e atual campeã de votos, é a que você mesma disse. O final não se realizou como no livro pois não foi você que escreveu.

Gina suspirou fundo e escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos, procurando pensar melhor. Olga lançou um olhar enfático aos presentes e todos começaram a deixar a sala até que só restou a presidente, a nova Escolhida e Alexis, por ser amigo. Gina a encarou com olhar desolado e Olga retomou sua fala.

-É por causa dessa pergunta que nós lhe trouxemos aqui, Ginevra.

-Como assim?

-Veja bem, nós temos muitas apostas aqui. As mais comuns envolvem os novos Escolhidos: quem vão ser, suas reações... Mas nós também temos apostas que não chegam a resposta nenhuma, apenas a indícios. São apostas que não valem _sapiens_, mas ajudam muito a tentar entender _o que_ é o _Dom_, _de onde_ veio, _para quem_ vai, _por que_ vai e etc. Nós vamos nos baseando na vivência de cada aposta, de cada Escolhido, para tentar chegar a uma verdade.

Gina franziu o cenho. Não estava captando o que a presidente queria dizer.

-Uma dessas apostas sem resposta diz a respeito _do que_ recebe o _Dom_: o autor ou a obra. Para a maioria quase absoluta, quem recebe o _Dom_ é o autor, que é a pessoa que vai canalizar esses poderes para, teoricamente, revertê-los em coisas boas. Mas como eu disse, você derrubou muitas das nossas convicções. E se nós considerarmos que quem recebe a o _Dom_ é a obra...

Devido ao seu estado debilitado e a canseira mental por todas essas novas informações, Gina ainda não tinha entendido muito bem o que Olga queria dizer, embora agora tivesse a impressão de que ela estava falando algo ruim para ela. Olga, por sua vez, parecia estar evitando ser mais clara e passar por uma situação ainda mais desagradável. Mas aparentemente isso era necessário.

-Pense, Ginevra. Se o que recebe o _Dom_ é a obra, então isso quer dizer que não é que o seu livro não cumpriu o seu final e você não morre. É que você não morreu _ainda_.

-----------------

N/A: Hello people!!!! Ahá, surpresos??? Além de tudo eu super cumpri minha promessa e atualizei rápido!rsrsrs Só senti falta de mais resenhas no cap anterior, mas serve como punição pro tempão q eu fiquei fora!rsrsr Mas hoje não deixe de participar da velha campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixe sua resenha! Bjinhusss, Asuka.

Ninha: Olha só que autora cruel... qd a pobre gina já conseguiu colocar a cabeça no lugar e tá pronta pra reconquistar o bonitão, vem eu e minhas loucuras bagunçar a cabeça dela toda d novo! huahuahuahu e mto bem bagunçado!rsrsrs E eu tenho até medo d imaginar o q vc pensou q fosse acontecer com a Gina, huahuahuahuahua E dessa vez eu atualizei rapidinho,como prometido!rsrsrs Bjinhusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Parece mentira mas sim, eu estou d volta!rsrsrs Depois de zilênios....rsrsrs O Harry agora tem todo o direito d ficar chateado, né? pô, penou, sofreu, lutou por ela e ainda tem q ouvir uma dessas. Mas ela, ainda meio louca, tá mais madura q antes!rsrsr Não pode ser tão difícil...rsrsrs E bingoooo! Vc acertou, ela tinha msm o poder! huahuahuahua Mas claro q era mto mais emocionante convercer a todos os leitores de que ela não tinha e só tava louca!rsrsrs E quanto ao meu curso, era Comunicação Social com habilitação em Jornalismo, pela UFV. O curso d lá já teve alguns perrengues, mas nos ultimos tempos cresceu bastante e tá bem bacana. É uma boa opção se vc quiser jornalismo. Boa sorte na escolha! Bjinhusss

Patty Carvalho: Agora o Harry vai começar a ligar alguns pontos, né? Pq a Gina super dava umas bandeiras e falava trem do livro as vezes. Ele vai ficar bem irritadinho, rsrsrs Mas eu insisto: a Gina, ainda louca, já tá mais madura que das outras vezes!rsrsrs Ela dá conta do recado... se nao morrer! huahuahuahua Bjinhussss

Ju Armando: Ah, eu até fico me sentindo qd recebo elogio demais! huahuahuahua Pra retribuir, tá aí o novo cap: rapidinho e grandão!rsrsrs E eu não passei no concurso, mas já tô meio empregada!rsrs Aí dá pra levar!rsrs Bjinhussss


End file.
